


Any Other Way

by SillyWriterKidz, Trololololoz (SillyWriterKidz), Tyranno



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amulet swap, Jim didnt deserve any of this, M/M, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Time Travel, Trololoz here saying IM HERE TO BRING THE ANGST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 98,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyWriterKidz/pseuds/SillyWriterKidz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyWriterKidz/pseuds/Trololololoz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranno/pseuds/Tyranno
Summary: The Kairosect gives you one wish, and Jim wished anyone,anyoneelse had become the Troll Hunter. Later, he wished he had been more specific because the "anyone else" turned out to be Steve Palchuk.[ADOPTED]see chapter 3 end notes for info





	1. Chapter 1

His mother’s last breath was a wheeze, barely audible. Jim only heard it because his head was bowed so close to her blood-soaked chest.

“Barbara?” Strickler changed his grip on Barbara’s hand, squeezing gently. He waited a moment in sickening silence. “Is she—...? She can’t be—!”

“She’s dead,” Vendel said, taking the woman’s limp hand and settling it over her chest. “The process was too much for her.”

Jim’s eyes closed, tightly. The same thought rattled around his head, over and over, sounding like a gong. _Dead, dead, dead, dead—_

“She can’t be,” Strickler said, eyes unfocussed. He down at her, horror dawning over his features. “It’s not possible. It should have worked. She can’t be—”

“She is,” Vendel said, a note of annoyance in his voice. “Your changeling magic didn’t work. But we have bigger problems now. Angor Rot won’t be slowed by the death of a fleshbag. We must prepare. Trollhunter, with me.”

Jim screwed his eyes shut tighter. A shudder worked its way up his spine and his hands began to shake.

“Trollhunter,” Vendel repeated, louder.

Jim opened his eyes, and raised his head. With a little more reluctance, he stood. It felt like his heart was tethered to his mother’s body, and every step he took away from her tugged savagely on it. He left.

 

*

 

“And that goes—” Toby gestured wildly until Aaarrrgghh just dropped the TV on top of the stack. “There! Good job, buddy.”

Aaarrrgghh picked up a large boulder and hefted it onto his hip. Troll-market was a labyrinth of intersecting tunnels and blocking them all off proved quite the task. They were running out of televisions, for one thing.

The rest of the square was busy as a hive. The usual stalls had been cleared away and the young, elderly or injured Trolls had been ushered into secret caves that even Angor Rot wouldn’t find. The heartstone shed light on what was quickly becoming a battlefield.

“Toby!” Claire skidded into step with him, hair ruffled. “Toby, have you seen Jim?”

“Jim? No,” Toby directed a different, smaller troll into putting his television beside, instead of on top of, the umbrella. It was a little like a live game of Tetris. “He’s probably with his mother.”

“His mother?” Claire frowned, and gripped her staff tightly. “Toby… You know what happened to his mother, right?”

“Yeah,” Toby started frowning back. “She got clawed by Angor Rot, but Strickler had a way to heal her, so she’s probably all better now, right?”

“No, Tobes,” Claire looked away, “His mother… she… she passed, Toby. The magic didn’t work properly.”

“What?”

Claire nodded.

“Well—we have to find him!” Toby yelped, “Where have you looked?”

“In the arena and around the heartstone,” Claire frowned, “You’ve known him longer than me—where would he be?”

“Uh, Aaarrrgghh can you—?” Toby glanced back at the large Troll, who nodded and started to direct the rest of the trolls. “When Jim’s upset he doesn’t really like to talk, so he’ll be somewhere he knows he can be alone.”

Toby began to run. Claire followed, the smooth bottoms of her pumps skidded on the stone. Toby darted along a passage way and shoved at a heavy, ornate door. The library. Toby pushed inside.

And there was Jim.

Strange light filled the room. The books had been shoved off the huge desk and littered the floor, and in its place the kairosect sat, the dead gems pulsing with green light. Jim stood behind the desk, holding the amulet over the top of it, blue light filtering through his fingers.

“The Kairosect?” Claire asked, staring hard at the artefact.

“Jim—” Toby started.

“Don’t try to stop me,” Jim said. His voice was rough.

“What are you doing?” Claire asked, heart jumping.

“What does it look like?” Jim snarled. His arm shook. “There’s another inscription on the bottom. By the power of daylight, I can change one thing. Anything.”

“Your mother—...?” Toby trailed off, horror chilling his chest.

“You aren’t thinking hard enough,” Jim’s voice cracked, and dropped to a whisper, “Even if—even if I—… she’s still in danger. Both of you are in danger! It’s all my fault!”

“Jim, think clearly about this!” Claire took a step towards the desk. “We chose to be here with you. We’re doing this because we care about you, Jim! Both of us!”

Toby kicked a book aside and pressed his hands to the side of the desk. He held out a hand for the kairosect. “C’mon, Jim. We know we’re in danger, but because you’re here, we don’t mind.”

Jim’s shaking grew worse. The amulet’s blue pulsed, growing brighter and whiter. “I mind,” He whispered, opening his fingers. The full force of the amulet’s light hit the Kairosect.

 

*

 

His alarm buzzed.

Jim’s eyes flew open, and in a second, he was horribly awake. His heart thundered in his chest, sickeningly fast.

Daylight streamed through the window, brightening the colours of his small room to blinding. The alarm continued to buzz, shaking. He slammed it off, out of habit. It felt like there were no thoughts in his head at all, his skull was clean and empty.

He stared at the opposite wall, until his sense came back and he stood up. Jim dug through his bag, and came up with nothing. He couldn’t feel the usual awkward tug of missing the amulet, and his hands were missing the dozens of tiny cuts and bruises that usually followed a night’s training.

He checked the date and his heart fluttered. It was the morning he had found the amulet.

Jim stared out at the bright trees outside. Out there, in the canal hidden by trees, Kanjigar’s broken body was cradling the amulet. And Bular paced under the bridge, knuckles wrapping steel.

He shook his head sharply. It wasn’t his problem anymore.

What was his problem, was how late it was already—and how he was going to fit making breakfast and lunch into barely half an hour--?

 

*

 

Jim set down the breakfast tray on his mother’s beside table, all the feeling gone from the centre of his chest. He watched her chest move with every breath. He watched her shuffle and turn gently in her sleep. The clock ticked behind her.

Relief threatened to knock Jim over. His knees quaked. The clouds shifted away from the sun, and light brightened and pooled over the foot of her bed.

 

*

 

“Jim!” Toby waved him over. “Quick, we’re going to be late!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jim threw him a bagged lunch, swinging a leg over his bike, “I guess I kind of lost track of time.”

Toby opened the bag and took a deep whiff. He frowned. He took another sniff. “I’m not detecting anything new. Run out of ideas?”

Jim pushed off, building up speed. “There’s something to be said for living the quiet life, Tobes.”

Toby struggled to keep up and gasp at the same time, “Am I hearing you right? You don’t hunger for excitement anymore?”

Jim passed the turning to the canal, heart fluttering. “Yeah,” He said, swerving to avoid a tipped over trash can.

“And you missed the turning to the canal—!” Toby pushed hard on his pedals.

“You hate the canal!”

“I know!” Toby said, “But you still take the shortcut anyway! Are you sick or something?”

Jim’s smile grew wide, and he laughed, relishing in the fast chill of the wind on his face. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking out his stiff shoulders. “I’ve never felt better,” He admitted, glancing over his shoulder at his friend.

Toby checked his watch and winced. “I think we’re going to be late,” He groaned.

“I’m sure we can make it,” Jim smiled.

They were very late.

 

*

 

Jim spent most of the day staring out of the window, although for a different reason than the first time around. He kept half a mind on the lesson, but his mind kept dragging him back to the bridge. He knew he had to return to the canal before it was dark. Even if it meant… going through all of it again… he couldn’t let Bular take the amulet. He couldn’t let Troll-market go defenceless. It hadn’t occurred to him before, that redoing the timeline might end up worse than the first time around.

“—Jim Lake?” The teacher finished.

Jim startled. He turned, and stared straight into the face of—Walt Strickler. His eyes filled with images of Strickler’s features shifting and changing, Strickler’s hands filling with knives, Strickler and his mother, driving a broken car, Strickler holding her still-warm hands. His heart went into overdrive, racing like a galloping horse.

It must have shown on his face, because Strickler faltered and shook his head slightly. “Nevermind,” He said, “I don’t think we have time anyway.”

The bell rang sharply, and the class filtered out. Strickler said something about homework, but the class didn’t seem to pay much attention.

“Jim—?” Strickler started, but the boy had already disappeared.

 

*

 

Jim followed Toby to the bike rack and unlocked his bike, wheeling it towards the front of the school. His mind was buzzing with worry. Would the amulet be able to move? It had escaped being taken by Strickler from his house, but it had flown back to him. Would it just be waiting for him at home, an inescapable part of his destiny.

“Jim?” Toby waved a hand in front of his face, “Hello? Earth to Jim? Are you listening?”

“Sorry Tobes,” Jim sighed, carding a hand through his hair. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

They passed Darci, who was holding a cell phone close to her eyes. She lowered it, shaking her head. “It doesn’t look like anything strange to me, Eli, sorry,” She passed the phone back. “It could just be a large dog.”

“Is it your mum?” Toby asked, “Is she—”

“Eli!” Jim yelped.

Eli took the phone from Darci, and smiled at Jim, “Hey Jim!”

Jim stared at him. His eyes flicked between Eli and the locker he remembered him being shoved in. He checked his watch. It was supposed to be happening now.

“Did you want something, Jim?” Eli asked.

Jim stared around the courtyard, worry growing in his chest. “Have… have you seen Steve?”

Toby stared at him. “Steve?”

“Yeah, actually,” Eli beamed, “He was going to shove me in a locker but he started to feel sick so he headed home.”

“He...” Jim stared. He pressed a hand to his forehead. This couldn’t be happening. “When was this?”

“Just now,” Eli said, “You might be able to catch him up, actually.”

“What do you want Steve for, Jim?” Toby asked.

Jim swung a leg over his bike, shoving his helmet on, kicking off the curb. “I’ve got to go!” He shouted over his shoulder, “I’ll see you tomorrow Tobes!”

“Wait—!” Toby yelped, but Jim had already disappeared around the bend.

Jim cycled as fast as he could, weaving in and out of the dense traffic. He came up on the canal as dusk began to fall, just in time to catch sight of Steve gliding over the other side, holding something strange and suspiciously bright in his hand. Jim’s heart dropped like a stone.

The bike wasn’t nearly as fast as Steve’s vespa, but with pure persistence, he managed to follow him through the forest road, up and over the ridge and into the smarter and posher part of town. The houses started to have pillars—the first ones thin and numerous, the later ones thicker and more impressive—and the gardened broadened to house swimming pools or a jacuzzi. Steve’s vespa had to stop for traffic where Jim could weave through it, so he caught up a little at the lights.

Steve stopped outside a large, impressive white house. Jim ducked behind a phonebox, peering through the window. He watched Steve open the garage door and park the vespa inside, closing the garage and crossing the front door. He unlocked the door, turning lights on as he went.

Jim locked his bike to the fence and circled to property. It was hard to see through the tall, thick hedges, but like the other houses, Steve’s back yard was broad and well maintained. A covered swimming pool was in one corner, and in the other there was a row of rare-looking roses, pale pink, yellow and azure. There was no random rubbish littering it like in Jim’s backyard, but the tall bushes would at least give the Trolls some cover. Oh god—did he just actually consider that an option? He seriously doubted even Blinky could make a Trollhunter out of _Steve Palchuk_.

Jim heard a thud behind him, and he turned.

Blinky was emerging from behind the neighbour’s rhododendron bush, followed by Aaarrrgghh. Jim slipped through Steve’s gate and ducked behind an old playhouse, holding his breath. He could hardly believe this was happening.

Steve’s back door opened, and Steve padded out, wearing a dressing gown and boxers, but nothing else. Not even shoes. Jim felt like gagging.

“Master Steven!” Blinky burst from between the bushes.

Steve screamed, dropping the amulet with a clatter.

“What a funny noise!” Blinky said, stepping aside to let Aaarrrgghh enter the garden.

Steve screamed again, dropping to his knees and scrambling back, hitting the side of his house. Jim covered his ears. All this noise—he hoped the neighbours don’t call the police. That would be too much for one day. He might just start screaming too.

“It’s like he knows your name already, my good friend,” Blinky laughed. “Perhaps it is a greeting.”

Steve started to hyperventilate, coughing sharply.

“Aaaaaah,” Blinky said, meaningfully. He paused, waiting patiently for the affect.

“Don’t come near me!” Steve said, holding out an arm, “Don’t hurt me!”

Aaarrrgghh’s face softened, and he shied away. Blinky frowned with all six eyes. “We aren’t here to hurt you, master Steven,” He tried to smile, “We’re here to train you! I am Blinky, and this is my good friend Aaarrrgghh.”

Steve stared. “Train… me?”

“Yes, master Steven,” Blinky said. He picked the amulet off the grass and passed it back to you. “You are the Trollhunter.”

Steve looked hard at the amulet. “The trollhunter? So I… hunt Trolls?”

“The bad ones, yes,” Blinky said, “The Gumm-Gumms.”

Steve glanced between Blinky and Aaarrrgghh, “And you’re trolls?”

“Yes, master Steven,” Blinky said.

“And I have to fight the bad versions of you?” Steve stood up. He pulled his boxers up and tied his dressing gown around him, feeling a little exposed. He glanced between the two strange creatures.

“I suppose that’s one way of putting it,” Blinky said, and nodded. “Yes, that’s quite right.”

Steve looked up at Aaarrrgghh’s large teeth and mighty form. Even Blinky was an inch taller than him and shaped like a boulder. “I don’t want to!” Steve yelped, pushing the amulet back. “I don’t want to get hurt! Go give it to someone else! Eli would love this stuff, give it to him!”

“We cannot choose who the amulet chooses!” Blinky said, “It it part of your destiny! You have to accept it.”

“I don’t want it!” Steve tossed the amulet into the bushes. It blinked blue and whizzed back to him like a boomerang. He caught it out of habit and threw it again. It came back.

Blinky rested a large hand on Steve’s to stop him throwing it again. “This just proves that the amulet has chosen you,” He said, “The duties of a Trollhunter come with many benefits. Honour, prestige, a long-running legacy.” He chuckled, mostly to himself. “I remember the great Troll poet Toro the Wise once said of Trollhunters—the legacy of the mighty is the secret to immortality.”

“But I don’t _want_ to be immortal!” Steve pulled his arm from Blinky’s grip and tossed the amulet again. It arched like a frisbee and spun back to him.

“It is a figurative sort of—nevermind,” Blinky shook his head slightly, “Maybe you should try to put on your armour. That might make you feel more like a Trollhunter.”

“I guess,” Steve sighed, “Where is it?”

Blinky gestured to the amulet. “Read the inscription.”

“But it’s in—” Steve stopped, staring at the inscription. With a clunk the words changed, first latin, then english. Steve swallowed and read it aloud.

“By the glory of Merlin...” Steve started. The trees began to rustle, the hedges shivered. Wind picked up, throwing leaves across the garden. “...Daylight is mine to command.”

Light burst from the amulet, blinding white. Steve yelped as he was picked up, off his feet, and held in the air. Oversized armour popped into life in a scatter of blue, and attached themselves with a flourish. Steve hit the lawn, overwhelmed with metal. With a pop it shrunk, attaching itself snugly to his broad chest.

“There you go, Master Steven,” Blinky said, “I know this is probably a lot to take in, but you do look the part.

Steve struggled with the sword until it shrunk. He held it up to the night proudly. “This is amazing!” He beamed.

“The armour is, indeed, quite impressive,” Blinky said, relieved.

“I’m going to go and show Jeremy!” Steve flipped the sword like he was flipping a frying pan. It slipped and nearly fell out of hands. “That’ll show him for beating me in soccer the other day.”

Blinky startled, “Perhaps that’s not—”

Steve was already darting across the top of the covered swimming pool, reaching for the back gate.

Jim moved before he could think about it. In an instant, he was in front of the gate, blocking Steve’s path, arms stretched out.

“Lake?!” Steve snapped. “What the hell are you doing on my property?!” He pointed his sword at Jim’s nose. “Move before I cut you in two!”

“Master Steven!” Blinky scolded.

“You can’t tell Jeremy, Steve!” Jim snarled. “You know what he’s like! The moment you tell him, he’ll take a picture and put it on the internet!”

“What do you care?!” Steve pointed his sword at Jim’s nose more firmly, the end jabbing him.

Jim caught the end of the sword, pushing it away. “Get that out of my—”

Steve jerked the sword back, cutting a line across Jim’s cheek. Blood welled through the cut, staining the end of the bright metal and rolling down Jim’s jaw like red tears. Steve pulled the sword away completely, staring.

Jim cradled the side of his face, scowling hard, blood seeping through his fingers. “You idiot!” He snapped, “I’m only trying to help your dumb ass!”

“Well I don’t want your help,” Steve said, half-heartedly. He lowered the sword, and his shoulders slumped a little. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jim’s cheek. “And I don’t need it!”

“Yes you do!” Jim snarled, “Blinky and Aaarrrgghh aren’t the only trolls in the world, you asshole! There are ones that look just like me and you! There are gumm-gumms—the bad ones—who look just like us and use the internet and will be looking for pictures like that! They’ll find out who you are and come and kill you!”

“Kill me?” Steve faltered.

“Yes!” Jim pressed his palm to his cheek, closing one eye. “Do you have some kind of cloth? Like a scarf or something?”

“What?” Steve frowned, “For what?”

“For my cheek. I need to stem the bleeding,” Jim said, tiredly. “And can I borrow your Vespa? I need to visit the hospital and I can’t ride my bike like this.”

“It was your fault,” Steve said, quickly. He started panicking. “I didn’t do anything.”

“I’ll find it myself,” Jim pushed past him, throwing the door open.

“Wait!” Steve said, shoving past Jim. “I’ll get it!”

“Master Steven,” Blinky said, but he was talking to thin air.

Jim looked at him sympathetically. His shifted his grip on his cheek, wiping his palm on his jacket. The blood was making his hands sticky and crusted.

Steve reappeared with a hand towel, which he shoved at Jim.

“Master Steven,” Blinky said, “Your behaviour has been truly deplor—”

“Shut up!” Steve half-whined, “Get out of my yard! Right now!”

“Master Steven!” Blinky scolded, “We have to—”

“Just go, Blinky,” Jim said, setting the folded towel against his face. “You don’t want to be caught by his parents.”

Blinky frowned and nodded. Aaarrrgghh pushed the gate opened and the two of them shuffled out. They waited until they heard the roar of a retreating Vespa, and then they headed back to Troll-market.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bonus chapter because while I usually like to have at least one buffer chapter, I ended up with two and thought I might as well post. call it a valentine's day treat <3

Toby was bouncing on his bike by the time Jim actually left his house. It was a cool, dim morning, the sky blotted with clouds. A chill lingered around Jim’s ankles.

“It’s true!” Toby exclaimed the moment he saw Jim’s face.

Jim touched the edges of his padded dressing gingerly. “It’s nothing. I just fell on my knife. It’s only a little cut.” He tossed Toby his lunch.

“You don’t get stitches for little cuts,” Toby stuffed the lunch in his bag without looking. “It’s a war wound.”

“A war wound?” Jim pushed off the curb and his bike glided down the road. They were still early, and they could take the scenic route for once.

“Well, Steve Palchuk gave it to you, didn’t he?” Toby prodded.

“What!” Jim yelped, “How do you know that?”

“Darci told me,” Toby smiled. “She emailed me about it. They’re neighbours.”

“Since when do you talk to girls?” Jim leaned over the front of his bike to take the hill.

“Since you left me with her to sneak off to Steve Palchuk’s house!” Toby said, “Since when do _you_ know him anyway?”

“I’m...” Jim winced. It always felt unforgivable to lie to Toby. “I’m teaching him to cook.”

“Really?” Toby frowned, but with a glance over his shoulder, Jim could tell he was forgiven. “That makes sense, I guess. But why didn’t you tell me?”

“I forgot,” Jim smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, Tobes.”

“No harm done,” Toby grinned, “I really like talking to Darci, actually. I guess it turned out for the best.” Toby winced, “For me at least.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Jim said, turning into the main part of the city. Cars rumbled past, and Jim got a face-full of exhaust. It did hurt, actually.

“It’s going to look cool,” Toby assured him, pushing hard to ride next to him.

“It’s gonna look like I’m clumsy,” Jim shook his head, laughing.

“No, it’ll look mysterious and dark,” Toby fell behind to avoid a car that was overtaking, “All the girls will dig you.”

“I hope so,” Jim turned into the school yard, hopping off his bike. He unbuckled his helmet and attached it to the handlebars. He walked his bike to the bike rack, touching the cut through the dressing with the pads of his fingers. He knew what Blink felt like now. Trying to guide someone to become a Trollhunter was a nightmare.

He didn’t really care about getting cut, but he hadn’t been threatening Steve. He had been trying to help him, but Steve had acted rashly, ten times more rashly than Jim would have acted. He thought back to all those delicate decisions he’d made—saving Chompsky’s life, saving Draal, telling Claire about her brother’s disappearance. None of those decisions he’d regretted, but he worried that, faced with the same dilemmas, Steve could well make the wrong decision and wreck everything.

Jim locked his bike onto the rack, and stared down at it. More and more it seemed like _he_ had made the wrong decision.

“Jim?” Toby rested a hand on his shoulder. “We should probably—”

The bell rang over his words, and they both jumped.

 

*

 

Toby befriending Darci turned out to be a package deal, and Jim ate lunch with Mary and Claire as well. Toby kept sending Jim glances and then looking at Claire, but Jim ignored him. This Claire didn’t know him, and they were still strangers. It was too weird to think about.

“So what’s Steve’s house like?” Claire asked, when she noticed him looking.

“Oh, Claire you’ve seen it,” Darci said, “Remember when you came over to mine and he was swimming in his pool?”

“I know, but what’s the inside like?” Claire prodded.

Jim took a bite of his sandwich to buy himself some time. He hadn’t seen much of Steve’s house for all the three seconds he was dragged through it to get to the garage. All he remembered was that it was very clean. “It’s nice,” He said, and shrugged. “Very um...normal.”

“Is Steve different when he’s at home?” Mary asked, looking up from arranging her chicken nuggets in a ring. “Like, is he nicer?”

Jim raised an eyebrow.

“She only cares because she has a crush on him,” Darci said in a stage whisper.

“Had!” Mary yelped, “I _had_ a crush on him! When I was like—eight!”

“And I still can’t believe it,” Claire shook her head, mock-disappointed.

“He’s the same,” Jim said, finally, confused by all this girl-talk.

“How did you get the cut?” Mary asked, praying for a subject-change.

“Is he really that bad at cooking?” Darci suggested, between bites of her apple, “Were knives flying everywhere?”

“Like in Gun-Robot,” Mary nodded, “The Kitchen Knife-Samurai episode.”

“Oh I loved that episode!” Claire pushed her empty lunch box aside, “That’s the one that Maya Warren’s team animated, for the anniversary. It’s a big step up, and it kind-of makes the next episode look lame by comparison.”

“The story was just pants though,” Mary rolled her eyes. “Who would employ that Samurai guy? Let alone give him control over every pie made across the country. And don’t get me started on his girlfriend’s B-plot.”

“I can’t believe you’re watching Gun-Robot for the plot,” Darci laughed.

They continued like a steam train, and Jim edged closer to Toby to strike up a conversation about what they should eat after school. When people who had been friends with the same people their whole lives got together, they were pretty tightly-knit. Occasionally Claire attempted to bring the boys back into the conversation, and Jim returned the favour when his own conversation went onto a topic he knew the girls would like. It was nice.

The lunch bell rang and they rushed to clear the table and pack their bags together. Just as Jim was rushing out of the room, Claire caught his arm.

“I forgot to ask you!” Claire said, pressing a pamphlet into his hand, “Do you want to try out for a part in the play? It’s Romeo and Juliette.”

Jim’s heart lurched, “I—”

“And can you ask your friend to try out too?” Claire said, “I think he’d make a good actor!”

Jim’s mouth was too dry to talk so he nodded furiously.

Claire beamed at him, and darted past. She waved over her shoulder, “Thank you so much! I’ve got to get to class, but see you tomorrow!”

Jim nodded and stuffed the leaflets in his bag.

 

*

 

Steve caught Jim—literally—walking out of Gym and dragged him—literally—into the toilets.

He looked much more nervous than Jim felt. He checked every stall and ducked his head to check the corridor. He seemed to relax when he saw no-one there, and turned back to Jim.

“What’s this about Steve?” He asked.

“You know what this is about!” Steve squealed. “Those— _things_ —caught me during practice! I can’t escape.”

“They aren’t things, Steve,” Jim said, flatly. “They’re trolls.”

“Trolls!” Steve whined, head dropping into hands. “I feel like I’m going mad.”

Jim sighed, and put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. He was clearly taking this much worse than Jim had, but not unreasonably so. Maybe that was why the amulet had chosen him the first time around. “You’re not going mad, Steve.”

“I know!” Steve said, dropping his hands from his face and shrugging Jim off. “I know I’m not going mad!” He glared at Jim.

Jim took a few steps back, hands raised, trying to look inoffensive. “Good,” He said, “It’s good that… you know that.”

“Shut up,” Steve stared at the mirror. “There has to be a way to get rid of it.”

“Get rid of it?” Jim tilted his head.

“The amulet, you idiot!” Steve shouted.

“Don’t shout at me!” Jim snapped.

Steve dropped his shoulders, somewhat mollified. Man, if only Jim felt more comfortable shouting at people, he might get more done.

“It’s not like that,” Jim said, quietly, “It’s… the amulet isn’t something you can just shrug off. It’s your destiny to have it.”

“I don’t want it to be,” Steve whined.

Jim fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Not to be mean, but it doesn’t really matter what you want. It’s like… it’s like, your hair is light brown, right?”

Steve frowned darkly. “What are you on about now?”

“Look, your hair is light brown,” Jim pressed. “Even if you dyed your hair black, it would still be light brown genetically, right?”

“I think it’s more blondish,” Steve said.

Jim gripped the sink tightly, but managed to keep his tone mild. “ _Whatever_. But you can dye your hair black, white, purple, orange… but it’s still genetically the same colour as the one you were born with, right?” He said, and waited in silence. “ _Right?_ ” He repeated.

“I suppose,” Steve shrugged sourly.

“It’s the same thing with the amulet,” Jim continued, “It’s who you are now. You can throw it away or ignore it as much as you want, but you’re the Troll hunter from now on until you die. It will only be passed on with death.”

Steve was silent. His eyes drifted over the various colourful signs about washing hands and flushing the toilet without actually reading any. He watched himself in the dusty mirror. The grip on the sink loosened.

“So there’s really no way?” Steve asked, quietly. His voice was soft, and Jim barely heard him.

Jim ran a thumb over a crack in the mirror’s old plastic frame. He sighed. “There’s no way,” He said, “I’m sorry.”

Steve stood up straight, breathing shallowly. He looked at Jim, mouth parted like he was about to say something, but he didn’t. He closed his mouth and set his jaw, eyes flicking away. He turned and stalked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Jim stood, alone. He rand a hand through his hair, breathing deeply. If he made through the year, it would be a damn miracle.

 

*

 

The bell signalling the end of the day woke Jim up from the sleepy daze he’d fallen into last period. He startled, some papers sticking to his cheek when he straightened up. He batted them off, and closed the computer.

People filtered quickly out of the room, but as ever, Jim was last, shoving things into his back haphazardly.

“Mister Lake,” Strickler asked, “May I have a word?”

Jim froze. He considered just ignoring him and barrelling out of the classroom, later claiming ignorance, but he would have to have this talk at some point, and it would better now than later. Besides, he had a few dozen more cards than Strickler this time, not least because Strickler didn’t know who the Troll hunter was yet, because even if Steve was as careless as he had been, he knew he’d left the amulet at home because he hated it.

“Yes, Mr. Strickler,” Jim said, guardedly. He zipped up his bag and paced around a couple desks so he had a clear line to the door if he had to escape.

“What a scary expression, young Atlas,” Strickler passed him a little orange book, “I only stopped you because you left your math book in my class the other day.”

“Oh,” Jim’s shoulders dropped. He stuffed the book into his bag, “Thanks.”

Strickler rested a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “I know it isn’t really my place,” He started, heavily, “But I called your mother earlier, when I noticed your… wound.”

Jim frowned.

“She said it was most unusual,” Strickler said, “Since you have been cooking with knives since you were very young. And it is an odd place to be cut accidentally.”

 _Oh God_ , Jim’s heart picked up pace, _Oh God, he knows. How the hell does he know?_

Strickler drew back, taking a seat on the desk. “Did Steven cut you?”

Jim stared.

“He might not have entirely meant it,” Strickler said, “Or maybe it really was an accident. But Steven has had several detentions because of his physical violence in the last year alone, and he does have anger problems. He sees the counsellor regularly, but we need to know of any escalations. It’s fairest on everyone if we know about them early on.”

Jim swallowed, thickly, trying not to allow the relief to show across his face. He looked away. “It… It wasn’t his fault, sir. I surprised him, and he forgot he had a knife in his hand. Beginner’s mistake,” He said, touching the cut subconsciously. The dressing was losing its stickiness from all his prodding and was starting to droop at the edges. “He didn’t mean it maliciously, and he gave me a towel to stem the bleeding and drove me to the hospital to get it sown up.”

Strickler looked at him for a long moment, and nodded. “Has he apologised?”

Jim opened his mouth, and closed it. “I’m sure he’s working on it.”

Strickler smiled, a little sadly. “You know, you can tell me anything,” He said, “You don’t have to keep it all under wraps. It’s a shame, all of the weight on your shoulders, at such a young age. It’s a wonder it hasn’t made you shorter.”

Jim smiled, and nodded. He gestured to the door. “I’ve got to—”

Strickler nodded, “Of course.” He turned back to his desk, shuffling the homework into a neater pile. “Oh, and tell your mother I can make the late lunch on Wednesday. I asked one of my colleagues to cover my afternoon class.”

Jim forced himself not to frown and nodded, darting out of the class, across the hall and into fresh air.

He’d forgotten how genuine Strickler had seemed before everything had come into the open. Jim lifted his bike from the rack and unlocked it, pulling his helmet on. When he had been Troll Hunter, he had suspected the whole thing was a farce, to avoid detection. It had cheapened every good memory Jim had had of history class.

The afternoon was warmer than the morning had been. Clear blue stretched over his head, and the trees rustled. Spring was quickly turning into summer, and it was evidenced in the whisper of heat in the air. From memory, Jim knew it would be a hot summer.

Strickler had seemed… kind. It didn’t make any sense. He went above and beyond what he would need to do to seem legitimate. He put more effort into his lessons than the other teachers, and really seemed to care about Jim. It was more than any other teacher did, and he never suspected them of being anything other than human.

Maybe… maybe Walter Strickler was as real as the changeling he turned into.

Jim set off, enjoying the rumble of the road under his wheels. The wind carded through his hair, flattening it against his skull as he picked up the pace. There were hardly any cars around at this time of day, and he wiggled and zig-zagged across the whole road, letting go of the handlebars for long moments until his bike started to shake dangerously and he regains control.

Just maybe.

 

*

 

Steve knocked him clean off his feet during soccer. Jim only let him because he saw the boy was holding a piece of paper he obviously intended to push in Jim’s pocket during contact. But, Jim lamented, as he lay in the mud and rubbed his shoulder gingerly, he wished Steve had been a little gentler.

Jim pushed the paper deeper into his short pockets and picked himself out of the mud. The cut had healed enough that he didn’t need dressing any more, but it was still pink and shiny. The biodegradable stitches were still dark against his pale cheeks.

He shook off the pain his shoulder and leapt back into action. He might not have the same muscle mass as he had when he was a Troll Hunter, but he had the same reflexes and instincts, and with him, his team might just win.

They lost.

Jim couldn’t check the paper until Toby wasn’t there, and that ended up being in the bathroom during lunch. It was Steve’s number.

Jim smiled. Maybe there was some braincells knocking about in that skull of his after all. He put into his phone and texted him.

- _Hi. It’s Jim. Exchanging numbers was a good idea._

He went back to the lunch table, where Mary and Toby were embroiled in a heated debate about whether Gun-Robot’s last-minuet backstory was unnecessary or not. A few minuets and a few bites of his mealloaf later, his phone buzzed. He checked it under the table.

- _Don’t text me unless it’s important._

Jim rolled his eyes and slipped his phone back his pocket. Delightful.

 

*

 

Claire dragged them all to the try outs during the second half of lunch.

The theatre room was as small and stuffy as he remembered. The small stage was cleared and polished and the curtains had been drawn. Claire sat next to the drama teacher with at least a dozen copies of the play piled on her lap.

Darci did a general try out using a speech from King Lear, and the Drama teacher decided to put off casting her until she’d seen the rest of the actors. Mary scored the role of Juliet’s mother, and Toby still wasn’t here because he had forgotten his pencil case in Math and had gone to fetch it.

When it was his turn, Jim took the stage, and Claire followed him. One benefit of the whole redo-business was that he didn’t have to struggle to remember his lines.

Claire waited expectantly.

He cleared his throat. “She speaks: O, Speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o’oer my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of air.”

Claire smiled, encouraging, “O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I’ll no longer be a Capulet.”

“Very good!” The drama teacher stood, clapping, “Your memory of lines is impeccable, Jim!”

“Thank you,” Jim said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Perhaps you could be Montague and Friar Laurence?” The drama teacher suggested, passing him a script.

“Montague…?” Jim picked up the script and flicked through it. “But I was trying out for Romeo.”

“I’m sorry for getting your hopes up,” The drama teacher said, “I just don’t see enough chemistry between you and Miss Nuñez.”

Jim choked in surprise, but hid it in a cough. It was true he didn’t feel quite as strongly for this earlier, different Claire, but he hadn’t thought it has showed too much.

Claire put a hand on his upper arm and smiled sympathetically, “Don’t worry about it too much,” She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, “I mean, you got off easy. The first play I was in, I played one of the three little pigs! They’ll be a play next year.”

Jim laughed, “Yeah.” He glanced around, searching the tall rows of seating. “Isn’t Steve trying out?”

“Steve?” Claire frowned, “Does he seem like the theatre type?”

Jim shrugged, “I guess not.”

 

*

 

Jim got another text as he and Toby were taking their bikes down from the rack. The clouds made the city unseasonable dark. He leant against the side of the building, peering down at his phone.

- _My house._  
- _Now._

Not even a ‘please’. Jim pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“What is it?” Toby looked over his shoulder and hissed sympathetically. “Dude, you shouldn’t have given your number to your employer. They have complete control that way.”

“Not much I can do now,” Jim said, sullenly. He pushed his phone in his pocket.

“Tell you what,” Toby said, patting Jim’s shoulder, “Darci wanted to go see the new Gun-Robot spin-off movie. We can even go for Tacos afterwards. Get Steve to give you Wednesday off. Get it in writing if you need to.”

Jim grinned, “Thanks. I’ll look forward to it.”

Toby slapped his back. “Good luck.”

“I’m gonna need it,” Jim pushed off, smiling over his shoulder, “See ya!”

“Bye!” Toby waved.

Jim followed the path around the hill, slipping under weak, dappled sunlight. It was the same path the Stalkling had chased him down what felt like months ago. That was another thing he had to worry about. He didn’t know if Steve would even think of that, so he’d have to suggest it when it came up.

Freewheeling down the dip in the hill, he sighed deeply. There was a dozen things he needed to do. He’d already written out a brief timeline of events in the notebook buried in his bag, but he didn’t know how much of it—if any of it—would be accurate. Strickler hadn’t figured out who the Troll Hunter was yet—Jim wasn’t even sure how he had done it the first time around. Maybe he’d only come to his house on a hunch.

Jim had to concentrate to remember which road he’d gone down the other day. He took a gamble, and ended up in the wrong part of town and had to backtrack all the way to the end of the hill path. It was taking too long, but part of him didn’t really care how long Steve waited for him.

Finally, Jim ended up outside of the right house and locked his bike to the fence. He stuff his helmet into his bag and stomped up to the front door. He rung the bell, deciding just walking in was a little too rude for his tastes.

It wasn’t Steve who opened the door.

Jim was nearly nose-to-nose with a short, thin woman in a little too much make-up and a scar on the right side of her face. She beamed at him, crisp curls bouncing over her shoulders as she stepped back. “You must be Jim! I’m Diana,” She said with a southern drawl ehilw tugging him inside, “Come in, come in! We’re anxious to get started!”

“Started?” Jim asked, but was hurried to the kitchen.

“Well, Steve told us about how he’d hired to teach him to cook and well—I’ve always wanted to learn!” Her grip on Jim’s wrist was a little too tight, but polietness stopped him from twisting out of it. “My father didn’t want us to learn—too common, he said—but it always looked like a doddle and I thought it might be fun to try to cook a meal before the fundraiser tonight.”

She stopped walking in the doorway of a huge kitchen. Jim had guessed it would be nice (compared to the rest of the normal household) and it was, but ‘posh’ was an understatement. It was like the kitchen of a palace, or of a five-star restaurant. Three ovens were slotted between two marble work surfaces that were at least as long as Jim’s living room was broad. Two huge fridges were pushed between the work surface and the wall. Another long table ran parallel to it, a few paces away, under a long line of at least three dozen different sized pots and pans. Jim walked over to a humongous knife rack and pulled one of them out, holding it up to the light. It was wickedly sharp, clean and completely unused. All of this had never been used.

Jim looked at the three people who crowded around the end of one of the work surfaces. Steve was there, between a broad, tall man who looked strikingly similar to Coach Lawernce, wait oh god it WAS coach Lawerence, and the woman who had answered the door, presumably his mother and her boyfriend.

“You all… want to cook?” Jim asked.

Diana beamed, and clapped her hands a little. “Yes please,” She said, brightly.

“Oh, Okay,” Jim checked the fridge. As he expected, it was brimming with anything and everything he could ever possibly use. The cupboards next to it were also overflowing, but with spices and herbs instead. “So, um. If we’re going to make a meal, why don’t we have three courses, and you’ll each make a course while I supervise. What about a little chicken soup, followed by steak and salad, followed by apple pie?”

Steve’s mother seemed happy enough to burst. “That sounds wonderful,” She said, and glanced at her boyfriendand son. “Doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Lawrence agreed.

Steve nodded, but his face was cold and stony.

“Alright,” Jim unhooked a few pans from the rack above their heads, and began to teach.

 

*

 

Teaching three people all at once was chaos. He had to constantly keep half an eye on all three of them, and without his combat training he doubted he’d have been able to. It wasn’t that they were bad students—far from it, with the exception of Steve, they were overexuberant and took all directions to heart—but they just had no cooking sense. When making the apple sauce for the pie, Diana added way too much water because ‘It didn’t look like enough’. Jim had to stop Coachfrom tasting the steak to test if it was done. At least Steve didn’t go ahead and do anything without direct instruction, which mean Jim had to pay less attention to him.

When it was done, the meal was at least edible, and Jim counted that as a success. Diana showered Jim in dozens of embarrassing and sloppy kisses, and after a lot of discussion the Palchuk family took their meal into the dining room, and left Jim to relax and eat toast in the kitchen.

Jim was bone-tired.

The kitchen seemed even bigger when he was alone. He texted his mum to let her know he would be late, although he suspected she wouldn’t even be home until much later than he was. He swung his legs under the tall work surfaces, and munched on his toast.

There had been a few interesting things in the fridge he’d been dying to try out, like caviar and various very exotic fruits, but the thought of cooking more tonight made him exhausted.

He scrolled through social media on his phone until he heard the door open.

Steve stalked in, murder in his eyes.

“What’re you so annoyed at?” Jim scowled. “Where's your mom and coach?”

“They’re at the fundraiser,” Steve said, taking a seat opposite him. “That was embarrassing.”

“It wasn’t,” Jim snapped. He dropped his empty plate in the sink with the butter knife. “It went fine.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Steve snarled, “You enjoyed it. I bet you loved bossing us around!”

“I didn’t enjoy it!” Jim folded his arms.

“Why did you have to say you were my food teacher,” Steve gripped the corners of the marble, “It’s ridiculous!”

“I could hardly say we were _friends_!” Jim shouted. “ _That’d_ be ridiculous!”

Steve glared at him, eyes narrowed. His ears were burning, although from anger or embarrassment, Jim couldn’t tell.

“Look—” Jim sighed sharply, forcing himself to calm down. He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes. “Look, I didn’t mean—”

Steve slammed his hand down on the marble. When he moved his hands, Jim saw a pile of notes. “This is from my mum.” Steve pushed it towards him.

Jim picked up the money, flicking through it. “This is way too much. Are you—”

“Don’t argue with me,” Steve snapped, “C’mon.” Steve stalked out of the room without looking back.

Jim scooped up his bag and stuffed the money inside. “Wait!” Jim hurried after him. “Where are we going?”

Steve glanced back at him. A muscle on his jaw bunched. “Troll Market. The Trolls from the other day said they would take me.” He opened the door to the garage.

Jim went to follow him.

“Wait!” Steve glared. “You’re not coming on the Vespa! You got blood on it last time!”

Jim glared right back, and headed for the front door. “You keep saying that like it’s my fault,” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! Trololololoz/SillyWriterKids here! I've edited this chapter with permission from Tyranno! I've changed the information and descriptions of Steve's house/family to fit the canon as per the reveal of season 2 and Steve's homelife. Hope no one minds!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I don't really have an excuse... I usually end up writing like that. Maybe if I'd have been smarter about it, I would have kept this in my drafts until it was semi-complete, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it !

The moon was a huge, clear pearl in the sky, brilliantly white. Cold trees were subtle silhouettes—black against deep blue. A cool breeze snaked through the long, empty roads. After the brightly lit kitchen and the stressful evening Jim had had so far, the dark of the night was a balm on his nerves. By the time he reached the Canal he felt much better, almost well enough to dead with even more of Steve’s bull.

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh were waiting with a steaming Steve, and seemed mutinously relieved to see him.

“Master Jim!” Blinky said, “You are looking well. Your wound is healing well.”

Jim touched the side of his face. One of the sutures gave under his prodding and he smiled. “Thanks,” He said, “You’re looking well too.”

Blinky beamed.

“Alright, open the gate already,” Steve said, kicking the wall of the canal.

“All in good time, Master Steven,” Blinky produced the key. It was as bright and beautiful as ever—although he had forgotten what type of rock it was. If Toby were here, he would know. “I wish we could have done this a few days earlier, actually.”

He glanced around the empty stretches of cement before drawing a wide arch. When complete, the stone door glowed once and crumbled inwards, revealing a crystalline staircase.

“Oh my god,” Steve took a tentative step. He stared down at his feet, and his pale blue refection. “It’s gorgeous.”

Jim blinked at him.

Steve bridled, red ghosting over his cheeks. “I mean, for something made by creatures that are so ugly...”

“Hmm,” Blinky said, taking a few steps down the staircase, “Perhaps it is only natural for one species to find all others ugly. You for instance,” Blinky took another few steps and looked back at Steve, “are quite possible the most repulsive thing I’ve ever laid eyes.”

Jim laughed. Steve shot him a hot glare, but Jim just clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s a joke, Steve,” He said, following the others down the stairs. “Besides, get used to that attitude. Most trolls hate ‘fleshbags’.”

“How do you know all this stuff?” Steve asked, grumpily.

“I, also, would like to enquire the source of your information,” Blinky looked back at him.

Jim’s stomach lurched, but he just smiled. “You guys overestimate how good you are with secrets,” He said, smoothly, “It’s all on the internet, if you look in the right places.”

Blinky huffed, but didn’t say any more.

The staircase ended and Troll market began.

It was exactly like Jim remembered.

Light from the heartstone to the side bloomed over the rackety stalls and coloured the edges of the trolls milling around. Great pillars of dark stone speckled with jewels like moss, a little bridge connected two gigantic ledges. Everywhere, there was colour, in patches and wide spreads. Jim felt like he could look forever and still see new things.

“So it’s true,” A familiar voice said behind them.

Jim spun around.

Draal towered over them, jaw jutted out. He cracked his knuckles.

“What’s true?” Steve asked, taking a step forwards.

“The new Troll Hunter’s a fleshbag,” Draal glared down at him.

“What do you care?” Steve snarled, “Unless you’re a Gummy, it’s no concern of yours.”

Jim marvelled at Steve’s apparent total lack of sense of self preservation. When Draal has first approached Jim he had nearly wet his pants, but the way it was going it might just be _Steve_ who challenged _Draal_ to a fight to the death.

“I care because I’ve been training my whole life to inherit that Amulet,” Draal snarled, leaning down. His yellow eyes gleamed, but Steve didn’t seem to notice. “Flesh bags are too weak to hold it, so it’s my duty to nudge it to the next in line.”

Steve finally quailed, taking a step back. To his credit, he gritted his teeth and glared right back. “Trolls can’t choose who holds the amulet!”

Draal stretched to his full height. He blotted out the light from the gems behind him, and his spines seemed to glow. He huffed, shifting his weight. “Let’s settle this,” He said, “In the arena. Tomorrow.”

“No!” Jim snapped. “No, don’t!”

Steve glared at him. “It’s none of your business, Lake! Butt out!”

“You can’t beat him, Steve!” Jim shouted, “You’re signing your own death certificate!”

“Sounds like your friend doesn’t have faith in you, Flesh bag,” Draal sneered.

“Get the hell out of here, Draal!” Jim slapped his chest, and attempted to shove him.

Draal stared. “How do you know my—”

“I accept!” Steve shouted.

The group fell silent. A slow smile formed on Draal’s face and he thudded back down, knuckles hitting the stone. He smiled at Steve. It was the sort of smile you never wanted see. It was a shark’s smile. “Alright,” He said, “I’ll arrange it.”

Jim watched the large Troll leave, horror growing in his chest. Oh, God! This couldn’t be happening. He felt like dropping to his knees, curling into a ball and just ignoring everything. He felt like giving up on Steve and sending him to his death by stupidity. He wasn’t going to do either, but they were devilishly tempting.

“Oh god,” Steve whispered. “I’m going to die.”

“Hmm, probably,” Blinky said.

Jim shot him a disapproving look. “You won’t die, Steve.”

“Well, it’s possible he won’t die,” Blinky said, heading off down the narrow Troll Market streets. “It’s a small possibility, granted.”

Steve whimpered, and Jim glared at Blinky’s back. It seemed like everyone was conspiring to make his life more difficult than it needed to be.

“To improve your chances, we will head to the hero’s forge,” Blinky said, “Where we will go through some basics of sword-fighting, particularly blocking!”

“Actually,” Jim said, “Could Aaarrrgghh take him, while you and I go to the library?”

“The library, Master Jim?” Blinky said.

“I need to expand my knowledge,” Jim said. He hesitated, and added, “I’m not sure everything I read on the internet is accurate.”

“Of course,” Blinky said, “Aaarrrgghh is the tactician of this group anyway. We will regroup later.”

Jim waved Aaarrrgghh and Steve off, and Steve shot him a nasty look, but Aaarrrgghh waved.

The library was neater than he remembered. The books were stacked in neatish piles behind both desks rather than on them, and all the havok both him and Toby had wrecked when Toby had drunk the knowledge potion hadn’t happened, so there wasn’t paper everywhere.

“What was it you wanted to research?” Blinky asked.

“Oh, just general things,” Jim lied.

Blinky nodded and fetched a few beginner’s research guides. “And there’s this too,” Blinky said, passing him an eyeglass. “It will translate the words.”

Jim was going to only pretend to read them, but quickly found himself engrossed. The books answered so many small questions he’d had about Troll kind, as well as broadening his history. The small mentions of Changelings he found most interesting, although no one seemed to know or care enough to go into detail. Gnomes had a surprisingly deep, complex and bloody history.

He was halfway through the third volume when he remembered this was only supposed to be a cover for asking Blinky questions. He cleared his throat.

“Yes, Master Jim?” Blinky looked up from his book.

“I was wondering,” Jim asked, closing the book. “Is time travel real?”

“Well, that really depends on the sort of time travel you’re after. There’s the Konopar Jewel, which allows you to travel a day in the future, for the sake of a tooth. There’s the Kairosect, which allows to pause time, although it only work three times. Many cities were destroyed to give it it’s power. And there’s the Warr Necklace, which allows you to go five minuets back in time, although it’s notoriously unreliable and draining,” Blinky paused. “I think that’s all the artefacts that allow you to do it. I don’t know of any races that use time travel, although that’s not my area of expertise.”

“About the Kairosect— ” Jim paused when he realised he was sounding too eager for a casual interest. Blinky didn’t seem to notice. “Um, I heard it can travel back in time too? Is that wrong?”

Blinky frowned, tilting his head. “Now that you mention it… I think there’s a story about its power to grant wishes. I suppose you could wish yourself back in time.”

Jim waited patiently.

“The Kairosect was created from the destruction of three major ancient cities, due to complicated weather magic. It’s an artefact of change, and of chaos. It can grant a single wish, and that might take them back in time, but,” Blinky said, “I doubt anyone would survive it.”

Jim opened his book again, flicking to the page he was last on. “Why—how would it kill them?” Jim asked, voice sounding remarkably steady.

“Well, in order to change something with a wish, something else has to change in order to enact the first check. It’s rewriting the butterfly effect,” Blinky turned a page in his book, “Say you wanted to wish away someone’s death. The Kairosect may just make it so they never existed in the first place, so there was no-one _to_ die.”

Jim stared down at the book’s pages.

“But it’s all a little irrelevant,” Blinky said, “Even if your friend wanted to travel back in time, he’d have to find the Kairosect first, and that’s been lost for years.”

“What?” Jim startled.

“That’s what this is about, isn’t it?” Blinky looked up, “You’re worried Master Steven will try to use some artefact in order to change ownership of the amulet, correct?”

“Oh,” Jim blinked, “Oh yeah, that’s what this is about.”

“Well, you shouldn’t worry about it,” Blinky assured him. “There’s very little chance of him finding any artefact, let alone a relevant one.”

Jim sighed. “That’s good.”

 

*

 

The morning came bright and bold, and the Museum’s tall front stairs were crowded with students. The museum curator was introducing the class to the basics of European history, but Claire was searching the crowd. She tugged on Toby’s arm and he turned.

“Where’s Jim?” She asked, “He missed practice yesterday.”

“Steve texted him,” Toby whispered back, “I haven’t seen him since.”

Claire bit her lip. “Don’t you think it’s a little...”

“I know,” Toby shrugged, “But you know what Steve’s like.”

“Steve’s not here either,” Darci said, glancing over, “I saw him leave his house, but Jim’s bike’s still there.”

Toby frowned, “Do you think—”

“Mr. Domzalski!” Strickler said, loudly, “If you three could continue your conversation at another time, and not during Mrs. Nomura’s speech, I would _appreciate_ it.”

Toby winced, “Yes, sir.”

 

*

 

“I’m going to die,” Steve said, staring sullenly out of his kitchen window. Silently, Jim agreed with him.

The day outside was beautiful and brilliant, but all the beauty in the world couldn’t tempt even a quick smile from either of them. Jim stirred the eggs, scratching some more stubborn pieces from the bottom of the pan.

The clock ticked on top of the fridge. Time slipped away.

“What will you tell my parents?” Steve asked. His expression was rigid and cold, but Jim could here a faint quiver in his voice.

“I won’t have to tell them anything,” Jim said, “You’ll have to tell them that you felt sick, so you took a day off school. That’s all the explanation they’ll need.”

“I don’t want to be buried in Troll Market,” Steve mumbled into the marble countertop.

“You won’t have to be buried at all,” Jim said, fetching a plate from the cupboard and placing it in front of Steve.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Steve glared up at him, “You don’t have to fight a huge Troll.”

“Actually,” Jim lifted the poured the eggs, sausages and fried mushrooms onto Steve’s plate, “Draal’s not a huge troll. That’s a pretty average size for a Troll.”

Steve stared at him.

Jim set down a knife and fork in front of him. “Eat,” He said, “You’ll feel better.”

Steve sat up slowly, and picked up his fork. With a long pause, he started to eat. There was a knock on the window just as he was finishing.

Blinky lifted up the window and poked his head into the kitchen. “It’s time,” he said.

 

*

 

The arena was packed. At least a hundred, maybe two hundred, trolls peered down from the stands, in a wide variety of sizes and scariness. Jim could feel Steve tense next to him and he grabbed his arm.

“Draal’s got a blindspot behind him,” Jim whispered quickly, wracking his brain, “The platforms will start moving, and an axe will swing out of one of the slots after a short delay, so use that to your advantage. Draal can move fast when he’s in a ball, but he takes a while to turn and on two legs he’s slow.”

Steve nodded stiffly.

Blinky gripped Steve’s shoulder tightly, “Just remember the three Troll Hunter rules!”

Steve frowned, “What are they?”

Blinky blinked in surprise, but quickly regained his smile, “Rule one: Always be afraid, Rule two: Always finish a fight. And the most important rule: When in doubt, kick them in the gronk-nuts!”

Steve looked mildly horrified.

“You’ll do fine,” Jim said, patting his back.

Steve didn’t look convinced.

“Gathered Troll kind!” Vendel boomed from the stands, “The Troll Hunter has laid a challenge before the son of his predecessor, and you shall all bear witness to the ensuing battle, which will be one for the ages...” Vendel glanced down at Steve, and muttered to himself, “...if not remarkably painful and short...”

The crowd caught a glimpse of the Troll Hunter and all eyes were on them, and Steve stilled. The muscle in his jaw jumped.

“Draal, son of Kanjigar, son of Tanigar, Draal “the destroyer” come forth!”

There was a thump, and Draal burst through one of the interconnecting tunnels. He was faster and bigger than Jim remembered, the spines on his back tearing through the stone, glinting evilly. He unfolded and landed on his feet in one move.

“Fight from your heart, Master Steven,” Blinky shook Steve’s shoulder, “It’s strong, stronger than any rock!”

“Steve, son of...” Vendel leaned back to hear a Troll whispering to him, “...Dana. Come forth!”

Steve gritted his teeth and stepped into the arena. The crowd roared. With a toss of the amulet, armour sprang to life around him.

Draal jumped into a ball, barrelling towards him.

Steve sprinted away. He was faster than Jim had been, and easily outstripped the heavy Troll.

As he rolled, Draal picked up momentum, rolling up the walls, scattering stone.

Steve ran. The platforms started to rise, and he leapt on them, raising his sword. Draal grunted, flipping onto his feet and leaping for him.

Steve slapped Draal across the face with the flat of the sword and brought it back down to slice—but Draal caught the blade. With a squeeze, the blade popped to blue smoke. Steve stared.

“Re-summon your sword!” Jim bellowed from the entrance, “Re-summon it!”

Draal’s fist caught Steve square in the side of his head, knocking him straight off the platform, through the air, and colliding with the wall with a terrible crack. He slumped on the ground.

Draal landed on the stone beside him, shaking the earth.

Steve rolled to his feet, darting away, but his gait was unsteady and more of a hurried stumble. Draal didn’t even have to jog to keep up.

Snatching Steve’s wrist, he slammed him into the wall. The armour popped. Steve passed out.

Draal held his limp body by the wrist.

“Finish him!” Someone from the crowd yelled. The chant picked up momentum, “Finish him! Finish him!”

Draal gritted his teeth and dropped Steve.

He dropped into a ball and started to roll—

—but he rolled over nothing.

Draal jumped to his feet. Had the Troll Hunter awoken? A boo was rippling from the crowd. He turned around quickly, scanning the arena.

It was the Troll Hunter’s fleshbag friend he saw, holding the Trollhunter clumsily in one arm, the other had one of the arena’s stock swords outstretched.

Draal growled, “Step back, Flesh bag. It’s not your fight.”

“This isn’t a fight,” Jim snapped, “This is murder. You won already.”

“Murder? This fight was to the death,” Draal took a step forward. “Those were the terms agreed. Step aside.”

“How many have to die, Draal?!” He shouted over the booing of the crowd, “Will you kill the next Troll Hunter too? Will you kill all Trolls, until the mantel falls to you? Out of what? Pride? Spite?”

“Human!” Vendel shouted from the stands, “Leave the arena!”

“Step aside, Flesh bag!” Draal shouted, “This has nothing to do with you! This is Troll business!”

Jim stared at him, hard. He dropped his sword and kicked it away. “Then you’ll have to kill me too.”

Draal took a step forward.

Jim lifted Steve into his arms and paced back.

There was steel in the human’s eyes. He remembered that look. Draal’s heart faltered.

Jim’s heart was beating hummingbird fast, but he kept his face still and stony.

Draal’s heavy shoulders sagged.

“I forfeit the match!” Draal shouted, “The Troll Hunter wins.”

Jim stared at him, hardly believing his ears.

The crowd roared even louder, and a clump of what looked like the remains of dirty socks hit the stone next to Jim’s feet. A metal can and a dustbin lid followed it.

“Enough!” Jim hefted Steve higher on his hip. He stared up at the crowd. “I may not have played by your rules! But neither did the amulet when it chose a human!” Steve’s eyes opened blearily and he shook his legs.

“A new danger is coming,” Jim said, helping Steve stand, “You’ll need a Troll Hunter who doesn’t have to live in the shadows!”

The crowd rippled with discontent. Vendel’s brow furrowed, and he disappeared from sight. Draal’s eyes clouded with something unreadable.

“What…?” Steve massaged the side of his head.

“Come on,” Jim tugged him out of the arena.

 

*

 

“And you said it was a...”

“A baseball bat,” Jim said, and winced. “We were playing baseball…?”

Barbara raised an eyebrow, tilting Steve’s head to the side slightly. “You two seem to he hurting each other a lot,” She said. A thick, nasty-looking bruise ran the length of Steve’s temple. She touched it gently, and Steve’s eyes watered.

The hospital ward was nearly empty in the afternoon, with only a few people dotted around. Jim tied away some of the ward’s plastic toys—some of which he used to own—just as something to do.

“It was an accident,” Steve muttered. Barbara frowned a little, but said nothing. She felt around the crown of Steve’s skull, massaging it gently.

Eventually, she straightened and pulled off her gloves. “Nothing’s broken, which is a good sign,” She said, “Have you been having any strange sensations? Any sight loss or fever?”

“No,” Steve said.

“And how long was he unconscious for?” Barbara asked.

“A few seconds at most,” Jim said.

Barbara ran a hand through her hair and sighed, “You’re very lucky. We’ll keep you in overnight for observation and we’ll give you something for the pain, but you should be able to get back to school in the next few days, although strenuous activity should be avoided.”

Steve nodded, prodding the side of his face.

“Jim,” Barbara asked, quietly, “can I talk to you privately for a moment?”

“Okay,” Jim dropped his bag by Steve’s bed and followed his mother out of the ward and closed the door carefully.

“Look,” Barbara said, and paused. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, “I know Steve didn’t get that injury from a baseball game. And I know you didn’t cut yourself _cooking_ —of all things.”

Jim’s heart dropped. “I—”

“No, don’t,” Barbara waved a hand, “Don’t lie to me.”

Jim stared. He closed his mouth, eyebrows knitting together.

“Steve’s bruise isn’t the right shape for a bat, and you don’t get cut cooking on your _face_ ,” Barbara said, “I don’t know what’s going on with you, this past week or so. These injuries, the new job, the disappearances… It isn’t like you.”

Jim looked away.

“I understand if you don’t want to tell me…” Barbara said, and pursed her lips. Her eyes glinted with tears, “But I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me anything—because you can. I’ll listen. I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Jim said.

“I know,” Barbara engulfed him in a hug.

Jim hugged her back. The solid warmth of her presence, the tickle of her hair on his cheek, the feeling of being impossibly safe—in one moment it all seemed too much. Tears prickled in his eyes. His head was ringing like a gong— _dead, dead, dead_ —and he gripped her tightly, pressing his nose into her neck, wondering how he’d even _thought_ of regretting his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok thats it from me, tyranno! other chapters should be written by sillywriterkidz :)


	4. Freedom! 90's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think there's something you should know  
> I think it's time I told you so  
> There's something deep inside of me  
> There's someone else I've got to be"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Trolololololollz here!
> 
> Hope you enJoy thIs chapter,Man, sorry it took so long but I was super anxious about Doing this story justIce. I wroE out how thiS chapter goes all the way to the end of part 2 so hopefullly I caN keep This and my otHer fic "Hell HAs Good Wifi" updatEd. 
> 
> PleasE eNjoy and Don't forget to comment!
> 
> (Also for those of you who know the series and Draal. You know what's next >:3c)
> 
> and don't forget! The Devils in the Details

**_"Trollhunter."_ **

_Jim couldn't believe his ears, 'No I'm not the Trollhunter anymore. Why are you calling me that. I'm not I'm not. '_

**_"She's dead."_ **

_His mother's stone corpse lay on the stone slab, chaos rang out in preparation for Angor Rot but all he saw was his mother dead, **'No NO no she isn't. She's not! I just saw her yesterday she's not dead. She's NOT DEA-'**_

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

 It was a new day in Arcadia but for one lone teen it was simple a repeat of a life he had already lived. Jim Lake Jr. startled awake from his nightmare, falling out of his bed, before groaning loudly at agitated bruises. He felt the side of his to a slow forming scar and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought as he got up to look at his timeline. Somehow it was not following the same order as his had which only made things that much more complicated. He'll have to go over it tonight after training.

Bzzt. Bzzt

 **Tobes:** Hey Jim

 **Tobes:** Jiimmmmm

 **Tobes:** JIIIMMMMM

 **Tobes:** Jimothy

 **Tobes:** Gnomeo

 **Tobes:** Radical master of all things culinary

 **Me:** Hmm? What is it Tobes?

 **Tobes:** of course u'd response to that

 **Me:** I like to respond to the truth

 **Tobes:** Haha. Anyway where were you?

 **Tobes:** you missed the museum field trip yesterday. Even Claire was worried about you  >:3c

 _'Claire was worried about me,'_ Jim's brows scrunched in confusion before shaking his head. Different Timeline. Different Claire. This was going to take some getting used too. Wait. The Museum. _Killahead._ Jim smacked his face, how could he have forgotten? How was he going to go through with telling the Trolls about the bridge without getting them suspicious. He knew Blinky was already questioning his knowledge and the way Draal acted meant that he too was curious of Jim. What would be a good way to explain how he knew these things without revealing what he had done?

 **Tobes:** Jimbo

 **Tobes:** Jiimmmmm

 **Tobes:** stop thinking about Claire :P

 **Me:** I wasn't Tobes

 **Tobes:** suuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Me:** really

 **Tobes:** yes

 **Me:** quiet or no lunch for you

 **Tobes:** shutting up.

He pocketed his phone with a chuckle and went downstairs to start preparing his and Toby's lunch. There were very few ways for Jim to get out of his "internet" lie without bad repercussions. If he said anything wrong they might think he was a Changeling trying to sneak into their home. Jim got caught up in thinking of a good story when his phone buzzed repeatedly.

 **Tobes** : oh btw Darci can't do wednesday anymore

 **Tobes** : and nana has a thing

 **Tobes:** sorry ;w;

 **Me** : it's cool

 **Tobes:** lemme guess

 **Tobes:** Meatloaf?

 **Me:** What'd I say

 **Me:** and yes

 **Tobes:** YAAASSSS

 **Me:** how'd you guess?

 **Tobes:** Im secretly psychic lol

Jim chuckled and resumed packing the lunches when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Psychic...

That...That could work. Jim could say he was psychic and had visions of the future. The Trolls would believe it and it put less suspicion on Jim. Hell, they might actually believe more of what he says if he mentions that. They seem to trust magic over humans so maybe this will help get things rolling better than they had in his timeline.

 **Tobes:** Oh dude!

 **Tobes:** check out this pic Eli sent me

_**Tobes** sent a picture_

 

 _The goblins._ He had forgotten about the Goblins. Luckily no one seemed hurt as they were only after the truck. Jim let out the breath he was holding. The hole thing with the Goblins merely lead them to the museum and the bridge but Jim already knew that so he could ignore this event somewhat. Still it would have been good training for Steve...probably.

Man today was going to be rough.

* * *

 

  
To Jim's slight surprise, Draal was no where to be seen in Troll Market. He knew that after his battle Draal said he could not return home but he hadn't shown up at either his or Steve's houses. It was strange to say the least but still Jim had other things to worry about. He was going to lie to Blinky, someone he had looked up too before. AARRRGGGHHH!! had taken Steve to do some training while Blinky requested Jim spend some time with him in the library. Jim steeled himself as he knew Blinky was going to bring up his strangely accurate knowledge.

"Hey Blinky," Jim looked up from the book about Troll Whelps, "I need to tell you something."

Blinky didn't even raise one eye from his book, "Is this about how you know so much about our culture and traditions, Master Jim?"

 _'Oh he's not happy,'_ Jim winced before nodding, "I don't think I have to tell you that I wasn't completely honest with you about...that."

Now Blinky looked at him, "No. You don't."

He raise to his full height, small compared to most Trolls but it still forced Jim to look up at the other, "And I suggest you tell the truth because if you are what I think you are then you best leave now."

Jim gulped, " If you're thinking I'm a changeling then no. I'm not."

The Troll visibly relaxed before all six eyes narrowed, "If not that then how do you have this knowledge."

 _'It's now or never Jim,'_ Jim looked up at Blinky, "I'm psychic...ish. I've been catching glimpses of all this happening but I always thought I just had an active imagination. I had written most of it down in hopes of writing a story or something."

There. It was out in the open for Blinky to accept or deny. The other seemed to be in deep thought, weighing fact versus observation, about whether Jim's lie was the truth. Jim could feel his anxiety creeping in and for a second he was worried Blinky would catch him in his lie.

"So you can see the future you say," Blinky looked over at the boy, "then tell me something that you could not possibly know."

Jim racked his brain with something that he could easily prove to Blinky. He looked over the various books in hopes of some inspiratio-

 **BOOKS!** The Library!

"Your brother, Dictatious, wrote these books," Jim exclaimed before quieting down, "he was lost to the Darklands. I saw you telling me that in a vision."

Blinky could only stare in awe, "By Merlin's Beard, you are indead a future seer! I must go tell Vendel about this," Blinky exclaimed before running out of the library.

Jim deflated, stress leaving his body over lying to Blinky, _'oh thank Jesus Christ on a cracker he believed it,'_ Jim thought with a smile.

* * *

 

  
If you had told Jim a month ago that he would have a video of Steve screaming like a little baby at a very concerned Troll sitting in his backyard, he would've laughed in your face. But no, that it exactly what he has as that is exactly what had happened. Right on cue, Draal showed up at Steve's house wanting to protect the Trollhunter and family. Jim was thoroughly amused at the situation and even got to relive some training watching Draal before Steve came home (practice). Steve grumbled and went inside to unlock the basement so Draal could easily enter and leave if needed.

"Fleshbag," Draal looked over at Jim, "where did you learn to fight?"

 _'Shit,'_ Jim thought back to the battle. He should've known Draal would want answers but he wasn't sure if the psychic excuse would work on him.

Jim was so caught up in his thoughts that he only caught the tail end of Draal's comment, "-care for the Trollhunter."

"Excuse me what," Jim blinked, now fully looking at Draal, "I didn't quite catch that."

Draal rolled his eyes, "I said, you must care for the Trollhunter to protect him in such a manner. Your bond must be strong for you to be ready to sacrifice yourself to protect him."

Jim sputtered his next words, trying to comprehend the sentence he just heard, "You- ha- you that. That is, no, that is not what is going on at all. Jesus Christ no."

Draal grinned in amusement, "I was talking about being brothers in arms. What were you thinking of Fleshbag?"

Jim glared at the Troll, not amused with his actions, before Draal continued, "But you did not tell me where you learned to hold a sword in such a way."

Jim shrugged, "Gun Robot."

"What."

"It's-" Jim shook his head, "nevermind."

By this time, Steve returned from the house stating that the basement door was open and for Draal to not make a mess. Jim groaned, walking past both of them and heading to make something for dinner since he knew they'd be there for a while. That is until he heard a car door slam shut. Jim quickly pushed Draal into the basement while Steve went to stall the person who was about to blow their cover. Jim quickly shut the doors when he heard Steve and Coach start talking.

"My mom's not here so you can go ahead and go," Jim could hear Steve's eyes rolling.

A sigh, "Palchuk I know it's weird for me to be dating your mom but I care about you too."

"Yeah sure."

"Hey," Jim winced, he could relate to Steve a little, "no need for sarcasm Palchuk. You're mother and I have been worried sick about you and Lake over the past few days."

"It's nothing. I get hurt all the time in soccor and you don't seem to care then!"

"That is not the same and you know it Palchuk! I don't want you repeating past mistakes!"

Silence. Jim could almost cut the tension with a knife. What had coach meant by past mistakes? Also where was Steve's dad, what had come of him? Was he another dead beat dad or...something **_worse?_**

"Don't fucking talk to me about that."

"Just because your father is gone doesn't mean you have to keep the hostility up. You and Lake are both good kids, I don't want to see either of you get hurt so if I have to interfere I will."

"Nothing is going on! You aren't my dad so butt out!"

Jim could feel the door slam even from the basement, coach left once again. That was a lot of info that needed to be processed about Steve. He hadn't known that Steve's father was abusive in some sense but it did clear up a few things. Seems they both can relate to each other in having shitty dads. Jim was going to bring this up, or anything for that matter, but the look Steve gave him when he came down the basement stairs stopped him in his tracks. Instead he gave a quick bye and left, leaving a note for Steve about the dinner.

"You are upset," Draal noted.

"Yeah, no shit," Steve hunched up, "I don't want to talk. To you or to anyone." 

Steve heard the sounds of the basement doors opening and heavy footfalls leaving, "I won't make you talk but I know you need to let off steam. Come, train Trollhunter."

He wanted to say no, say he wanted nothing to do with this, but he followed the Troll outside into the twilight, "fine."

"Good," Draal smiled before gesturing to the boy, "suit up. I don't want to hurt you."

Steve raised a brow, "oh so now you don't wanna hurt me huh," he responded as he summoned the armor and sword.

Draal frowned, his body slumping slightly before looking at the Trollhunter in the eyes, "I apologize for that. It was rash and wrong of me but I swear no harm will come to you or your fleshbag family."

"Huh," Steve stood up straight at Draal's words, "thanks...I guess?"

Fluff moment over the second Draal's smile turned into a smirk, "Now. Let's train."

  
Halfway through training Steve was wondering how in the ever loving Hell he ever thought that practice was tiring, he couldn't feel his damn legs. The cherry on top is that his opponent, the cocky asshole, was hardly breathing heavily. Still this helped Steve run off some steam instead of just blowing up and destroying things. Despite how he acts Steve once wanted to be a good kid but everything just went wrong. The world treated him like shit so he was going to treat the world like shit. It's only fair.

At least that's how it had worked so far. But then Jim Lake, someone he had bullied since god knows when, stood up for him against a fucking beast of a Troll. Bean sprout Lake stood up against this creature to keep him from getting himself killed. And what had Steve done to deserve that? Nothing. First time Jim came to help him with this he sliced the other's cheek open. He blamed the other for everything just to avoid confrontation. If he made everyone scared or obey him he wouldn't have to deal with it but Jim didn't seem to follow that anymore.

Maybe coach was right. He should try to change his ways...

But how? In just a week his whole life got turned upside down! How would he apologize to Jim, should he even try too? Ugh, why was being a good person so fucking hard.

"Focus Trollhunter," Draal called out to rouse the boy out of his stupor, "You cannot lose yourself to your thoughts in the middle of a battle."

Steve managed to just barely dodge one of Draal's hits, "I am focusing!"

"I am only trying to help you Trollhunter."

Swing. Dodge.

"I know!"

Slice. Block.

"Then why do you still act so hostile to me. To your fleshbag friend?"

Block. Evade.

"Because!"

Grab. Toss.

"That's not a reason Trollhunter."

Swing. Miss. Try again.

"Shut up! What do you know?"

A sigh. A hit.

"I wasn't born last century Trollhunter. I know quite a lot about certain things."

A yell that dies as he stops mid stride. Wind blowing softly. Two aggressive creatures cease their battle midway.

"I especially know about how handling things with anger does not help anyone."

The armor pulled away, the wearer's will no longer there as he stood there silently.

Draal continued staring at the ground, in deep thought it seemed, "Your friend is a good person, he cares for you. You should try to work with him."

Steve also found a spot interesting to look at in the grass, the silence growing before a quiet "I know" was uttered from the bully's lips.

"Then what stops you?"

Steve balled his fists, teeth clenching, "I don't know! I...I want to apologize but I just-I just can't!"

Draal listened as Steve continue on his outburst, nodding along, before he got an idea.

"Would you say you are afraid?"

Steve looked utterly offended, "Of Lake? No!"

 _'He's not going to admit it then,'_ Draal thought before rewording his question, "Would you say you have a hard time getting the words out?"

Steve stopped mid word, taking a step back in what Draal knew was defeat. He smiled slight as this was a step in the right direction for the Trollhunter.

 

"I might have just the thing to help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Devil's in the Details.


	5. Here Comes A Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets to go on one of his first missions that Jim "sees" and Vendel reveals something interesting to Jim.
> 
> A/N: Im trying hard guys to keep this coherent so please be patient with me. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I hope i'm doing it justice.
> 
> AA/NN: do you know how long I have been calling this sotry by thE WRONG NA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch  
> All these little things seem to matter so much  
> That they confuse you  
> That I might lose you"

"So you say that you are a seer," Vendal stroked his beard as he looked deep in thought, "and that there are changelings in this town building the Killahead Bridge?"

Jim nodded, "Yes yes, they are working on it as we speak with the help of goblins!"

Vendel looked from the boy to Blinky who met his gaze, "he speaks the truth, he knows things no one should kn-"

"Leave us Blinkous," Vendel turned away, dismissing Blinky with a wave of his hand. Blinky was dumbfounded and was about to retort when Vendel continued.

"I wish to speak with the Seer alone," he said sternly, "it would be unwise for many to know of the future. He will aid me in helping the Trollhunter and Troll Market but he must do so alone."

Blinky sighed, it made sense what Vendel said but he still wish he could be apart of this, "of course Vendel."

Blinky took his leave. Alone in the Heartstone, Jim glanced at Vendel as he tried to figure out what was going on. His heart was pounding, had Vendel figured out his lie? Jim knew lying was bad but he couldn't risk his secret getting out. It would destroy everything.

"Blinkous told me you asked about time travel," Vendel spoke after a pregnant silence, "about it's after effects and such."

Jim stayed silent as Vendel continued, "Time travel is tricky. One wrong move and everything could become drastically different. The cons out weigh the pros so only one truly desperate would risk everyone else for their own selfish desires."

His clenched fists shaking at Vendel's comments. How dare he act as if he knew what Jim was thinking when he made his wish? His mother had died and Jim did what he could to bring her back. She was his only family and he couldn't lose her because of his own stupidity and inability to protect those he loved.

"Most who do succeed either get the after effects Blinkous told you of," Vendel was now facing Jim directly, "Or..."

Both troll and human kept each other's gaze for what seemed to be forever, neither speaking nor understanding how the other felt.

"Or what," Jim asked, frustration seeping into his voice.

Vendel frowned, "or they suffer a fate much worse than death. Time should not be messed with and it will make sure those who alter reap what they sow."

"What do you mean," Jim narrowed his eyes, "suffer what?"

"It's different for everyone," Vendel moved closer to the boy, "if the person were to, I don't know, make a wish-"

Jim took a step back, his eyes widened in surprise but he fixed it quickly.

"Then Time could cause them to suffer the opposite while granting said wish."

Jim's heart was beating a mile a minute, 'he knew', but it hit Jim that Vendel seemed to talk as if he had first hand experience.

"How do you know this?"

Vendel finally sighed, Jim could see the Troll age a hundred years before him, "I too made a wish. Long ago in order to protect everyone, but I was not the leader then nor did I ever want to be. I was brash and wild and care not for holding any responsibilities."

Jim opened his mouth but no words came out, he couldn't picture Vendel like that at all.

"I know I don't seem like it now young Seer," Vendel had just the hint of a smile on his lips, "but it was very much true. Of course after I changed Time I came to a world just like the one I had left. The only difference was that I had been responsible and wise in it. Suddenly I had to take on an entirely different role."

Claire, Toby, no longer being the Trollhunter...Vendel continued, "It was horrible. Everything I knew was both the same and completely different. I couldn't cope and there were times I would second guess that wish in the first place. Time made me suffer for my faults; my wildness caused my trouble so my second chance was that I could not be wild."

He wanted to scream, he wanted to tell Vendel everything about what had happened but he didn't. The boy stood there awkwardly while glancing at everything in the room except Vendel. Vendel had a feeling the young fleshbag would not want to talk about what he had done.

"You do not have to tell me what you did but," Vendel paused, face serious, "Let it be know the punishment equals the crime. I changed but a day and my life was completely reversed."

Jim's heart stopped.

"How much did you change?"

* * *

 

  
"Coach Lawerence," Mary called out, "Jim took my seat!"

Oh right, Jim had forgotten about Toby and Mary's annoying tricks to get him and Claire together. It had work but now Jim didn't even want to think about getting with Claire, he was worried he could lure them back into this mess. He couldn't do that to them again.

"Sorry about her," Claire gave Jim an apologetic look while he took his seat, "She's trying to be my wingwoman or something."

"Not a problem," Jim rested his head on his arm, "So how's the play going?"

Claire groaned, "It's fine but I have to miss practice and a Papa Skulls concert today to babysit my brother Enrique. Mary probably used you as an excuse so I wouldn't yell at her for ditching me."

Jim chuckled but stopped short. Clair's brother, the goblins, oh god he had to stop this. But NotEnrique was useful in so many of their travels. He helped Claire and Jim more than once even if his loyalty was finicky. Jim had to figure out what was the right way to go on this. He didn't want Claire to suffer again with losing her brother but they kinda need NotEnrique. Jim thought about how he could save Enrique by going into the Darklands and met with-

_Red. Everything was **red.**_

  
His head hit his desk with a thud, snapping him out of his stupor. Apparently it snapped everyone else out of their's too as they all looked at him. Head still raging with pain Jim got up and mumbled about going to the nurse's office. Coach Lawrence was quick to write him a pass while glancing at Steve, thinking the other had something to do with this. Steve shrugged, looking from Jim with concern to his bag which held a two glowing items.

* * *

 

  
"I have some ibuprofen you can take Mr. Lake but I suggest you rest up here for the time being," the nurse smiled softly, "Does your cheek still hurt? Do you need some ice?"

Jim shook his head, "Thanks and no it doesn't hurt that much anymore. Still hurts to talk too much though so I have to be careful with that."

The nurse nodded in understanding before going back to her desk and filling out some paper work. Jim closed his eyes and took the nurse's advice to catch some much needed sleep. In his dream he stood just slightly behind himself. The dream version walked the school as normal and spent time with Toby as normal. At first Jim thought he was going to have a wonderfully boring dream when he noticed that his dream self was slightly off. He made comments that confused Toby, he didn't go after Claire as he himself had done.

He looked from the Amulet to Steve, staring before Toby snaps him out of it.

Next thing he knew he was facing his dream self head on, the other dressed fully in the Amulet's armor. His body is ragged, face bruised, and he leans heavily of Daylight. Behind him is the corpse of his mother, to the sides are Toby and Claire as they stand frozen in fear. Jim takes a step back as he takes in his surroundings.

"Did I deserve this," the dream whispered, looking at Jim with betrayal.

Jim didn't understand, why would he ask that, but the other continued, "Did I deserve this?"

 

"Jim!"

The nurse called out to Jim repeatedly, trying to rouse him from his nightmare. Jim awoke with a startle and nearly hit the nurse in defense. He apologized once he came to but still looked frightened. The nurse told Jim that he should go home but Jim shook his head. His mom was on shift today and wouldn't be able to pick him up, plus he didn't want to worry her. The nurse gave Jim a sympathetic look and opened her mouth to say something when the door was kicked open to reveal a knocked out Steve and concerned Toby.

"What happened," the nurse exclaimed as she ran over to observe the boy.

"I-I don't know he started blabbering about all this stuff and then tried to show off," Toby spoke in a rush as if he himself tried to understand what happened.

Jim looked over Steve, trying to see if it involved any troll business, and saw none other than the dreaded Grit Shaka. Oh god, Jim could only imagine what Steve had been doing before hand. He knew he should take off the stupid thing and keep it away from Steve but on the other hand...

Steve's embarrassment seemed too good to pass up.

When the nurse left to go fill out some paper work Jim glanced over at Toby.

"So," Jim scooted closer to his best friend while the nurse stepped out to file some paperwork, "what exactly did he do?"

Jim was expecting a shit eating grin from Toby, not a scowl, and he wasn't expecting the other to glare at him, "I overheard him in the locker room Jim. He talked about how he was going to apologize for slicing your cheek open!"

Jim froze, glancing at the door, then to Toby, "I told you Tobes, it was an acciden-"

"No you said you cut your cheek yourself!"

"Okay so I may have lied a bit."

"Jim! This is serious," Toby shouted before slumping back into his seat, "You lied to me Jim. To. **Me."**

Jim saw the betrayal in Toby's eyes. It hurt Jim. He wanted to tell his best friend the truth but the images of his mother, his best friend turned to stone, everything flashed back and he closed his mouth. He couldn't do that. He couldn't trap Toby in that Hell again, his friend deserved to live a normal life. With or Without him.

Jim, lost in his thoughts, only caught the tell end of Toby's rant, "-and I don't care that you swing that way-

"Whoa whoa WhOA," Jim waved his arms as he shook his head, "Whoa. I do not like guys."

Toby merely raised an eyebrow," Really? And so the whole suddenly spending every waking moment with Steve, cooking meals for Steve, covering for Steve, and protecting Steve are just apart of the whole boss/employee thing right?"

"Yes, it is," Jim stared right back at his best friend, "but you don't believe that."

"You've lied to me before."

Jim deflated, visibly giving in to Toby's glare. He could never stand having Toby mad at him for too long. Toby's glare softened too, as mad as he was he knew his friend wouldn't lie unless something really bad was happening.

Toby reached out for Jim, placing a hand against the other's cheek, "C'mon Jim, you know you can tell me anything."

Jim leaned into Toby's touch before pulling the hand away, "I know Tobes but... I can't tell you, not about what's happening."

"Jim if you're in an abusive relationship," Toby held Jim's hand, gaze looking for any sign that he was right (though he prayed he saw none).

Coach and Steve's argument came back to Jim, he shook his head, "No, it's not that. Trust me, Steve may be a dick but he's not that kind of a dick."

"Sounds fake but okay," Toby shrugged with a ghost of a grin.

"Don't you meme your way out of this," Jim couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's comment.

Jim smiled, glancing at Steve, before he spoke, "I did lie. Steve did cut me but it was an accident. He got too cocky with a knife, you know how competitive he is, and tried to mimic my moves. I didn't want him to get in trouble and he at least drove me to the hospital."

Toby lit up at Jim telling him the "truth". He was about to respond when the nurse returned, unamused that Toby was still in the room.

"Mr. Domzalski," she deadpanned, "you may not actually exercise in gym but you are at least required to be present."

Toby groaned, giving Jim a salute, before walking out the door and leaving Jim alone. His smile faded as he watched Toby fade from view. Jim had just lied to his best friend again. It was for the best and it would keep Toby safe from harm but.. Then Toby wouldn't meet AARRGGHHH!!! or Blinky or get the War Hammer. Toby and Jim had fun when they were training together and it was Toby's house that Chompsky lived in.

No wonder Time hated getting messed with as so much went into each and every detail. Everything is by design with how Time does their thing, the devil is literally in the details.

* * *

 

"And we are at Nunez's house , why?" Steve whispered in frustration, his legs starting to fall asleep.

"Patience Master Steve," Blinky warned, "Master Jim had a vision that this house would be hit by the Goblins in order bring in another changeling!"

"Blinky shhh," Jim hushed the excitable troll who covered his mouth sheepishly.

"What are Changelings again," Steve scratched the back of his head, "I'm still lost."

Blinky and Jim both rolled their eyes before Blinky spoke, "Changelings are Trolls that were altered by the Gumm-Gumms so they can assume human forms. They send them to the human realm as spies, supplanting human babies from an early age. Changelings are immune to the effects of daylight regardless if they are in their human forms or troll forms."

AARRGGGHHH!!! shook his head, "Forced to change. Very messy. "

Steve nodded along like he understood a word they said but Jim knew he didn't really, "Shape shifts, think werewolves Steve or Gun Robot 2."

"Oh," Steve nodded in honesty now, "Okay I got it."

"What just happened," Blinky looked to AARRGGHH!! for an explanation but the larger troll just shrugged.

Suddenly AARRGGHH!! stiffened, his body language seemingly switching from relaxed to tense. Jim recognized this behavior and knew that the goblins were coming with NotEnrique. They couldn't call him that but Jim didn't know the changeling's real name. Oh well they'd get by.

"Steve," Jim moved closer to the suited up boy, "I know you're going to jump right in but you need to know you can NOT kill the goblin leader. If you do they will hunt you down for the rest of your life until they kill you."

Steve visibly paled at that then shaking it off to have some semblance of dignity, "Don't kill the blood thirsty green things, right."

"I'm going to go distract Claire and get her to bring down Enrique so the goblins can't get to him," Jim stood up carefully, "you guys know the plan right?"

"Of course Master Jim," Blinky said cheerfully, "Not to worry we'll handle this perfectly."

"Of course," Jim nodded and turned around as he thought, _'they are going to fuck up so badly.'_

 

**Ding. Dong.**

"Coming," Claire called out, she was heading up to put her brother down but turned around to answer the door instead. The person on the other side wasn't who she was expecting though.

"Jim," Claire asked in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh hey Claire," Jim glanced from Claire to her brother who was nestled in her arms, "I remember you saying how you missed your concert and was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out? Here! I mean, we could have our own little concert here?"

"Are you asking me on a date Jim Lake," Claire grinned as she side stepped to let Jim in, "Won't your boyfriend be upset?"

Jim groaned, "We're not dating! Seriously who came up with that?"

Claire frowned, "I don't know but you know how rumors are at school. It seems that you two aren't going to be too favored by some people."

Jim shrugged, "That's nothing new for me."

A look of pity crossed the girl's face, "maybe not you but what about Steve? I've heard some things about the other players not being to keen on sharing a locker room with.."

Anger and confusion started to bubble up in Jim when there was a crash upstairs.

"What was that," Claire exclaimed, holding Enrique close.

"Probably," Jim bit back a chuckle, "raccoons, I'll go check it out. You stay here with Enrique and if anything happens you two run."

Claire nodded, letting Jim go upstairs to see what the crash was about. Jim knew what it was about and was very annoyed. They were supposed to settle this outside but apparently didn't manage too. Still he opened the door to the nursery, expecting a huge battle, and was greeted with nothing but a quiet room. Shrugging, he went to head back downstairs to Claire and her brother but stopped and looked back at the room. There in the crib was a small stuffed rabbit that NonEnrique treasured. Picking it up, Jim carefully walked out of the room and went downstairs to reassure Claire that nothing was wrong. He kept the rabbit close to him, planning on saying his goodbyes to Claire soon in order to catch NotEnrique in time to give him the rabbit and hoping it might help.

 

"And why should I trust ya losers," a small baby like troll with huge yellow eyes called out, "why should I betray me own kind to help a bunch of racist assholes?"

"I assure you we are not like that," Blinky said sternly but added quietly, "anymore."

"Uh huh," the troll rolled his eyes, "and let's say I believe ya, what's in it for me?"

"All the stinky left socks you could ever ask for," Steve spoke while trying to control the wiggling troll, "and protection from this Gunmar dude. He seems like a real dick."

The troll continued to wiggle and squirm, "that he may be but he's the only one I know that even pretends to care about us impures!"

Steve laughed quietly, "huh, that I can relate to in a sense."

The troll stopped wiggling while staring at the Trollhunter in confusion as did both Blinky and AARGGGHHH!!!. For a moment no one moved before the sounds of the goblins returning filled the silence.

"Well that's my ride," the troll escaped from Steve's grasp by biting him and high tailing it out of there.

"Ow ow," Steve rubbed his hurt hand and looked at Blinky, "the Hell was that?"

As the troll raced back to meet with the goblins he caught a glance of another fleshbag in the woods. The second long distraction was enough to cause the troll to trip and tumble right into a tree. Knocked around the troll tried to shake off his dizziness only to come to with the fleshbag in front of him.

"Hey," the fleshbag said holding out a stuffed rabbit, "you okay?"

The troll grumbled as it moved to pounce but the fleshbag simply dropped the rabbit and took a step back, "her name is Suzy, she's afraid of the dark."

There was a shout coming from another part of the forest which distracted both the fleshbag and troll. When the troll looked back the fleshbag was gone. He looked upon the stuffed rabbit the fleshbag had left and picked it up carefully.

"Suzy huh," he said quietly, gently touching it's face.

* * *

 

  
"You failed to switch with your familiar," Strickler seethed as Bular stared down at the little troll.

"Chill out," The troll held up his stubby arms, "I'll get switched tomorrow, there were some complications today."

"Like what," Strickler spat out.

"Like the Trollhunter and company catching me and the goblins off guard," the troll smirked knowing that he had Bular's attention as well.

Strickler shook his head, "y-you saw the trollhunter? Describe him to me!"

"He's a kid," the troll started, "blonde hair, muscley but not too much, brown eyes and a terrible attitude."

The troll glanced behind him where he hid the stuff rabbit, it was a death wish to knowingly keeping secrets from Bular and Strickler.

 _'Steven Palchuk,'_ Strickler realized, the person who was rumored to be hurting Jim Lake.

"Your face says you know something Impure," Bular glanced down at the elder Changeling.

Strickler narrowed his eyes, he had come to care for Jim and his mother. This was honestly a win/win situation for him though he did feel slightly bad as Steve was one of his students.

"I know who the Trollhunter is Bular," Strickler did not look at the other but instead stared straight ahead.

* * *

 

  
"That Grit Shooka thing was stupid," Steve shouted as he went to attack Draal again.

"Grit Shaka and it is a powerful thing to control," Draal dodged easily, sensing the young Trollhunter was stressed, "not even I could handle it."

Steve growled and lunged at Draal again who dodged, "I didn't even get to apologize to Jim!"

Draal chuckled before stopping the Trollhunter, noticing the other was sweaty and panting (gross), "no but you have the desire too. Perhaps you may do so on your own, without the help of a magical amulet."

Steve rolled his eyes, "uh yeah no. That is not going to happen."

Steve sat down on his porch's steps with Draal sitting next to him on one of the rocks, "and why not Trollhunter?"

"I," Steve struggled to find the words, "I just can't! I mean look at me, I've bullied Jim for most of his life and I sliced open his cheek the first time I had this damn sword."

 

"I just keep screwing up."

 

Draal hmm'd at the other's conundrum, thinking of how similar they were, "when we first met, did I not seem a 'bully' to you?"

Steve looked up at Draal in confusion, "I mean yeah but.."

"And yet here we are," Draal cut the other off, "we both are hot headed and pick fights when we shouldn't. It seems we both have issues with our fathers," Draal noted Steve's shiver, "and that we have a hard time expressing ourselves nicely but if I can change so can you."

Steve took in Draal's words, not fully believing them as he probably should, "I don't know. It was easier when everyone either hated or feared you."

"But was it not lonely," Draal asked softly.

Steve looked at the ground between his feet. He had friends on the team and several others but they aided in helping him bully others. When he thought about it they never really acted like how he saw real friends, like Toby and Jim, act. They thought about themselves first except for a select few. Steve never really noticed how lonely it was not that he had a taste of a real friendship.

Of course the moment was ruined when he saw Draal's smug grin, "Shut up," he shoved at the older troll who barely moved.

Draal just laughed which, and if you asked him he would deny it, caused Steve to start laughing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Take a moment, remind yourself  
> To take a moment and find yourself  
> Take a moment and ask yourself  
> If this is how we fall apart  
> But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not  
> It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
> I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
> I'm here, I'm here, I'm here"
> 
> Here Comes a Thought


	6. Sometimes I feel like giving up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jim's Sweet 16 and it goes about as well as the last time he celebrated it. Vendel gives us some insight into what exactly is going on and a mysterious bakery opens up just in time to be a convenient plot device. Something big is revealed near the end of the chapter and even more things are discovered so be aware. JIM WILL BE UPSET NEXT 
> 
> Also Steve is gay for Jim or at least discovering it and you can't stop me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was liking this chapter at first but man I am hating it now. ughhhshfjkafhjafjksdadb why. wHY  
> fuck this maybe i shouldn't have added the bakery thing but i like it. nesjklhva END ME. what is in charactger. what are characters. murder? me? yes?
> 
> read end note for a hint of Hell Has Good Wifi sneak peek

 

_"A-and," Barbara Lake, still dressed in her scrubs, stammered, "I just don't know what to do about it! I mean Jim used to tell me everything and now he's getting hurt, seriously hurt!"_

_Mr. Strickler nodded, reaching out to take her hand in his own, "You're talking about the cut on his face, correct? I saw it in class the other day, what caused it?"_

_Barbara took a swig of her drink, "Get this," she gave a humorless laugh, "He said it was a cooking accident! I know it wasn't but then he tells me he's suddenly teaching Steve Palchuk how to cook?"_

_She shook her head, "And then later he shows up with Steve and Steve has a concussion! They said it was from playing baseball, can you believe that?"_

_Strickler's brows furrowed in confusion, "Jim never seemed to be the sporty type and I already know Mr. Palchuk is more into the, er, physicality of soccor."_

_"Exactly," Barbara exclaimed, calming down and looking at Strickler sadly, "sorry for dropping this on you. I know you asked for the day off for this date."_

_Strickler shook his head, "No no, it is quite alright. I care for Jim like I do all my students and I already know of Mr. Palchuk's... infamy among the students."_

_"Could you watch out for Jim," Barbara clasped her hands together in a pleading motion, "at school, please? I just want to make sure he's not being bullied badly. Especially since his birthday is coming up in just a few days."_

_Strickler smiled softly, "Of course, I was already keeping an eye out for him but I will ensure his safety and well being to the best of my ability and I'll be sure to wish him a happy birthday."_

_A tired smiled was his thank you and to Strickler it was the best one he could have ever received._

* * *

 

  
In the quiet town of Arcadia, something was stirring in the cloudy blue sky. It weaved and wove it's through the clouds and down over the various homes of Arcadia. There it searched for it's chosen prey, the one it had been sent to find. In a house that was much like the others was where it sensed it's prey sleeping soundly. Knowing others were near, it returned to it's place of origin in time to see a changeling walk up.

"A stalkling," Strickler hollered at the shadowy figure in the cave, "you summoned a stalkling to kill a teenager! We have no reason to bring him harm, he has no knowledge of us or even of our plans, this is madness Bular."

The one named Bular stepped closer to the edge of the cave, "Exactly, he has no knowledge of anything. This is the best time to strike as he will go down as that Trollhunter Unkar. Besides you said you cared not for the boy, what of it if once of your students go missing?"

Strickler pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's not that," he grumbled, "It's the fact that the Trollhunter is one of the most well known kids in all of Arcadia! His mother is an heiress and he's a star player on the school's team. If he were to go missing it would cause a huge mess that would hinder our process."

"Why would one little fleshbag whelp cause a mess," Bular asked in a confused tone, "it's not like there are not others to take his place."

"Bular," Strickler groaned, "That's not how it works here, most people care for their chi- whelps," he corrected himself, "There's entire laws about how to go about finding even one missing! Rules to prevent it! People remember them for years and years."

"No one's missed your familiars," Bular countered.

There was a pause, the tiniest hint of guilt in his stomach, before Strickler responded, "No, but that's because they thought no whelp had been lost. We're the prefect replica so they never even knew their child was taken in the first place."

"The Trollhunter knew," Bular stated, "He knew about our plan to switch the fleshbag's whelp with an impure. He may be new but somehow he caught on to one of our plans."

Strickler stopped. That was true, he had no idea as to how Steve would know about their plans or how to even stop them. From the changeling's description the two with the boy were Blinkous and AARRGGHH!!, one of Gunmar's own turned traitor, but he knew those two somewhat. From what facts he had there was no way either of them would know any of their plans or they would have acted before when Kajingar was the Trollhunter. This was quite perplexing for Strickler as he had no idea what to think anymore.

"Still," Strickler sighed, "A Stalkling?"

Bular simply walked back into the shadows all dramatic like.

* * *

 

  
"So she whipped up her special birthday pancakes," Toby chuckled while putting down Jim's not bitten up birthday card, "you'd think after 15 years she'd realize they aren't good."

Jim laughed as he leaned back into his chair, "She's trying and this year they were edible!"

"Progress," Toby shouted and then he dissolved into a fit of giggles, "but seriously your mom is great."

Jim frowned. He looked at the pancakes and they're excited faces. All he could see was anger and fear and his mother lying dead on the cold slab. His mother who couldn't cook to save her life was lying there dead. The whispers asking if he deserved it repeated in his head as his mother's corpse turned to face him. Eyes glazed over and moments jerky as she reached out for him

 _'Did I deserve this,'_ she croaked.

Jim couldn't breathe but luckily he managed to calm down slightly when he heard Toby's voice only to realize his friend was in his house across the street. They weren't in Troll Market and Jim wasn't fighting for their lives. He could see Toby's concerned face, he felt bad for worrying his friend, so he gave a wave and commented that it was a nightmare he was thinking about. Toby nodded, he didn't believe him in the slightest, and they both went to get ready for the day.

"Oh wait," Barbara Lake got up and rushed over to the garage door, "I have your present in the garage~!"

"Oh," Jim asked with a grin since he already knew what it was. It hit him that because there was no Toby there was no way Blinky would give Jim his Vespa to make. Maybe he could tell Blinky himself or maybe he should just let it go. After all his mom's present was the best.

"Ta da," She laughed before holding out the professional blender for her son to take, "What'd ya think?"

Jim laughed, a slight tear coming from his eye, "I love it mom. Thank you."

Barbara Lake embraced her son, "Oh honey don't cry."

Jim didn't say anything but just held his mother tighter. Eventually they let go and Jim got on his bike to head off to school. Before he left his mother stopped him one last time to tell him to not have plans as they were going to have a 'you and me' kid night. Jim chuckled and thought about it, since Strickler didn't know there was no stalkling and therefore no danger, so he nodded and went on his merry way. Steve could handle training by himself for a bit as Jim could leave the after school training early.

From what he remembered, Toby was going to get him the chance to ride on that sweet Vespa he'd had his eye on. It felt a little sad since he also remembered the one he built with Blinky but on the bright side, Jim wouldn't lose all his savings because of a giant homicidal troll bird. Jim rode through town, taking in the sights and sounds he never bothered to in the first place. He truly lived in a wonderful town filled with many interesting things. Jim slowed his bike to a halt at one store in particular. He looked up at the seemingly bland building with the fancy sign labeled "Sweet Spell: for sweets and magic". Funny, Jim didn't recall a place like that being there before.

He was so preoccupied with reading the sign and trying to remember if he had seen it before that he didn't see someone come out of the place, "Hey kid!"

Jim looked down to see a tall young woman walk over to him with an apron on, she was holding a cupcake, "here, on the house."

The young woman giggled at Jim's confusion, "Don't worry, it's not poisoned or anything," she held it out for him again, "You seemed like you need a, hehe, sweet spell."

The boy's face visibly cringed at that terrible pun but he took the cupcake, "uh, thanks?"

"No problem," she smiled, "And if you need a place to think, come visit!"

Jim nodded and got ready to ride away, "Will do," he said with no intention of coming back.

She still smiled and waved him off and Jim could almost swear her smile turned evil as he rode away. That was creepy, like horror movie level creepy. Jim was for sure not going to go back to that place plus that lady was probably a changeling.

Just like before, Jim traveled into the alley that Toby was for some reason in. He already removed the embarrassing photo and put it in another spot for safe keeping so Toby would have nothing to laugh at. Once he stopped Toby gave him a grin before looking at the cupcake Jim still held.

"Did Barbara figure out how to make cupcakes," he asked with a chuckle, "or did you make it yourself?"

Jim rolled his eyes, "First what did i say about calling my mom by her first name," he raised a brow over at Toby, "and second, no, I got this from that bakery place 'The Sweet Spell' or something."

"Oh dude," Toby frowned, "if you wanted a birthday cupcake I would've gotten it for you! No need to order yourself one, that's just sad."

Brows furrowed, Jim spun his head around and looked at his friend in confusion, "What birthday cupcake? They said it was on the house."

Toby pointed to the cupcake, "Dude, it says 'Happy Birthday Jim' on it."

Jim turned the cupcake around to see that it indeed had that on it with those hard little sugar words. Jim didn't even think to look at the other side but this cupcake wasn't huge, how could he have missed it. Still focusing on the cupcake he didn't hear Toby's quiet gasp or him dragging Jim over to the Vespa shop. Like before, Toby convinced the man to let Jim have his ten minute ride on the Vespa. Jim, who snapped out of it before the conversation ended, smiled and nodded since he was sure nothing bad was going to happen. For once the boy would actually enjoy a danger and guilt free birthday if it were not for the monster flying through the sky.

Without any fear, Jim raced through the town without a care in the world and he even took a bit of the cupcake. To his surprise it was really good and was super well made even it was really creepy how he got it. He thought back to how he met Blinky and shrugged, maybe meeting helpful guides meant going through a creepy as fuck entrance. On the bridge Jim looked up out of habit to see if there was anything in the sky above him. Nothing. He was working himself up over nothing which he shouldn't. The hard parts came later, when Angor Rot and the battle with Bular would come to play. His mother was alive, his friends weren't in danger, and Steve was progressing quite nicely with everything. Surprisingly many things from his time weren't following the same pattern so Jim had to stay on his toes.

"Hey Jim," and right on cue it was Steve traveling next to him, "Nice wheels."

It's amazing how the exact same statement could sound so different, "Thanks, I'm taking it for a test drive."

"You managed to get that asshole to let you," Steve stared at Jim incredulously, "How'd you do that?"

Was Steve actually trying to start a pleasant conversation with him? On His Birthday? It's more likely than Jim thought as he shrugged, "Toby. He had all the paper work and money."

Steve nodded, "Oh, cool."

An awkward silence filled the air between the two. Jim was minding his own business and enjoying his ride, about to say bye to Steve when Steve asked.

"Hey, wanna race?"

Jim remembered how this had gone last time, he should really just say no and leave. Then again it seems that Steve was trying to actual be his friend. Maybe he should race Steve since they had nothing to worry about and Jim could focus on kicking Steve's ass.

"Why not," Jim grinned, "It'll be fun beating you at yet another thing."

Steve laughed, "Think you can take me? Prepare to eat dirt!"

 _'He didn't call me buttmunch so there's that at least,'_ Jim mused before speeding up to follow the other. While Jim had the reflexes and new model, Steve had the experience of driving on a Vespa for longer than Jim. They were both pretty evenly matched but Steve was getting the upper hand. Soon the other was out of sight and Jim went to speed up when he heard a familiar sound.

A screech.

**Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea.**

* * *

 

  
"Vendel," Blinky shouted while catching up to the elder troll with AAARRRGGHH!!, "Just the troll we wanted to see."

"Well don't stop looking on my account," Vendel sighed but slowed his walk to allow the other trolls to catch up, "yes what is it Blinkous?"

"What did you and Master Jim speak about," Blinky asked curiously, "And why did you allow him to take a sword, one of our best ones!"

"Not Trollhunter," AARRGGGHH!! commented, "Not trained."

"Your fears are misguided," Vendel turned towards Blinky, "The Seer is will trained in more ways than you know."

As if on cue, Jim and Steve came rushing in and both were looking worse for wear, "Master Jim, Master Steve? What is wrong?"

Jim panted, "Stalkling. After Steve."

Both Blinky and AARRGGHH!! looked at each other in shock while Vendel looked down on the boy in sorrow, "It is happening as you foresaw then?"

"You saw this happening," Steve screeched, still catching his breath, "Warn a guy maybe!?"

Jim shook his head, "Not like this, something else was supposed to happen for the Stalkling to get you. Strickler has to find out who you-"

Jim's mouth swung open, "Oh my god, NotEnrique! Jesus I am such an idiot!"

Blinky looked at Jim in confusion, "The changeling? We stopped the exchange Master Jim."

"But he got away," Jim looked at everyone, "He probably told Strickler about who he met. Steve Strickler knows what you look like!"

"Uh duh," Steve raised his arms up in a shrugging motion, "He's our teacher?"

"No," Jim groaned, "If No- The changeling described you, Strickelr would know!"

"Master Jim-"

"A blonde dude with brown eyes," Steve scoffed, "Like there isn't a million of me?"

"A blonde dude who's suddenly had a personality shift," Jim rebutted, "And who's well built and who mysteriously is hurt all the time? Strickler's smart Steve, he can connect those dots."

"Still seems like a stretch," Steve challenged before drawing back, "Wait you think I'm 'well built'?"

"Mas-"

"Of course you are Steve, I mean you aren't a stick like me!"

"Master S-"

Steve held his arms up, "Whoa whoa, you look awesome Jim! No homo."

"STOP," Vendel stomped his staff on the ground and looked to Jim, "You said it would happen on your birthing day. It seems that some things in Fate cannot be changed."

Vendel turned to leave, stopping only once, "I warned you Seer."

Blinky and AARRGGHH!! watched Vendel's retreating figure while Steve didn't know what to think. On one hand he forgot about Jim's birthday, on another he had to worry about a giant homicidal killer troll bird. Then there was the whole thing about Jim being frozen on the spot and looking like he was about to cry. Wait what?

"Jim," Steve spoke softly but Jim didn't even flinch, "Jim hey."

"Master Jim," Blinky looked over the boy, "Are you alright?"

"Happy Birthing Day," AARRGGGGHH!! said in hopes of lightning the mood.

"Ah yes congratulations," Blinky spoke with a hitch in his voice, "How old are you Master Jim?"

Jim seemed to finally snap out of his silence, wiping his tears away with his sleeve, "I'm 16 today and thank you AARRGGGHH!!"

AARRGGHH!! nodded and smiled but it was obviously forced, Blinky chuckled, "Haha! That is when young troll's whelps gain control of their bowels!"

Steve made an 'ew' face while moving closer to Jim, "Hey, uh, school will be starting soon."

"Are you sure you'll be okay Master Steve," Blinky asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah," Steve nodded, "I can't be alone and Jim said he'd stick with me. That Stalkling thing doesn't stand a chance against us, right Jim?"

Steve nudged the other with his arm but Jim made no motion of returning the gesture. Instead he turned around and began to leave Troll Market, telling Steve that they should go.

AARRGGGHH!! could see Steve visibly deflate at the other's sudden cold shoulder. It almost reminded AARRGGHH!! of himself back when he first attempted to court Blinky. AARRGGGHHH!! hopes that their story ends as well as his and Blinky's did. Blinky watched as Steve gave an awkward wave before catching up to the other boy.

AARRGGHH!! chuckled, "reminds me of us. Back then."

Blinky sputtered, "wh-WHAt? They. you- What?"

Another laugh out of the larger troll, "Still cute."

Blinky turned his head in embarrassment, _'why does my husband have to be so sweet!?'_

* * *

 

  
"Geez," Toby leaned up against Jim's locker, "that guy really couldn't believe you didn't get a single scratch on that thing."

When Jim didn't respond Toby continued, "so...I know you said you weren't dating but, the back of his Vespa? Really?"

A groan from the other, "Really not in the mood for this Tobes."

"But Jim," Toby stood up from the locker, "This is serious! Rumors are going around and.."

Jim raised a brow, "And what?"

Toby looked away, "Well, not everyone is 100% okay with it. I don't want you or Steve to end up like those people on the news Jim!"

Now Jim could see where Toby was coming from, "I'm sorry Tobes. But it's really not what you or anyone else thinks."

"That's not stopping anyone from thinking it," Toby leaned closer to Jim, "Some guys on Steve's team are thinking of getting him kicked off!"

"What," Jim's face contorted in anger, "They can't do that! It's unfair!"

"See," Toby pointed to Jim' face, "See! You care about him!"

"I care about you too Toby," Jim was not amused with his friend and slammed his locker shut, "I care about a lot of people."

With that Jim walked off, leaving his friend alone to contemplate what just happened. After that the school day progressed just fine but Jim started to take notice of people's stares at him. There were times where he moved closer to Steve to make sure he wasn't alone and he saw that other's noticed as well. Steve didn't seem to notice to much since he was focusing on how to be a good person and, well, wish Jim a happy birthday.

 _'I could buy him the Vespa,_ ' Steve thought.

He shook his head. While the fear of his possible doom lingered in the back of his mind he also really wanted to make a good impression on Jim. The boy was helping him when he could just easily ignore and move on from it. Still, was he close enough to be able to actually give Jim a gift? Would a Vespa seem too much? How would they get rid of the Stalkling? Steve was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Eli in his way.

"Whoa," Steve caught Eli before he fell, "Sorry about that Eli."

"N-no problem," Eli stammered, fixing his glasses, while moving out of Steve's way but then stopping, "Wait, did you say you're sorry?"

Steve scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, I'm sorry Eli."

Unbeknownst to either boy, Jim was watching the whole thing go down and felt a slight twinge in his head. He shut his eyes tightly as if that would help but saw glimpses of Steve giving Eli soft looks. Jim shook his head as he saw the two being friends. His head was starting to pound now as his memories twisted and turned. These weren't his memories and none of that happened. Why was he seeing things that didn't happen? Did they happen? No- YEs? no...

Steve saw Jim out of the corner of his eye. The boy was kneeling in pain and some kids had started to gather around him. Without a second thought Steve rushed over and moved to help Jim up. They walked to the nurse's office with Jim holding his head and leaning heavily against Steve. The nurse was surprised to see Steve being helpful but got over it and went to help with Jim. She let him rest on a bed before moving over to ask Steve what had happened. Steve gave her no real answers as the other didn't know what was going on as well. In the back of his head, though, Steve was worried that this had something to do with Jim's psychic ability. If this was the cost of Jim's abilities then he would happily work without Jim's visions if it meant the other wouldn't be in pain.

Jim was trying to help Steve and Steve loved him for that.

Wait.

WHAT?

 

  
No.  
Nooo.  
NOPE  
noNOnonNOnONnoNoNONOnNoNOono NOPE nopity nope nope. Steve did not have a huge gay crush on Jim. It was just feelings of affection towards someone who was helping Steve be a better person. Nothing beyond that like, well, Steve didn't think about how Jim was actually very attracticve and sweet, kind, a great cook, helpful, and had really soft ha-

Oh.  
_Fuck._

"Steve," said a female voice from behind Steve, scaring him into accidentally saying, " I don't have a crusH!"

Claire and Darci looked from each other to Steve with Darci clearing her throat, "Well we weren't going to bring that up but um okay?"

Steve winced, "please tell me you didn't hear that?"

Claire just gave a sympathetic look, "You kind of shouted it. Luckily there's no one but Darci and me here."

Darci, seemingly over the awkward moment, took a step towards Steve, "Yeah, we're here to find out the truth Steve."

Steve tensed up, shifting his eyes from one to the other, "The truth about what?"

Claire also took a step forward, "You know what Steve."

"I don't say I do Nunez," Steve stepped back.

"Are you and Jim dating," Darci got right up in his face, "Yes or no?"

Steve did a double take, "Wait..what?"

"Not that hard Steve," Darci didn't let up, "Are you dating Jim and/or hurting him?"

"What no," Steve shook his head, "We aren't dating at all and no I-"

Steve stopped, remembering the incident with Jim's cheek, he hadn't always been the one to hurt him but he had hurt Jim, "No, he doesn't even like me. He's just teaching me to cook and cut himself with a knife."

Claire put her hand on Darci's shoulder, pulling her friend back, as she could see Steve was upset, "Steve..."

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to switch classes. Students began to pour out of their respective classrooms and with this distraction Steve started to walk away. Darci and Claire watched him go, even watching him move out of the way to let Eli through. Toby met up with them, also seeing the exchange with Eli, and looked over at the other two.

Eli was walking up to them so Toby caught his attention, "Hey Eli! Did Steve really.. move out of the way for you?"

Eli seemed as surprised as they did, "Yeah, he even apologized this morning for bumping into me!"

All four kids looked at each other. It was then Claire came up with an idea.

"Let's follow them," She said, "That way we'll learn the truth."

Darci and Toby looked at Claire in shock while Eli shouted with joy, "Awesome! Now I can try my new spy gear!"

"Why do you have spy gear," Darci questioned.

Eli shrugged, "Why not?"

Toby nodded, "Well, I mean he's not wrong."

* * *

 

  
"So I just have to always be around people until I die," Steve asked over the hustle and bustle of the busy streets, "or at least until it grows bored of me?"

Jim shrugged, "I mean hopefully but if not I have an idea to kill it."

Steve didn't say anything back and the two fell into comfortable silence. Jim turned around and looked behind him to check for the Stalkling. Since the streets were busy there was no sign of the giant bird but Jim did see something else stalking Steve and him. Out about three car behind them was none other than Toby, Claire, Eli, and Darci on their bikes. Were they really following him or just so happened to be all traveling in the same direction. What about the play? Jim thought about how he and Steve weren't there to constantly cause set backs so maybe they had a day off? They must've since Claire was here and not there.

"Hey Steve," Jim called out to the other, "Park over on the side, we got some followers."

"Wha," Steve did as he was told, stopping near the alleyway Jim had locked up his bike coincidentally, "Oh..I see."

"Toby come out," Jim called out, "I see you four!"

The four in question did come out from hiding with sheepish looks. It seems they weren't planned on getting caught but Jim was not amused with their actions. While they had their conversation Steve looked around and his eyes landed on the new bakery that opened up recently. Steve looked both ways before crossing the street, noticing that someone inside seemed to be waving at him. Inside the place gave off a cozy feel, with some candles and plants among the shelves and sweets.

On one side the walls were lined with tables and chairs with power outlets at each one. The other side held the counter with glass counters so that customers could see the sweets and goodies that have been made. There were two registers, one by the front of the store and one by the back. Steve looked through the various sweets and goodies as he hoped one would seem like something Jim would like. It was surprisingly hard though since Jim was an amazing cook himself.

"Do you need some help sir," asked a bright voice, "perhaps you are getting something for a loved one?"

"N-no! No what, why- what would make you," Steve stammered, getting slightly annoyed that people were reading too much into this.

The voice, a young woman as it turned out, simply laughed, " Relax, it's a joke. What do you need sir?"

Steve grumbled, looking to the different sweets, "Something for a birthday is all, I can do it myself."

Unknown to Steve the woman raised a brow with a grin, "For the boy outside? I met him earlier and already gave him a cupcake."

"Seriously," Steve groaned, "now what am I going to get him? Ugh this is causing me a headache."

"Describe him to me," she asked.

Steve looked from the woman to the tables, "He's sweet and helpful but he will tell you off if he needs to. He's strong but he keeps having these...nightmares and headaches," Steve didn't want to let to much slip but he thinks that was enough hopefully.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "actually...I have a great idea, hold on!"

She raced to the back of the store where Steve assumed the kitchen would be. Next thing he knew there were loud clanks, klunks, and groans as sparks flew out of the little entrance way. A part of Steve told him to run from this strange place because he's pretty sure he just saw a blow torch and now she was laughing manically. Just as he was about to make his grand escape (run like a baby) the woman stepped out once again with a simple box. She stepped behind the counter by the register and beckoned Steve over.

"This should help your friend," She grinned while opening the box, "We're called the sweet spell for both sweets AND spells. My girlfriend practices and I make stuff so we combined our interests."

Inside the box was a simple amulet on a leather cord. It resembled the Amulet of Daylight in size but was slightly smaller. Steve could feel that it opened but the woman shook her head and stated that only his friend should open it when it's time. Curious but not wanting to accidentally curse himself, Steve agreed and left well enough alone. Instead he examined the outside of the amulet and saw what seemed to be strange markings and gems.

"It's a Celtic knot," She stated while pointing to the silver design, "it's a ward of protection. There's six gems altogether, with one being on the inside that I told you not to look in."

Steve nodded, "and do these have any special qualities?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. The one in the upper left is an Amethyst which helps with headaches and supposedly it helps you see things or something," she waved her hand dismissively while Steve tensed, "the one in the upper right is Apophyllite which helps with anxiety. The bottom left is Celestite which helps with stress and the bottom right is Fluorite which helps with confusion and memory. The big one in the middle of everything is the kicker though."

Steve stared at the amulet in shock, "You got all that from just what I told you?"

She shrugged, "I'm good at telling these things I guess. Anyways the main stone is Leopard Skin Jasper which helps with healing of the soul. I know from experience that Anxiety and nightmares stem from things we can't get pass so hopefully that'll help."

The woman then brought out another box with a leather bracelet with similar designs to Jim's but the stones were different, "And this is for you. You only have have stones with the main big one being Agate or the warrior stone. I've also added the Leopard Skin Japer and Celestite in the right top and bottom. The left side have Hematite and Jade for grounding and luck respectively."

Steve shook his head, "Th-this is too much and I don't even know it Jim likes necklaces and stuff! I can't accept this."

The woman pushed the items towards the boy, "I insist, they don't work just bring them back since I can easily change them. Please, I think it'll help."

With a sigh, Steve took both boxes and a bag to put them in, "How much do I owe you, really."

The woman shrugged, " 10 for each I guess?"

Steve pulled out his wallet and gave a hundred dollar bill to the woman, "Keep the change."

Steve walked out while hearing the woman call out, "Look I made a sale so get off my fucking back!"

Another voice responded, "When you stop being a creepy ass plot device I'll get off your back!"

"Man that lady was weird," Steve mumbled as he walked across the street, "nice but weird."

 

  
"For the last time," Jim threw his hands down in anger, "No we are not dating!"

"Who're you not dating," Steve tilted his head while hiding the bag behind his back slightly.

"Yo-" Toby started to which Claire quickly cut him off, "No one Steve, we were just teasing Jim."

"What's in the bag," Darci asked, pointing out the bag Steve was now trying to hide.

"Nothing," Steve glanced away, "Just got some sweets from the bakery back there."

"Oooh," Toby moved towards Steve, "Jim had a cupcake from there this morning. Said they were delicious, can I have one?"

"No," Steve exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Steve with confusion, Toby's face had a hint of hurt, before Jim got on his bike and moved towards Steve's Vespa, "Let's go Steve. They won't follow us anymore."

Steve looked away and got on his Vespa, riding away with Jim and not looking back at the others. He did it again, he acted before he thought and he possibly hurt Toby who was JIm's best friend. Steve really wanted to try and do better but everything was so confusing and weird and..and he sighed. A small smile came out when he thought about his chat with Draal, the troll was really starting to feel like a big brother to him. An annoying yet helpful big brother who eats coal.

Focusing so much on his confusing thoughts that Steve didn't even notice he had picked up speed and had traveled far ahead of Jim. They were heading to meet Blinky, AARRGGHHH!, and Draal for some environment training since the day had grown grey and sunless. Steve never noticed that he had left Jim behind or that he was now alone on the semi deserted back road. That is until he heard a roar from a very persistent troll bird.

"Oh Jesus," Steve screamed and snagged the Amulet, "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mind to command-OH GOD"

Just as he finished and the armor appeared Steve found himself in the air in the claws of a very scary creature. Steve tried to attack the bird but it jostled him around to much for Steve to actually land a hit. Before they got above the tree line Steve saw Jim race over and climb a tree while calling out for Blinky and AARRGGHH!!. The sound of heavy foot falls meant that said trolls were on their way but Jim was already making a move to...

OH MY GOD DID HE JUST JUMP?

He did. Jim jumped from the tree to the bird, grabbing onto Steve and climbing higher while pulling out his hidden sword. The bird tried to throw him off which caused Steve to start getting motion sick from all the harsh movements. Jim stabbed the bird in one of it's wings which caused it to let go of Steve. Steve hit a few branches on his way down and was just in time for the three trolls to meet up with them.

"Master Steve," Blinky cried out as he rushed to help the boy up, "Are you alright? Where is Master Jim?"

Steve took several deep breathes, his chest hurting like a bitch, "On Stalkling, helped me escape."

"He what," Draal looked towards the sky to the retreating figure of the Stalkling, "That's a death wish, what is wrong with that fleshbag?"

"ARRGGHH!!" Steve stood up shakily on his own, "Throw me."

ARRGGGHH!! Shook his head, "Too high."

Steve was about to argue when Blinky called out that neither the Stalkling nor Jim were visible anymore. Steve was freaking out but among the clouds was lightning and thunder. A storm was coming and from those clouds Steve could see the outline of the Stalkling. ARRGGGHH!! picked up Steve and carried him on his back while trying to follow the Stalkling in case he had to do a sudden catch. Unknown to all the trolls and Steve was the four stragglers trailing behind them in shock of seeing such fictional characters in the flesh and blood.

Nobody had any time to focus on anything cause the next thing anyone knew there was a giant flash of lightning and then stone bird was falling out of the sky with a smaller human body following it. AARRGGHH!! picked up his pace with Steve calling out to Jim even though he knew his voice wouldn't travel that far. As if there was an act of something higher up, AARRGGHH!! managed to catch Jim before he splattered to the ground. Unluckily Jim wasn't moving and had several bruises from holding on to the Stalkling.

Steve was about to call out to Jim when Toby ran to his friend, "Jim? Jim wake up!"

"Toby," Steve took a step back and saw the other four, "Claire, Darci, Eli? What are you gu- You said you would stop following us!?"

"What the hell is going on Steve," Darci yelled while Claire went to Toby's side, "What's going on? What happened?"

Eli moved closer, still keeping close to the outside, when he saw Jim's hand, "Guy's I think he was hit with lightning. Look at his hand!"

There on the boy's hand that held the sword was a nasty burn that trailed up his arm in the shape of a lightning strike. Toby glared at Steve, yelling at him and blaming him for what had happened to Jim. Claire tried to calm him down while Blinky and the others didn't know what exactly to do.

"Wha-" Jim shifted, taking a gulp of air, "what's going on?"

Everyone crowded around the boy who was slowly opening his eyes only to see his friends and Steve staring at him in concern. Jim's eyes sprung open once his brain started to catch up with reality. He moved to get out of AARRGGHH!!'s arms but his body's movements were still shaky and he ended up falling. Steve managed to catch him in time but Jim pushed him away. His breathing shallow and he just kept repeating "no" over and over again. Everyone looked to each other in confusion with Toby trying to move closer and comfort his friend.

Jim grabbed onto his oldest friend, "You were supposed to be safe from this! I said don't follow me!"

Overexerting himself, Jim promptly blacked out and Steve started to lean heavily on Draal. Claire, Toby, Eli, and Darci all agreed that they had to help get Steve and Jim to the hospital. Blinky, still cautious, nodded and helped them carry the boys as far as they could go. Draal on the other hand saw the boy's bikes and picked them up, noticing a bag that had been thrown when Steve was grabbed by the Stalkling. Taking a peek inside, Draal saw two boxes which he then opened to see matching jewelry sets. Blinky had mentioned that it was the smaller one's birthday and this must've been his gift. He carried the bag, giving it to Toby before they left, and bikes with him to Steve's house, telling the four fleshbags to update him if they could.

Barbara Lake had been helping in the ER that day. She was hoping to get off early but it seemed that wouldn't be the case once her new patients came in. Her son and Steve Palchuk looking much worse than they had ever before. Jim had a nasty burn from lightning, which she couldn't understand, and multiple bruises while Steve had trouble breathing from what looks to be some bruised ribs. They were rushed into being cared for and Barbara looked to her son's friends for an explanation.

Toby stepped up, "Steve was," he paused, holding the bag close to him.

"He was taking Jim out for his birthday," Darci continued, "They got caught out in the storm."

"We have his gift," Claire pointed to the bag, "It was lost when they got thrown off the Vespa."

Barbara wanted to believe, really she did, but, "Why would they be out there? Why was Steve suddenly taking my son out for his birthday? Toby you told me yourself that they weren't friends!?"

All four looked down, they knew the truth and they knew why the boys weren't sharing, "Steve's trying to make up for the past Ms.Lake," Eli added quietly, "He apologized to me and even moved out of my when walking past him. He's trying."

"If he's trying then why do they both keep winding up here," Barbara looked to the one she viewed as a second son, "Toby, please, the truth."

Toby bit his lip, "They got caught out in the storm and got thrown off Steve's Vespa. Jim got hit with lightning and Steve hit a few trees, that's all."

Barbara gave a shaky sigh, "Fine. Don't te-"

"Dr. Lake," Coach Lawrence called out, "Dr. Lake, are they okay?"

"Coach," all four kids asked with confusion simultaneously.

Coach saw the kids but looked back to Barbara, "Are they okay? Is Pal- Steve okay? Diana contacted me since she's out on a business trip for a few months."

Barbara tried to give a comforting smile but it came out forced, "He's got bruised ribs so he'll have to be benched for the time being."

Coach nodded, "That's fine, whatever he needs, and Jim?"

Barbara was a little shocked that he was asking about her son as well, "um, bruises and a burn from being struck by lightni-."

"Lightning," Coach cried out, causing several patients and nurses to look at the group, "sorry, but lightning? Is he okay, will he miss school? I assure you I'll make Steve help Jim when he can to make up for this."

Eli butt in, "It wasn't his fault! He was just trying to treat Jim and they just had bad luck."

Coach looked at Eli, not believing him one bit, "Bad luck, huh?"

* * *

 

  
In Jim's hospital room the boy tossed and turned. His dreams turning to nightmares as he was plagued with different visions of his friends. Now Darci and Eli were added to the growing pile of corpses that lay behind his other self. It's voice growing louder and more desperate while asking if he deserved this over and over again. Toby looked at his friend, bring out the Amulet that Steve had bought and putting it in his friend's hand. He knew the other was for Steve since it had his name written in the box. Toby left along with the other since visiting hours were over.

What he missed was the Amulet's stones glowing, or that it opened up to reveal a very red and very unstone like thing inside. Jim's body visibly calmed and his vitals went back to normal but his visions were still rampant but structured. If he was more awake he might even realize that most of them weren't even of his timeline.

Or that the other self is the one who had his life ripped away from him because of our Jim's wish.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a good song and I like it. 
> 
> Monura: you were not inconspicious when you were at the fucking museum
> 
> AndStarve: omG WHAT
> 
> Monura: wait no I have that wrong
> 
> OnTitties: oh thank god
> 
> ThatGayShit: holy shit
> 
> Monura: You two were not inconspicuous when you were at the museum fucking.
> 
> BBQSauce: JIM HOLY SHIT
> 
> ThatGayShit: STEVE
> 
> Vine: o shit 
> 
> Vine: that may be a my bad sorry y'all
> 
> AKnife: I HAVE NO MEMORY OF THIS
> 
> MoveImGay: SHANNON THE FUCK?
> 
> Vine: My bad y'all
> 
> AndStarve: H O W
> 
> PermissionDenied: at this point nothing shocks me anymore


	7. Welcome to the Panic Room (MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING ISH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Steve are in the hospital after a run in with the Stalkling. Bular is a drama queen. Jim needs therapy for going through this, You need therapy after reading this, and I need therapy for even writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING: Body Modification, Gore, Multiple Eyes, Body Gore, Body tramua, Gross gross things, and sevral other horror movie things are IN THIS CHAPTER at the beginning. Skip to Where Dr. Lake visits her son to be past all that! 
> 
> Song to listen to: Welcome to the Panic Room by Au/Ra

 

_**"Welcome to the panic room,**  
_

**_Where all your darkest fears are gonna,_ **

_**Come for you, come for you,** _

_**Welcome to the panic room** _

_**You'll know I wasn't joking** _

_****_When you see them too, see them too"_ ** ** _

 

 

 

_Red. Everything was **red**. _

 

_Jim looked around as he saw what looked to be a giant troll that was similar to Bular. Was that Gunmar? Jim has never seen Gunmar so how was he seeing him here? The scene shifted and Jim was back at the school and again just a side step behind himself. This time the other him as walking briskly down the halls of Arcadia High. He seemed upset and Jim didn't understand why that would be. Then everything shifted again, the other him was still there but the world around them was changing. This time he watched himself on the back of a Vespa but the driver was blurred. His other self seemed to be really enjoying themselves though, with how they clung tighter to the driver. They seemed happy until they caught Jim's eye and suddenly they were thrown from the Vespa. The driver no longer obscured and quite obvious by how the blonde hair slowly became caked with red blood._

 

_Next thing Jim knew he was being shaken by himself, "Why did I deserve this? Why? WHY?"_

 

_"I-" the words were stuck in his throat as the other continued to violently shake him, "WHY? WHY DID I DESERVE THIS?"_

 

_Jim snapped awake in a room that was not his own. Yes, he was still in the hospital but this was not his hospital room. It seemed no one was aware of his presence considering the fact he was slightly see through. It was then that someone spoke._

 

"Why are you here?"

 

 _Jim spun around, thinking they were talking to him when he saw Toby. He was in Steve's room and Toby was here._ Tobias Domzalski looked up from his comic to stare at his long time bully turned acquaintance. He knew what Steve was really asking him and he sighed. Steve was wondering why he was here, with his bully, and not his best friend who was still unresponsive from being struck by lightning. Toby really didn't want to say why because it sounded so bad. He didn't want to be stuck in a hospital room with his best friend who potentially could never wake up. It felt like he was suffocating in there, as if everything in the universe was blaming him for not being there for Jim.

 

"You got hurt too," was his answer, "The other three are checking up on Jim plus his mom works here so..."

 

Steve didn't look up at Toby, "I deserved it though," he whispered to himself while fiddling with the bracelet. Jim held his breath, what did he mean? He didn't deserve any of this!

 

Toby stood up upon hearing that, taking swift steps to Steve, "Shut up with that. You did not and I am sick and tired of being friends with people who have major hero complexes."

 

Steve gave a tried grin, "Don't you have to be a hero to have a compl-"

 

"Ah bu bu but-" Toby put a finger to Steve's mouth, "Nope. You shut it with that nonsense. It isn't going to help anyone now."

 

"Bu-" Steve tried again but Toby shushed him, "No."

 

Steve moved his head away and looked out the window while Toby continued to stare at this...stranger. Jim too stared at him, seeing Steve in a new light. The memory of seeing himself on the back of the Vespa with that Steve, the other him who seemed so happy and content to be with Steve. Jim shook his head, he was just seeing things.

 

"You've...changed."

 

A shrug, "A lots happened."

 

Toby nodded but still was unsettled, "A lot that we don't know about."

 

_Jim shook his head, 'Steve don't,' he mentally pleaded._

 

Steve nodded and Toby continued, "Those wounds weren't from cooking or baseball were they?"

 

A shake of the head and Toby glanced away, "I heard you apologized to Eli for bumping into him."

 

"I meant to apologize for everything else too but," Steve's clenched his fists, "I couldn't get the words out properly."

 

"Well," Toby scratched his head, "It is kind of a sudden personality shift."

 

"I shouldn't have been like that," Steve said, "I should have never been like that."

 

Toby could see how hard Steve was clenching his fists, "Steve, you're changing and that's good. We'll forgive you."

 

"No I have to make it up hi-" Steve cut himself off, "to you, to all of you."

 

_Jim's gaze shifted from Toby to Steve, his mind racing a mile a minute. Toby you shouldn't be here and Steve shouldn't be thinking like this. What has he done?_

 

"You meant to him," with that Steve and Jim stiffened and Toby knew something was up, "What's the truth and what isn't Steve."

 

_'To...' Jim's mind was puzzled, '...me?'_

 

There was a long silence before Steve finally looked away from the window, "I...I don't know. If you want to know if I hurt him then yes, but only once and it was the cheek cut. Everything else was just him trying to save my sorry ass."

 

_Jim looked at the IV's connected to Steve, remembering how he only once ended up in the hospital, and thought, 'I haven't been doing a very good job, have I?'_

 

"The 'baseball' incident then," Toby put air quotes around baseball.

 

"A battle to the death with Draal," Steve was now looking down at his legs, "I got knocked out within like 10 seconds. I barely remember but I saw Jim holding me up and standing up to Draal, he's the one with the nose ring by the way."

 

Toby nodded, recalling the troll in question, "Jim? I wouldn't expect that of him."

 

_'I didn't expect it either.'_

 

"Neither would I," Steve leaned back against his pillows, "But when I cut his cheek he barely even reacted aside from the pain. He just told me what to do and I did it, Hell did you know he knows how to sword fight? Jim gave Draal a run for his money when we were training."

 

Now Toby widened his eyes, "Jim? Our Jim? Dude neither of us can even do the rope climb in gym class."

 

_'Toby I'm going to kick your ass.'_

 

"You saw him with the Stalkling," Steve finally looked at Toby, "He knows how to do things. The trolls said that he can see the future, he even knew the Stalkling was coming!"

 

_Jim felt his heart stop, Steve truly believes that he can see the future. How would he react to finding out the truth? Oh god he would hate him. And Toby, Toby finding out about everything and he was supposed to be safe from this and Steve is telling him and Steve needs to sh-_

 

Toby shook his head, unable to process this information, "No way, there's gotta be something else going on. He just started acting like th-"

 

_'No.'_

 

Toby jumped out of his chair, "Steve, when did you get the amulet?"

 

"About a month ago," Steve shrugged, "Why?"

 

"That about the same time Jim started acting weird," Toby exclaimed, "He didn't even want to cut through the canals to get to school on time!"

 

_'Please don't.'_

 

Steve's eyes widened, "That's where the Amulet was."

 

His face scrunched up in confusion, "Wait.. Jim knew the Amulet was there? Why didn't he go get it?"

 

_'I'm sorry.'_

 

Toby could tell something bad was turning in Steve's mind, "I don't know Steve but obviously Jim doesn't have very clear vision. Maybe he just knew to avoid the canals and didn't know what was in it?"

 

_'Don't protect me.'_

 

"He might've seen Bular," Toby gave Steve a confused look, "Bad troll, son of head bad troll. Very much a dick and that's coming from me."

 

Toby shook his head before placing it in his hands, "Jim, what are you hiding? What are you not telling us?"

 

_'I can't tell you, you can't KNOW.'_

 

"It's something bad if he's hiding it from you," Steve said quietly, "I've watched you two, I know how close you guys are."

 

Toby peeked up at Steve, "Me or Jim," he joked.

 

Flustered, Steve turned away, "Both of you! Jesus Christ stop with that."

 

 _More images of Steve and him, but they weren't them. Someone else, some_ **_thing_ ** _else. This isn't right something isn't right. Is this the future? IS this what will happen?_

 

"Oh my god," Toby tried to peek over Steve's shoulder, "Are you blushing?"

 

"Sh-shut up," Steve stuttered, pushing Toby away halfheartedly to which Toby laughed loudly, "Aw that's adorable!"

 

"What's adorable," Asked Darci who had just entered the room with Claire and Eli in tow, "You two better not be up to any trouble."

 

_'Darci no.'_

 

"How's Jim," Steve asked while looking from Darci to Claire, "Is he awake yet?"

 

All three of them lost their smiles before Claire spoke up, "Kind of, he's really out of it. They took away your gift and he suddenly lost it."

 

_'Gift?'_

 

"It was scary," Eli added meekly, "He just started screaming and crying and-"

 

_'I-I did?'_

 

"Eli," Darci shushed, "He's better now, they've sedated him but his mom is really concerned."

 

'So am I,' Steve thought to himself. His worry was clear on his face and all four felt for both boys.

 

_'Steve...'_

 

Darci was the first to break the silence, "Hey Steve, don't worry he'll be fine."

 

Claire moved over to sit on Steve's bed, "She's right, Jim's strong."

 

_Jim shook his head, 'no...I'm not.'_

 

_He looked up just in time to see the other him again. He wasn't looking at Jim though, no, he was looking at Steve with sorrow as he moved to caress Steve's cheek. Then he looked up at Jim and glared before mouthing one thing that Jim kept repeating to himself._

 

_'You. Deserve. THIS.'_

 

 

"You're brother was taken by these things called changelings an switched with one of them," Steve said abruptly, hand moving to touch his cheek, "You're real brother is in the troll equivalent of Hell."

 

_Jim looked at his other self with fear, ' **no** ,' he thought. He couldn't have done that. Now Claire would get involved and the other three would follow suit. He can't let them get involved and he has to protect Steve better. Why is everything falling apart why is everything like this? _

 

Claire was taken aback, "E-excuse me?"

 

Steve looked like he himself didn't know why he had said that but continued, "Jim says he can help us and that you bond with him apparently if you found out."

 

_Jim kept shaking his head, 'Steve shut up shut uP SHUT UP.'_

 

"Are you saying Claire's brother is in this evil Hell place," Darci shook her head, "Well we have to get him back."

 

Toby nodded, "But first w-"

 

 

Jim woke up in his room. His mind echoing with all that he heard and saw. Steve is changing, he cares about Jim. Toby, Claire, Eli, and Darci all know the secret and are in danger again. Strickler knows that Steve is the Trollhunter and Jim knows that they need Steve to open up the bridge. They haven't gone after him yet so it seems that Bular and the others haven't finished the bridge yet. Time was running short for Jim though, he knew it was only a matter of time before they finished it and came for Steve. How much time did they have? How much do they have to do?

 

"Hi," spoke a cheery child like voice, "My name is James Lake Junior."

 

Jim was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice, looking he saw...

 

Himself, a child version at least, at the foot of his hospital bed. The child simply stared at him with a large grin, "Hi! My name J-James Lake Junior!"

 

"Okay..." Jim slowly got up from his bed, never taking his eyes off the child that kept repeating the same line.

 

"Hi! My name is J-j-J-"

 

Jim slowly made his way to the door as the child started to spasm while seemingly stuck on trying to say James. Just as he was about to get outside he heard it stop.

 

"Hi! My name is Jack."

 

Jim stopped, shook his head, and shut the door on the child. Just now noticing that he had no IVs in him which meant he was still dreaming. Then from the end of the hallway was the same child but now they said a different line.

 

"Have you seen my brother?"

 

 _'Brother,'_ Jim was confused, _'I don't have a brother?'_

 

"Have you seen my brother?"

 

Jim stared at the child down the hall before moving to walk in the opposite direction like any sensible person when he heard it.

 

"Have you seen my brother Jim?"

 

The child was right in front of him but he no longer looked...right. His smile was too big and his iris' too large. His face was just a hint off in proportion but he saw that the child did not move even as he himself too a step back.

 

"Have you seen my brOthER JiM?"

 

It's face was splitting in two. Limbs stretching beyond what the human flesh it wore could follow and soon dark leathery flesh was revealed. The large iris' shifted from bright blue to blood red with pupils like cats looking for the kill. It grew to Jim's height with being only slightly skinnier but with sharp, sharp teeth. The grin never left it's face even as the child's fleshy facade tore open and fell to the ground with a wet splat. Jim couldn't move, he felt paralyzed while watching this monster come closer and closer to him. Soon they were face to face and he could feel it's breath on his face.

 

"HavE yOu s-sEEN  j IM?"

 

Jim sprinted down the hallway, his mind finally catching up with his legs as they carried him as far away from that thing as possible. He ran and ran and ran until he ran into another person to which he grabbed onto their arm for support. At first Jim thought they could help him when he saw it WAS him. Another him but their face and arms were covered in bandages. Jim was about to ask why when he felt something...moving

 

His grip on the other's arm, there was something moving under the bandages. It felt like...

 

**Eyes.**

 

_Eyes that were watching him. Eyes that knew. They KNEW._

 

Suddenly the other's face bandages fell off to reveal a multitude of different size scars. Then they grew lines and then they... they...

 

They were fucking _eyeballs._

 

Ever single one of his other self's eyes were staring at him. The bandages on his arms now gone and Jim could feel the slime from the eyeballs his hands were covering. He retracted his arm and jumped backwards while staring at this...him, that just simply stared back with various eyes blinking. Jim moved to run away but was face to face with a giant eye, he looked for a way to escape but everything was developing eyes. Eyes that were all looking at him. Eyes that know what he did. Eyes that saw what he has done. Eyes that know what he will do.

 

Eyes that saw him- _They knew.-_ fail to protect his mother.

Eyes that saw - _They knew.-_ him fail to keep his friends safe.

Eyes that saw him damn anothe - _They KNEW._ -r to his fate.

 

They were watching they watched they know he knows. Jim is starting to close in on himself as the eyes got closer because he can't escape his judgement. He can't escape he can't he ca **NT ESCAPE.**

 

Then they were gone. He was in his bed. Steve was sitting next to him looking concerned. He moved over and put his arms around Jim in a comforting fashion. Jim, still disoriented from the nightmare, didn't even question it and moved closer to the other. There was a nice calm in being comforted by the other, almost like this has...happened.

 

Jim looked down.

 

Steve was see through.

 

He tried to get out of the grip but Steve held him tighter. He held Jim closer and merely whispered in his ear.

 

_"Why did you ruin my life? “_

 

Jim woke up.

 

Barbara Lake had just entered her son's hospital room in time to see him sit up in fear. She had just been going over Steve's charts, greatly confused, but dropped them on the counter in order to go to her son. She tried to comfort him from his terrified state but he seemed to still be trapped in his nightmare. Just as Barbara was about to call out for a nurse to get a sedative, again, Jim started to relax and his breathing evened out. Barbara reached out for her son, keeping a hand on his back in case he needed something.

 

"Sweetie," Barbara spoke softly, as to not upset her son, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

 

Jim shook his head, the haunted look in his eyes started to fade away before he really looked at her, "I'm okay...How's Steve?"

 

Barbara looked away, "He's fine but I don't want you to hang out with him anymore."

 

Jim shook his head, he couldn't do that to Steve, "It's fine mo-"

 

"No Jim," She cried out, "It's not! I know I give you a lot of freedom but look at yourself! Jim you might never be able to feel anything in your right arm ever again."

 

Eyes widening, Jim looked to his right arm to see it was heavily bandaged. There was a chance he could never feel anything in his arm again?

 

"Can I still use it," Jim asked while staring at the bandage.

 

Barbara's face fell, "Maybe with some physical therapy but it's never going to work as well as it had Jim."

 

"Good thing I'm ambidextrous then right," Jim joked in hopes of lightning the mood.

 

Barbara was not amused, "This is serious Jim! Why are you so calm about this?"

 

Jim shrugged, "Just...trying to move on from things. I-"

 

_"I can't change the past."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"It failed," Strickler growled, "The Stalkling failed and it caused a commotion we didn't need. I told you not to but it seems you have greatly underestimated the Trollhu-"

 

"The Trollhunter had help," Bular stated firmly, "Someone who is also good with the sword."

 

Strickler paused, he knew ARRRGGHH!! had long since given up violence and that Blinkous could barely fight his way out a paper bag, so then who, "It was another fleshbag, smaller than the Trollhunter."

 

Now Strickler gave Bular his undivided attention, "What...Do you mean?"

 

"From what I've been told it was not the Trollhunter that stopped the Stalkling but another," Bular eyed the changeling, "They knew how to take it down."

 

"Did they describe him," Strickler had an inkling but he really hoped he was wrong, "What does he look like?!"

 

Bular raised a brow, "How do you know it's a he?"

 

Strickler froze, "I-I don't," he shook his head to regain his composure, "Anyway never mind that, I told you to do things my way in order to get the Amulet easily."

 

"You have had your chance many times," Bular stood up straight, looking down on Strickler, "I will take it soon, even if I have to rip it from his chest with the skin attached."

 

* * *

 

"Wait," Coach Lawrence stared at Dr. Lake in confusion, "What do ya mean he can play in the game next Friday? I thought you said he had to be benched for a while?

 

Dr. Lake shook her head, "Yes I know but from all the tests it says he's completely hea-"

 

"Hey Dr. Lake," Toby called out with a wave, "Is Jim up yet?"

 

Dr. Lake turned to Toby, "Yes," she looked away, "But something's up with him. He won't talk."

 

"That doesn't sound good," Eli looked from Dr. Lake to Toby, "Is he at least healing alright?"

 

"Miraculously, yes," Dr. Lake looked at her charts again, "They should be back home by tomorrow afternoon and in school on Wednesday."

 

Claire stepped forward, "Really? That soon?"

 

Dr. Lake nodded, "They seem to be healing at an incredible rate, with Mr. Palchuk's being much faster. He could even go home tonight if he wanted."

 

Coach shook his head, "No, I want him to rest for the night here."

 

For two days the boys rested, Jim was grounded and had to stay home but that didn't stop the other five from coming to visit while Dr. Lake was at work. They were concerned for their friend and his new found muteness as he wouldn't even look Steve in the eye. Steve was the most affected by this obviously as were the others who observed the two. The rumors spread that the boys were out on a date and something went amiss. The story changed from person to person with them ranging from Steve or Jim purposely crashing the Vespa to just an accident. No one mentioned this to Steve or Jim while they were home and Steve often came over to try and help Jim cook as he couldn't do it as well as before. Darci tried to handle the rumors with Mary's help and Shannon didn't question it when Eli asked her to gather some information. On Wednesday, Darci had managed to convince her parents to let Toby and their friends come spend the evening.

 

"I swear if I get another person asking if Jim and Steve want to join the Gay Straight Alliance club I'm going to _lose_ it," Toby screamed as the four walked to Darci's house. Both boys were still at their respective homes waiting for someone to drop them off.

 

"A-At least you know how I feel," Eli nudged Toby, "I'm trans and pan so you can imagine them crawling over to me."

 

"That reminds me," Claire slowed her pace to match up with the boys, "You two haven't told them about any of this right?"

 

Both shook their head as Darci spun around and started walking backwards, "Good, they have enough on their minds."

 

"I still wish we knew why Jim barely talks anymore," Toby looked crestfallen.

 

"Maybe his nightmares," Eli shrugged, "He was having really bad ones at the hospital. It's possible that the lightning made them worse."

 

"I wonder what it is that has him so freaked out," Claire looked ahead in thought, "Especially about Steve, you saw how every time he looks at Steve he looks scared and looks away."

 

"Aw man I know," Toby looked up at Claire, "And the kicked puppy look Steve gives when Jim looks away? Man I didn't I would ever want to -like- hug Steve Palchuk but..."

 

"Hey kids," Coach called out while he rolled down his window, "Need a lift?"

 

"No Coach," Darci smiled, "My house is just a little ways ahead."

 

"Can I walk with them," Steve asked from the back seat, "if that's alright."

 

Coach looked in the rear view mirror to look at Steve Palchuk. In all his years of knowing the boy he has never seen him so...worn. Sure the boy tends to lock up everything inside but he's never looked like this. That's why Coach agreed to let Steve spend the night with his friends, Steve needs it.

 

"Go on kid," Coach stopped the car and unlocked it to let Steve out. Once the boy was out, Coach told him to call if needed and sped away. Steve looked worse than he had yesterday. It concerned all of them but with how Steve walked it seemed that he was hiding something. He wasn't dressed in his usual rich kid attire with the polo shirt and khaki shorts. Instead he wore a large well loved unzipped grey hoodie, a white shirt, and some jeans that have seen better days.

 

"Steve," Claire caught up to the taller boy, "You haven't been training have you?"

 

Steve shrugged, "It helps."

 

"Not if you don't sleep," now Darci was walking in tune with CLaire and Steve, "Your eye bags are worse than anythi-"

 

"Is Jim coming," Steve asked, looking at Darci for only a moment.

 

All four of them looked at each other, unsure of what to say exactly, before Darci spoke, "Yeah, he'll just be a little late."

 

"You all are going to be a little late," Spoke a deep and evil voice.

 

"Ooh man what is that," Toby asked while not turning around.

 

"You mean who is that," Darci corrected, starting to turn around.

 

"More like," Eli's voice started to raise in pitch, "WHY IS THAT?"

 

The older troll simply smirked, "It seems you have gathered yourself comrades. No matter for I, Bular son of Gunmar, will destroy you and take your Amulet even if I have to remove your still warm flesh."

 

"Oh that's _ew_ ," Claire's face scrunched up in a mixture of terror and fear.

 

"Run," Toby asked.

 

"You guys run," Steve called out the enchantment and changed into his armor, "I'll hold him off."

 

Bular moved to step forward but quickly drew back with a hiss, the sun was still in the sky, "No need Trollhunter. I will come for the Amulet soon, this is your warning."

 

As soon as he came, Bular was gone into the shadows of the city. All five stood there while processing what the hell just happened. Darci's phone snapped them out of it, a text from her mother alerting her that Jim had been dropped off and was wondering where everyone was.

 

"Let's go," Claire reached out for Steve who didn't even flinch, "Don't tell Jim okay?"

 

"What," Toby questioned, "Why not? It seems like something we should?"

 

"Toby he probably doesn't want to worry him," Claire looked back at her friend, "We don't want to make Jim worse."

 

Toby's face fell at that, "...Yeah I guess that makes sense."

 

"C'mon guys let's go," Eli called out while already running ahead.

 

Once they made it inside they were greeted by Darci's parents who apologized. Apparently the two had been called to work suddenly and had to leave quickly. Darci's father told her that he left some money for pizza or whatever and that they can't mess up the place too much. They trusted their daughter and knew she wouldn't befriend people who would trash their house so they welcomed them all with open arms. Steve was kind of amazed to see a happy family with the father included. It was then he saw Jim who also seemed to have a costume change. Instead of his bright blue jacket, he too chose to wear an oversized hoodie -dark blue- instead that was zipped up all the way. For Toby, if he thought Steve looked bad then Jim looked a million times worse. Jim's eyes were wild and frantic, his body posture small and closed off, and he honestly looked like he a train wreck.

 

After the front door closed Dari turned to her friends, "Alright guys, to the chill room!"

 

When Darci meant chill room she really meant a chill room. The place was basically a large bed with the entire room being bedding with three large flat screen TVs. There was room to get off and a door to the side which lead to the bathroom and a mini kitchen area. A large window was on the opposite of the door where the kid stood in awe. Next to them were tables for clothes and various other items along with extra blankets and even some stuff animals. Even the walls seemed to be lined with bedding of some sort as they were soft to the touch. Draperies hung from the ceiling in sections in case someone wanted privacy from others. It was an incredible room.

 

"My parents used to foster when I was little," Darci stated, "This was the calm down room. It was the best place for having attacks or just needing to jump off some steam."

 

"It's amazing," Eli jumped onto the large bed, "And so soft."

 

Claire, Toby, and Darci all followed suit of Eli's actions with Toby slowing down to wave at the other two to join. Steve took a step forward but paused, seeing that Jim was making no motion to even attempt joining the others. He held out his hand but Jim simply moved past him and crawled to the corner furthest away. Jim pulled out his orange bluetooth headphones from his hoodie's pocket and put them on, rocking slightly. Now everyone was even more concerned including Steve who had finally joined them on the bed.

 

A couple of hours later and Jim still hadn't moved from his spot. It was nearing seven in the evening and everyone was planning to leave by 8:30-9 in order to be ready for the big game next week and the Spanish exam tomorrow. Toby, tired of his friend's antisocial...ness, crawled over and tapped the taller one's knee.

 

"We're about to play Truth or Dare," Toby said once Jim removed his headphones, "Join us."

 

Jim started to shake his head when Toby stopped him, "I wasn't asking."

 

Everyone knew that the boys were close but it seemed that Jim had a weak spot for the other as he listened and crawled over to join the game.

 

"Alright," Darci clapped her hands together, "I'll start. Eli, Truth or Dare?"

 

"Truth," Eli shouted.

 

Darci nodded, "Is it true that you are incredible awesome?"

 

Eli blushed and started to scratch the back of his head, "Ah not rea-"

 

"Eh! Wrong answer," Toby called out, "The correct response is yes totally!"

 

"Aw thanks Toby," Eli laughed, "My turn? Toby Truth or Dare?"

 

"Dare me my good sir," Toby put a hand to his chest, "I can take whatever you throw!"

 

Eli burst into laughter, "O-okay haha. I dare you to..Kiss Darci!"

 

Toby nodded and looked to Darci with a shit eating grin, "May I?"

 

"I dunno," Darci chuckled, "May you?"

 

Toby then leaned up and kissed her cheek before winking, "I shall then."

 

Darci laughed, "Such a gentleman!"

 

"Alright my turn," Toby laughed evilly, "Claire! My good woman, Truth or Dare?"

 

"Truth," Claire simply smiled.

 

Toby was deep in thought about what to ask, he thought about asking if she had a crush on Jim but given recent events that seemed like a taboo topic, "Do you...think I'm awesome?"

 

"Oh you better answer this right Claire," Darci joked.

 

"Of course," Claire gave a grin, "Toby Pie~."

 

Toby groaned at the nickname, "Shhut up your turn!"

 

"Alright, Jim?"

 

Everyone stopped, Claire had just called out Jim. She had a plan from the look in her eyes and everyone was worried things were about to become very bad. Claire Nunez was a kind smart girl but she was one for action. It was true that all of them wanted to get over the air of tension but they knew they had to tread carefully but it seemed that Claire wanted resolution now.

 

Jim looked up at the girl who simply asked, "Truth or Dare?"

 

Quietly Jim responded, "Dare."

 

"I dare you to have some fun," Claire smiled softly, "and e-e- _**KILL**_ \- enjoy yourself."

 

Jim started to shake his head harshly, grabbing at his ears as if to drown out something, "n-no I'm not playing."

 

Jim immediately went back to his corner in the of the room before the window was suddenly pulled open by a very familiar face.

 

"Quick Master Steve," Blinky cried out, "There's an emergency in Troll Market!"

* * *

 

 

"Gnome!"

 

"No?"

 

"No! Gnome," cried Bagdwella, "Rouge Gnome!"

 

Steve just stared at the troll woman in just confusion, "Yeah...that clears up nothing."

 

"Rouge gnome," Blinky clarified nothing , "There's a gnome loose in Troll Market."

 

"And..." Steve narrowed his eyes, "That's my problem?"

 

"I'll handle it," Jim spoke, taking a step forward, "Just go home Steve."

 

Steve instantly changed moods, "No, I got it. Jim you need to rest."

 

"It's fine I've already seen how to handle him," Jim pushed away Steve.

 

"Then just tell me how to do it," Steve moved in front of Jim, blocking his path," I'm the Trollhunter, not you!"

 

Jim opened his mouth to rebut but was cut off by another, "He is correct Seer."

 

Vendel walked over to the group, "It seems your group has grown considerably. Are we just going to tell all the fleshbags that we exist, Blinkous?"

 

"Vendel I-" Blinky tried to apologize but Jim stopped him, "There's nothing saying I can't do these things."

 

"And there's nothing saying you should," Vendel raised a brow, "You cannot keep doing this Seer."

 

"So you want him to end up like Unkar," Jim sneered which shocked everyone, even Bagdwella who didn't even like the fleshbags. No one in all of Troll Market would even think of showing Vendel such disrespect.

 

"Master Jim," Blinky called out, furious, "That is enough!"

 

Vendel raised a hand, silencing Blinky, "Seer, if you wish to continue down this path then I have no choice but to tell."

 

Jim visibly shrank, his eyes widened, "No...You promised!"

 

"Promises are easily broken," Vendel simply looked down at Jim, "Only this time, you're not the one doing the breaking."

 

The air was tense after that. Jim told Steve and the rest that they had to shrink Steve down and that it would last much longer than it did on trolls. Steve nodded, wondering what Vendel meant about Jim breaking promises. Toby didn't know how to feel about this, he knew his best friend was hiding something but he also wished he had been wrong. Claire felt awful, while she was in a magical place she couldn't help but cringe at the awkwardness. She wished she could help in some way but Jim was too closed off, not even Toby could reach him. Darci felt for her boyfriend, in some ways she felt it was karma getting back at her for being so cruel to Toby at first. He really was a good guy who cared deeply for others even if he tried to act like some kind of ladies man. Eli was just lost on everything going on, his mind running a mile a minute at everything he had to process. From all the TV shows he watched about people discovering mythical creatures he didn't even know why he thought it would be a good idea like them, they always had to keep it a secret and would get roped in on their drama.

 

Soon enough Steve came out with the gnome, not killing him like Blinky had said he would have too. He thought he was being sly but everyone saw the soft smile he gave to Jim who was shocked that Steve didn't kill the gnome. Blinky went to argue that that isn't how a Trollhunter works but Jim explained that the gnome would be essentially to future missions and that he is actually really cool. Blinky sighed, not one to argue with a future seer, and let the gnome go. After some strange arguing, Toby and Jim seem to have a language of their own at times, Toby agreed to let the gnome -Chompsky- live at his house. Eli offered to come over and help Toby with caring for Chompsky to which Toby thanked him for. The girls took small Steve back to Darci's house, planning on doing a sleep over, while the boys all went to their respective houses.

 

"You know we didn't finish our game," Darci gave a cheeky grin to Steve, "I'll start. Steve Truth or Dare?"

 

Steve did not like the look in her eye, "Truth," he said, thinking he was smart.

 

Darci laughed evilly, "Played right into my hands. Okay spill! Do you have a crush on Lake?"

 

"Darci," Claire pushed Darci to show that that wasn't a good question to ask.

 

Steve looked down and shook his head, unsure of how to answer. He wasn't even sure if he liked boys or girls or anyone for that matter right now. Thinking more about it, he might actually be developing a crush on Jim. Still, he's never actually had a crush before so he could just be mistaken it for friendship.

 

"Ugh," Steve dramatically plopped on his pillow, "I don't know! Do I?"

 

"Oh Steve," Claire and Darci both looked down in understanding at the shrunken teen as Claire continued, "It's okay, you don't have to answer right now."

 

"But I do want to know," Steve sat up, "I want to know why I care so much, why I feel so.. ugh when he ignores me! I mean I've never, liked anyone really, but Jim...I don't know. He hates me anyway so it's dumb to even try."

 

Darci and Claire both looked at each other, "Steve, I don't think Jim hates you. He seems to be going through something."

 

"Yeah you heard how weird he was with Vendel and what Vendel said," Darci added.

 

Steve groaned, "Ugh, how am I going to handle the the exam tomorrow!"

 

"Jim already told us," Darci laid down, "Video chat, that's how you'll give your presentation."

 

"Okay but," Steeve raised up a finger, "Whaaat if I didn't study?"

 

Claire laughed, "Then you're screwed."

 

To everyone's surprise Steve was full sized by the next morning which made it awkward for Claire and Darci to sneak him out. Luckily everything went according to plan and Steve was able to give an okay presentation for Senior Uhl. Jim was confused as Steve was supposed to be stuck being small for a few more hours. Chompsky was being taken care of by Claire, who did not share their class, after Jim told her what to do when he woke up.

 

"Hey Eli," Shannon Longhannon called out to the boy who stopped and turned around, "Guess what I found?"

 

"I dunno what," Eli chuckled as he looked to his nerd/crime friend.

 

"A spell book," Shannon held up a very large, very old looking book, "I found it in my grandad's old stuff and I know you told me to keep an eye out so here!"

 

Eli's mouth dropped open, "ShanChan I can't accept this!"

 

"ElBell," Shannon returned the nickname, "I'm gifting it, no returns or exceptions."

 

"Thank you," Eli hugged Shannon before running off. Mary Wang walked over to her girlfriend with confusion on her face, "Did he just call you Shan-Chan?"

 

"Jealous," Shannon grinned to which Mary rolled her eyes.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I waNT TO HURT JIJM I WANT HIM B R O K E N
> 
>  
> 
> Also Me: I*sobs( I just want jim and steve to be cute and gay that's alllll


	8. Love Like You (TW self harm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eli discovers something in the spell book Shannon gave him it's surprises all around. Jim seems the most messed up and Steve is starting to self destruct. It seems the fun's not over when Jim finds out Strickler is at his house for dinner, knowing what must be done he sends his friends out on a mission that they need Not Enrique for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW SELF HARM  
> SELF HARM TW
> 
> Also i did some edits to the fic because i reread and realized there were some plot holes i had to fill lol
> 
> Sorry this is one of the shorter chapters. I've been trying to keep them around the 9000-10000 count but I really wantd to end this on a cliffhanger. My apologies! Also the spacing is weird because it was bothering me how close the text was to each other so for big info dumps I spaced it out and for certain others i didn't 
> 
> jasfjsdalkfd it's 3 am again help

**"I always thought I might be bad**  
**Now I’m sure that its true**  
**‘cause I think you’re so good**  
**And I’m nothing like you"**

**Love Like You- Rebecca Sugar**

 

_Jim woke up to gentle light shining through his window. He stretched his back, hearing a few pops, and smiling at how well rested he felt. Looking to his side to see something Jim wasn't expecting to see at all._

 

_Steve Palchuk._

 

 _Without warning it felt as if Jim was physically shoved from his own mind while his body acted of it's own accord. Jim could feel his muscles moving, could feel his hands gently touching Steve's sleeping face. He could feel himself bend down to place a soft kiss on the other's lips to wake him up. Jim was freaking out inwardly as he had no feelings towards Steve Palchuk at all. Was this supposed to happen? No. Jim's brain was running a mile a minute but his body seemed to be going by pure muscle memory, as if this was a common occurrence. Jim knew it was not, he most certainly would remember if it was but his body seemed to remember this. Jim could feel his mouth moving, speaking_ _words he could not hear, and he could see that Steve was feigning sleep. The other boy looked so tired and worn from something, almost like Jim had while he was..._

 

**_No air._ **

 

_His airways were being held closed by the very person his body was gently kissing just a few seconds earlier. Everything started to distort and Jim knew it was another nightmare. It's always nightmares because he's being punished for wanting his mom to be alive when really he should've just asked to die. His hands were clawing at Steve's trying to get him to let go because he can't breathe. Everything was starting to get dark and his brain was thinking that maybe this is how it was for his mother. Was it like the world was distorting into a cold darkness as one struggled to seek any sort of light? For a moment Jim thought, maybe this is his way out, maybe this is my punishment._

 

_A life for a **life.**_

 

_He's already fucked up so many lives in his second chance that he didn't even deserve to be alive. Honestly maybe he should just let go. Everyone would be so much better off without him. He's sure Blinky can whip Steve into shape in time to battle Bular and he'll leave his journals for them to find and use to prepare for the upcoming battles. With that thought Jim dropped his hands from trying to fight for his life. For a second, Jim thought he had died but then the hands were gone and his body heaved for air, Jim couldn't believe what had happened. Slowly, panting as his body begged for air, he turned to see the Steve he had just been sleeping was glaring at him. He looked at him with such disdained that Jim fell off the bed._

 

_"Why," this Steve asked softly._

 

_Jim shook his head, he knew what he was going to say and he didn't want to hear it._

 

_"Why."_

 

_Jim put his hands over his ears to block out his question because he didn't need to hear this, he didn't need to feel this pain._

 

_"Why!"_

 

_He was moving into the fetal position when he felt someone embrace him. Jim glanced up to see that the Steve in his dream was hugging him, he could feel his sleeve getting wet with the other's tears._

 

_"Why do you have to look like him"_

 

_Jim's breathing was frantic, he didn't know what that meant._

 

_The scene changed, Jim was back in school watching himself but this Jim seemed so very very tired. His eyes rivaled even Jim's bags and it looked like the other had loss some weight by how loose his skinny jeans were. Shaking his head, Jim knew he had to get out of here and turned to run only to look right at Steve..._

_Who had his arm around Eli._

 

_Something inside of him broke, he didn't understand why but it felt like his heart was shattering in two. Why? WHY did he feel like this? He doesn't care who Steve likes or dates so why does it hurt to see him being so friendly to Eli? That's when he heard a sniffle coming from next to him. The other him was nearly hyperventilating, tears streaming down his face. Why is he crying, why are they crying? What's going on why do they feel so horrible why is he looking at me like that what have I done?_

 

_Jim's thoughts were becoming muddled as they swished from 'Why isn't that me,' to 'why do you get that?'_

 

_He's looking at Jim and Jim is taking steps back because the other him is in his armor and he's looking so heart broken and Jim can feel it. There's something inside of him saying that this is better that Steve shouldn't be with someone like him. Jim's back is against the wall as the other raises Daylight and just as it's about to come dow-_

 

Jim hisses, jumping away from the vegetable slicer he was using to cook since he can't really use knives. Out of habit, Jim placed the bleeding finger into his mouth while looking for a bandage. With the bandage placed and the pain slowly ebbing Jim's mind started to fully acknowledge what just happened. He hadn't been asleep when he saw all that. He had been helping make breakfast with his mother before she had to leave for work.

Jim looked at his bandaged finger, knowing the idea he had was a very bad one.

  
**Ping! Ping!**

 

Jim shook his head as he ignored his phone to instead search for something he could carry without anyone worrying. His portable sword wouldn't work obviously, he could really hurt himself with it. Jim just needed something _small_ so he can just give his body a jolt to snap him out of these damn nightmares. It had to be something small, something that wouldn't do much damage because this wasn't like cutting or anything. He just needed something to ground him when he got caught in these waking nightmares. There was nothing wrong with that. Plus he had to do it like this because he could close the blade so it wouldn't accidentally stab him and wouldn't draw much attention if he pulled it out. Jim knew he couldn't pinch or scratch or anything like that because it would draw more attention than he already had on him. _Careful_ , he would be careful to not do too much, to make sure it's just to ground him.

**Ping!**

Jim was getting frustrated, they had to have one, almost everyone in America had one of those little things.

**Ping! Ping!**

Found it! Still had a nice point, this should do well. Jim stopped himself and looked at the little pocket knife in his hand. Was he really going to do thi-

**PING!**

"Jesus Christ," Jim exclaimed, shoving the pocket knife into his pocket, "Who the fuck is blowing up my phone?"

 

**Group Chat: _Nani The Fucko_**

 

 **EliP:** Jim! Hi! It's Eli from school and..you know...

 

 **ClaireN:** Yes Eli we know :)

 

 **TobyD:** I feel threatened

 

 **ClaireN:** :)

 

 **DarciS:** :)

 

 **TobyD:** babe why

 

 **EliP:** Anyway I just wanted to tell you that Steve is going to take us to Troll Market for a real tour today! Blinky said it would be okay since we already knew and stuff and well it seems like fun but it would be great if you were there? If you want to of course!

 

 **TobyD:** it goin be the SHIT

 

 **DarciS:** babe why

 

 **TobyD:** suffer

 

 **DarciS:** then pewwish :3c

 

 **EliP:** Ummmmmmm

 

 **EliP:** OH YEAH

 

 **EliP:** Shannon found this old like witchy spellbook and she gave it to me and it has some stuff on psychic...stuff

 

 **ClaireN:** why did she have a spellbook

 

 **EliP:** she found it with her grandpa's stuff

 

 **EliP:** I had told her to share anything supernatural or paranormal with me

 

 **EliP:** it seems legitimate because they call it Future Seer like the trolls do?

 

 **EliP:** did you know there's more than one kind of Future Seer???@???!?!?

 

 **EliP:** like it's really really messed up!

 

 **EliP:** NOT THAT I THINK JIM'S MESSED UP OR ANYTHING

 

 **DarciS:** no one thought that

 

 **TobyD:** Jim

 

 **TobyD:** JIMMMM

 

 **ClaireN:** he might be sleeping!

 

 **TobyD:** JIMOTHY LAKE JR RETURN TO ME MY SWEET ANGEL

 

 **TobyD:** WE SHALL MAKE SWEET SWEET LOVE UNDER THE PALE MOONLIGHT

 

 **SteveP:** what the fuck

 

 **TobyD:** baby ..,,

 

 **TobyD:** he's my

 

 **TobyD:** ANGLLEEEEEEEEEEE

 

 **DarciS:** i can be ur angle or ur dveil

 

 **ClaireN:** owo what's this?

 

 **TobyD:** *G A S P*

 

 **EliP:** [soft pan gasp in the distance]

 

 **SteveP:** we leave at noon

 

 **TobyD:** way to ruin it Palchuk

 

 **ClaireN:** Toby!

 

 **SteveP:** ...

 

 **SteveP:** please do not be late and I apologize

 

 **TobyD:** ...shit

 

 **TobyD:** Jimmmmmmm

 

 **TobyD:** Jimboooo

 

 **TobyD:** jimmmm cheer up ur boyfriend not boyfriend

 

 **DarciS:** TOBY STOP

 

Jim turned off his phone.

 

* * *

 

Troll Market was even better than before when they weren't worried about their friend's lives. Claire and Eli were having a blast as they wandered around the colorful underground city. Apparently the two had been sharing notes on all the Troll lore that Blinky had mentioned. Steve was amazed the two had picked up on it so fast and felt slightly off about it. He should be happy his...friends...? He should be happy that they picked up on this stuff so well without freaking out but it was like the universe was just showing him more reasons he shouldn't be the Trollhunter. Intelligence wasn't his strong suit and he knew his worth was only in his strength but he was like a newborn baby compared to these guys.

 

Amazingly, Jim did show up at the time they planned to meet but with headphones on and blaring. He didn't seem to want to talk to anyone and wouldn't even look Steve in the face which hurt. Steve wish he knew what he had done to cause such distress to Jim. Anxiety was telling him that it was because it was Steve's fault that Jim's right arm was burned and bandaged. It was Steve's fault that the boy would never be able to use his dominant hand as well anymore or that he will never be able to feel from it. Merlin made a mistake, he should've chosen anyone.

 

Steve wishes that the Amulet had chosen _anyone_ else.

 

"Master Jim," Blinky shouted in hopes the boy would hear him, "Please turn off your musical devices and listen to what Master Eli has to say!"

Jim winced before turning off the headphones and folding them away into his pocket. Both Steve and Toby noticed how Jim seemed to pull at his ears once the headphones were gone, as if he was hearing something annoying.

 

"Guys," Eli exclaimed while pushing stuff around to make space for the book, "You'll never believe what I found out!"

 

"Master Tobias said it was about future seer's correct," Blinky chuckled before marveling at the book, "My word! I haven't seen a genuine Book of Spells in ages!"

 

Darci snickered, "Well now we know it's real if Blinky's geeking out over it."

 

"Guys, let Eli talk," Claire smiled softly before nodding to Eli.

 

"Alright," he flipped open the book to a yellowed page filled with semi-legible writing, "So it says there are three kinds of future seers. The first are what we consider psychics, they see only one path. I guess you could say they see everything in a linear fashion."

 

"Is that math," Toby groaned, "I hate math."

 

Eli shrugged, unsure if Toby was trying to make a joke or not, "Well it was the best way to describe it. Let's put it like this..."

 

From his bag came two thimbles and several pieces of yarn to which Eli placed on the table. He pointed to the red tinted thimble, "This is Jim and this," he held up the other thimble before placing it a ways away from the red one, "is the future."

 

Then Eli took a single piece of yarn and stretched it from one thimble to the other, "This is how the book says the first kind of Seer's, well, see. They can only see a single path to the future and when something doesn't follow what they see..."

 

Eli brought out some small scissors and cut the yarn, creating a gap, "It distorts their ability. It's common in movies where the psychic states that only this can happen but the main character goes against their vision and change the future."

 

Everyone nodded, Blinky was quite enraptured with the whole thing, "This seems to be the kind of Seer that Master Jim is. Since his visions have been wrong or slightly off on multiple occasions."

 

Jim knew Blinky meant it in a humorous fashion but he could feel himself curling up at that. His so called visions were only off because they were from when he was the Trollhunter.

 

Blinky saw Jim's body language and frowned, "I meant nothing by it Master Jim," Blinky waved all four arms, "I merely jest!"

 

It was silent for a moment when Eli cleared his throat, "That's the first kind, the other two..."

 

Eli looked down, rubbing one of his arms, "...they aren't good..."

 

"What do you mean," Toby asked in confusion, "Are they like evil or something?"

 

A shake of the head from the smallest member, "No! No, they just... usually die young.."

 

All eyes widened, even Jim's who's head swung up in shock, before Eli continued, "The second kind usually," Eli took a deep breath, _"kill_ themselves..."

 

They were all taken aback, Darci snapped at Blinky, "Did you know!? Did you know about that?"

 

"I assure you no," Blinky shook his head frantically, "We have only been told about the first kind, I know nothing of there being more!"

 

Toby grabbed Darci's hand in hopes of calming her down, it worked, she was still mad but did say sorry to Blinky.

 

"Why do the second kind do it but not the first," Claire asked, "What's the reason?"

 

"Well..." Eli glanced away, unsure of how to continue, "They can see all of the futures apparently."

 

Steve's brows furrowed, "All of the...futures?"

 

Eli nodded, "There's this thing called the multiverse theory. Basically when ever you have to make a decision you create a universe that does whatever you didn't. Then that creates a universe and so on and so on."

 

Eli removed the two pieces of yarn and replaced it with a new one and several new thimbles placed around the future thimble, "so the second and third kind have visions where they can see all the possible outcomes but literally peeking into universes where they have already happened or are about to happen."

 

To show what he meant, Eli placed several strings at each thimble with them all leading back to the red one, "It says the reason they...die... is because it gets overwhelming. Honestly, it sounds like schizophrenia in a twisted kind of of way. The seers have to see all the outcomes, both good and bad, and are even at risk of being controlled by their alternate selves."

 

Toby blinked rapidly, "E-excuse me what? Did you say _controlled?"_

 

"Yes," Eli looked at Toby, "the second kind are apparently criminals in a sense. The books says they're ones punished by Time and Fate because they changed their future."

 

Darci leaned in a bit, "What like? Wishing something never happened, like a bad grade or a fight?"

 

Eli shook his head, "Kind of, but this has to be a monumental change. It states that any changes to the timeline are punished but huge ones result in the changer gaining this ability."

 

"I'm still not following," Toby looked down at the mess of yarn and thimbles.

 

"Okay," Eli moved his example around, going back to the two thimbles from the beginning, "We all have one future pretty much planned and Fate and Time have it organized that our decisions should lead us to this future."

 

Everyone nodded but Jim seemed to be holding his breath. His hands fiddling in his pants pocket, touching the small blade he had hidden in there. This was all too much, this was the punishment Vendel had been talking about. Why hadn't Vendel warned him? Wait- Did this mean that his nightmares of the other Jim and Steve weren't the future but just alternate versions of himself? What about that kid version of him or the one with the eyeballs? Why did the other version of him hate him so much? why was Jim so disappointed that the other Steve wasn't future Steve? why? why? Wh-

 

Jim pricks his thigh with the tiny knife and he's snapped form his thoughts. The pain brings him back to reality. Eli is talking.

 

"-So basically say you are already here," he moves the red thimble up about an inch on the yarn before snipping off the yarn that was behind the thimble, "and your past is done. If you somehow change it and go back to the start of this it wouldn't be too hard to move you into another timeline."

 

Eli had set up another thimble and yarn to which he switched the thimbles that didn't represent the future, "Because there close enough that the switch wouldn't badly affect either version."

 

"But," Eli moved the pieces back, the red thimble much closer to it's future, "if you are already so close to the end and you change it then it's much harder depending on what you change."

 

Eli put out several other thimbles and threads, "if you only change a little then the first scenario happens but... If you change so much that you literally go back to the start," Eli started moving all the thimbles around, "Then you really fuck up the timeline."

 

Darci groaned in frustration, "Why not just make it simple and just switch two like before?"

 

"Because if one makes a decision another one makes another, remember," Eli glanced at Darci, "And this decision makes another and another. Plus the timeline has to fit the one the person was already in but that means the original timeline has to be altered as well. So the switch isn't as clean as it should be because the both timelines would be too jarring for the switchers so they have to move around a lot of timelines."

 

Claire shook her head, "It makes sense," Everyone but Jim looked at Claire in confusion, "The punishment I mean. I mean if you had set up everything to work a specific way and one person's choice screws it all up you'd be mad too right?"

 

"I guess," Toby rolled his eyes, "But still it seems a bit drastic."

 

"Well the book says it's for the changer to see all the altered decisions they have disturbed and for the other versions to get back at the changer."

 

Jim felt his knees turn to jelly and he nearly fell over. This is why, he is being punished and he has an ability he can't even share properly without having anyone realize. His _'visions'_ are what could give him away to what he's really done. Jim gripped the pocket knife tighter, he had it in his right pocket so he didn't know he was hurting himself while his bandaged hand held the blade tighter.

 

 _'This is your punishment,'_ a voice whispered. Jim held his breath.

 

"So what's the third one," a voice spoke up, everyone looked to the origin who was none other than Steve Palchuk, "You said there were three?"

 

Eli blinked before going back to the book, "O-oh yeah. Um well they're see like the second kind but only they're born with it."

 

Claire gasped, "That's horrible!"

 

He was gripping the blade harder, jabbing it into this thigh to make the voice stop, to make him snap back to reality.

 

Eli shrugged, "W-well not exactly. See for the ones born with it, it seems their body already develops a way to not overwhelm them which is...kinda gross."

 

Now Blinky spoke up, "how gross?"

 

Eli froze, now realizing the weight of his words and hoping he manages to continue without insulting anyone, "Well.. they develop multiple eyes-"

 

"And that is gross?"

 

"No! No I mean the way these Seer's have them are gross," Eli held up his arms in defense, "They get them all over their bodies depending on how many universes they see! Plus the book continues into some really gross stuff like um.."

 

"Like what," Blinky was still not amused.

 

Eli gluped, "well like eye gouging and eating to gain the first kind of seeing?"

 

All six of Blinky's eyes widened as he nodded absentmindedly, "O-oh I see. Well then your choice of words make much more sense."

He didn't hear it but his stomach was greatly upset and Jim started to gag. Claire noticed and instantly went over to the boy, waving for a bucket of some sort in case he threw up. Jim was retching and Toby knelt down next to his best friend, rubbing his back to try and soothe the other boy. Steve just looked at the group, his mind trying to process all that he has learned. He saw how Claire was with Jim. When Jim finally managed to just take deep breaths he leaned his head against Claire's shoulder. Deep down, Steve felt like he had been punched because Jim and Claire looked so good together. It would be better for Jim to date Claire because then they could be open with their relationship and not have to fear anything. It'd be better because Claire wasn't as messed up at Steve and could actually help Jim. She'd be so much better because she was actually smart and had a future ahead of her. What could he give Jim? A few years until he finally was killed in battle?

 

Jim deserved better.

 

"Master Jim," Blinky looked curiously at the other, "Are you alright? Did you have a vision?"

 

Jim was about to open his mouth to speak when...

**Bzzt. Bzzt.**

 

**Mom**

 

 **Mom:** hey sweetie are you out with Toby?

 

 **Mom:** you better not be out with Steve.

 

 **Mom:** I just wanted to tell you that I'm having dinner with your teacher Mr. Strickler at home.

 

 **Mom:** thanks for making dinner already I hope you don't mind if I let him have some.

 

 **Mom:** Try to come home as soon as possible? We need to talk.

 

 **Mom:** love you

 

Jim mumbled, putting away his phone, about telling them what to do next via text before leaving without another word. He did not make the wrong choice, he did not. Eli and Darci looked from Jim to Steve, who was staring at the ground harshly. Only Eli could see the tears in Steve's eyes.

* * *

 

  
He returned to the house just in time to see Mr. Strickler and his mother laugh over a joke and Jim was not in any mood to even pretend it was funny. Even with his headphones on he could still slightly hear them. Barbara waved Jim over and offered him a spot to sit. Jim wanted to say no but sighed. Mr. Strickler seemed to actually care for them and he didn't know about his involvement with Steve so maybe they could have a nice dinner. Even thought, Jim noticed, the atmosphere was still tense but this time his mother was the one creating it.

**Bzzt. Bzzt**

 

**Claire**

 

 **ClaireN:** hey I couldn't convince NotEnrique to come with

 

 **ClaireN:** Are you sure we need him?

 

"Sorry I have to take this real quick," Jim apologized and moved to the kitchen with a nod from his mother. He shut the sliding window, but not the door, so he could have some privacy.

 

 **JimL:** Yes there's a key that can only be opened by a changeling

 

 **JimL:** that's where Strickler is keeping the Fetch

 

 **ClaireN:** and you're sure Strickler's a changeling?

 

 **JimL:** yes.

 

 **ClaireN:** I'll try again

 

 **JimL:** you have to

 

 **JimL:** he's distracted here and left his room wide open with only the Anstramostrum as his security.

 

 **ClaireN:** We'll figure something out okay? Don't worry :)

 

 **JimL:** thanks. Keep me updated?

 

 **ClaireN:** will do!

 

While looking at his phone, Jim noticed his bandage was red. He swore mentally while realizing that he must of grabbed his knife by the blade with his numb arm. He moved and grabbed the first aid kit to put on a new bandage so his mother wouldn't be suspicious. Jim smiled at his phone before turning it off and moving to head back to the table when he hears his mother and Strickler speaking.

"I think it is the right thing to do Barbara," Strickler spoke softly, "The change is far too sudden and he could get the help he needs."

'What,' Jim leaned closer to the doorway to hear better.

"I'm just worried," Barbara sighed, "I'd be sending him away just a few years from graduating and from his friends."

Strickler seemed to speak quieter than before, "He'll make new ones, it is best he get away from Mr. Palchuk though. That boy will drag Jim into his mess and Jim will help him because he was so well raised."

Jim was taken aback at Strickler's wording, it almost seemed as if he knew about Jim's involvement with Steve.

"You really think so," Barbara asked and Jim could hear the smile in her voice.

"I do," Strickler chuckled, "It's best he gets away from Arcadia for the time being, until everything is dealt with at least."

"Thank you Walter," Barbara smiled, "You have been so supportive this whole time, I'm glad Jim has a teacher like you."

Jim finally walked in, acting as if he didn't just hear everything his mother just said, "Sorry that was Claire, just complaining about babysitting," Jim put on a fake smile before sitting at the table.

"Sweetie," She smiled softly and gestured to his neck where Jim had his headphones hanging, "Headphones, it's not polite."

Jim nodded and took them off mumbling a quick, "Sorry."

"So young Atlas," Strickler smiled in hopes of lightning the mood before the talk, "Where were you? Off causing trouble with Mr. Domzalski?"

"Yeah," Jim shrugged, one hand on the pocket knife, "Eli found some cool book and wanted to tell us about it."

Barbara seemed brighten at that, "Oh honey! I'm so glad you're making new friends."

"As am I," Strickler looked at Barbara with affection, "Young Pepperjack and Miss Nunez are far better company than...others."

Jim's glared at Strickler, he knew they were talking about Steve, "He's not that bad," he said , "He's getting a lot better."

Barbara and Strickler glanced at each other before Barbara spoke up, "I know sweetie but ever since you became...friends... Your health has deteriorated."

"That's not Steve's fault," Jim stared down at his plate, "I'm just going through some things."

Barbara's lips formed a tight line when Strickler spoke up, "Jim, your mother is worried about you, she thinks it might be a good idea if you... spent some time elsewhere."

Jim didn't bother to look up, picking at his food with a knife, "You're not shipping me off to the looney bin-"

His mother gave a shocked gasp.

"-And separating me from all my friends," now Jim looked up, "I'm going through some stuff I can't tell you about.

Then Jim glared at Strickler, "But blaming Steve for something he didn't do or choose to be is rather unbecoming of a teacher Mr. Strickler."

Strickler's eyes widened when the bell to the stove went. Barbara shot up and spoke about getting the apple pie while walking to the kitchen.

"You talk much about stuff you do not know fully," Strickler narrowed his eyes, "Mr. Palchuk has gotten himself into a mess and I'd hate to see you dragged into it."

"Big talk from someone who's causing it," Jim bit back, gripping his knife even harder.

"So you know," Strickler picked up his knife as well.

"I know what you are and I know what you're planning on doing," Jim sneered, "and I know that you. Will. Fail."

"Do you boys need anything," Barbara called out from the kitchen.

"Sharper knives, for the steak," Both Strickler and Jim called out. She came out with the knives before going back into the kitchen to check on the pie.

Chairs scraping across the floor as both people stand from their chairs, glaring at the other, with Strickler growling, "This isn't your fight boy. You shouldn't fight his battles for him."

Jim just held the knife higher to his face with Strickler sneering, "I know you're the one to stop the Stalkling. Has the Trollhunter even had a real fight?"

"He can fight just fine," Jim bit back.

"I do hope he can," Strickler smirked, "He's going to need it with what I have in my office."

Jim had to hold back a grin, already knowing what was in Strickler's office, "He'll be fine, it's yourself you should worry about."

"I don't think your little knife tricks are going to do much damage to me," Strickler was about to laugh when Jim lunged, nearly slicing Strickler's arm.

Strickler was stunned, for a moment, since he had not expect that from Jim. The boy must've been training with Steven but still Jim seemed much to calm for Strickler's liking. This boy was ready to _kill him_ and Strickler, just for a second, was fearful he might. He shook it off and moved an attack back at Jim, managing to trip up the other. Strickler hit his nose against the table and looked up at Jim with red eyes. For a second, Jim was back in the hospital hallways and was looking at the him with the multiple eyes. Without thinking, Jim pushed his thumb against the edge of the knife to snap him out of it. Strickler, since he actually did care for Jim somewhat, couldn't believe what he just saw. Still they both had a duty to do and brushed off the other's behavior.

Strickler took several steps back and transformed into his original form, "What do you think," He asked with an evil grin, "Good look for picture day?"

To his surprise, Jim wasn't shocked at all to see his true form who laughed, "It's an improvement honestly, puke green suits you."

Strickler growled and threw several of his hidden blades at the boy who dodged them with ease. Suddenly Jim appeared with a sword and sharged at Strickler who barely managed to avoid getting it. Jim was full of surprises today and Strickler knew it was because he was involved with Steve the Trollhunter. If only Jim had listened to his mother and just agreed to go away they both could be safe. Strickler would keep Barbara and Jim safe if Jim would just give up the amulet.

"I can keep you and your mother safe," Strickler tried to reason, "Just give me the amulet!"

Jim saw red, he knew what Strickler's so called _protection_ meant, "I'd much rather be killed."

"So be it," Strickler raised to attack when suddenly a large blueish hand grabbed his arm.

"What the-"

"Draal!?"

Draal looked over to Jim with a smirk, "The Trollhunter said you might need some help with some trash."

"You should be with him," Jim glared, "I can handle this."

"He can handle himself," Draal looked at Strickler again when he grabbed his knife and threw it at Jim.

Jim didn't dodge it in time and got hit on the arm. He hissed in pain and Draal threw the Changeling against the wall. Draal rushed over to Jim but heard the sound of a buzzer going off to which Jim told Draal he had to go, now. Draal understood but wanted to stay to help Jim. Once the door to the kitchen started to open Draal was gone in seconds, heading down the basement. Barbara returned to see Jim's arm bleeding and she nearly dropped the apple pie. She rushed to her son and Strickler was not far behind, not looking amused at all.

 

"What happened," Barbara asked angrily, giving Strickler an accusatory look.

 

"I was trying to show Mr. Strickler one of my knife tricks," Both Barbara and Strickler looked at Jim in shock as he held up his right arm, "I forgot it doesn't move as well, sorry."

 

Strickler was at a loss for words, why had Jim covered for him, "Y-yes, I wasn't fast enough to stop him, I do apologize Barbara."

 

Barbara Lake just looked tired, "It's okay Walter, but if you could go? I'll pack up the apple pie for you."

 

"Oh no you reall-"

 

"Oh he'll love that," Jim smirked, "Mr. Strickler always goes on and on about how much he loves pie."

 

Strickler glared at Jim once Barbara looked away. Just as Barbara was about to return with the packed up apple pie they heard knocking on the door. Jim went over to open it only to see Steve looking rather disheveled. Strickler couldn't believe that Steve was still alive, he knew his security was air tight and no one could-

 

That little scoundrel.

 

Strickler looked to Barbara with a gentle smile, "I just remembered I have some papers to grade, I do hope we can do this again without...anymore damage."

 

Steve shot up at the sound of that and looked up and down at Jim only to see his left sleeve starting to turn a dark red color. The taller boy turned and glared at Strickler, ready to attack the other at a moment's notice but Jim held him back. Barbara saw the way to the two acted and was confused, though more annoyed that Steve was here at all. Strickler took his leave, sneering at the boys when Barbara wasn't looking. Jim sneered back.

 

Barbara cleared her throat, moving over to Jim and working on bandaging his cut, "You could be a little nicer to him you know."

 

"I don't want you seeing him," Steve felt awkward being here while Jim and his mother seemed to fight. He always hated it when his mother and him fought but they both just had conflicting personalities. Maybe he should patch things up when she gets back if he lives long en-

 

"If you won't listen to me," Barbara glanced at Steve for only a second (but Steve caught it), "Then I don't have to listen to you."

 

After all was said and done, Barbara stood up and walked back towards the kitchen, "I really expected more from you."

 

She knew she shouldn't be taking this out on her son but he was making the same mistakes she did back then. Sure she got the most wonderful son alive but at the cost of a loveless marriage. The door to the kitchen shut and Jim released the breath he had been holding and was about to thank Steve for sending Draal over when-

 

"I should go," Jim was confused.

 

**Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt**

 

"Go," Jim grabbed Steve's arm, "You just got here, what happened?"

 

Steve shook off Jim's grip, "N-nothing I have to go now."

 

**Bzzt. BZZT. BZZT. BZZT.**

 

With that Steve was out of the house and running down to his Vespa. Jim just stared dumbly, watching the other boy go.

 

**BZZT.**

 

"Ugh," Jim grabbed his phone and unlocked it, "What the hell is going on-"

 

 

**Darci**

 

 **DarciS:** JIM

 

 **DarciS:** JIM HOLY SHIT ANSWER

 

 

**Claire**

 

 **ClaireN:** Jim? Jim I couldn't get Not Enrique

 

 **ClaireN:** But we got the fetch

 

Jim reread that statement several times, ' _how? They need a changeling?'_

 

 

**Eli**

 

 **EliP** : don't freak out

 

 **EliP** : he needs you right now

 

**The Tobe Master**

 

 **Tobes:** JIM

 

 **Tobes:** JIM HOLY FUCKING SHIT

 

 **Tobes:** JIM WE HAVE A HUGE FUCKING PROBLEM

 

 **Tobes:** MAYDAY MAYDAY

 

 **Tobes:** DANGER WILL FUCKING ROBINSON

 

 **Tobes:** JIM

 

 **Tobes:** STEVE

 

 **Tobes:** STEVE OPENED THE LOCK

 

Jim dropped his phone, not fully hearing it clatter as it hit the ground nor seeing the next text.

 

 **Tobes:** STEVE'S A FUCKING _CHANGELING_ JIM

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE REVEAL IS HERE  
> Man I've been waiting for this. I had planned it differently (more Bular reveal) but I like this way better. Also I hope no one minds the knife thing with Jim. I had planned on him just scratching his arms oreven doing what I do and pick at the skin but that is very noticible but poking yourself with something sharp in your pocket is not (also something i do...kinda:??) 
> 
> For those who are curious. Jim uses the headphones to tell when he's hearing the other voices. If he can hear them over the music but not someone he's looking at then he knows that the voices aren't there. The pain is if he gets caught in a vision and wants out, kinda like pinching yourself awake.


	9. Sorry About Your Parents Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm going to be writing some short ones until "The Big Game"  
> the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cfuPwQZnOQ

_"I'm sorry about your life, you had it pretty rough_  
Bending over backwards, never good enough  
You poor thing, it must suck to be you  
And I know it's not your fault, it never is, is it?

 **Sorry About Your Parents** by Icon For Hire

 

_"What do you mean you couldn't get Not Enrique to join," Toby asked with annoyance, "He's how we get this fetch thing!"_

_Claire winced, "I know, I'm sorry but I couldn't get him to join. He was very adamant and wouldn't even come with the promise of gross socks."_

_"You mean I stole from my teammates for no reason," Steve grumbled while looking at the bag of socks he carried._

_"Sorry Steve," Claire gave a soft smile and Steve remembered the incident with Jim, he looked away, "It's fine."_

_Claire frowned and Darci moved towards her in a comforting fashion, "you okay?"_

_"I don't want this mission to fail because of me," Claire sighed, "I was supposed to bring Not Enrique..."_

_"I assure Miss Nunez," Blinky butt in, "We shall figure this out, besides, AARRRGGGHH!! could always just break down the wall."_

_"I thought we were trying to be stealthy," Toby raised a brow with Eli shouting, "Yeah!"_

_"Guys c'mon," Steve waved from ahead, waiting for the others to join. No one knew just what was waiting for them._

  
_"You need a Changeling to turn that key," Blinky shouted at Toby who was trying and failing to turn the key, "Yeah so what! Sheer force gets your everywhere!"_

_"Not going to work," AARRRGGHHH!! said, pulling Toby away._

_"Let me try," Darci said as she went to turn the key. She failed and Claire followed suit. The kids were desperate to try and open the lock without any damage coming out. If they weren't quick they wouldn't get the Fetch to stop the defense system Strickler set up._

_"This is getting us nowhere," Steve marched over to the key, moving to turn it, "It's not going to open unless we have Not Enriqu-"_

_It opened._

_No one dare utter a word, the only sound was Strickler's secret room opening for them. All eyes were on Steve who hadn't even moved his arm away from where he had turned the key. He seemed just as shocked as the rest of them as they stared at the Trollhunter. Eli and Claire glanced over at Blinky and AARRRGGHH!! as they knew most trolls hated Changelings. They could count on both hands the amount of rude things Blink has said about Changelings. Toby couldn't figure out who to focus on, Steve or the trolls. Blinky always said that Changelings were terrible and loyal to Gunmar but Steve was the Trollhunter! He couldn't be evil...could he?_

_It was Darci who broke the silence, "Alright," She looked to Blinky who still hadn't snapped out of his stupor, "Where's this Fetch thing, we need it to not die remember?"_

_Blinky didn't know what to think. The Trollhunter, someone who he had trusted was a...a Changeling... Steve never showed any sign of being a Changeling but then again they were tricky creatures. Still, he seemed not to know of this at all and why would he even open the lock if he knew he could? None of them would've even batted an eye if Steve never attempted to open the lock. What was there to think? One look at Steve and Blinky knew he had to help, the boy has been through a lot. Oh god how were the other trolls going to handle this? What about Jim? Steve seemed to favor the other boy and he's the only one who didn't know or did he? This was getting much to complicated for him, he's getting old it seems._

_Darci put a hand on Steve's shoulder only for the other to shrug it off and run, "St-"_

_The blonde booked it from the room and out of the school, he left the keys he took from Coach to let them into the school. Everyone looked from the door to each other before Toby whipped out his phone._

_"Jim needs to know," Toby started typing but was stopped by Darci, "Toby no. I love you but you have zero tact."_

_Claire and Eli started texting Jim along with Darci, each sending their own messages that didn't outright say what happened. Only Toby did so, and it was Toby's message that Jim really read._

* * *

 

 

Steve didn't know where he as going. It seemed like everything was against him and he didn't know where he belonged. He was a Changeling. He was the thing he was fighting against, the thing that hurt Jim, the thing that...Jesus they eat people don't they? They eat socks at least and Steve nearly threw up because the smell from those socks were NOT appetizing. He probably shouldn't have left Jim like that but he could hear Jim's phone going off. Those texts were from the others, they were probably warning Jim about Steve.

What did Blinky think of him now? What about AARRRGGHH!!? Steve really did care for them, even if he didn't show it very well. Blinky was just...so supportive of Steve. Every time Steve failed Blinky was right there to encourage him to get right back up and try again. AARRRRGGHH!! was always there to pick him up if he fell...

"Palchuk," Coach cried out from his truck, "Hey Palchuk pull over!"

Steve snapped from his thoughts and pulled to the side of the road, "Coach?"

"Jeez, kid get in," Coach gestured to his car, "I'll put your ride in the back and cover it, it's gonna rain soon."

Steve blinked, "How did you find me?"

Coach laughed, "I didn't I just saw you staring blankly into space for the last three streets, you ran a stop sign by the way."

"Oh," Steve's face fell as he looked down, "Sorry."

Coach grimaced, "Hey no it's okay, everyone does so once in a while. No one got hurt and no one caught you so it's okay just pay more attention," Coach heard thunder and gestured to the truck again, "Now get in, I'll drive you home."

Steve did as he was told and got into the passenger seat of the Truck. He watched as Coach carefully put his Vespa into his truck and covered it with a tarp in case it rained. Steve gave a soft smile, it was nice knowing someone cared for him. Then he thought about what he was and all happiness was gone. This just proves that he didn't deserve to be the Trollhunter.

"You've changed a lot," Coach broke the silence, "You do know I'm here for you, right? I know I came off harsh, I'm sorry for that, but I am here for you."

Steve looked at Coach, staying quiet, while he continued, "You come so far from being the school bully but you're still internalizing a lot. If you need someone to vent to I'm here. I know there's probably things you don't want to talk about and I won't push but I am here."

It was silent for a few more minutes, Steve figuring out what he should say. Should he tell Coach what's going on? Should he tell him what he really is, what would he say?

"You don't have to talk right now," Coach smiled, "But I do want to know about what's going on with you and Lake~?"

"Pf-ha what," Steve sputtered, "N-nothing's going on with us nope."

Coach raised a brow, "I wasn't born last year, just know I support you both."

Steve smiled softly, "Thanks Coa-"

"But that means I have to give you the talk," Coach interrupted, "Ya see there's a lot of things the public Education system fails on and so I must make sure you and Jim-"

"No"

"-are safe and use the proper ways to..." Coach cringed, "have fu-"

"please no"

"So first off you need forepla-"

"OHHEYLOOKIT'SMYHOUSETIMETOGOHAHA" Steve dives outof the truck while it's still moving and runs into his house, "BYE COACH"

Coach shook his head, "Oh he's not getting that easily," he chuckled as he drove off, after putting Steve's Vespa on the driveway of course. Come Monday, all the kids will have to learn about things.

  
Steve entered to an empty house, honestly he should be used to it by now. His mom was usually out doing something for the family business and he was either left alone or with a nanny of some sort (they never lasted). Still it would be nice to come home to someone being there or at least knowing someone would be coming home that same day. Then Steve heard a sound and rushed over to the basement only to see Draal on the ground. Apparently he tripped over a box, the idea of it made Steve laugh which is what he needed. Then it stopped when Steve realized Draal had no idea what had happened at Strickler's office. He should tell him, he really should but what would Draal think of him after that? It seemed Draal made his decision for him.

"Come," Draal gestured outside, "Let's train."

So Steve followed Draal outside and into the woods close behind his house. They walked only a short while before the older troll determined it was a good spot to train. He looked at the Trollhunter, waiting for the other to put on their armor to begin training. Steve wanted to call out to the Amulet but then the whole thing with the key and it just kept flashing in his skull that he's not human, not normal, _not go-_

"Steve," Draal called out in worry, "Breathe."

Steve took a gulp of air before sitting down (when had he fallen to his knees) and relaxing. Draal wanted to ask and Steve knew he should tell him but he was afraid, he was afraid. This is why he pushed everyone away, this is why he was so mean. If you always act like a fuck up then no one bats an eye when you actually fuck up. No one bats a godamn eye at you who is so messed up that people part like the red sea to stay away. That's just his fate, he was never meant to be around people he's too much like his da-

"I apologize," Draal interrupted Steve's thoughts again, "I could not fully protect Jim and let him get hurt. The Changeling proved more capable than I thought."

Changeling.

Changeling.

 

**CHANGELING.**

  
It bounced back and forth in his head. A Changeling hurt Jim and so Jim would never trust him. Jim will hate him if he found out if he hasn't already. Oh god Draal will hate him he can't tell him.

"Master Steve," A voice called out, "Master Steve, please listen."

Steve jumped, he flew backwards and his armor appeared because he was scared he was going to be hurt he was scared that that.

Blinky looked hurt but none the less moved forward carefully, "Master Steve, I want you to know that I do not care that you are a Changeling."

Draal looked at Steve in shock but Blinky urged him to not make a move. Steve lowered Daylight ( _when had he summoned it)_  but the armor still held it's grip on him.

Blinky took this into account, taking another step forward, "I will admit at first I was angered but I am not anymore. In fact, I am appalled I ever was in the first place because I know you."

Steve was shaking, Blinky kept moving forward.

"At first I was unsure about the Amulet's decision," Blinky admitted, "But none the less I swore to stay by your side to guide and train you. I still stand by that today, even with this news I want to stand by your side and help you with defeating Bular if you will let me, Master Steve."

Sniffling could be heard as Blinky held open his arms for Steve. The boy did not run into his arms. He couldn't because he was scared it was a lie, scared that Blinky really did hate him and this was just a lie. Steve was scared. Blinky saw that and put down his arms, opting to move closer to the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder. He was still showing affection but in a less threatening way, something that Steve could easily get out of.

It was then the last person anyone thought would come forward, did. AARRRGGHH!! walked towards Steve and Blinky and nodded to his husband. Blinky was confused but moved away as he trusted his husband fully. Steve glanced up at AARRRGGHH!! with slight confusion, but mostly fear, when the gentle giant nodded towards the woods. He started to walk off and Steve looked from him to Blinky who waved off Steve, stating that he should follow him.

Once they were out of sight from the other trolls AARRRGGHH!! grabbed Steve and put him on his back with only one command, "Hang on."

Steve didn't understand at first but swiftly caught on when AARRRGGHH!! took off like a rocket into the woods. He may or may not have screamed but no one would be able to prove anything. After a few seconds of pure terror he started to relax and watch as the world flew by. It was...strangely relaxing to watch the world whip by, like nothing around him mattered at that moment. Course, AARRRGGHH!! could just be taking him somewhere isolated to smash his skull against a rock but at that moment Steve didn't care.

The slowed down in a clearing and Steve got off AARRRGGGHH!!'s back. A laugh bubbled out of him as he laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky. AARRRGGHH!! sat beside him, the earth shaking as he did so.

It was silent for a while before, "I was a Gumm Gumm."

Steve's head snapped towards AARRRGGHH!! in shock, "W-what?"

AARRRGGHH!! lowered his head, "I was a bad troll. Used to hurt others, humans."

He didn't know how to handle this information as AARRRRGGHH!! continued, "Didn't want to be like that. Took a vow to never hurt anyone again."

Now AARRRGGHH!! was facing him, "You are not bad. You are good, remember that."

Steve bit his lip, "No... I'm not AARRRGGHH!!."

He looked back at the sky, "I've been a horrible person all my life. Always beating up other kids and no I know you've done worse but you're so good now! I mean I know you probably didn't start out bad and you were just raised in a bad environment and you learned to over come that an- _oh_."

  
AARRRGGHH!! chuckled, bring Steve closer, "See? Not so bad."

"Well well well," A new voice spoke up, one that both Steve and AARRRGGHH!! knew, "Look at what I have stumbled upon."

"Bular," Both Steve and AARRRRGGHH!! called out, AARRRGGHH!! looking at Steve in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"I came for the Amulet, Trollhunter," Bular stood up straight, "And I will take it with or without your corpse."

Steve spoke the incantation and AARRRGGHH!! readied himself for a fight, Bular laughed, "You? You have taken an oath of pacifism, you would not hurt a fly."

Steve charged, "No but I can!"

Bular laughed as he charged forward, the two clashing swords before jumping back.

"When I get the Amulet," Bular grinned, "My father will return and together we will take over the surface lands!"

Steve didn't bother to answer since he was more focused on staying alive, it annoyed him that Bular could still blab while they were fighting though.

"Once my father returns he will rule all of you worthless fleshbags," Bular laughed, dodging an attack from Steve, "and I will rule by his side just like I was born to do."

"You weren't born to do anything," Steve cried out as AARRRGGHH!! went to get help, "You were born to BE anything!"

Bular snarled, "I was trained since birth to be a suitable warrior for my father! You should be honored to die by my hand!"

 _'I'm raising you to not be such a sissy,'_ shouted a voice that Steve hasn't heard in so so long, _'You should be thanking me!'_

Steve shook his head, he shouldn't think about that. Instead he focused on the battle and how to get out of it alive. It was taking awhile for AARRRGGHH!! to bring the others but if he could just hold on a little longer. Of course while Steve was thinking about what to do next Bular body slammed him into a tree. Oh that one hurt a lot. He managed to dodge Bular's next hits but not his words.

"You are nothing compared to me Trollhunter," Bular screamed in anger, "I have trained and bled to be strong enough for my father and you will NOT RUIN THAT!"

_'You're nothing compared to me Lake,' a younger Steve smirked as he shoved a boy against the lockers, 'You're just a weakling, a crybaby.'_

Steve realized why he kept getting flashbacks as he looked up at the impending sword coming to him.

* * *

 

 

Bular froze, his hand had been stopped by the Trollhunter. A fleshbag managed to stop his swing in it's tracks and it's then he sees the the Trollhunter's eyes. They were yellow like a... The Trollhunter was an Impure! Someone who was loyal to his father, then why wouldn't he just give him the Amulet? Then he realized that the child didn't smell like the other Impures. This boy had too much of a fleshbag sent on him to even be considered an Impure so why did he had yellow eyes.

"He's not a good father is he," The whelp asks quietly and Bular pants as he is out of breath and that's the only reason.

The fleshbag looks back up at him, "He only cared when you did something he liked, right? If you did something wrong it was horrible wasn't it."

It was suddenly hard to breathe but Bular was angry ( _he should be angry_ ) because how dare this whelp insult his father, "You know nothing," Bular spat.

The whelp let go of Bular's fist ( _he should kill him right now he shoul_ -)

"I know a lot more than you think," he looked at the ground and Bular didn't move.

"I know what it's like to constantly be afraid of ever messing up because then he would get mad," the whelp continued and Bular wanted to..wanted to, "Wasn't it the best to get his praise? It felt like you were on top of the world right, almost made every horrible thing seem like it was nothing."

Bular took a step back, "It's not nothing. Fathers should not do that, they should protect and guide."

 

Then the child did something unspeakable.

 

"Here," Steve held out the Amulet to Bular. He was completely at his mercy and he simply was allowing it to happen. Was this a trick for when his allies come to help him? To make Bular look bad?

"AARRRGGHH!! told me he used to be a Gumm Gumm like you," he continued, "Have you seen him now? I'm pretty sure he's troll married to the other guy. It's cute how they are and he seems pretty happy."

The child looked up at him again, "You must've known him back then, was he that happy then?"

 _'No,'_ Bular's traitorous mind supplied because it was true. Bular remembered the young Krubera when he first arrived to the Darklands. His father sent him away as soon as he was brought in. Bular didn't see him much until the troll was almost unrecognizable. He remembered how Aarghaumont never smiled, never showed anything other than kill and eat. If Bular was honest he would even say that he was was _scared_ of the other troll. Everyone believed that Aarghaumont was the perfect general for his father, that he was the one suited to be by his father's side when they ruled. Bular tried, he tried so hard to prove himself in the battle but then Aarghaumont abandoned them and suddenly Bular was the revered one. His father didn't let him forget that it was only because Aarghaumont left that he was held to such high prestige.

Seeing the Krubera troll now, thriving and smiling and acting without a care in the world. It pissed off Bular because he betrayed his father ( _because he wanted that, he wanted it_ ) and he shouldn't deserve any of this. Aarghaumont shouldn't be happy after his betrayal because he didn't deserve it he was a Gumm Gumm. Gumm Gumm's take their happiness by conquering and ruling. It's what his father had drilled into his head so why was Aarghaumont so happy just being a simple troll?

Then he heard the other shouts, the call of the Trollhunter's allies. Bular looked from the woods where they were coming from and the Amulet. Suddenly he was unsure of what to do. No he knew what he should do he had to take the Amulet he had to he HAD TO.

He ran.

 

"Master Steve what were you just about to do," Blinky shouted as he ran over to where the boy still stood.

Steve didn't respond and Blinky tried again, "Were you just about to give the Amulet to Bular!?"

He still didn't respond but he did flinch at Blinky's harsh shouting. Slowly he turned, his head kept down, until they all saw it. His yellow eyes. The eyes of a Changeling, of Bular himself because of course Gunmar would do that. Steve held the Amulet in his grip, looking from it to the trolls in front of him. Blinky couldn't understand what was going on in the boy's head until he spoke.

"I am the Trollhunter," he said slowly, as if the words were foreign on his tongue, "I protect the trolls from the bad ones, the Gumm Gumms."

"Yes yes we've been over thi-" Blinky was cut off by a nudged from AARRRGGHH!!.

"But what if not all of them were bad," Steve looked up at them and holding their gaze, "AARRRGGHH!! changed so why couldn't others?"

Draal shook his head, "No! Gumm Gumm's don't change," Draal tensed and looked at AARRRGGHH!! who held Steve's gaze, "except for AARRRGGHH!! of course."

Blinky groaned, "AARRRGGHH!! was a special case, most of the other Gumm Gumm's are just naturally evil."

"What did you think of AARRRGGHH!! when you first met him," Steve steeled his sight on Blinky, "You probably hated him because not only was he a Gumm Gumm but Gunmar's general, right?"

Blinky was taken aback, how dare this child speak to him like this, "That is the past! We are talking about present day events Master Stev-"

"What about me," Steve continued, "You said it yourself, you didn't think the Amulet made the right cho-"

"He hated me," AARRRGGHH!! cut in, "He thought I didn't belong."

Blinky looked away, not sure if he was more mad at Steve's actions or his own.

Steve looked from AARRRGGHH!! to Blinky, "He changed and so did you Blinky."

Blinky glared at Steve but gave up and looked at the Trollhunter, "He is the son of the most horrible Gumm Gumm history has ever known... What makes you so sure that he even _wants_ to change?"

Steve looked at the Amulet, "Because..."

Draal saw that look, it was the same look he had whenever Draal mentioned the boy's father.

"Because if Bular change than so can others," Steve spoke with conviction but inside he was afraid because he wasn't sure if Bular would change but he had to try, he had to try, _'Because if Bular can change then so can I.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snjkflksdvs dGOD END ME


	10. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finally confronts the other Jim. It's not a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: GORE KINDA?? if you've read the book then you're good but ALSO SPOILERS i mean not really but if you've seen the ending to season 3 then...you'll catch what i am putting down

_"If you're a lover, you should know_  
_The lonely moments just get lonelier_  
_The longer you're in love_  
_Than if you were alone_  
_Memories turn into daydreams become a taboo"_

 **House of Memories** by Panic! At The Disco

 

Jim dropped his phone, not fully hearing it clatter as it hit the ground nor seeing the next text.

 

Changeling, Steve was a fucking **Changeling**. The word echoing in his head because that didn't happen before, that wasn't what he knew. He had thrown the fucking Gaggletack at Steve's head and there was no reaction so how could he be a Changeling? Was Steve working for the Janus order and did Strickler know about him? Jim's heart fell, what if had just lured all of his friends into a trap. The phone kept pinging from his friend's various texts and Jim shut his eyes to block out the sound.

He opened them to see he was in the gym and no one else was around. Jim spun around and called out for anyone. He felt his pockets for his little pocket knife to snap him out of this nightmare. It wasn't there, where had he put it? Did he drop it in his battle with Strickler?

 

_"Jim," a voice called out._

_Jim spun around to see Steve standing just a few feet ahead of him. For a moment Jim felt relief at seeing a familiar face but then he looked down. Blood, blood was starting to spread towards him. Thick red blood from the bodies scattered across the floor of his loved ones. Steve still looked at him with a soft smile and Jim couldn't move. Steve started to talk steps towards him, his shoes making a horrible wet sound as they moved through the blood._

_Then his blond hair fell away as his scalped tore open to reveal a horrible grey ridge and his face, the thing that many a student fell for at school -Jim wasn't afraid to admit he was once included in that- started to tear down the center. The flesh that fell away revealed a bone-studded faceplate that spat out both eyeballs in favor of the yellow eyes that Changelings were known for. Steve’s cheeks slopped away like two uncooked hamburger patties and his jaws exploded in a shower of teeth to make way for a massive gray mandible. His outfit parted like a robe and thin ribbons of human meat began melting to the turf in favor of the hard, gray musculature of a changeling troll._

_Jim's whole body froze at the sight of the creature in front of him. Even as it charged at him there was still no moment from his body. He couldn't believe what he was looking at and he couldn't snap himself out of it. It was still coming at him and he could still see the remains of what was once Steve and god. His knees were shaking, they threatened to buckle at the creature before him. Internally he was screaming, he used to be the Trollhunter, he should be able to fight this creature like he's fought so many before it. Why couldn't he fight him? Why was it so different from the other Changelings he's fought they never had the flesh ripped off._

 

"-im?"

What was that? Who's calling out for him?

"Jim?"

That voice, that was his mother's voice! Like that Jim blinked and suddenly the creature vanished and he was back in his house with his mother staring at him strangely. Her phone still by her ear while Jim tried to get his breathing under control. Barbara put her phone away and went over to her son, moving to be at the same eye line. By this time Jim managed to get his breathing under control and felt around for his pocket knife. It was then he realized he was feeling around with his right hand, no wonder he couldn't tell if it was there.

"Jim," Barbara said softly, "are you okay?"

Jim nodded, "Yeah just uh zoned out."

Barbara's lips formed a tight line but nodded, "Okay, the hospital called. I have to go in, will you be alright?"

"Yeah," Jim tried to give a reassuring smile, "I will be."

"Call me if anything," Barbara stood up, "And I mean anything, happens okay?"

"Yes mom," Jim sighed, still annoyed of how this was all going.

Dead. Dead. **DEAD**

Jim inhaled sharply, he rushed over to hug his mom to his mother's shock. She thought he was still mad over what happened with Strickler and Steve but now he was hugging her. Even so she wasn't going to turn down a hug from her only child. Barbara loved Jim and was going to help him out for as long as she could. One day he would have to go away but until then Barbara was going to hold her son tight.

She chuckled, "What was that for?"

"Just felt like a hug," Jim released his grip, smiling up at his mom, "you know?"

Another smile between mother and son as she went to give him a kiss on his cheek, "Alright see you tomorrow okay? It's going to be a long night."

"Okay," Jim waved his mother off, "Be safe."

There was some internal debate on whether or not Jim should call Steve and the others. The texts and calls had long since ceased but still he felt bad about ignoring them. With a sigh he put his phone to charge, he had to do this. So once he finished his school work and did his chores he went up to bed. There was some fear creeping up on him but fear was an old friend he knew. Something shiny caught Jim's eye and he saw the amulet that Steve had gotten him for his birthday. Jim realized he had never properly thanked him for that, perhaps he could make him something to eat? With that thought in mind Jim put on the necklace and moved towards his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes, unaware of the amulet rotating so that the Amethyst stone sat on top. 

 

He was back in the school again, the sun was out and the day was clear yet there wasn't a single soul there. Well except for the one in the shadows, he saw the other him who simply glared back. Jim could understand his anger from what he learned about his decision and hoped that he could reconcile with this Jim. 

"Why are you here," the other him stepped out.

"You're not me," was all Jim responded with.

"What," The other Jim angrily responded, "What do you mean by that? You're me!"

To this Jim almost laughed, as he had thought the same thing, and ended up playing his memory of Eli's explanation to this whole thing. The other Jim watched as the world shifted and showed the Troll Market. He then looked at Jim in question before watching Eli explain the Future Seer's. Upon seeing Eli, Jim saw how the other's face darkened and he recalled the memory of Steve and Eli together. As the explanation continued Jim watched his other self's face swiftly change. At first there was frustration but then it slowly softened to understanding, if not a little sorrow. When hearing Eli talk about a seer's probable early death he gave a soft gasp, glancing at Jim (Jim caught the quick glance at Steve but didn't know why he did).

Then he was angry, "What was so bad that you had to destroy my life?"

He stepped towards Jim, Amulet out and at the ready, "What was so bad to ruin my life!?"

Tears were streaming down the other's face but Jim did not move. When the other finally reached him and was about to strike did Jim finally regain the ability to speak.

 

"She died."

 

The other Jim froze, "Who?"

Jim couldn't say it out loud so the world shifted to show the final few moments of his mother. His mother’s last breath was a wheeze, barely audible. Jim only heard it because his head was bowed so close to her blood-soaked ch-. The other Jim waved away the memory, his eyes tearing up at the sight of his mother dead in front of him. In this void they stood, unsure of what to do or say to the other. There was an understanding towards each other now. Both Jims' understood why the other did and felt the way they did because honestly this situation was a fucked up one. A laugh, and the other Jim broke the silence with an attempted humorous smile.

"So," The other Jim puts his hands in his pockets, "What should we call each other?"

Jim shrugged and the other Jim groaned, "Oh my god, we can't just call each other Jim that'll get real confusing."

"I could go by James," Jim offered to which the other Jim shook his head, "That name is dead to me sooooooo..."

He smirked, "Anxiety, trademarked of course."

Jim blinked before shaking his head, "Trad-No don't call me that! What the hell?"

A laugh from the other before he shook his head, "alright, alright. I can go by Jack or something."

Another memory began, Jim was back in the hospital and so was the other Ji- Jack. The child was still there, looking at them with a sickening grin. It opened it's mouth to utter it's stupid sentence but Jim grabbed Jack's hand and ran. Once they were out of sight of the tiny Satan Jim waved off the memory and sighed.

Jack looked at him with a brow raised, "Uh...Care to expl-"

 

" _No_."

 

"Alright that's fair," Jack nodded.

The two sat there in silence for a while and Jim was actually happy about it. There was no fear, no running, no overwhelming guilt over his actions. Honestly Jim could stay like this for forever or at least until he had to wake up tomorrow. For once, maybe he would have a good night's rest and then he could help Steve out with everything. It was such a good idea to talk to the other Jim, Jack, about this. Then he felt fear and noticed how the room seemed to grow darker. It felt like something was gripping Jim's heart and it was getting harder to breathe when he looked over at Jack.

He was crying.

The room shifted and they were in their bedroom. Jim watched as his other self moved around and then. A memory. They both watched as Jack's past self walked into the room with a groan before plopping on the bed. He seemed to be angrily texting someone before tossing his phone next to him. As if summoned, the window was thrown open and in came someone that made both Jim's gasp (though for very different reasons). Steve Palchuk, looking worse for wear, stepped in Jack's room and looked at the boy on the bed.

The Jack of the memory didn't even flinch, "You're late."

A soft chuckle, "Sorry, had to...deal with something."

"Eli again," The memory Jack raised a brow, "You seem to be hanging out with him a lot."

Steve frowned, "I know, I know I fucked up."

"Glad you at least know that."

"Babe," Jim's eyes widened, "I swear I'll be on time okay?"

"It's the fourth time Steve."

Jack sniffled and Jim looks at him, Jack looked away before Jim could see him.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you always out so late anyway?"

Jack is biting his bottom lip and Jim goes back to looking at the memory.

"Because...I'm hunting Trolls."

The Jack in the memory rolled his brows but there were tears in his eyes, "Right, of course you were."

"I'm not lyin-"

"GET OUT," The memory Jack shouted, pointing to the door, "Just...get out."

Steve took a breathe, "For the Glory of Merlin..."

Jack rolled his eyes, "oh my god Ste-"

"Daylight is mine," The world started to slow down, "To command."

All three Jim's shielded their eyes from the bright light but only two knew what would come of it. When the light subsided there was Steve in all his glory, the armor both Jim's had come to known very well. Jack looked away while Jim stared in awe at this. Then he remembered Eli's explanation about how the timelines worked, this must've been the timeline closest to his own. This timeline must have been the one that was at the same point of time for him but then why the switch? Unless they weren't at the exact same time which would cause a restart. Which means that no matter what Jim had done in this world, Steve would be the Trollhunter...

 

But that meant that Jack _hadn't_ been one...

 

Jim opened his mouth to talk to Jack but stopped when he saw Jack's face. The other seemed to stare at his past self in a mixture of anger and sorrow. The scene continued to play out with Jack's past self being shocked and asking a lot of questions. Instead of answering them, though, Steve simply looked at Jack fondly before reaching out for him, the armor pulling away.

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered, hugging Jack close, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Steve," Jack tried to get out of Steve's hug but gave up quickly, "Steve, it's okay I understand."

The current Jim and Jack watched the scene go on when Jim heard a choked sob from the other. Jim didn't know if he would like what would come next.

"No," Steve choked, "No you don't! No...I-I almost died today."

Everyone held their breath but for very different reasons as Steve continued, "I almost died today Jim. I almost died and you wouldn't have known anything about it and god- I -..."

Jack's past self couldn't believe his ears, he just stared at Steve as if waiting for him to say psych! or something, "Y-...You don't mean that right?"

"I was so scared and this isn't even the first time it's happened-"

"What do you mean not the first time?"

"-But this time," Steve was starting to hyperventilate, "This time we lost a friend, and there's no way to bring him back and god."

The scene continued with Steve grabbing past Jack's hands, placing their foreheads together, "I love you. Please know that I love you and I would never leave you unless I had no other choice."

"Steve I-" Jack tried to talk but Steve interrupted, "But, Jim, I don't know how long I have. I have to do this until I die and who knows when that'll be! There's a high chance I won't even live long enough to see next year, much less **graduate**!"

Jim registered what was happening, actually more like when it was happening. This was during the battle with Angor Rot, the battle that took his mother's life. Why was Jack reliving this memory? Jim couldn't understand why Jack couldn't get out of this memory when he finally heard it.

"-Marry me."

Jim snapped his attention back to the memory, not quite sure if he heard Steve correctly.

Apparently past Jack had the same feeling with how he looked at Steve, "Wh-what? Steve we're only sophomores!"

Steve backed away, letting go of the other's hands and sitting on the bed, "You're right, I-I'm sorry. You're right we're just kids and who knows if we'll even date that long oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you I just- I just- I-"

Steve was cut off with a deep kiss on the lips. Jim's mouth dropped open at the sight of...him (technically Jack but) kissing Steve so passionately. He watched as this memory continued with Jack's past self crawling into Steve's lap, never breaking the kiss. Instead he deepened it by wrapping his arms around the other's neck and Steve brought his arms around Jack. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, breaking apart ever so often for air before going back. It wasn't harsh or needy but gentle and sweet, just two boys finding comfort in the other. Jim didn't know how to really process all this. Up until a few months ago he was pretty sure he was straight and he dated a girl! There was no time to think anymore on it when the two finally broke up their make out session.

"Steve," The memory Jack smiled sweetly, "I never said no. Hell, I would drag you to a courthouse right now if I could but we can't. We're too young to even be legally allowed to marry but, god, I would marry you in a heart beat."

Steve smiled softly but there was pain in his voice, "I wish our parents would let us, then he could marry sooner. I know it's sudden but I-"

Jack kissed him again, "We've been dating for two years. That's longer than most married couples."

"Yeah but," Steve held Jack tighter, "But what if I'm like  _him_?"

Jack grabbed Steve's face, "You are not nor ever will be like him Steve Palchuk."

"Bu-"

"No buts," Jack nuzzled the other's face, "Not any right now."

Steve sighed but gave in, smiling at the other, "...You'd really marry me?"

"In a heartbeat," Jim smiled back, "So be sure to live long enough to graduation so we can actually do that. I have some cake recipes I wanna try."

Steve chuckled, hugging Jack closer to his person.

Jim watched as the memory continued to play with both of the boys laying down and falling asleep next to each other. It seemed so peaceful, so sincere that Jim couldn't help but feel he shouldn't be looking at it at all. He was never like this with Claire was he? This seemed so nice so why was Jack crying so much, why was he sobbing? Then it hit Jim like a ton of bricks that this was the battle with Angor Rot, the battle he never had finished. This Steve, this Trollhunter,  _had_ finished the battle. Steve had come home from the battle and oh god no that means-

 

_His alarm buzzed._

_Jim’s eyes flew open, and in a second, he was horribly awake. His heart thundered in his chest, sickeningly fast._

 

This was the last memory Jack had of his world before Jim made his wish.

 

Oh god what had he  **done**?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short the next chapter is fluff I promise
> 
> kinda
> 
> maybe
> 
> i'll try


	11. I wish you liked boys, boys, boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEN THOUSAND WORDS OF FLUFF MOTEHR FUCKERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is "I wish you liked boys" by Jasper Owen
> 
> final word count: 10,192

This was dumb.

This was dumb, dumb, dumb and Jim was dumb for ever listening to Jack as a way of apologizing for all of this. Yet here Jim was, standing just down the way from Steve's house with a bag of food, Jim cursed at the other him before continuing on his way to the house. Jack had convinced Jim to go and talk to Steve the next day since he knew Steve was probably emotionally fragile. Jim tried to tell him that he and Steve did not have the same connection as Jack had but no he did not give up. Eventually Jim gave up and made some lunch for Steve with some light bulbs for Draal.

Almost to the door Jim overheard a familiar voice shouting, "Don't eat my guitar!"

Barely biting back a laugh at the image, Jim made his way over to the gate to the backyard when he heard a response, "Why not? You're not eating it."

"Draal I swear to god," came the annoyed response, "No, I play it."

"You play it," Draal sounded amazed, "Play it then! I wish to see how well you handle this 'guitar'."

"Don't you guys have instruments down in Troll Market?"

"Instruments of death usually."

Laughter. Steve burst out laughing at Draal's response and Jim could hear Draal joining in on the laughter. Carefully Jim opened up the gate and entered Steve's backyard. Last time he had done this it ended with him getting a pretty nasty scar but here's hoping for a better outcome this time. It seemed Steve had set up a sort of covering near the patio for Draal to use so he could come outside during the daytime.

Jim was almost past the house when he stopped at Draal's next words, "What else can you do?"

Steve was quiet before speaking up, "I sometimes sing."

"Sing then Trollhunter," Jim could almost feel the pat on the back Draal gave Steve, "Astound me!"

Steve chuckled and Jim poked his head past the house only to see Draal looking right at him, "Sing about your feelings."

Steve didn't see Jim but looked at Draal in confusion, "Feelings about what?"

Draal shrugged, "About the seer maybe?"

Jim could see Steve tense and look away from Draal, "I told you there's nothing there Draal."

"You don't act like there's nothing there," Draal spared a look at Jim, "I was not born yesterday."

"You weren't even born last century you old fart," Steve's lips quirked into a smile as Draal playfully nudged the other, "I will get you for that one Trollhunter."

Jim was about to come out of hiding when he saw Steve start to play. It was a gentle tune, not at all what Jim thought Steve would play. There was a sense of melancholy in the notes and it was visible on Steve's face.

 _"I grew pretty attached to you,"_ Steve started singing and Jim couldn't believe his ears as Steve continued, _"And I let you get close to me."_

 _"I thought you were everything I could ever dream of,"_ Steve continued, closing his eyes, _"And more that I could ever need."_

Jim held his breath as Steve went on.

_"But you like girls, girls, girls_   
_But you like girls, girls, girls_   
_And you don't like me."_

Draal glanced over at Jim who just stared at Steve in awe.

_"I caught you looking at me differently_   
_When nobody else could see_   
_Thought you were always aching to see me in each and every_   
_possibility"_

_"But you like girls, girls, girls_   
_But you like girls, girls, girls_   
_And you don't like me"_

Jim's voice caught in his throat, Steve was singing about him wasn't he.

_"And I could sit you down and give you a million reasons why_   
_Being with me would make you realize that you'd be better with a guy_   
_And I could tell you:_   
_'I'd treat you right, and never wrong'_   
_Tell you:_   
_'In my arms is were you belong'_   
_But I know that you can't change someone_   
_So I'll just leave you alone"_

Without realizing it Jim had stepped away from the house and closer to Steve to hear him a little better.

_"Although, I wish you liked boys, boys, boys_   
_I wish you liked boys, boys, boys_   
_Boys like me"_

Draal cleared his throat which caused Steve to stop and look at him. the troll then gestured over to where Jim was and Steve spun around hoping that Draal was wrong. Steve turned around to see Jim frozen on the spot and just staring back at him with a bag in his hand. Both boys stared at each other, neither knowing exactly what to do or say. Jim's brain was on the flight part of fight or flight mode and was getting ready to run. Steve on the other hand had no idea how to feel about this whole situation but he needed to know.

"How much did you hear," Steve asked, causing Jim to stop mid step.

"Uh," Jim took a deep breath and turned around, "I brought you lunch?"

Steve blinked and opened his mouth to retort when Draal interrupted both of them, "And this is why I said killing is much easier. Come on Trollhunter, it's best you not let this meal go to waste."

Jim ignored the way Draal wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Instead he followed Steve and Draal into the house and went over to the kitchen to prepare the lunch for Steve. Jim brought out the light bulbs and brought them over to Draal who thanked him. The two chatted while Steve wandered into the kitchen to turn on the radio and peek to see what Jim had brought. It was just the ingredients which meant Jim planned on staying to make a whole lunch. Steve felt himself smile at the thought that Jim was willingly staying near him. Hearing Draal thank Jim Steve turned to go talk to them only to nearly run right into Jim. That would've been embarrass-

 

Draal had a smirk on his face.

Draal was smirking and was standing right behind Jim.

 

With a nudge, though to a human it was more of a shove, Jim was in Steve's arms with an 'oomph' and both boys could just make out Draal's laughter over the blood rushing to their ears. Steve didn't want to focus on how nice it was to have Jim in his arms and instead glared at the troll. He gestured for Draal to shoo to which the troll playfully winked, making a comment about how he lived here, and went down to the basement.

  
Jim was still in his arms. His face was flushed and Steve took note of how the other's hair wasn't as neat as it usually was. His wasn't either but then neither of them really had the time to keep up their appearances. Steve looked over Jim, who was still in his arms, and saw the scar. The scar he caused. It had healed but it still was pink and required a bandage more often than not. Jim seemed to have forgotten to put one on. That could risk the scar starting to hurt and Steve couldn't have that.

"You're staring."

"You're still in my arms."

Jim's eyes widened as if he hadn't realized he was indeed still in Steve's arms. Quickly, he pulled away and looked down sheepishly which pulled at Steve's heart strings because _'oh god that was cute'._ No, no Steve you gotta keep it under control, you're Steve Palchuk and you gotta impress Jim and make up for all the bad. Oh that's going to take a while if that's what he's aiming for. He didn't even notice that Jim had walked past him to work on the lunch he had brought over. Steve moved to accomplish his original mission which was to turn on the damn radio. The silence was suffocating until the little iHome whirred to life (it was a much older model) and started to play some fun tunes. A few songs played as Jim started to move around the kitchen with a sense of familiarity. Steve's fingers itched to do something, to help, but he also knew Jim was probably better off on his own.

Watching Jim reminded Steve of the tie Jim had come over to help 'teach' his family how to cook. It was...An experience. Jim seemed to be find with teaching his family but Steve could see the way he tensed at finding out. Steve thought about all Jim has done for him and all Steve has done for Jim. The scale was greatly skewed in Jim's favor. Steve couldn't even count on one hand the things he's done for Jim. It was Jim who took down the Stalkling, Jim who knew about the Changeling's plan, and it was Jim who managed to help whip Steve into shape. The other suffered so much just covering for his sorry ass. It made Steve's stomach twist in ways he didn't really like. Hell, the other boy had nerve damage on his entire right arm. Jim should've been the Trollhunter. He would be so much better at it and wouldn't need anyone else's help.

At least Steve had thought so until Jim dropped a plate with it's loud crash shaking Steve from his thoughts. Jim looked down at the plate and his hand that still was covered in bandages. It was the hand that was numb because Steve wasn't fast enough to stop Jim from protecting him and he got hurt and it was all Steve's fault. He took a deep breath and just went to Jim who still hadn't moved from the spot.

"Are...are you alright," Steve tried to catch Jim's attention, "You didn't cut yourself did you?"

Jim shook his head, pulling his hand away from Steve and moving to clean up the broken plate, "Sorry...I forgot."

Steve's lips formed a tight line, unsure of what to say or do, before he kneel down and started to pick up the plate pieces as well, "I got this, you can work on lunch if you want."

"It's my mess," Jim didn't look at Steve but his tone was annoyed, "I'll clean it up."

Steve hoped he didn't flinch at the tone (and if he did he hoped Jim hadn't noticed), "It's alright Jim, really."

"Steve, really, I got this."

In the background the radio continued to commercial, "Hey all you kids and kiddos! Come on down to Berginbord's annual fall festival!"

Steve only half listened but was more focused on Jim who was trying and failing to hold the pieces in his hand, "Jim please let me do this."

 

"I CAN HANDLE IT STEVE."

 

Steve jumped back at Jim's shout. Jim himself seemed to be in shock at his own voice as he didn't like shouting either. The black haired boy brought his bandaged hand closer to him, clutching it tightly to his chest. Even though he has felt a lot better after talking with Jack he still keeps the slightly over sized hoodie on him. It's unzipped more so than when Steve last saw it. Both boys stared at each other for a while before Jim finally couldn't take it anymore and looked away.

After another moment of silence Jim finally spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Steve let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "...Do you want to talk about it?"

Jim shook his head and Steve wishes he didn't feel the slightest bit fo relief from that. Yes, he wanted Jim to open up to him more but he also needed to open up to Jim as well. Plus he was absolute shit at talking about feelings and everything like that. Steve was at a lost for what to do and Jim seemed to curl up more. Just when they were starting to get somewhere past estranged allies to maybe friends this had to happen. It was Steve's fault for being such a shit Trollhunter and not taking down the Stalkling himself. This was all his fault and he had to make it up to Jim but how? How could he-

"Wanna go to a fair," Steve asked abruptly.

Jim's head snapped up and blinked owlishly at Steve, "...what."

"What."

"You-," Jim blinked a few more times, "A fair?"

 _'Okay Steve you can do this'_ Steve thought to himself before nodding, "Yup. A fair in the next town over."

Jim glanced around as if looking for some sort of hidden camera, "Right now. Like right now right now?"

Steve nodded, his resolve fading the longer they talked about it, "Yes right now. We can go on my Vespa and get there in time to spend at least a few hours there."

"Okay-"

"Wait what?"

Jim relaxed a bit, "Okay, but I have to get some money from my house-"

"I'll pay," Steve cut in, "I'll pay for both of us."

Jim shook his head, "No I can pay for mysel-"

"Not up for debate I'm paying," Steve stood up and held out a hand for Jim, "Think of it as my way of repaying you?"

"For what," Jim asked with furrowed brows, "I broke your stuff?"

Even as he spoke Jim took Steve's hand and Steve smiled softly, "For being there and helping me out with everything. I know I haven't been the...best person...and I'm sorry for that."

"Steve," Jim held the taller's boys gaze, "I get it, kinda, but if you apologize one more time I'm going to scream."

Steve tilted his head in confusion, "I- what?"

"I can tell your sorry," Jim smiled, "It's okay and this might be good for both of us..."

Jim's face fell, "But there's the Trollhunter business."

"We'll be back before nightfall," Steve countered, "Usually nothing happens in the daytime."

"Knock on wood," Jim joked to which Steve jokingly knocked on the counter, "Wait I don't think that's real wood."

Jim burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

  
The last and only times Jim had been on the back of Steve's Vespa ended in bodily harm for Jim usually. So naturally he held some anxiety being on it but Steve held out his hand for Jim to take and maybe this would be good for both of them. Carefully, Jim got on the back of the Vespa and wrapped his arms around the other who tensed at the contact. Jim felt his cheeks go a little red but he steeled himself and managed to keep his grip on Steve as they rode off. The drive was surprisingly quiet with the lack of cars on the road. Jim found himself leaning closer into Steve's back with the other only slightly tensing before relaxing.

Steve found himself humming some random tune and he felt Jim smile against his back. There was a rush of blood to his cheeks as Steve remembered Jim probably heard his serenade-not-serenade to him. Better than bring it up Steve started to hum the song he was singing earlier to which Jim did react.

"You have a nice voice," Jim said quietly, "When you're not being a dick of course."

Steve snorted at that, "Fuck you my voice is always nice, dick or not."

"Debatable," Jim and Steve both snickered and the conversation fell into a comfortable silence.

Before long both boys found themselves in the nearby town within the hour. Berginsbord was quite the interesting little town with big events. Both boys looked at the decorations that the town had set up for the Fall Fair. Various ribbons and banners hung off the light posts that lined the street and various people were decked out in face paint and balloons. It was about three in the afternoon and apparently, if the signs were anything to go by, there would be a fireworks show at 6 that night. Soon enough the boys were at the incredibly crowded parking lot where the fair was being held. Luckily Steve found a pretty good, legal, parking space close to the entrance.

"You ready," Steve looked at the crowded entrance and then to Jim who was silent.

"As I'll ever be," Jim shrugged. Neither of them were actually good with crowds so this was going to be an interesting experience.

With a deep breath, both boys steeled themselves for the crowds and headed towards the entrance. True to his word Steve paid for both of them to have ride all day wristbands. Walking past the ticket booth Steve and Jim tried to focus on having fun but the weight of their duties was starting to come back full force. They overheard the laughter of people who didn't know any better about the war. These people had no idea how close they are to actually dying or being eaten. Steve could feel his stomach turning because he should be training and fighting, not here shirking his responsibilities. This is why he shouldn't be the Trollhunter. Merlin made a mistake he should've chosen anyone else. His hands were forming tight fists and he was trying to block out all the noise in his head when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Steve opened his eyes and looked to who was touching him. Jim looked up at him with soft eyes and damn he looked cute with his hoodie and slightly wind blown hair. Brown eyes looked at bright blue before glancing over at the hand on his shoulder. Jim also glanced at his hand as if he hadn't fully processed what he had done. Steve watched as Jim's lips formed a tight line and then took in a deep breath. Then Jim trailed his hand down Steve's arm, ever so slightly, to his hand to which he poked at with his finger. Steve was slow to the uptake but blinked when it finally hit him that Jim wanted to hold his hand.

Hesitatingly, Steve held out his hand and let Jim wrap his around it. Neither were looking at the other, one was looking at the joined hands while the other was looking at something particularly interesting on the ground. Then Steve laughed. Jim snapped from his glare at the ground to look at Steve who was laughing and looked so relieved and oh. He found himself joining in on the laughter and soon they were leaning close to each other and laughing about nothing. The whole scene was rather adorable to on lookers who were actually accepting of such behavior. Luckily Berginsbord was an extremely accepting town, even being labeled as a safe haven so there wasn't any worry about any hecklers ruining the two boy's day.

Jim found himself resting against Steve while the other asked if they should eat now or go on some rides.

"Maybe something small," Jim shrugged, "Or should we ride the crazy rides now?"

"Either way we'll probably lose whatever we ate so," Steve shot him a grin and Jim laughed, "That's true so let's go."

They wound up on a spinning ride called the Wipe Out. Steve didn't know that mister 113 pound Jim Lake could feel so heavy when some sciencey sounding force was making him. Well... He was pushed up against Steve. Steve didn't know if he should be annoyed or embarrassed at the closeness. Jim was being pushed right into his side and every pull pushed Jim even closed into Steve and.. Yup his brain was short circuiting because the ride was over and Jim was staring at him in confusion. Steve could see how the ride has really messed up Jim's hair by causing it to have so many fly away's. The usually well groomed black hair was wavy and disheveled from the wind and the ride. Steve couldn't help but stare at Jim in awe at how handsome he looked.

Oh thank god Eli had already helped him through his gay crisis or else this would be very bad.

After a few more rides Steve and Jim found themsleves relaxing on the black top. Amazingly they found a table empty and secluded from most of the crowd. While catching their breaths Steve figured it would be a good time to probably eat something. They had spent an hour or so on all the crazy rides with the long lines so the rest of the night should be smooth sailing. Jim agreed and offered to go get it but Steve shook his head.

"I told you I'm paying," Steve stood up from the table.

"You paid for my wrist band," Jim argued, grabbing Steve's hand, "Let me pay for this."

Steve looked as if he was thinking about this before walking away with a chuckle, "Too late, I'll get you a hot dog and you left your money home remember?"

"You ass," Jim called out playfully before relaxing into his seat.

If someone had told Jim that he would be out on a...Date? Was that what this was? Jim chuckled to himself before thinking about how his life has changed so much. If anyone had said he would be on a date with Steve Palchuk of all people he would've laughed in their face. He's glad things turned out this way though. It was..different, nice even. Thinking about Steve made him think about what he liked about the blonde. Before that list was incredibly small and shallow but now...Now it was different. Now Jim thought about how Steve always tried to show no weakness and how he could be thoughtful if he tried. Jim thought about how Steve was trying to be a good person and was working towards dealing with his demons. Hell Steve even found something to like in someone like Jim. A frown crossed his lips at the idea that he turned Steve's life upside down and yet here he was on a date, with Steve.

His phone buzzed.

 **Tobes:** Jimmmmmmboo

 **Tobes:** jimbo where u at

 **Tobes:** u out gettin sum *eye emoji*

 **Jim:** did u really type out eye emoji

 **Tobes:** did u really get gay for Steve Palchuk

 **Jim:** so that's a yes

Jim felt a hint of anxiety at confessing such a thing until he got spammed with Toby's responses.

 **Tobes:** !!!!!!!!

 **Tobes:** HOYL SHIT WHAT

 **Tobes:** HAVE YOU COME OUT OF THE CLOEST

 **Tobes:** IM CRYING REAL TEARS MY MAN

 **Tobes:** WAIT I GOTTA GET THE BLUB IN THIS

 **Jim:** what

Suddenly Jim got messages from...Oh god Toby NO.

 

**_Group Chat: Nani the Fucko_ **

**TobyD:** GUYS

 **TobyD:** GUYS GUESS WHO CAME OUT OF THE CLOEST

 **EliP:** Mary?

 **TobyD:** no she's out

 **ClaireN:** that reminds me i need to send her a card

 **DarciS:** card?

 **ClaireN:** congrats on being gay

 **DarciS:** n i c e

 **TobyD:** tat's great BUT NO

 **TobyD** has shared screenshot_2412

 **EliP:** OH MH Y GOD

 **ClaireN:** YAAASSSS

 **DarciS:** MY SHIP IS S A I L I N G

 **JimL:** g u y s

 **DarciS:** all that's next is for u two to go on a gay date.

 **JimL:** ...

 **JimL:** ...weellllll

 **TobyD:** wait..

 **TobyD:** JIM LAKE JR U DID NOT

 **EliP:** ????

 **EliP:** DEETS???

 **EliP:** I HAVE GAY AUTHORITY I'VE BEEN OUT LONGER THAN ALL YALL

 **EliP:** I DEMAND TO KNOW THE GAY SHENANGHAINAS

 **ClaireN:** how...did you mess

 **EliP:** im gay

 **ClaireN:** that's fair

 **TobyD:** JIM ARE U ON A DATE WITH STEVE RN

 **TobyD:** IS THAT WHY UR NOT HOME???

 **ClaireN:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **DarciS:** OH MY GOD PICS

 **ClaireN:** pictures please send them i need them JIM

 **JimL:** ajkflsgvfdb

 **EliP:** he's already doing the gay keyboard smash

 **EliP:** *wipes away single tear* im so proud

 **EliP:** is this parenthood

 **EliP:** My gay son

 **JimL:** bi but ok

 **JimL:** and idk if it's a date?? we didn't say it...

 **ClaireN:** ok so

 **DarciS:** ok Jim

 **JimL:** yes?

 **DarciS:** are u out with steve rn

 **JimL:** yes?

 **DarciS:** alone?

 **JimL:** I mean... not really

 **TobyD:** ???

 **JimL:** we went to the fair in the next town over?

 **TobyD:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **ClaireN:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **DarciS:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **EliP:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **JimL:** holy shit

 **DarciS:** BOY U IS ON A DATE

 **TobyD:** U IS ON A DATE HO

 **JimL:** oh mty god

 **JimL:** oHMY GOD

 **EliP:** go my child

 **EliP:** be queer

 **JimL:** ajfsdgkvdvkdlajsgFBGNHM

 **JimL:** oh shit he's coming back

 **ClaireN:** wait isn't Steve on this gc too?

 **DarciS:** ...

 **TobyD:** ...

 **EliP:** .......

 **JimL:** .....

 **SteveP:** nyello fuckers

 **SteveP** has shared image_2382-0

**JimL:** :3c

 **ClaireN:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **DarciS:** YAASSSSSSS

 **EliP:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **TobyD:** holy shit

 **EliP:** BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **TobyD:** HOLY SHIT

 **ClaireN:** YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE

 **DarciS:** not cuter than toby and i but dAMN SON(S)

 **SteveP:** ahffa oh my god

 **SteveP:** Jim is hiding his faCE FHSDKLDB

 **JimL:** OF COUTSE U ASSHOLE

 **SteveP:** afdsjvkf

 **SteveP:** ok we're gonna mute y'all

 **EliP:** aNO I WANT RDETAILS

 **EliP:** SHOW ME THE GAY

 **EliP:** LET ME LIVE TH R O U G H N Y A L L

 **JimL:** Eli is getting doubly muted

 **EliP:** yeah that's fair

 **SteveP:** ok we're gonna eat and then do some games

 **TobyD:** DON"T LET JIM NEAR ANY SHOOTING OR DART GAMES

 **SteveP:** ??????

 **JimL:** tBOY SHUT UP

 **TobyD:** Jim is ridiculously good at aiming with small sharp objects for some reason

 **EliP:** Tboy

 **SteveP:** i bet I could kick his ass

 **JimL:** is that a challenege

 **EliP:** //HEAVY BREATHING

 **EliP:** this is my t r o p e

 **SteveP:** not really if i kno im gonna win

 **JimL:** bold of u to assume i'm gonna lose

 **DarciS:** aksad it's like a real live fanfiction

 **ClaireN:** I AM SO USED TO GIVING AND NOW I GET TO RECEIVE 

 

Steve and Jim both put their phones down, looked at the other, and then burst out laughing at their friends' reactions. Apparently Steve snorted if he laughed hard enough which just made the two laugh harder. Once they finally calmed down enough to actually breathe they started to eat their late lunch. True to his word, Steve had grabbed them both some hot dogs and drinks from the nearby stand. Since neither would have to worry about losing their lunch on the crazy rides they had no problems eating the greasy food. Once they were done and cleaned up their area they headed towards the games laid out for the Fair goers.

"So," Steve had a sly grin as he eyed the Strong Man challenge, "what was that about me assuming that you'll lose?"

Jim looked at Steve confused before following his gaze to the game and rolled his eyes, "Shooting games I'm good at."

Steve shrugged and walked over to the line of people who tried and failed each turn, "Can I play?"

The older man who was running the game gave a overly large smile and laughed, "Sure kid! Try and fail, no one's bested this game in nearly a decade!"

"It's rigged kid," some on looker shouted with several others agreeing.

"Now now," the older man chuckled, "No need to be sore losers about not being strong enough to handle this simple kids game."

Steve did his best to look shy but he gave Jim a wink, his eyes turning a yellow-orange color Jim knew well. Jim shook his head, he wouldn't would he?

"Steve no," Jim mouthed at the other who simply walked over and grabbed the hammer, raised it up and....

**DING!**

Jim cringed at the sound while looking at the shocked older man. He was about to chastise Steve when he heard the older man shout.

"No way, ya couldn't have won! I rigged the damn thing ages ago!"

Both Steve and Jim looked at the man who hadn't seem to realize what he revealed. Well, Jim was now going to congratulate Steve on a job well done instead. Steve seemed to notice the growing crowd (mob) and grabbed one of the prizes from the man before heading over to Jim. He held out the snow leopard sphinx creature to Jim who raised a brow at the...odd gift. Still he took it and held it close while trying to look as casual as possible. So he had a soft spot for stuffed animals. Still a teasing look crossed his face as he eyed Steve who was watching the mob with amusement.

"Cliche much," Jim teased as he moved to stand next to Steve and watch the mob as well.

"Well I mean," Steve looked down at the other, "It'll always remind you-"

"Of our date," Jim added cheekily.

"-Of the time I kicked your ass on our first date," Steve stuck his tongue out at Jim's scoff.

"Keep talking like that and there may not be a second date," Jim sticks his tongue out as well.

"Aw but you like me to-" Steve cut himself off when he felt tiny hands wrap around his legs.

Steve looked down to see a red headed child clinging to his legs tightly. Jim followed Steve's eyes to see the little one as well and crouched down to their height. He held out his hand to the child who moved their face away form hiding it in Steve's legs. Their hair covered one of their eyes but it overall it seemed to be in a crudely cut bob around her face. The look making the child seem even more baby face than they already were. The eye that wasn't covered was bright blue, almost as blue as Jim's own he noted. She had some pretty interesting freckles on her and her nose was scrunched up as she tried to sniffle.

"Hey," Jim used a soft voice as he tried not to think of things long past, "What's wrong? Where are your parents?"

The child sniffled more so as her eyes threatened to well up again, "I..I don't know."

Steve was at a loss at what he could do but Jim just smiled softly at the child, "Hey, hey it's okay we'll find them. Where did you last see them?"

The red head looked from Jim to Steve and then around their surroundings as if their parents would just appear. Then without any warning she took off like a bullet into the crowd and Jim went right after her. Steve snapped out of his trance and followed after only for both of them to catch up the child at another game. This one was the classic water gun game where players aimed at a small target to make their balloon or toy go up and reach the bell. First one to reach the bell won the prize. There the boys found the little red head struggling to get into one of the high top chairs the game usually held.

The man running the game glanced over at the two and then looked to the girl as if asking if they knew her. Jim went over and picked up the child who reached out to sit on the stool. Steve finally got the confidence to pull out some cash and give it to the man before sitting next to the little one. Jim looked at him with confusion until Steve gestured to the seat next to him, the one the child had wanted to sit in. From the looks of it the child wouldn't be able to reach the water gun so Jim sat down and placed the child on top of his lap. The child giggled and reached out for the contraption, only being able to reach the handle, while Jim placed his hands on the actual buttons.

"Time for the next challenge," Steve winked, "I promise I won't beat you too hard."

Jim rolled his eyes and was about to make a comment when the kid stuck their tongue out and said, "No we'll win! You'll lose stinky butt!"

Jim bit back a laugh before joining in, "Yeah stinky butt."

The owner of the game snickered before going over the rules of the game in an over the top voice. He set the lights to go off and the kid ooh'd and aww'd at the pretty lights. The game owner took note at how both of the boys gave a soft look at the little kid and smiled to himself. He didn't want to assume that they were the child's fathers when they could very well be just siblings or even just babysitters. Still the little one seemed to be very comfortable in their presence and that made the old man happy. Before they noticed anything he set up the game and off they went.

Jim was quick to start and almost hit the target at once. He quickly corrected himself and Steve couldn't help but glance over and see that Jim and the child were both laser focused on the game. It was actually really cute to see the kid stick out her tongue slightly and push the water gun as if they had any real control on it. Steve was so focused on Jim and the kid that he hadn't even realized that he had moved the water gun so that it missed it's target completely. Only when he heard the bell go off did he look up to see he barely made it halfway when Jim had reached the top. Jim cheered and the little kid did as well with both giving high fives. The man chuckled and gave the prize the kid picked out to them. It was an adorable little red dragon that was roughly half the kid's size.

The three got up and moved on from the game, bidding the owner a farewell. Steve found himself holding the dragon in one arm and the little kid's hand in the other. Jim was doing the same thing but with the little snow sphinx Steve had won him. Any onlookers would think that they were familiar with the kid with how easily they fell into step with picking them up.

"What's your name kid," Steve asked when he realized he hadn't actually spoken to the child.

"Rosetta," the kid cheerfully responded, "But my papa calls me Rosie!"

Steve snorted, "Like Rosie posies?"

"Yup," she giggled, "Papa says I'm the cutest dragon ever but I go 'no papa I'm the _scariest_ dragon ever' and then daddy agrees!"

Steve's eyes widened, "You got two dads kid?"

The kid, Rosie, nodded, "Yeah! Daddy and Papa, they married in school but then Daddy went away for a long long time! Papa was sad but he said that if Daddy didn't go he wouldn't have me."

Steve and Jim looked at each other in confusion while Rosie continued, "But Daddy's home now so Papa took us all out here. Daddy says they first kissed here on the big wheel there!"

Rosie pointed to the Ferris wheel, "They got stuck at the top but it was okay Daddy said. They got down safely!"

Jim nodded and looked down at Rosie, "So how did you lose them Rosie?"

Rosie pouted, "Daddy went to take care of Alex and I saw the pretty toys and went to get them. I turned around but I couldn't see Daddy or Papa or Alex and got really scared!"

This time Steve knelt down to Rosie's height, "Hey, it's okay we'll help you find them alright?"

Rosie nodded and then giggled, "I'm not scared now, Daddy and Papa always find me. Daddy always knows where to find me, it makes hide and seek really hard cause he always wins."

Steve laughed and ruffled Rosie's hair to which she batted away his hands. Jim looked down at the scene fondly until Rosie turned to look at him. Steve's ruffling moved Rosie's hair away enough that Jim could see her other eye. It was red. Red like in his dreams. Red like in the hospital and the little Jim and the Jim with the multiple eyes and...Shaking his head of the thoughts he smiled down at the little girl. He didn't want to scare her as it seemed she had her eye hidden for a reason. Jim wondered if she was bullied for it or if her dad's were ridiculed.

Jim was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Rosie shout, "Cotton Candy!"

The little girl started tugging on both Jim and Steve's hands with growing urgency, "C'mon let's go! I want cotton candy!"

"Alright, alright we're going," Steve reassured the little girl and walked ahead with her. She let go of Jim's hand and clung to Steve who got in line for the Cotton Candy. Jim caught up with them just in time for all three of them to reach the front of the line.

"Pick me up," Rosie reached up with grabby little hands, "Pick me up I wanna see!"

Steve rolled his eyes playfully before bending down to pick up the child who giggled and looked at all the sweet sweet sugar, "I want all of them!"

Jim promptly burst out laughing ( ~~has he ever laughed this much in one day)~~  and booped Rosie's nose, "You can't have all of them Rosie."

Rosie pouted again while Steve gestured to a bag of cotton candy. He paid the lady and then they all moved out of the line. Jim took hold of the dragon toy while Steve worked to hold both Rosie and open the bag of sugar. Rosie squealed when the bag opened and reached in to grab a huge chunk of the pink part. Before either could stop her she shoved the whole piece in her mouth. It looked ridiculous how a big piece of the cotton candy stuck out of her mouth.

"Rosie," Jim said after he could stop laughing long enough to speak, "Rosie you need to take little bites."

Rosie tilted her head before chomping down on the cotton candy and then shoving the remaining bit back into her mouth. Steve snorted at her response to Jim before ging a fake stern look at the girl. Rosie seemed to think about Jim's words before shrugging and going back for more cotton candy. While they were having fun, what with Steve giving Rosie silly faces, they knew they would have to find her family sooner rather than later. Her parents were probably worried sick about their daughter not being near them. So Jim asked Rosie again where her parents might be to which she shrugged and grabbed more candy.

Every time they tried to find Rosie's parents she managed to tug them to another game or ride. It crossed Steve's mind that this was odd but the look on Rosie's face was enough to get him to go along with it. The bumper cars seemed to be a favorite of Rosie as she went with Steve on this one. They both enjoyed making sure to always hit Jim's car and laughing loudly when they did so. When they moved on from that she tugged them over to the haunted house which was more funnier than scary. Rosie didn't seem the least bit scared as she usually waved to the animatronic monsters. The same couldn't be said about Steve and Jim who were used to jumping at the faintest of sounds in order to survive. More often than not they found themselves bumping shoulders at how often they flinched from the pop scares.

"You two were scardey cats," Rosie teased as she walked a few steps ahead with Jim holding her hand.

Steve smiled as Jim teased the girl back and watched out how well Jim handled the child. For some reason it felt right to be like this, out here, with Jim. Steve's smile grew at the thought that they were actually doing this and it wasn't just a dream. Looking to see the darkening sky Steve pulled out his phone to check the time. It was only 30 minutes before the firework show and if they wanted to get a good seat on the Ferris wheel they would have to go now. Just as Steve was about to voice this to Jim Rosie ran off again but this time she was shouting for her parents. Jim seemed to follow her and soon both saw a tall hooded man pick up Rosie who giggled in response. Steve thought it was weird that the man was also wearing gloves but then he remembered Jim's hand and figured he shouldn't question it all that much.

Jim noticed something off about the hooded figure. Well not so much the hooded figure but the man holding an infant next to him. For some reason it felt like Jim shouldn't be seeing him as if something in his body was telling him to look away.

"-get in line now," Jim blinked a couple of times before looking over at Steve, "Sorry what?"

Steve chuckled, "I said that it's half an hour before the fireworks start so we should get in line now."

"Oh right," Jim nodded before looking back to see Rosie and her family.

There wasn't a trace of them.

Steve frowned, "...Do not not want too?"

Jim's head snapped back, "No! No I do I just...felt off about something."

"I can take you home," Steve looked a little disappointed, "Seriously it's okay."

Jim placed a hand on Steve's cheek without thinking about it, "It's okay Steve. I want to do this."

Steve's face perked up and he leaned slightly into Jim's touch. Neither really taking in what was going on around them as they slowly moved closer and closer and clo-

When they were barely an inch apart they seemed to snap out of their stupor and jumped back. Both boys had flushed faces while trying to find anything but the other to look at. A couple of passerby's, mostly couples, giggled at the cute exchange while Jim and Steve felt mortified. An announcement played about the firework show made the two start walking towards the Ferris wheel line. Halfway there Steve reached out for Jim's hand who shyly took it. Once in line both felt their nerves start to dissipate and reappear. Jim was panicking over the fact that he was ready to kiss Steve Palchuk just a few minutes ago. Steve, on the other hand, was freaking out over how much he wanted to kiss Jim Lake Jr. Maybe that gay crisis class with Eli didn't cover everything...

Soon they found themselves only a few people away from the front of the line. Steve was impressed that the line was moving so quickly but figured it was because the whole ride only took about thirty minutes. Both of them still had their hands intertwined with Steve rubbing his thumb against Jim’s. It was pleasant in the silence while they waited their turn for the Ferris wheel. By the time they made it to the front it was fifteen minutes to the start of the show.

“Please keep all of your limbs inside of the vehicle at all times,” drawled the worker who opened up the buggy for Jim and Steve.

They nodded while walking in and the worker locked the door after them. Steve and Jim found themselves sitting next to each other on the opposite side of the ride. There was a few inches between them, not too much and not to little, but soon they found their arms to just be brushing the other's.

Jim broke the silence after a few more minutes, "Today was fun."

"Yeah," Steve nodded while looking at Jim, "The view is nice too."

Jim turned from looking over the edge to see Steve looking at him and snorted, "wow cheesy much?"

"I think that was very," Steve gave a shit eating grin, _"Gouda_ of me huh?"

"Oh my god no," Jim playfully pushed Steve with his elbow, "Bad puns are not okay."

"I guess you're not feeling very," Steve wiggled his eyebrows and Jim braced himself, _"Cheddar-y?"_

Jim visibly had to hold back from screaming, "Okay now you're just reaching."

"Reaching huh," Steve stretched out his arms and yawned when he placed one behind Jim's back.

"Did you really just do that," Jim teased while scooting closer to which both boys got a bit flustered at.

"Do what," Steve teased back but the blush on his face wasn't helping.

Jim simply hummed in response while both sat in another silence. Neither was quite sure of what to do but Jim wondered if he should...

Slowly he placed his head to rest against Steve's shoulder and quietly asked, "Is this okay?"

Steve had too look away from the other and nodded while placing his arm around Jim's as an answer. Jim let out a soft laugh before leaning most of his weight against Steve. The buggy rocked ever so slightly whenever the ride stopped and started to let people on and off. It seemed they would stay in one spot for only a few minutes before moving again. The wind whistled around them while the sun slowly set on the horizon. Just as they were two from the top there was an announcement that the fireworks would be delayed for about ten more minutes. Jim brought out the stuffed toy Steve had won him (he had placed it inside of his jacket) and looked it over. It was cute and the face had blue buttons instead of the typical black ones.

Then they reached the top of the Ferris wheel with a lurching stop, their buddy swaying much more than it usually did.

"Please do not panic," called a voice from below, "We are having some technical difficulties but they should be fixed in a bit! Do not attempt to vacate the buggy and remain calm!"

"Huh," Jim looked over at Steve, "Just like Rosie's story about her parents."

"You think they're on here," Steve asked while trying to look over the edges to see into the other buggies.

"Hopefully," Jim said as he noticed that Steve wasn't moving away to look.

There was another silence when Jim felt Steve tense before he asked, "Why do you like me?"

Jim was taken aback at Steve's question. Why was the other asking him this? Steve wouldn't look Jim in the eye but Jim knew he should answer quickly. He thought about what he liked about Steve and...found it hard to answer. Jim liked Steve enough to go on a date with him but did he really like Steve. Did he just feel guilt for forcing Steve to go through this hell or was he lonely? Was this just the universe trying to rewrite Jim since this world already had Steve and Jim set up? So many questions ran through his head when he remembered what Jack had said earlier.

_'Why question it,' Jack shrugged when Jim finally stopped having a bi crisis, 'What's wrong with liking Steve?'_

_'What if it's just the universes fixing itself,' Jim rebutted , 'What if the feelings aren't real?'_

_'If the universe is fixing itself then that means they are real Jim,' Jack stood up and walked over to the panicking teen._

_'Jim,' Jack made sure Jim looked him in the eye, 'You need to stop beating yourself up over this because I don't blame you anymore. Have fun, kiss boys, and be a kid because we both know it won't last long.'_

_'But-'_

_'Nope no buts! You march on over to Steve's house and make him lunch and you two work out whatever weird thing you got going on,' Jack put his foot down and Jim knew better than to argue._

So Jim thought about what he liked about Steve, not knowing how the other was growing more and more anxious the longer he was silent.

Steve was about to pull away when he felt a bandaged hand grab his, "I like your smile. The real one when you look at any of us, it's soft and so unlike your persona."

Jim continued, "I don't care that your a changeling or half changeling or whatever, you're still you."

 _'Plus being into changelings seems to run in the family,'_ Jim joked to himself.

"This is new to the both of us," Steve could feel Jim's grip tightening on his hand, "And we both aren't sure where we stand but I know I had fun today. I haven't had this much fun in a while honestly."

Steve stared down at Jim while processing everything he said. He couldn't believe his eats but Jim actually said nice things about him. His brain wanted to disagree, to say that every word was a lie, but he wouldn't let it. Instead he gave an unsure smile and moved a little closer to where their foreheads were almost touching.

"What about me," Jim asked softly.

Steve's eyes, for a second, glanced at the other boy's lips.

"Your eyes are really fucking pretty," Steve spoke with nothing but eloquence.

Jim snorted but Steve continued, "And you're a lot stronger than you look. You keep proving everyone else wrong about you and I wish I could be more like that."

Jim hmm'd ( ~~he didn't deserve this~~ ) and relaxed against Steve, "But you always seem to act as if you've done something wrong, like one day everyone's gonna snap or leave."

Steve didn't know that Jim knew about his past but he tensed none the less.

"I want to be someone that you feel," Steve's rubbed his fingers together while trying to find the words, "safe with? Comfortable around? I...I don't really know."

"Sorry that was probably more than you wanted to kn-" Steve was cut off when a hand touched his cheek.

Jim was now on his knees against Steve to better face him, "I do..."

Steve looked at Jim in confusion before the other elaborated, "I do feel comfortable around you."

"Oh," Steve nodded before a smile started breaking through.

The two looked at each other and smiled at the silence. It was amazing how much they smiled and laughed today. With quiet hesitation they two found themselves drawing closer and closer together. It would be typically to kiss on the first date but everything then just seemed so right. The sun had set and the moon was rising behind them. The quiet calliope music played gently in the distance and the lights from the fair flickered like fairy lights. There were the sounds of children laughing and people screaming from the more adventurous rides became white noise to the two. Blue eyes met brown as everything seemed to just fade away. Their responsibilities, fears, and the truths they hid because they were scared just melted away. Nothing else mattered at they moved closer and closer. Just as they were about to close the gap between...

 

**KA BOOM!**

 

**POP! CRACKLE!**

 

**whoOSH!**

 

Both boys jumped at the sound of the fireworks finally going off. Their faces being bathed in the colors of reds and greens and blues. Some of the fireworks were even rainbow colored and others were the fancy delayed explosion ones. The two looked at each other and laughed at how they had jumped from something as simple as fireworks. They fought monsters for goodness sake, they shouldn't be jumping at silly controlled explosions. Their foreheads touched as they laughed over how silly they were before fully realizing what they were about to do. Suddenly everything but the other was interesting to look at as they whipped their heads away.

From the corner of his eye Steve saw how Jim slowly looked from the ground to the firework display going on behind them. The teen had turned his whole body around to face the pretty light display. His hands were now resting on Steve's arm which was still behind the other. While Jim ooh'd and ahh'd at the fireworks Steve couldn't help but stare at how the colored lights flickered against Jim's skin. It gave him an almost other worldly appearance and it made Steve move in a little closer. Doubts crawled into his mind about how Jim was lying and that he didn't really enjoy the date or wanted to kiss Steve. Steve knew it was a lie though because Jim had been also moving closer, he hadn't imagined that.

It seemed that Jim sensed that Steve was getting closer because he tore his eyes away from the lights to look at Steve. Jimm was caught in the earthy brown eyes of the other and couldn't find himself to look away. With the fireworks going off behind them and the fair music playing in the distance the two finally closed the distance between them. Rough lips met slightly less rough lips in a chaste kiss. It was shy and they kinda bumped their noses together before one tilted their head for a better angle. Jim found his arms acting of their own accord and wrapping themselves around Steve's neck. Steve's free hand found it's way to Jim's back but kept it's touch light to respect Jim's boundaries.

The two were getting more into kissing when the ride suddenly returned to life and their buggy swayed with movement. This caused Jim to fall into Steve and knocking into his face causing them both to grab their noses in pain.

"We apologize for the wait," Spoke the voice from before, "The Ferris wheel will not resume normal operations, thank you all for your patience!"

The two blinked before laughing obnoxiously at what just happened. Even if they were amused with what occurred their faces still held pink and red tints from the kiss. Jim got off his knees and sat down with his head happily resting on Steve's shoulder. Steve wrapped his arm around the other and rested his head on top of Jim's who seemed to be in a good mood. The ride was going as it had been before it's minor breakdown which meant the boys would have to get off soon. Once they reached the bottom the worker opened up the doors and the two broke apart to leave. The worker gave a wink and wished them well to which both boys blushed at. They held hands the whole way back to Steve's Vespa but this time Jim leaned a little more in. Not that Steve minded though.

"Happy you went to the fair with me," Steve asked, happiness seeping into his voice as he started up the vehicle.

Jim tapped his head to get Steve to turn enough to give him a peck on the cheek before responding, "Yeah, I am."

Steve laughed as the engine came to life and they were off to head back home. Since they fireworks show was set to go off until seven that evening they found the roads to be as barren as they had been when they arrived. Jim happily held onto Steve this time and may have over exaggerated clinging to Steve when the other did large turns. Steve didn't mind in the least bit and often found himself glancing at Jim through his side view mirrors. The ride back was spent in pleasant silence until they passed their town's sign.

Steve took Jim to his house and parked in their driveway. His mom was still working it seemed which worked since she probably wouldn't have liked Steve whisking Jim away to a whole new town without any warning. Steve, being the gentlemen he is, walked Jim to his door and waited there until Jim found his keys. Jim unlocked his door and looked over at the taller boy before getting up on his toes and placing a quick kiss on his lips. Steve's brain took a second to catch up but enthusiastically returned the simple kiss. It didn't stay too simple as Jim's arms found their way around Steve's neck once again. This time Steve made sure to put his arms around Jim's waist and pull him even closer. The two were lost in their own little world until the pesky need to breathe came and broke them up.

"Today was fun," Jim said in a whisper, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," was all Steve could think to respond as his mind was still buzzing with excitement.

They were still tangled in each other and Jim found himself looking from Steve's eyes to his lips more than once. Steve was doing the same exact thing and it seemed both figured they caught their breath enough.

Several kisses later and Steve managed to control himself enough to hold off on continuing their little make out fest.

"I have to go home Jim," Steve mumbled as Jim kissed his cheeks and lips.

"Yeah but not right now right," Jim teased but let go regardless of what he said.

Steve rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed Jim's cheek, "Yes I do Jim."

"Lame," was Jim's response as he opened his door to go inside.

"I know you are but what am I," Steve snickered at Jim's overly dramatic gasp while walking back to his Vespa.

With one last wave Jim disappeared into his house with the toy Steve won him. Steve managed to get himself all the way back to his house without much incident. Once he parked his Vespa though he just jumped and hollered because he went on a successful date. He got multiple kisses out of said date and there was promise for more in the future. Hearing a neighbor yell at him to quiet down snapped Steve from his happiness enough to actually go inside his house. It was empty aside from Draal probably hanging out in the basement. Steve didn't feel like getting drilled about his date so he went over to his room and laid down on his bed.

Steve's phone buzzed.

**Coach Asshat.**

Steve should really change the name but he'll do that later. Once Steve saw what Coach had sent him he knew that the name was too accurate.

 

**Coach Asshat as sent photo 3214_434**

**Coach Asshat:** So u go out on a date without telling any adults?

 **SteveP:** oh NY GOD

 

Steve left the message and opened up the group chat.

 

_**Group Chat: Nani the Fucko** _

**SteveP:** WHOMST THE FUCK TAUGHT COACH MEMES

 **JimL:** ????????????? ??? ???????

 **JimL:** this is not what I was expecting but I am here for it

 **TobyD:** I need context??

 **TobyD:** did he use them like the minion memes on facebook or???

 **ClaireN:** today is just going so fucking well oh y god

 **DarciS:** I feel like a certain gremlin is behind this

 **EliP:** whatewer do u mwean :3?

 **SteveP:** cursed

 **EliP:** :3c

 **SteveP:** how

 **SteveP:** WHY

 **EliP:** he came over asking if i had seen where u were

 **EliP:** I said u went out to be gay

 **SteveP:** AFJSDGVAA

 **EliP:** he just fist pumped and said I KNEW IT

 **EliP:** and then we hung out

 **SteveP:** what in the actual fuck

 **TobyD:** so you taught him memes?

 **ClaireN:** I just realized that Jim's mom is dating a changeling

 **JimL:** don't remind me

 **ClaireN:** and Jim is dating a changeling

 **EliP:** AGSDFAGF C LAIRE ARE U SAYING WHT I THINK U SAYING

 **ClaireN:** apparently

 **JimL:** no

 **ClaireN:** monster fucking runs in the family

 **JimL:** AFSGHRJFNGSDBZS FHGDK SHUITSH

 **DarciS:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **TobyD:** I DIDN"T NEED TO KN-

 **TobyD:** oh my god

 **TobyD:** IT MAKES SENSE

 **JimL:** ONE TIME TOBY

 **JimL:** IT WS ONE TIME

 **EliP:** I NEED DETAILS

 **JimL:** Toby's a furry

 **TobyD:** AFJVSDK J I M

 **JimL:** Fucking perish

 **TobyD:** JIM LIKES SHARP TEETH

 **JimL:** TOBY HAS A THING FOR BEING A WHINEY LIL BITCH

 **TobyD:** U take that back

 **TobyD:** Soemtimes i whine like a big bitch

 **ClaireN:** what in the facutal fuck is going on

 **DarciS:** factual

 **ClaireN:** die

 **EliP:** this is beautufl i'm crying

 **EliP:** Steve r u dead

 **SteveP:** gETTING THERE

 **ClaireN:** all you motherrfuckers go to bed it's late and we got school soon

 **SteveP:** all y'all

 **ClaireN:** die

 

Steve wiped away a few tears from laughing while he set his phone to charge for the night. He looked back at his life and thought how lucky he was to have this. Maybe Merlin did make the right choice in choosing him to be the Trollhunter. His body seemed to finally catch up with him and he yawned while getting under the covers. For once Steve felt relaxed and not guilt ridden that he wasn't doing enough and had to train. Draal was probably happy that Steve was actually going to bed. He hoped that Jim was getting some shut eye right now cause God knows they both need it. With that thought he closed his eyes and feel into a dreamless sleep.

Jim found himself laughing at the group chat before setting his phone to charge as well. He checked to make sure his alarm was off and got ready for bed by taking off his jacket and putting on some PJ's. Normally he slept in his clothes but he felt like getting comfortable tonight. Jim thought about his life before in his original universe and smiled wistfully. Sure he missed some things about it but right now he was happy with where he was. With that thought he closed his eyes and dreamed of a happy end for all of them, including Steve and him. For once in several months, Jim stayed asleep without any nightmares plaguing his brain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like shit for posting something so grossly self indulgent but it's also 4 am I DON"T CARE IT" SDONE I DON"T FUCKIJNG CARE


	12. Atlas: Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and co have a fun time! And then everything goes to Hell. 
> 
> Y'all got 10190 words of fluff. Time for 40+ chapters of Angst and Hell : 3
> 
> Song to listen to Atlas: Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> -descriptions of panic attacks,  
> -mentions/implied self harm,  
> -Steve's Asshole Father  
> -implied/referenced child abuse  
> -implied/reference domestic abuse  
> -Swearing
> 
> if I missed any please tell me

[ _"Sweetheart, you look a little tired_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrDzd4ufypE)  
[ _When did you last eat?_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrDzd4ufypE)  
[ _Come in and make yourself right at home_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrDzd4ufypE)  
[ _Stay as long as you need_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrDzd4ufypE)  
[ _Tell me, is something wrong?_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrDzd4ufypE)  
[ _If something's wrong you can count on me_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrDzd4ufypE)  
[ _You know I'll take my heart clean apart_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrDzd4ufypE)  
[ _If it helps yours beat"_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrDzd4ufypE)

 

Coach opened the door to see Jim standing outside and stepped aside to let him in. He nodded towards the kitchen before Jim could even ask his question. The kid smiled and walked over to the kitchen to see Steve trying to wrassle a food processor. A quiet chuckle escaped Jim’s lips before heading over to help the taller one with his predicament.

“Alright kids,” Coach cleared his throat, “The pizza has been ordered and on it’s way. You guys good?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, thanks coach.”

Coach shrugged, “Eh it’s nothing. I should be back around 10 but if the party goes on longer just shoot me a text?”

“Of course coach,” Jim turned slightly to wave at Coach, knife in hand.

“Alright you kids have fun,” with that Coach headed out the door and into his car. He checked his phone to make sure he was still on time for his meeting. Hopefully a certain red head wouldn’t try to hurt him too badly, you know what they say about doctors after all. Speak of the devil, his phone buzzed a familiar number popped up on his screen.

  


**NEW MESSAGE**

**Doctor Ho** : Just remember I can make it seem like you had a heart attack

**Me:** why are you like this

**Doctor Ho** : Just asserting my dominance

**Me** : I think you established that back in high school when you jumped into the back of my truck and screamed STEP ON IT for no other reason than to see if I would do it

**Doctor Ho** : and thus started a beautiful friendship that will end if your adopted son touches mine

**Me:** I hope you can feel the disappointment that is oozing off of me

**Doctor Ho** : sorry can’t hear you over all my marriage proposals

**Me** : this is why I pretend not to know you

With that, Coach drove away to the restaurant he was meeting Barbara Lake at.

* * *

 

Steve shook his head as he leaned over the sink. He was glad that Coach was heading out tonight and allowed him to bring his friends over. If you had told Steve a month ago that he would not only be best friends with Jim and his friends but would also be dating him? He would have probably knocked you out. Steve frowned at that and thought back to how he used to treat the others. They all forgave him without a second thought once he became the Trollhunter (okay so for Toby it was more like fifth thought but still) but he still felt awful about it. Of course thinking about how he used to be made him think of Draal. He forgave Draal after everything and now they were like brothers.

Then Steve thought about Bular. He thought about how Draal reacted after his confrontation with the Gumm Gumm. Steve wished he could forget the heartbroken look on his face but he couldn’t. Draal never shouted, not like his father had. No, Draal was quiet in his anger towards Steve to be _considerate_ and honestly it hurt Steve a lot more. Even in his rage he still made sure not to act as Steve’s father had. It was a horrible fight and yet Draal still stood by his side and still teased him about Jim. Then the very next day he and Jim went on a date and now they’re eating and hanging out with friends.

Everything was happening and it was starting to be overwhelming. He was scared he would fall back into old habits. How tightly was he grabbing at the sink? He needed to release his frustration, needed to hit something. He had to he- no he can handle this. He’s not like his father he is **not** like him. Steve can handle this he can he-

“Steve?”

“WHAT?”

He can’t. He snapped at Jim and of course all those years of bullying the other just don’t go away. Jim flinched and Steve caught the subtle fear that flashed through Jim’s eyes. It hurt to see that Jim was still scared of him but all that torment doesn’t go away. All that anger, and rage, and bullying isn’t going to magically be forgiven because he has to pretend to be the good guy. He’s not the good guy and he was stupid to think he ever could be. Steve didn’t deserve Jim because Jim was good and kind and sassy and all around a better fucking person. The other knew how to fight and was good with people and wasn’t a _fucking bully_ for most of his life.

“Trollhunter,” Steve, over the noise clouding his brain, could just hear Draal’s concerned voice, “Steve? Seer, what’s wrong with him?”

The thoughts quieted for a moment and Steve opened his eyes (when did he close them?) to see both Draal and Jim looking at him with worry evident in their eyes. Steve brought down his hands which apparently had been tugging at his hair and slowly turned to fully face the two. His breathing slowed and slowly everything came into focus. Just like that all the feeling in his body went out and he crumpled to the floor in a pitiful heap. He acknowledged Jim talking to Draal about something but didn’t care? No he cared. Just. He wasn’t there enough to actually understand? Yeah. That’s it.

“Steve,” Jim was on his knees in front of him and if he was still the Steve a month ago he would say something either homophobic or gross but he’s not.

He’s just tired.

“Is it alright if I sit next to you,” he asked and Steve narrowed his eyes in thought. Is it okay if Jim sits next to him? Should he sit next to him? Why would Jim want to be near him with all he’s done?

“I’m going to sit next to you,” and he did, he plopped right down next to Steve who still hadn’t moved a muscle, “Is it alright if I touch you?”

Steve found it in himself to nod slightly. Jim scooted closer and put his head on Steve’s shoulder, “Is this okay?”

There was no response as the blonde stared blankly ahead. Jim took this as an okay and kept his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe Draal actually seemed worried about me,” Steve eventually said.

Jim tilted his head to look up at his boyfriend (were they boyfriends?),  “Why wouldn’t he?”

“We had a huge fight after…” Steve got that same distant look in his eye before sighing, “I want to spare Bular.”

Jim nearly jumped away in shock at Steve’s statement, “Wha-what? Spare Bular? Do you know how many Trolls- how many people- beings he’s killed?”

“In the name of his father,” Steve looked Jim dead in the eyes and Jim saw how tired they were.

“YEah in the name of his…” Jim trailed off, his eyes widening in realization, “Steve no, no you are nothing like Bular.”

The taller boy’s shoulders sagged as if under a great weight before he sighed again, “Jim, I may not have killed anyone but you have to admit there are some simulations-”

  
“Similarities.”

“Simu- you know what I don’t care.”

“Steve-”

“JIM,” Steve grabbed the other boy’s shoulders and Jim flinched again and oh god Steve is the worst why can’t he just, “I just...I have to do this. I have to prove to myself that even the worst person can change...That I can change.”

Slowly, Jim placed a hand on Steve’s cheek and gave a soft smile, “Steve you HAVE changed. Over a month ago neither of us would be caught dead near each other but… now look at us.”

Jim leaned in to put their foreheads together in a gentle reminder that not everything was bad yet Steve whispered, “I know...But doesn’t everyone deserve a chance?”

Jim didn’t know how to respond to that. Sparing or even redeeming Bular had never even crossed his mind but Steve… Steve seemed to want to see the good in others and it was just so odd? Strange? Confusing for someone like Steve to think that way.

With his bandaged hand he rubbed his face and shook his head, “You really are a hero aren’t you?”

A smile as Steve moved down to nuzzle his nose into Jim’s hair, “I learned from the best.”

The words felt like a cold knife slicing into his heart. He hoped Steve hadn’t notice the change in his body language. Steve wanted to try and save everyone and Jim always thought you couldn’t. The thought hadn’t even crossed Jim’s mind to even _try_. Bular was bad and he was good and that’s how the world worked. If that’s how he thought then wouldn’t he be another villain in Steve’s story?  

_‘Oh Steve if only you knew,’_ was the thought that crossed Jim’s head as he leaned into Steve, _‘If only you knew.’_

A little bit later Darci rolled in with Toby and Eli hot on her heels. Steve had recovered by then and was able to greet them as if nothing happened. Draal wanted to bring it up but Steve said they’d talk later. Claire came shortly after the pizza arrived and waved off her parents. Everyone settled down on the couches and started playing some games on Steve’s large TV. Toby couldn’t stop commenting on how big everything is and how cool it was considering he only had a ten year old gaming console. Eli was just excited to finally be in a house that wasn’t one he had to break into for once. No one wanted to question that bit. About an hour or so of gaming and snacking and surely enough Darci and Toby started to get that grin. The infamous grin of teasing Jim and Steve about their first sudden date that happened the day before. Jim was all too ready to spill about the dumbest (And sweetest but Jim will never admit that) thing Steve had ever done.

"So," Jim took a bite of his pizza, "This idiot turns to me with a shit eating grin, makes his eyes glow, and fucking demolishes the Strong man game."

Steve rolled his eyes but laughed none the less, "I didn't demolish it."

Everyone laughed as Jim laid back against Steve on the couch. Toby and Jim made eye contact with the former wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive fashion. Jim rolled his eyes and snuggled more into Steve's side while eating his pizza (and if he stuck his tongue out at Toby then that was that). Claire and Eli were arguing over some discrepancy in one of Blinky's many books. Darci was chatting with Draal over how trolls could really help out with the garbage problem and if they ever wanted to come up to the surface there could be a program for them. Draal nodded along, having no idea whatsoever what the small person was speaking of, and ate his light bulbs and plates.

"You two are so cute," Darci cooed as Jim and Steve sprung apart

This got even more laughter out of the kids as Jim and Steve slowly went back to their old position, "Shut up!"

Once the laughter died down Eli cleared his throat, catching his breath, and brought out the spell book, "Guys you have got to see this! I've been practicing the potions in here but there's so much, it's amazing!"

Claire nodded, "Yeah, there's a lot of stuff in here."

Toby took a glance at it, "This all looks like gibberish, I can't even read any of it!"

“Oh so it looks like your Spanish homework,” Claire teased.

Toby grinned, “Oh please, my Spanish homework is much less legible than this. I take pride in that Claire.”

Darci rolled her eyes but sooned grinned, “Whatever you say TP,” she whispered to Claire. The other girl burst into giggles before turning and chatting about the spells and how they worked. Eli moved over to Toby to explain how to read it and brought out a pair of glasses so Toby could see the translations that Claire and Eli had managed to do. All of them spent the rest of their tie chatting about the spells while Jim was content to lay against Steve. Steve seemed to have finally recover from his panic attack earlier which made Jim happy. Still the magic conversation was proving to be too interesting and Jim couldn’t help himself a peek. Jim stared at the book and watched with curiosity as the letters seemed to rearrange themselves in proper English. It was almost like the book wanted him to read this very specific part. As if entranced, Jim opened his mouth to start reading when he looked up.

He was at school, in the hallway near the courtyard but the hallways were empty. After school perhaps? Something was off as Jim looked both right and left to see what exactly was going on. Nothing going either way and Jim was about to prick himself when he heard a grunt coming from behind him. Slowly he turned only to see his own back in front of him. A couple of blinks and Jim looked over the doppelganger's shoulder only to let out a horrified gasp.

Draal was charging at Steve. Steve wasn't putting on his armor.

"Steve" Jim tried to shout but no sound came out, "Steve run!"

Steve did not hear him, it was like he didn't even see Jim or Jim's doppelganger. He looked so heartbroken over Draal but Jim couldn't figure out why. Why was Draal attacking Steve? What had happened what would even is this? So many thoughts raced through his head as he moved to rush past the other Jim only to be stopped. His legs wouldn't move and he felt so very cold. It was like every drop of blood in him had turned to ice and it stole his breath away. His lungs weren't working with how hard it was to breathe, vision becoming blurry as darkness edged it's way in. He was getting close to passing out but still had enough sense to know what he was seeing was not a figment of his imagination

That was Bular himself stopping Draal and protecting Steve.

Jim tried to move forward but his doppelganger continued to obstruct him. He fell to his knees and looked up. The other's eyes were somehow blocked by shadows despite there being not enough light to do so but in some way he could hear him. It’s  -His- can you even call it human- voice rang clear above all the chaos and clashing and it chilled Jim to the bone.

  


**Y̖̥̣̦̖̽͋̚  Oͩ͆ͯ̄ͨͧ̊ U̬̩̟̞͙̲̓͆̅**

**̲̙̻̯̰̰͙ͯ̅ͮ̚A͓̮̞̎͌ͯ̐͑   R̖̝̰̙͓̝̬ͪͧ̅͐̓̍͆ E̥͍̹͊͌͛ͬͦ̈́ ̯̖̽̿͒ͅ**

**M   I͈̎̔ͫͫ   N̥̱͙̤̮̮̠  E̱̰̓̐̎ͧ̊̉**

  
  


“Jim!”

“Jimbo!”

“Jim!”

“Seer!”

With a sharp intake of air Jim snapped out of his nightmare and gagged. Steve and Toby rushed forward to keep Jim balance while Eli went to get a bucket of some sort. Jim managed to wave them off, continuing to take large gulps of air, and stop Eli from leaving. Slowly all of his senses returned and the first thing he felt was the dampness of his pants pocket. He knew it wasn’t from sweat and subtly bit his lip as he relaxed his left hand. A hint of frustration crossed his face for a second before it twisted into confusion.. He had moved the tiny knife to his other pocket since keeping it in the same side as his numb arm wasn’t exactly useful for snapping him out of...waking nightmares? Visions?

“Seer,” Draal leaned down but kept a distance, “Did you have a vision?”

Jim shook his head. He didn’t have actual visions of the future, just other versions of himself because he apparently pissed off God. Still there was something about the whole thing that concerned him and he wasn’t sure what part it was.

“Then what was that Jim,” Toby asked as put his hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“I don’t,” Jim sighed, “I don’t know, I was in the school and…”

He spared a glance at Steve and then to Draal. He knew the two had developed a brotherly relationship far faster than he had which made the vision-nightmare thing so much worse. How could he tell them that Draal was going to attack, possibly **kill,** Steve much less tell Draal that Steve wouldn’t defend himself against him. IT would crush both of them and they were already on shaky ground with the Bular nonsense. Then there was Bular who came to rescue Steve but even Jim could see that Bular didn’t want to fight Draal. This was a mess and so unlikely that he probably shouldn’t even mention it. Should he? Shouldn’t he? Would this make things better? Worse? What was that part with the other him? It wasn’t Jack and it most certainly wasn’t him but it knew he was there.

“I was pantless,” Jim cringed inwardly at how dumb he sounded, “and Senior Uhl was there and making fun of me.”

“Oh dude I have had the same dream,” Toby nodded, “But if you just suddenly stopped? You sure you’re okay?”

“Did he have you do the Chicken Dance too,” Eli asked as if it was common to have waking nightmares about Senior Uhl.

“Uhh yeah,” Jim nodded slowly, “totally and yeah I’m fine Toby. It takes more than one night to cover all the sleep I’ve lost.”

Darci wrapped her arms around Toby and Eli, “It’s time for these two to go to bed. It’s getting pretty late, I mean it’s almost 11.”

Claire moved over to Steve and Jim, “Thanks for having us over Steve, it was fun and we should do it again.”

“Thanks Nu-” Steve stopped and corrected himself, “Thanks Claire, I’ll think about it.”

“Oh so you and Claire are on a first name basis but I’m still Domzalski,” Toby pointed an accusatory finger at Steve as he hoped to lighten the mood, “Is it because I’m an orphan? It’s because I’m an orphan isn’t it? You’re orphan-phobic aren’t you!”

“Jesus christ Tobes,” Jim rubbed his temples at his best friend’s antics.

Toby shrugged, “What? What good is a trauma if you can’t use it to your advantage?”

“Goodnight Domzalski,” Steve rolled his eyes and waved with a grin. Toby could see why Jim would be interested, Steve was a looker when he was not being a prick.

Toby smiled back, winked, and gave a salute, “ G’night PalHunk! Get it? Cause you’re my pal and you’re Jim’s hunk and your last name is Palch-.”

“Aaaand we’re leaving,” Eli helped Darci push Toby out the door to their bikes to head home.

“My parents just texted so I’m going to head out,” Claire waved as she followed her friends out the door.

Draal coughed awkwardly, “I think I will go out to train,” He pointed outside and promptly followed his own gesture.  Steve caught the glance Draal shot him and knew it meant that he still wanted to talk about earlier.

When Draal left the room Jim went over and went to place a hand on Steve’s cheek but stopped short. He had to use his damaged hand since the other was still covered in dry blood. Steve seemed to sense his unease and took the scarred hand to place on his cheek, gently nuzzling it. Even though Jim could not feel it he could watch as Steve gave a gentle kiss to his numb hand before looking back at him. He knew he wasn’t going to tell him the truth about his vision but he had to at least warn him. It was the least he could do.

“If any of us ever try to attack you,” Jim held Steve’s gaze, “Please promise that you’ll at least defend yourself, no matter what.”

Brows furrowed in confusion but Steve did not break away, “What do you mean? Why?”

Jim laughed a little to himself, “I dunno, maybe because it’s a smart thing to do?”

Steve rolled his eyes playfully, “Haha you’re funny.”

Jim smiled before the vision flashed through his mind and he frowned, “Just promise me, please.”

Steve searched Jim’s eyes to see if he was still joking but no, he was serious, “Alright...I promise.”

Jim let out a sigh of relief before relaxing into Steve’s arms and staying there. He mused about how different he was handling this relationship compared to the one he had with Claire. Perhaps it was because of the universe trying to right itself and just...dumping the old emotions of the former Jim and Steve into them. Still Jim was aware of the universes so he should at least have been a bit more against it. Sure he was never one against liking boys and yes he’s thought more than one boy was cute but never like this. It was relaxing for some reason, just how completely at ease they were with each other. Of course they just started the relationship so who knows if it would last. God, there was so much to think about and everything was going so differently. His mom wasn’t happ-

Wait.

“Did Darci say it’s 11,” Jim jumped away from Steve’s arms to check the time.

11:17.

His mom’s shift ends at 11 and it’s only a 15-20 minute trip. Relax, he could just say he was at Claire, Darci, or even Eli’s house. Toby’s house wouldn’t work cause he wouldn’t be coming from the right direction and his mom could easily check. With a quick peck Jim grabbed his stuff and ran out into the night to hopefully beat his mother home. Steve stood there stunned at what just happened in less than 30 seconds before shaking his head and laughing. Grabbing the amulet he went outside to go train with Draal a bit before going to bed.  

“Hey Draal,” Steve called out to which the other turned around, “Hello Trollhunter, should you not be getting rest?”

Steve shrugged, “Too worked up. Figured I’d blow off some steam.”

“I did not know fleshbags could create steam,” Draal tilted his head curiously, “Is that a something only you can do or others?”

A couple of blank blinks before Steve burst into a fit of laughter, “No no, not actual steam! It’s a figure of speech.”

“Speech does not have a figure,” Draal said seriously but his face was obviously trying hard not to break into a grin.

“This is all just going right over your head isn’t it?”

“No? My reflexes are too fast.”

A deep breath until Steve just whispered, “Oh my god,” in an amused voice at Draal's antics. 

Draal went to speak something to amuse the Trollhunter more but shook his head, “You came here to train did you not? Let’s train.”

Working out the last of his laughter, Steve straightened up and called for the armor then getting into a defensive position. They fought for about an hour until Steve called for a time out to catch his breath. Normally he could go on for much longer but he knew it was getting late and school was tomorrow. Steve sat down by a tree while Draal simply stared at him with multiple emotions crossing his face. The troll wanted to ask about what happened earlier but wasn’t sure if it was his place or even allowed to ask. The Seer, Jim, seemed to know what was happening and how to handle it but Draal did not. He has seen something vaguely similar with other trolls but they usually reacted violently or isolated themselves. Steve seemed to have recovered rather quickly from it and Draal wanted to know how and why.

Well there he was curious so might as well, “Tr- Steve. What happened earlier?”

Steve looked up tiredly, “Hm? What do you mean?”

“Earlier,” The troll shuffled from one foot to the other, “With the Seer?”

Confused at first before realization hit Steve like a ton of bricks, Draal was talking about his panic attack. That’s what he had right? His mom and doctor used to say that he had them a lot but his dad…

“It is alright if you do not want to talk,” Draal spoke softly, “I was just curious.”

“What,” Steve tried to sound like he was joking but Draal could hear the tiredness in his voice, “Trolls don't have panic attacks? That seems nice.”

“We do have similar,” Draal nodded, “but usually it is handled with isolation or violence.”

At that Steve leaned his head back against the tree, “so I really am more troll than human then…”

Tilting his head, Draal looked at the other in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“I used to break stuff. A lot,” Steve sighed, “and I used to hurt other kids too. Nothing but causing pain and _feeling pain_ would help and after a while I stopped feeling bad about it. They were scared of me but they paid attention to me. No one gave a second thought about me because they were scared too and that meant they couldn’t see how messed up I really was.”

“You’re not ‘messed up’,” Draal spoke sternly yet in a soft voice, “Did AARRRGGHH not already have this conversation with you?”

“It takes more than one talk to make 16 years of hatred go away,” Steve mumbles

“Wait,” Draal narrowed his eyes, “How does that work? Are you not currently 16-”

“Yes,” Steve puts up a hand to stop Draal’s train of thought, “I just mean I’ve been like this for a while.”

Draal sat down next to the other, keeping his distance as he was still unsure of what to do, “Well, from what you have told me it is understandable. Your...father was not the most pleasant of people it seemed.”

“No,” Steve kept his gaze towards the sky, “And neither is Bular’s.”

An angry snort was all Steve needed to hear to know he’s fucked up again, “This again? Trollhunter I thought we agreed that it was futile!”

“Let me try at least,” Steve raised his voice, “I want to see if he can change. AARRRGGHH did so why can’t he?”

“AARRRGGHH is not Gunmar’s own child,” Draal glared at Steve, “It is disrespectful to even compare the two. Why are you dead set on this silly dream?”

“Because I was a horrible person before this Draal,” Steve snapped, “Do you know how many broken bones I’ve caused? Black eyes? Kids used to go around the whole school just to avoid me and I was **proud** of that! I was proud to hurt others, proud to be mean, proud to cause others harm!”

“He has slaughter thousands, Trollhunter! He has killed my own father or did you forget that,” Draal shouted as his body tensed for a brawl, “He will kill you!”  


“What about you Draal,” Steve screamed and Draal was taken aback for a second, “What about you? Haven’t you already tried to kill me just to get this stupid thing,” Steve ripped the amulet off and threw it to the ground, “What does that make you?

For a moment the only sounds heard was the gentle chirping of the cicadas and the pants of two emotionally stunted creatures. The younger one glared daggers at the ground but the moonlight gave away the slight shine in his eyes. The troll simply stared in shock at the other’s outburst. Anger was what hit Draal at first but he knew another outburst would hurt Steve more. Then sorrow at how his actions still haunt him. If Draal could he would take back that stupid challenge and just accept Steve right then and there but he could not change the past. He was conflicted on how to proceed and how to feel. Is this how Steve has been feeling? No wonder the poor whelp has been so confused lately.

Just as Draal was about to speak a sudden flash of pink swept past his peripheral vision and got in a defensive position. Steve seemed to snap out of his glaring and looked up for danger, calling forth the armor once again.

“Come out,” Draal shouted to seemingly nothing, “I know you’re out there.”

Out from the shadows came a slender, tall, and pretty magenta colored troll. From the way Draal was acting Steve knew she was no good but he feared she was a Changeling. Would he have to fight her? Shaking his head he squared up his shoulders and readied Daylight in his dominant hand.

“I’m not here to open old wounds Draal,” she purred, “I’m here for him. Well the amulet really but letting Bular get a chance to kill another Trollhunter would just be an added bonus.”

Steve felt his whole body go ice cold at what the woman said. He didn’t know which part to focus on but the minute she mentioned Bular he could feel Draal’s eyes on him even for just a second. Bular still wanted to kill him, to kill Trollhunters which means he hasn’t changed. Steve was wrong, he was wrong about everything and there’s no way bad people change he shouldn’t ha-

“If you want him you’ll have to get through me,” Draal took a protective step in front of Steve, “Nomura.”

Nomura grinned and tilted her head with her cat like eyes widening, “Oh? Not going to call me impure now that your Trollhunter is one of us?”

“Yes,” Draal said with no hesitation, “But I also should have never called you that in the first place. I’m sorry for that but I am not sorry for what I’m about to do.”

His response caught Nomura off guard and it was the second that she was shocked that gave him his opening. He rushed her and managed to just graze her but she was still quick and dodged last minute. Steve kept his guard up when Nomura switched directions towards him and blocked several attacks from her swords. Nomura kept coming at him which he managed to keep blocking but never had an opening to strike. She was good, a long term fighter aiming to where down her opponent to end them swiftly. Draal managed to jump in and take over when Steve started to slow down but he knew he had to be ready in case there were other Changelings around.

“I’ll hold her off, Draal shouted, “Get to your house!”

Just a moment of hesitation before Steve took off like a madman towards his house, losing the armor to make it easier. Luckily his physicality was enough that he could make it back in just a few seconds. Just as he was about to get to his back door he heard a screech and turned to see Nomura rushing towards him. Forgetting about the door Steve was about to get the sword ready to attack or block when a flash of bluish green zoomed past him. Suddenly another troll appeared and held off Nomura’s attacks with practiced ease. Nomura leapt back but the shock on her face was obvious as she lowered her weapons.

“You,” She stuttered, “Y...you what are you doing here!?”

“Back off Nomura,” the other troll spoke with a harsh yet familiar tone that Steve could just barely put his finger on, “This house is under my protection.”

Then it hit him.

He knew that voice, he’s known it since he was a baby. It was the same voice that would yell for him to take out the garbage. The same voice that sung lullabies to him to get him to sleep. It would whisper nothing but love and affection when she had to patch him up from play or when dad was particularly drunk. They all thought it had to be his father because his father was gone and it just made sense but… Steve felt the ground rush out from underneath him at the realization that the troll- no- the _Changeling_ in front of him was his mother. All the times she had to go away on business, the reason she never struck back against dad even though she could. She couldn’t bring attention to herself. The strange habits and why they always had too many socks for just two people. His mother was the Changeling.

Softly but with a sorrowful twinge he asked, “Mom?”

_Please let me be wrong._

Nomura took a step back and glanced beyond the other Changeling, “Mom...He’s your son?”

_Don’t answer, say no, anything!_

His mother stood tall like she did when she went to a business meeting or when she had to go to court to get a restraining order, “Yes, he is and I don’t appreciate you trying to kill him for no reason.”

_No. Nono-_

“No…” Nomura’s voice trailed off as she realized, “You don’t know.”

Steve held a breath and his mother tilted her head, eyes narrowing, “Know what?”

With horrible timing, Draal came stumbling in and stopped only to see two Changelings. He then growled getting ready to charge at full force when Steve jumped in front of the bluish green Changeling.

“Draal stop,” He cried out while Draal kept coming, “She’s my mother!”

With just the smallest of luck was Draal able to stop himself from hitting both Steve and...his mother with his attack. He couldn’t believe his ears at what the boy had just said. Sure he knew that one of his parents had to have been a Changeling for Steve to be a halfling but they both had assumed his father. Never did it cross their minds to even think of his mother being a Changeling and yet here she was. She was of the same tribe as Nomura yet much more filled out than the magenta Changeling. She too had two swords on her back but also several knives wrapped around her belts and thighs. Unlike Nomura’s long black hair, her’s was frizzy with curls and a light brown but the most striking difference was the scar across the right of her face. A marking from her human form that was harsh enough to survive the shift. Steve remembered that night, he doesn’t think he could ever forget his mother’s screams or the sound of glass shattering.

It seemed like forever before anyone could gather enough bearings to actually form words.

Nomura stared at her old friend and love in horror because the last time she saw her she did not have such a wound. They were just a fling but Nomura cherished every moment they had together. The other was a fierce warrior to the point that even Gunmar acknowledged her strength. She had been set to be the next leader of the Janus Order but the human host family had matters that needed attending too. That’s what she had said but Nomura could have never even thought that this could happen. Humans truly were despicable and needed to be dealt with so they cannot cause more harm.

Draal’s gaze flickered from Changeling to Changeling and then to Steve who seemed to not be handling this well. The whelp has already had one break down but it seemed he was about to have another. Could this Changeling really be his mother? And if so where had she been, why wasn’t she here with her son? Then it dawned on Draal what Steve was probably thinking. Steve is the Trollhunter, his mother is a Changeling. Oh no, his mother couldn’t possibly… There’s no way, not even Changelings would be that heartless would they? If so then Changelings were truly despicable and needed to be dealt with so they cannot cause more harm.

“Steve,” His mother’s voice still sounded so professional but Steve could hear the faintest hint of dread, “Honey...Why do you know Draal?”

Steve didn’t answer.

“Honey,” She still did not look away from Nomura but her voice was quickly sounding more and more frantic, “Why is Nomura trying to kill you?”

He still didn’t answer and it was like in the kitchen again, Draal knew he needed to get Steve out of there but _how_?

She spoke again but all sense of control was lost, “Sweetheart… W..What’s going on?”

Changelings kill Trollhunters. Changelings work for Bular. Changelings have killed more people than Steve could count on all his fingers and toes. Changelings were human babies switched at birth which meant that another version, the human one, of his mother was in the Darklands with Gunmar. It was all too much. Nomura is a Changeling who is hell bent on killing him for Gunmar because he’s the… Oh god.

He’s the Trollhunter. A Changeling’s worst enemy.

What would his mother think of him if she knew? Would she turn him over to Bular to be killed? No, she’s his mother. She protected him from dad and she raised him, she carried him. He can remember her rocking him when he had a nightmare or singing him lullabies. Steve can name the movies they saw during the summer to get away from everything. That’s not something a normal Changeling would do. Sure they have always had their differences but she loved him didn’t she?  Why did she have to be the Changeling, it was easier when it was just that asshole who can’t be bothered to come back. It was so much easier when it wasn’t someone actually close to him because if she betrayed him Steve would have no one. He can’t tell her he can’t. He can’t take that chance.

Just like that, Steve took off through the gate and out onto the sidewalk. Where he was going he didn’t know but he knew he had to get away. He left the others in a confused daze as he just kept running and running because he had to get away. Tears stung in his eyes but he can’t cry because he’s too strong to cry. Aching limbs and overworked muscles screamed at him to stop but the terror in his brain told him to _move_ because if he stopped he’ll find out which side his mother chooses. Running, running, and running more until he could only hear the blood pumping in his ears and his feet hitting the pavement.

“-eve,” Steve started to pick up the pace as he heard his name in fear it was his mother.

“-eve,” It came again louder and Steve just kept running because he didn’t want to know he didn’t.

“STEVE,” The voice cut through the white noise and steve skidded to a stop just before an intersection.

Panting could be heard from behind him but Steve dare not turn around because it could be- “God could you be any faster? No wonder you’re on the soccer team.”

That voice.

Jim.

“Steve, why the hell did I get a text from Eli at almost 1 am saying you just ran..” Jim trailed off when he saw Steve’s face as the other turned around slowly, “...Steve?”

Before a word could be uttered Steve fell to his knees and almost hit the cement sidewalk completely had it not been for Jim catching him. He could hear Steve calling out for him but the words weren’t registering in his head. He acknowledged being put into a car and being driven to a house, not his house, and being brought inside. Jim guided him to the living room where Barbara set up the pull out bed and went to put sheets on it.

“Steve,” Jim’s voice was distant but this time Steve could comprehend the word, “Are you with me?”

He blinked a few times while staring blankly ahead, “Yeah…”

Jim moved a bit to see if Steve would look but his gaze was steadfast, “Okay… Do you want to move?”

“No,” Was the short reply.

Barbara looked at her son and then to Steve. She set the bed during which she thought back to her conversation with Henry and then with Jim. Yes, she saw that she should accept their relationship but Jim was grounded for the time being for sneaking around. Now she wasn’t sure how to feel because Steve looked so lost and it almost reminds her of Jim when his father had first left. The way the two clung together was something she only saw in her elderly married patients. It both warmed and hurt her heart to see her boy like this because whatever was going on was making him grow up even faster than before.

“Steve,” she spoke loud enough to be heard but not to be considered shouting, “You can sleep here for the night, alright?”

Barbara noted the furrowed brows as the words registered in Steve’s head. It was unusual, not only to have her son’s boyfriend of one day sleepover but also because she has been so against him in the first place. Still, Barbara could see improperly healed emotional wounds all over Steve and knew he needed some place to feel safe. Plus, she may not know everything her son is doing but Barbara knew her son wasn’t one to let a bleeding heart bleed without helping it.

“Really,” he finally responded by looking up.

  


Barbara smiled softly, “Yes, Jim can show you the bathroom and where to go to change and such, okay?”

Steve nodded numbly as Jim lead him up the stairs. Once they were out of sight Barbara pulled out her phone.

**HJLoser**

**Me:**  you should’ve gone home

**Me:** I just had to pick up Steve off the side of the road

**HJLoser:**!?? What???

**HJLoser** : Where was Diana? She said she was coming home tonight and that’s why I went to my apartment

**Me:** Something must’ve happened

**Me:** Can you pick up his clothes please? Something he could change into tomorrow?

**HJLoser** : Maybe they should take the day off?

**Me:** Don’t you guys have that big game Friday?

**HJLoser** : Steve is already well ahead and he knows all the moves. He can miss a day.

**Me:** ….

**Me:** You care for him a lot

**HJLoser:** like my own son Barbara

**Me** : …

**Me:** I’ll write a note if you’ll get the stuff.

**HJLoser:** I owe you

**Me:** he makes my son happy. Consider it a favor

**HJLoser** : I’m so proud you have a heart now

**Me:** Don’t go spreading rumors about me now

**HJLoser:** Good night Barbara

**HJLoser** : Good night Henry

With that Barabra turned off her phone and went to grab some blankets and pillows for the bed. She had some weighted ones that Jim used to use as a child, perhaps they will help Steve. Since they were not going to school tomorrow Barbara figured watching some movies might help. She brought out the DVDs and the remotes and put them on top of the bed for the boys to choose.

Upstairs Steve was sitting on top of the toilet seat with his head in his hands. Jim sat precariously on the edge of the tub and waited patiently for the other to speak. He rubbed soothing circles on the other’s back and watched as Steve slowly relaxed.

“What happened Steve,” he asked quietly.

He didn’t respond, not at first, but then Jim heard the faintest answer, “My mom…”

Jim tilted his head, “Your mom?”

Steve leaned over and more into Jim, “She’s the Changeling Jim, not my dad.”

Blue eyes widened, “What? But...she…”

Steve sucked in a deep breath, “I- Nomura came to take me and Draal stopped her and I ran home and I didn’t know my mom was there but she was and she changed. She shifted and- and she stood up against Nomura but I wasn’t in my armor Jim. She thought she was just protecting her son but she wasn’t!”

Now Jim understood but let Steve continue, “She was protecting the Trollhunter, her sworn enemy Jim! God, I...I couldn’t take it,” he ran a hand through his hair, “I was so scared about what she would do. What side would she choose? Am I even a real person? Did she just switch me out too and I’m somewhere in the Darklands? God, I just was so scared that she wouldn’t choose me.”

“Why wouldn’t she,” Jim asked in genuine confusion, “She’s your mother?”

“Heh,” Steve shook his head and just continued starting at the floor, “I’m not a good son like you Jim. I would turn me in if I was in her position.”

Something he hadn’t remembered in forever, something he wished he could forget but when he closed his eyes it was there. She was there, lying motionless on the stone slab with her light blue shirt stained red. He wasn’t a good son, he was the worst son and he caused so much chaos.

_‘I’m not this amazing person you think I am,’_  Jim thought to himself.

“Boys,” Barbara’s voice rang out from downstairs, “Are you almost done?”

“Yeah mom,” Jim called back before kneeling in front of Steve and putting his hands against his face. He prayed Steve wouldn’t notice the bandage on his left hand.

“Steve I know you’re scared but you need to stop putting yourself down,” Jim spoke with conviction despite being a hypocrite, “You did bad things. So has everyone, yes, even me Steve. I’ve gotten my mother upset more than once but I learned. Everyone does, even you and you are doing better so please. Try to stay here with me, okay?”

Steve put his hands over Jim’s and squeezed softly, “Okay,” he whispered.

“I hope you don’t mind sleeping in your clothes Steve,” Barbara looked apologetic, “Henry said he can’t get your stuff until tomorrow.”

“I don’t mind but,” Steve held tight onto Jim’s hand, “What will I wear to school?”

Barbara grinned, “You two have tomorrow off, I’m calling in for Jim and Henry is going to get your mom to call in for you.”

You don’t need to be a trained doctor to see how Steve tensed up at the mention of his mother. Barbara bit her lip before going back to smiling, “Don’t worry, we’ll handle everything.”

“But the game,” Steve tried to rebut, “We have pract-”

Barbara held up a hand, “Steve, your coach, personally asked me to keep you here tonight and tomorrow. He said you are way ahead and already know everything you need to.”

Steve blinked a few times, “He...did?”

“I know he may seem like a hard ass but,” Barbara chuckled at a long ago memory, “He does really care for you. If he says take the day off you take the day off cause it means you need it.”

“It could be our second date,” Jim teased.

“Yes,” Barbara gave a stern look to Jim, “Where only PG things will happen correct?”

Jim rolled his eyes, “Yes mom.”

Confused but deciding not to push on it any more, Steve followed Jim down the stairs to the pull out queen sized bed. He laid down and figured Jim would go upstairs to his room but was astonished when Jim pushed him and laid down next to him.

“PG boys.”

“Yes mom.”

Steve looked from where Barbara Lake vanished up the stairs to Jim who was flicking through the TV channels, “You’re..not going to your room?”

“Nope.”

“And your mom is okay with it?”

“As long as we don’t...do anything.”

Both boys got slightly rosy cheeks at that, somehow much more embarrassing alone than when Barabara was teasing, “Why?”

“Do you want to be alone?”

“...no.”

Jim rolled onto his side and looked at Steve with affection, “Then you don’t have to be.”

Steve looked for any sign of deception. He found none and at that he could feel his lips turn into a soft smile. Slowly he leaned in more to Jim, not to close because he doesn’t think he could handle it, but not to far that he felt distant. Their hands tangled under the blanket and Steve rested his head on Jim’s shoulder. Both looked at the TV to hopefully find something interesting to watch or at least fall asleep too. Before either of them knew it they were fast asleep with their hands still entwined.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG  
> I KEEP GETTING ANXIOUS ABOUT THE STORY AND I FEEL LIKE IT"S SUPER BAD BUT FUCK IT I AM HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER
> 
> also :3 perish
> 
> Also there’s a jeves/lakechuk (jim/steve) discord! Hit me up on my tumblr Trololololololooz and I might give you a link ;)


	13. Sorry about Your Parents pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23,600 words. 60 pages. And I show you that this Fic's tag about #SlowBurn is still very much accurate :) 
> 
> I told you that the one chapter was happiness and that was it. I ahve no happiness in my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: gore, implied child abuse, referenced child abuse, a vague sense of non con but not really but kinda listen it's weird, sex jokes, mentions of sex, listen my friends and i are all ace but that doesn't stop us from making sex jokes, possession, swearing, yelling, Time is a Bitch, this fic barely makes any sense hahahha oh boy there's the anxiety

"You probably have the right to feel how you do  
You were mistreated and cheated out of the childhood you needed  
And now you'll never succeed if you're so convinced you're defeated  
If you're obsessed with your yesterday then you're destined to repeat it  
And I know it's not your fault, it never is, is it, is it, is it?"

 **Sorry About Your Parents** by Icon For Hire

 

 

_ Jim didn’t know where he was or why he was there. All he knew was that one second he fell asleep with Steve on his couch and the next- _

 

_ “Please-” A quick jump to the left to dodge an attack, “-This isn’t you!”  _

 

_ What was going on? He knew and he didn’t but he couldn’t figure out why. Something was happening but his body ached and his adrenaline was high. Jim had to move, they were screaming for him to move but he couldn’t he couldn’t- _

 

_ “[...] please!” His voice shouted but the name was mumbled.  _

 

_ The Last thing Jim saw, as the  _ **_red_ ** _ sword plunged into Jim’s chest, was those bright blank eyes of- _

 

**“STEVE!”**

 

Jim sat up in bed panting as he tried to gather his bearings.What...What was that? Did Steve really try to kill him? What was going on, why, how? Jim was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even register the sounds of shuffling against him or his name being called out. All he could remember were those blank eyes staring at him, seeing through him, and it turned his blood to ice. Steve was fighting him with the intent to kill but he didn’t know why or how. There wasn’t much time to gather information and Jim was just a bit to focused on the fact his  _ boyfriend  _  was trying to kill him. 

 

A hand touched his shoulder and Jim jumped. Forgetting that the bed wasn’t large as he fell over the side of it. 

 

“Jim,” A voice called out in worry. Jim blinked and looked for the voice only to be greeted with those blank eyes from his nightmare only he was awake. Without a second thought Jim jolted back to the wall and stayed there watching the other boy. Steve called out for him again but it sounds distorted like Jim wasn’t really there. Maybe he wasn’t? His arms felt heavy and he could feel a trickle of warm liquid going down his face but Jim knew that couldn’t be real. The room seemed to flicker from his house to somewhere else. Jim didn’t know where the other place was but he knew it wasn’t good to be there. He had to leave but he wasn’t there in the first place. Something was wrong he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. Something wasn’t right. It felt as if he was two people, as if he was in two places at once. This was like when he saw Draal trying to attack Steve, when he saw the other him. 

 

“JIM!” 

 

With a gasp Jim opened his eyes to find himself against the wall just as he saw himself do. This time when he looked up he was greeted with the warm brown eyes of his boyfriend and not the blank ones of his nightmare (vision?). Relief flooded his body and he relaxed against the wall while Steve continued to worry. 

 

“Jim,” he asked softly, “what happened?”

 

A deep breath, “A nightmare-” he tensed at the idea of what it really was and whispered, “-hopefully.”

 

Steve caught the last bit, “...are you sure?”

 

A gulp, “no.”

 

Now moving to sit next to Jim he looked over at the other, “...Was it a vision thing?”

 

He was clenching his fists, “I hope not,” his head began to pound. 

 

“What happened,” Steve put an arm on Jim’s shoulder in hopes of comforting the other, he didn’t know what else to do, “What scared you?”

 

“You don’t want to know,” The world still faintly flickered in and out and with it so did his consciousness. 

 

“Why not? I’m a big boy I can take it.”

 

“Steve you don’t want to know,” Jim gritted his teeth at the pounding headache.

 

“I am literally asking to know.”

 

“That’s not wha-” just shut up Steve. Shut up. SHUT UP!

 

“If it’s a vision then we should know! It could help us-” 

  
  


“HOW IS YOU TRYING TO  **KILL ME** GOING TO HELP US.”

  
  


Jim spat that in Steve’s face before recoiling in horror at the obvious fear in Steve’s face. Shit, he hadn’t meant to yell at Steve but his head was pounding and the world was still flickering. Why did he say that? He shouldn’t have said that. He knew that Steve’s father was verbally abusive as well as physical and here he was screaming at him. All he was trying to do was help and Jim snapped at him in the worst way possible. God the look Steve gave him. The look of fear, of Steve flinching, of the fact that Steve looked so betrayed and for a moment he put his hand up. He acted as if Jim was about to… About to…

 

“What do you mean,” Steve cut off Jim’s thoughts, “What do you mean I was trying to…”

 

Steve couldn’t bring himself to say it, “I wouldn’t-” His breathing was heavy “Jim you know I-” His knuckles white from clenched fists, “You know I wouldn’t-!”

 

“I know,” Jim tried to calm Steve down, “I know you wouldn’t.”

 

Jim’s world finally stopped flickering between the dark one and reality. His headache went away with it and Jim breathed a sigh of relief, “I don’t think you were in control.”

 

No response. Jim had to fix this, he just pulled this stunt when Steve was still recovering from the whole incident with his mother. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jim deflated, “I shouldn’t have shouted at you, you were only trying to help.”

 

He could hear Steve shuffling towards him, “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

 

“Yeah but still-” A hand came up to his cheek, “-I’m okay Jim. Really.”

 

Jim sighed and leaned into Steve’s touch, “Still…”

 

There was a bit of silence before Steve spoke up again, “...What did you mean I wasn’t in control?”

 

A sharp inhale before Jim answered, “Your armor, it was black and red and your eyes… They were glowing and pure white. I don’t know everything was flickering-”

 

“-Flickering,” Steve tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

 

“It was like I was there and I wasn’t,” Jim didn’t know how to really describe it, “Like when you’re about to fall asleep but you can still understand what’s going on around you? Your mind just keeps going back and forth.”

 

“Does that happen every time you have a vision,” Steve asked while moving closer to Jim.

 

He shook his head, “No. Usually I don’t even notice it like one second I’m talking to a friend and next I’m somewhere else completely. It happens so quickly that I can’t even catch it-” Jim was getting frantic “-and I can’t get out unless I’m allowed too!”

 

“‘Allowed too’,” Steve looked confused at Jim’s wording, “What do you mean by that?”

 

Jim’s head snapped up, “What?”

 

“You said that you can’t get out unless,” Steve did air quotes, “ and I quote ‘allowed too’.”

 

“I did,” Now Jim was confused, “Why would I say that?”

 

Steve threw his arms up in an ‘I don’t know’ manner, “Why do you think I was asking?”

 

“I…” his head started hurting again, “I don’t know? I-”

 

Steve could tell he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Jim. Something was up with the other but there wasn’t a lot of information on future seers and the cons of being one. It was obvious it was taking its toll on Jim and Steve wished he could help but how could he? He couldn’t see into Jim’s head to see what the Hell it was that was literally terrifying the poor boy. The best thing he could do was let it runs its course and comfort the shit out of him when it’s over. Steve is going to do his best to take care of Jim after the visions run their course because Jim deserves it. He’s not going to be liked his father, not going to be mean anymore, because he is better. With this newfound confidence he got up and sat on the bed they had fallen out of not to long ago. 

 

Patting the spot next to him he caught Jim’s attention, “Alright, c’mon.”

 

Jim looked up in confusion and Steve chuckled, “C’mon and get up here, we’re gonna relax the shit outta today.”

 

A snort as the blue eyed boy got up and sat on the bed, “Alright, anything else?”

 

“We could order a pizza,” Steve shrugged, “Or burgers?”

 

“I can cook Steve,” Jim shot him a grin.

 

“Do you really feel like cooking right now,” Steve grinned back before laying down on the bed.

 

“True,” Jim leaned over and laid next to Steve, “If you stay for dinner I’ll make us something.”

 

“Awesome,” Steve looked over and pecked Jim’s cheek which made the boy laugh. 

 

Their phones buzzed. 

 

**Tobes**

 

**Tobes** : Jimmmm 

 

**Tobes** : where are uuuuu

 

**Me** : home

 

**Tobes** : no shit sherlock 

 

**Tobes** : why? You okay? 

 

**Tobes** : do i need to ditch

 

**Tobes** : I’ll ditch for you

 

**Tobes** : I’d kill a man for you

 

**Me** : Toby your love for me is appreciated and also concerning

 

**Tobes** : as it should be

 

**Me** : something happened with Steve last night so he came over and stayed the night

 

**Me** : no nothing happened. It…

 

**Tobes** : say no more

 

**Tobes** : need the crew to come over? We can help with the missed work and stuff

 

**Me** : maybe, I’ll ask him

 

**Tobes** : u kno

 

**Me** : oh no

 

**Tobes** : they say that sometimes ya just gotta relieve stress *eye emoji*

 

**Me** : ….

 

**Me** : hey tobes

 

**Tobes** : ye?

 

**Me** : can you do something for me?

 

**Tobes** : I’d do anything for you

 

**Tobes** : wait

 

**Me** : die.

 

**Tobes** : fuck

 

**Tobes** : I can’t believe you’ve done this to me

 

**Me** : go back to school ya nerd

 

Jim chuckled at his conversation with Toby while Steve on the other hand seemed to be getting redder by his own.

 

**The Almighty Gay**

 

**EliROCKS** : so

 

**EliROCKS** : u 2 fucking

 

**Me** : jejaviklsf NO

 

**EliROCKS** : shame

 

**Me** : eli i s2g u r not at all what i thought

 

**EliROCKS** : getting to know people does that

 

**EliROCKS** : amazing how that works

 

**Me** : asdhj

 

**EliROCKS** : no amount of gay keyboard smashing will save you now

 

**EliROCKS** : i am the Almighty Gay

 

**Me** : why are you talking to me? Something go wrong? 

 

**Me** : Do you need me? Are you guys okay? Did Bular come? 

 

**Me** : PEPPERJACK WHAT IS GOING ON

 

**EliROCKS** : jklsdgfbg STEVE

 

**EliROCKS** : relax

 

**EliROCKS** : nothing’s wrong we were concerned about you two not coming to school today

 

**EliROCKS** : though i just looked over at Toby and he wants us to come visit you guys if that’s cool?

 

**EliROCKS** : if not it’s fine Toby can drop off the missed work

 

**Me** : …

 

**Me** : maybe

 

**EliROCKS** : you know you can talk to me right? 

 

**Me** : yea

 

**Me** : i’m just not

 

**Me** : sorry

 

**EliROCKS** : dw igotchu ho

 

**Me** : the only ho here is you

 

**EliROCKS** : as it should be 

 

**EliROCKS** : for now ;3

 

**Me** : bye.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“So what did they say,” asked Darci as she walked with the others to class, “They okay?”

 

“They’re okay,” Toby gives her a reassuring smile, “Something’s up with Steve so he stayed over.”

 

“Yeah he ran out of his house in the middle of the night,”” Eli added, “He looked terrified.” 

 

“I hope he’s better now,” Claire looked down and Eli nudged her side while waggling his eyebrows, “He’s fine don’t worry.”

 

Claire smirked, “Damn Jim’s so lucky.”

 

Darci choked on her drink, “C-Claire? The fuck?”

 

Claire simply laughed, “Listen, I like my men big and my women gorgeous. It’s how I roll.”

 

“Not human is plus though,” Eli nudged her again, “Right?”

 

“Monster babes are life,” Claire said with the utmost seriousness, “Monster babes are love.”

 

Toby laughed lightly at his friends comments, “Well, Jim said that it’s okay so we can head over later today if that’s cool with everyone?”

 

“Yeah totally! Steve said it’s alright but maybe we should bring some stuff over? I want to try out some potions,” Eli cheered. 

 

Toby seemed to cringe at that, “Oh god please tell me you’ve gotten better. Last time you had us test out your potions I had bunny ears for a day!”

 

Darci started laughing at the memory, “Please tell me you still have that potion, it was honestly the best day ever!”

 

“Yes I do,” Eli sent a smirk to Toby, “But I also have some others, plus with Claire’s help we’ve almost figured out how to make the book understandable!”

 

“Wicked,” Darci grabbed her books, putting her empty bottle in it, from her locked before seeing two familiar faces walk over, “Asshole alert.”

 

The other three spun around to see the two boys Steve used to hang out with marching over to them with sneers, “So what’s this I hear about your gay twink getting with Palchuk?”

 

Green eyes darkened at the two but was obscured by a head of tight curls, “ I don’t know what’s this I hear about you guys failing Chemistry and English so spectacularly that even the teachers are amazed?”

 

One of them sputtered while the other growled, “None of ya fucking business, bitch.”  

 

Now Darci was pissed but Toby jumped right next to her, “Don’t you ever fucking call her that again you worthless pile of shit.”

 

The one that seemed taken aback by Darci’s grade comment recovered and grinned, “Oh what you gonna do fat boy? Eat us to death?”

 

“Logan! Seamus!” Shouted Coach who had been told what was going on, “In my office, NOW!”

 

Both boys muttered various curse words before following their Coach into the gym to his office. Claire and Eli moved over to check on their friends who, while unfazed by the comments made towards them, were seething at the ones made at their friends. There was an unspoken worry over how some people might handle Jim and Steve dating. Most kids would be fine with it, as some were already in similar relationships, but there still a few like Seamus and Logan. They’d have to be protective as Steve was still coming to terms with everything as Eli had put it. 

 

“Well that was fun except I have to fight Jim now cause if anyone’s the Gay Twink it’s me,” Eli said trying to lighten the mood, “But we’re going to be late for class…”

 

Toby let out a snort and Darci let her shoulders drop while Claire waved them to follow her, “C’mon let’s go.”

  
  


Meanwhile, during lunch time, Strickler overhears a conversation going on between Miss Janeth and Coach Lawrence. From what he gathered it seems that Coach just let two of his best players go due to disorderly conduct just days before a big game. It seems Miss Janeth was making some suggestions for players that she knew had missed out on tryouts. The two spoke with a strange familiarity that Strickler had never noticed before. Why would he? To his knowledge the two teachers rarely spoke or ever met up.  He overheard that he let the players go for being homophobic and insulting Toby Domzalski and calling Darci Scott a bitch. Understandable but the two players in question had done this before so why did it matter now?

 

“I let it go on too long,” Coach confessed to Janeth, “I should’ve done something way earlier.” 

 

“You know how kids are,” Janeth responded in an unusually calm voice, “Just be glad someone finally decided to tell you in time for you to see it yourself.”

 

“Still-” Coach went to continue but Janeth held her hand up signalling him to stop, “You did the best you could, you’ll only do better from now on. We are human, we live and grow and move on with the wind.”

 

Coach chuckled, “Why does everything you say sound like a theater quote?”

 

“Because I’m just that amazing,” Janeth hmm’d and Strickler could hear her heels clicking away. 

 

A deep voice cleared itself causing Strickler to nearly jump in fright. He turned around to see Senior Uhl with a stern look and crossed arms.

 

“Would you like to explain what you are doing Mr. Strickler,”  Accent still heavy, Strickler straightened his tie and shook his head, “Oh, nothing at all Senior Uhl.”

 

Senior Uhl narrowed his eyes but did not push the obvious fact Strickler was spying on his fellow teachers. It could easily be some form of social anxiety which the new art teacher seemed to have as she has been seen standing outside offices with the fear of going and causing a disruption. Still Uhl has never been able to shake the weird feeling about Strickler that he’s had since the other man had started teaching here. He moved past Strickler and walked into the break room with a nod to the other two teachers. 

 

Strickler is about to walk away but overhears an interesting bit of information.

 

“So how are things going on with you and,” He heard Janeth comment as the tell tell sounds of the coffee maker went off, “ what was her name? Steve’s mother correct?”

 

_ ‘He’s dating the Trollhunters mother,’  _ Strickler thought in question, pausing mid step to listen in once again. 

 

“Good but some family stuff is going on,” Coach sighed, “I want to help but I’m just the boyfriend and well, what can I do?”

 

“Be there for them,” Janeth paused and Strickler guessed she was doing something comforting to the other man, “Steve is changing for the better but he is going to fall. It is up to you if you play the part of the godmother or the wicked step one.” 

 

“Or give up and get a truck,” Uhl butted in, “At least a better one.”

 

“Not all of us can be autophiles Uhl,” Strickler could hear her eyes rolling.

 

“Oh it’s just a normal man thing to have a special relationship with their only source of happiness,” Coach snickered, “Ours just happen to be actual humans unlike you, Uhl.”

 

“You both are terrible and I will crush your souls,” The threat, while violent, did not have much bite to it. 

 

An audible overly exaggerated gasp could be heard which Strickler could only assume came from Ms. Janeth, “Oh Uhl! You really think I have a soul, how sweet!”

 

Coach couldn’t contain his laughter at the other’s dramatic speech to which Uhl groaned, “Forgive me,  _ Lenora _ I forgot you gave up your soul for any cute girl that came within a hundred feet of you back in junior year.”

 

“I am but a simple lesbian,” Strickler could easily picture the shit eating grin she was wearing, “I see a cute girl, I give my soul.”

 

“And you thought you wouldn’t be a good drama teacher,” Coach finally seemed to calm down from laughing, “How is that going by the way?”

 

The joy in Janeth’s voice seemed to die down a bit as she answered, “Okay but it seems Ms. Nunez is distracted, plus we had to move the play to this weekend.”

 

“Seriously,” Coach shouted, “That’s unfair to you! They know most people will be at the game.”

 

“They are trying to get rid of the Arts,” Uhl stated calmly, “As they have been since we went to school.” 

 

“Still it’s unfair,” Coach spoke with conviction in his voice, “I was thinking about talking Steve into taking some art classes, maybe find a less violent outlet?”

 

“I do think the 3D art class would do him good,” Janeth commented with an amused tone, “The boy could easily just punch the clay into submission.”

 

“I’m trying to get him to  **not** be violent Lenora,” Coach groaned and the sound of a head hitting the table brought a cheeky grin to Strickler’s face as Coach weakly added in defeat, “But yeah that might work.”

 

The two teachers laughed at Coach’s defeated state. At that Strickler decided to walk away with a new plan forming in his mind. Steve was the Trollhunter and they needed him to open the bridge with the amulet. Really they just needed the amulet but both Nomura and Bular had failed in getting it. A wicked grin crossed his lips as he thought about how to get Steve right where they wanted him. Now all he had to do was get Coach someplace alone long enough to be able to kidnap him. Then they could threaten Steve and finally get the bridge open. 

 

_ ‘But what of Barbara’s son,’  _ Strickler’s eyes widened with realization, ‘ _ surely he would follow the Trollhunter to help. He would have to make sure the boy came alone or else it could get very messy.’ _

 

* * *

 

Eventually Steve releases Jim, when he feels he’s stable enough, to go make some snacks for their friends for when they came over. Steve smiled to himself when he sees Jim wear the amulet he had gotten for his birthday. He chills on the bed before figuring it was getting close enough to the time to close up the bed and see if Jim needs help. Last time Jim tried to cook he had dropped some dishes but Steve could see the kitchen from where he was and could tell Jim was fine. The other boy moved through the kitchen with practiced ease and Steve couldn’t help but smile at that. Jim was so strong to be able to move past all his wounds and trauma yet he still was fragile with these visions. A frown crossed his mouth when remembering how scared Jim looked and how he cowered in fear away from Steve. It was almost like they were back just a few months ago when Steve was still a bully. 

 

_ ‘No no don’t think about that,’ _ Steve ran his hand through his hair,  _ ‘You’ll just keep getting worse and worse. Thoughts stop here.’ _

 

“Steve,” Jim’s voice called out from the kitchen, “Want to come help me in the kitchen?”

 

Steve turned towards the kitchen to see Jim giving him an amused grin which in turn made him smile, “Sure, be there in a sec.”

 

He just finished putting away the pull out bed when he blinked-

 

_ He walked over to the kitchen just like he had done a million times before. The way was ingrained in his muscles, his eyes searching for someone in particular. In the kitchen, always in the kitchen, was another boy who’s hips swayed gently to a silent tune. The knife always carefully handled in  _ **_pristine_ ** _ hands. The jacket the other always wore was off which brought a smile to the blonde’s lips. It never failed to make his heart swell with joy at seeing the other so calm and happy. His muscles twitched with the urge to go over to the other like he had done before. Something in him held him back.  _

 

_ This isn’t right.  _

 

_ He isn’t right. He’s not the one that should be here- _

 

“Could you grab me another bowl,”  _ That lovely voice broke him of his thoughts. It’s the voice he knew so well, has heard speak and ramble over recipes and adventures.  _

 

_ Arms groaned, limbs ached, and hidden wounds screamed at the idea of adventures. The other had always wished for something more than his mundane life but that is what the blonde was trying to preserve for him. If only he knew what he really did in the middle of the night. This weekend had been one of the rare ones where he was able to stay with his boyfriend for longer than a few hours. Being the Trollhunter had put a strain on their relationship but Jim… Jim was so understanding. Pure adoration for the other filled his being as he took a few quiet steps closer. All he was going to do was show his love like he had done so many times before so why did each step make his legs feel like concrete. Why did every foot forward dragged up feelings of dread that he wouldn’t like this? They’ve been dating for two years and have explored each other plenty to know what was the other’s boundaries. Steve knew this was okay, he’s done it before with very fun outcomes.  _

 

_ So why did every step forward make his heart freeze with fear? _

 

“Steve,” The other turned his head slightly but didn’t look back, “Did you hear me?”

 

_ Strong arms wrapped around the other in a comfortable embrace. For a second the smaller one seemed to freeze at the action but melted into the warmth the blonde gave off. A look of content crossed that beautiful face that Steve loved to look at.  _

 

“What are you smiling at,” _ A smile crossed his lips as blue eyes met brown,  _ “See something you like?”

 

_ A tease. Jim’s teasing always got a chuckle out of Steve no matter what. He couldn’t help it that his boyfriend was the most wonderful thing in the world. Steve has never felt like this for anyone before. He could definitely understand the characters in his favorite shows that would do anything for love. Steve couldn’t help but smile even wider at that, he was truly in love with this boy. Still there was the sense that something wasn’t right. That something was gone and he had to find it- find him. Why would he have to find him? He’s right here isn’t he? _

 

_ “I do actually,” Steve squeezed him a little tighter as if it would shake off the thoughts, “Something I like a lot.” _

 

_ A laugh and Jim tilted his head back down to watch the food he was cooking. Now quietly cutting and dicing the various fruits and veggies to be served to their friends. Steve narrowed his eyes at that. Their friends weren’t supposed to be coming over today since this weekend was supposed to be just them. With a shrug Steve shook off the thought since he didn’t mind his friends being over. Watching the other work Steve got the idea to just take a little taste. He hasn’t had his favorite dessert in forever because of Trollhunting.  _

 

_ So he leaned over and nuzzled into Jim’s neck which made the other stiffen. Steve noticed and stopped until Jim slowly relaxed back into it. It was a little odd that Jim had frozen in Steve’s kisses but maybe it was due to them being apart for so long? That same part was yelling that he shouldn’t be doing this, not without Jim’s consent but Jim had already given his consent long ago. So Steve started to kiss down his neck like he knew the other liked and at the juncture where slender neck met collarbone he bit down. A yelp escaped the other’s lips and Steve stopped, a red mark already developing from the nip.  _

 

_ Jim jumped away from him with wide eyes, back against the counter. Steve just looked on in confusion, “Jimmy? Babe what’s wron-” _

 

_ Steve saw the bandages on Jim’s hands. That...That wasn’t right Jim wasn’t hurt. Jimmy was alright and they just spent last night falling asleep to bad movies like they’ve always done for their anniversary right? Something wasn’t right, that part in him was louder now screaming that this wasn’t RIGHT. _

 

-Blinking several times, Steve took a couple steps back and looked around, “How… When…?”

 

He looked over at Jim who seemed shell shocked at whatever Steve had done as he covered the purpling mark with his hand. Steve’s brain finally caught up to reality and his stomach dropped like a stone. Oh god, did he try to force himself onto Jim? Why couldn’t he remember anything, when had he gotten into the kitchen?  Just as he opened his mouth to say something Jim shot off like a rocket for the bathroom upstairs. Leaving a very confused and very horrified Steve alone with his thoughts. 

 

Once locked in the bathroom Jim turned on the faucet then closed his eyes and willed himself to the white room. 

 

“Jack,” he called out in the void, “Jack are you there?”

 

His voice echoed into nothingness and Jim worried he was alone or that something had happen to Jack when he heard a tired voice say, “Stop shouting you idiot.”

 

A spin and they were facing each other as Jim took in Jack’s appearance, the other looked awful, “Jack are you alright?”

 

A shrug, “Eh, I’m doing okay. What about you? Why’d you call me here?”

 

Jack knew something was wrong by how Jim’s eyes widened and his body closed up in fear, “Steve- he-”

 

The other finally took notice of the boy’s mark on his neck, “What did he do? Did he force himself on you?”

 

“No no,” Jim shook his head, “Well yes but-”

 

“No buts, what the fuck!?”

 

“No Jack you don’t understand!” 

 

“What do you mean I don’t understand,” Jack shouted, “You were molested by someone you’re supposed to trust and I can’t believe he has the same face as my-”

 

“IT WAS YOUR STEVE,” Jim hollered as he cut off Jack’s sentence. The other’s eyes widened as Jim’s words started to sink in. 

 

“Wha- How,” Jack looked at the other in confusion, “How could it be my Steve? Are you sure, he wouldn’t do that he…” 

 

“I think he thought I was you,” Jim looked nervous, “Did he used to call you Jimmy?”

 

The heart broken look that crossed Jack’s face made the answer painfully obvious to Jim. He spoke softly, “Our first date was getting some ice cream. I made a comment about sprinkles being called ‘Jimmies’ in some places.” 

 

“So he called you Jimmy?”

 

“It didn’t help that I had also ordered rainbow sprinkles.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yes I know,” Jack smiled sadly at the memory.

 

Jim frowned as guilt bubbled up in his core, “...He really loved you.”

 

A chuckle while Jack wiped a tear from his eye, “Yeah, he did and your Steve cares for you. You’ll have it soon enough and I’ll handle my life so stop feeling guilty,” he gave Jim a stern look.

 

Jim rolled his eyes in amusement, “Alright.”

 

There was a beat of silence as the two boys sat comfortably in each other’s presence. Jim found it so strange how the two could be the exact same person but because of how they lived they were so different. Jack was much more outgoing and boisterous with his personality while Jim kept mostly to himself. Another stark difference was that somehow Jack was able to get a date early on while Jim was stuck pining and not acting. It really amazed Jim how different and alike the two were. Put them side by side and you couldn’t tell the difference but get them to talk and you could see it. Also helped that Jack seemed to have such a doting boyfriend if earlier was anything to go by. The thought soured Jim’s heart at the idea that  he tore such a wonderful relationship apart. Jack’s Steve truly was wonderful and so far he seemed without too many faults when Jim remembered something. Well...more like flashbacked to a horrible event. 

 

“...I may have met him earlier,” Jim spoke softly as he remembered the scene back in the hospital.

 

The memory of Steve choking him caused Jim to bring a hand to his neck and unknowingly made Jack see it too. The room faded into his bedroom of that memory and Jack watched in horror at his boyfriend choke him, another version of him. It caused something in him to break. Both from the idea of his boyfriend hurting him and from the fact that this was when he still blamed Jim for everything, not understanding what was truly going on. Jack knew he had to do something to comfort the other him but it was hard. Sleep deprivation and a slight concussion from a battle were not helping and Jack just sighed. 

 

A moment of silence until, “Do you think he’s still there? My Steve I mean.”

 

A shake of the head and Jack continued, “...Let me take control.”

 

Jim’s head shot up, eyes widening, “What?”

 

“If it’s anything like when we first met,” Jack explained slowly and clearly knowing Jim deep down had the fear of unknowingly being controlled, “Then he’s confused. I know him best Jim, I can calm him down and explain what’s going on.”

 

The other was still apprehensive about the idea, understandable but unnecessary, Jack would never do anything without Jim’s permission. Even if they shared the shared the consciousness at times it was still technically Jim’s body and he couldn't breach that trust. 

 

“Just let me see if he’s there,” Jack added, “If he’s not then I won’t take control but if he is let me in and I’ll handle him, okay?”

 

“You could just take over,” Jim looked like he didn’t care but Jack could see the fear in his eyes, “You really don’t need my permission, we have the same body technically.”

 

“No,” Jack said sternly, “This is  **your** body. I will not take control without your consent.”

 

“But,” Jim cut in, “You don’t really need it, just take it over I don’t care.”

 

Jack groaned, “No I want a yes or no. I want to know how you feel and I will not take a body without permission.” 

 

The other boy bit his lip, a habit he seemed to do when he was nervous, as Jack waited for the answer. 

 

“Okay,” Jim took in a deep breath, “I’ll let you use my body if your Steve is still here.”

 

For a second the world flickered as Jack smiled. Jim didn’t notice but Jack did, he always noticed. 

 

It always amazed Jim when he came out of the white void that time seemed to always be different than when he went in. The first time he did it it was like hours had passed but just now it seemed only a few seconds, if not just a minute, had passed. Jim knew this was the case as the water he turned on was just starting to run. With a sigh and a comforting presence in the back of his head Jim opened the door and went back downstairs. There he saw Steve was just coming out of the kitchen to follow him. Time really was weird in that void which prompted Jim to lock away to maybe ask Vendel or maybe even Blinky about it later. 

 

“Jim,” Steve breathed, “Jim I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me. God I can’t believe I-”

 

Jim held up a hand to stop Steve’s rambling, “Steve, it’s alright. I know you and you’re fine.”

 

“It’s not,” Steve exclaimed, “I should’ve asked! I shouldn’t have assumed anything and what’s worse is I don’t even remember. Oh god Jim what if I do this again? What if I do something worse? What if-”

 

“Steve! Steve it’s alright,” Jim moved closer to the other, “You know I wouldn’t let you do anything I didn’t want and that I could easily kick your sorry ass if you ever tried something.”

 

A half smile made it to Steve’s face at that last bit but Jim still saw the fear in Steve’s eyes, “But still Jim. I just want you to know how sorry I am.”

 

“Yes and you’re forgiven,” Jim could feel Jack’s presence pushing a little harder on his own. It wanted to know, it wanted to see his Steve and Jim almost winced at the pressure. 

  
  


_ Cold. _

  
  


That’s what Jim felt as his hands moved of their own accord. No, not their own accord. It was  _ Jack’s  _ accord as Jim’s body moved to place a kiss on Steve’s mouth. Freezing cold terror clawed its way into Jim’s heart at seeing his body move without him controlling it. He knew he had said yes to Jack to do this but he hadn’t seen his Steve. Why was he doing this? Jim didn’t like this, didn’t like seeing his body move without his prompting or the idea what Steve had no idea it wasn’t him. Someone could hurt Steve like this and Steve would think it was him. God, would Steve even fight back? Would Steve just allow it to happen thinking it was some twisted revenge for being a bully? When Eli mentioned that the second type of Seers were ones easily possessed Jim didn’t pay much attention but now. Now he was terrified of someone trying to do something in revenge at him. 

 

Jim didn’t even notice Jack’s consciousness trying to comfort him. All he could think about was how he had been forcibly shoved out of his own body and he couldn’t even get back in unless Jack allowed him too. Other’s could rip him from his own flesh but he had to get their permission to be allowed back in. It wasn’t fair, none of this was fair! Why did he have to go through this why why WH-

 

  
“JIM!”

 

He was back in the void, the white room with Jack shaking him roughly, “Jim! Snap out of it!”

 

Jim felt himself come back to where he was standing and slowly focused on Jack’s face. Why was he here? Shouldn’t be out making out with Steve in Jim’s body because he did give permission even though he hadn’t expected it and-

 

“Jim,” Jack cried out again, “Jim I’m sorry but I managed to-”

 

“You took over me.” 

 

The void flickered but all Jim could see was red. 

 

“Yes I did but-”

 

“You said you wanted my permission but you lied,” his voice a whisper. Red, red, all Jim could see was red at how angry and upset he was at Jack.

 

“Jim no! I did it when I thought I saw my Steve but there’s somethi-”

 

“You gave me no warning! You just took and did whatever you wanted with my body!”

 

Jack could feel the disgust coming off of Jim in waves, “You took advantage of me giving consent and you choose when it would be convenient for you!”

 

Jim didn’t see Jack’s eyes widen or how his gaze flickered to somewhere else, “Jim...I’m sorry but I have to tell you something about St-.”

 

Fear gripped his heart at the realization that Jack’s Steve might’ve told his, “...He didn’t tell my Steve did he?”

 

Jack’s brows furrowed in confusion at this turn, “What? Jim, you can’t keep this secret forever! It would be better if Steve kne-”

 

“NO,” Jim all but growled at Jack who was taken aback, “Steve cannot know! Steve cannot know that his feelings for me aren’t real or that mine aren’t either, it would crush him Jack.”

 

Jack ran a desperate hand through his hair because he knew this conversation was  **waiting** to happen, “I thought we’ve been over this! You are the Jim of this world so your feelings are as genuine as when it was me and my Steve.”

 

“You and I both know that’s a load of bullshit,” Jim all but hissed.

 

“Then why the fuck did you go on a date with him,” Jack screeched because this was a battle he had to  **win** , “why the fuck did you do anything with him?”

 

“Because of the universe, YOUR universe,” Jim added with venom lacing his words, “wanted me too!” 

 

“Really,” Jack sneered, “Really? That was really all there is? You truly don’t give a fuck about Steve and only do as the universe tells you too?”

 

“No-” Jim’s shoulders hunched up, “No! I mean I do care about Steve but not like you do! All these feelings are yours and was fine with it, curious even and it was NICE. It was…”

 

Jim trailed off as Jack watched him with a raised brow, “...It was nice. He’s so attentive and caring and he deserves someone ELSE!”

 

“He WANTS YOU, Jim,” Jack was getting tired of this argument, “It doesn’t change anything that you’re not me. God get through your thick fucking skill.”

 

Jack looked up to see a quiet Jim who’s shoulders were dropped and head hung low, “That’s the issue! Because of this universe nonsense Steve can’t find someone better.”

 

“So this whole scream fest was a roundabout way of you saying you hate yourself,” Jack rolled his eyes, “Listen here Jim. Steve cares for you and what happened before means nothing because you belong here now.”

 

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Jim sat down on nothing that acted like a chair, “I feel like stranger to my own mother. There’s just so many things that are alike and yet so different. Then there’s the fact that my wish, all this universe bullshit, meant nothing because Toby and Claire are still in danger but added bonus-” Jim gave a huge fake grin with exaggerated arm movements, “- Eli and Darci are in danger now too!”

 

“Some things you can’t change,” Jack spoke softly, not wanting to let Jim’s thoughts  **win** , “You and I both know Toby is a ‘ride or die’ friend. Nothing would’ve stopped him from getting involved.”

 

“What about  me suddenly losing interest in my own girlfriend and gaining interest in my bully are things that can change,” Jim groaned in frustration, “I mean I get that but couldn’t the universe have at least listened to my wish?”

 

Jack glanced away for a second as if to glare at something but Jim didn’t notice, “The universe did as you wished. You asked for someone else to be the Trollhunter and you were put into a universe where that happened. It just so happened that the you in it was dating said Trollhunter.”

 

Jim brought his knees to his chest, “I just...I just don’t want him to know about this because then he’ll see what a mess I am. What a mess I’ve caused and I don’t want to lose this.”

 

“Jim, you’re not a mess and trust me when I say Steve won’t mind,” Jack shook his head while moving closer to the other, “You are allowed to be happy. You have to  **allow** yourself to be happy but you won’t be if you keep focusing on everything bad.”

 

“But I just don’t know,” Jim ran a hand through his hair, “What if they go away? What if something happens and he doesn’t forgive me?”

 

“I forgave you Jim,” Jack put a comforting arm on Jim’s shoulder, “If he does get upset about this then I know he will forgive you too. I know him a bit better than you think.”

 

Jim lifted his head a bit to smile at Jack, “You know, you’re like the big brother I always wanted.”

 

That got a chuckle out of Jack as he ruffled Jim’s hair, “And you’re the annoying little brother I never knew I wanted.”

 

Jim stuck out his tongue, “You’re just mad I’m cuter.”

 

“Yes that’s totally it,” Jack deadpanned. 

 

“Dick,” Jim rolled his eyes but Jack could still see the uncertainty in his eyes. 

 

“Jim, whatever happens will happen,” Jack gave a soft smile, “You just have to let the universe run its course.”

 

“You suck at comforting people you know that,” Jim gave a cheeky grin, “Big bro.”

 

“Excuse you,” Jack gave an appalled look while slapping a hand to his chest, “I suck at only one thing and that is St-”

 

“And like that I’m gone,” Jim waved Jack off, “Bye!” 

 

The last thing Jim saw was Jack’s eyes widening and him shouting  _ ‘Wait! Jim I didn’t tell you-’ _ before  __ he was met with a pair of very dazed brown eyes. Right, Jack had been in control of his body and probably did something weird. Maybe this was still the other Steve? He really should’ve listened to Jack when he talked about what happened. Jim was still feeling the waves of disgust course through his veins. This was all going terribly but in a wonderful way. That was worse wasn’t it? When everything is going so nicely because of something you did that was awful. He still felt terrible about everything but Jack’s joke helped alleviate it a bit. Though Jim should probably be focusing on Steve who still had a wide eyed look. 

 

“What just happened,” The words tumbled out of Steve’s mouth faster than he could stop them, “What was that?”

 

“Uh,” Jim glanced away as if nervous but it wasn’t for what Steve thought it was, “I wanted to-” A glance to the clock and Jim jumped away from Steve, “- Get ready for our friends! They’ll be here soon and we need to work on those snacks.”

 

With that the shorter boy raced off to the kitchen and left his boyfriend to stand there dumbly. Steve didn’t understand what just happened. He could’ve sworn Jim moved to kiss him but this kiss felt different. When he tried to recall what happened it felt foggy, like he was dreaming, but he knows that’s what happened. Something about this particular kiss just felt  _ right  _ though and it was confusing Steve. Had Jim done something different than before when they kissed? Deep down something in him was telling him that the Jim that just kissed him was the right one but that didn’t make any sense. There was no other Jim so there couldn’t be a right Jim. 

 

The doorbell rang which startled Steve from his thoughts. He walked over and opened the door expecting to see his friends but instead was greeted with a face he’s known all too well. His stomach dropped as his brain caught up with the situation. His mom was standing just outside the door with a bag of what seemed to be clothes since Steve was still wearing the ones from last night. She looked as antsy as he felt with her unable to make direct eye contact with her own son. 

 

“Steve I-”

 

“Mom I-”

 

“Steve,” Jim called out with a mixing bowl in his arms, “Who’s at the door…”

 

The two at the door looked back at the boy who looked at the brown eyed one. Unsure of what to do the woman tried to give a polite smile though it looked more like a grimace. 

 

“Is…,” She paused as if gauging her son’s reaction, “Is it alright if I come in?”

 

Steve continued to look at Jim who glanced back and forth between both people. After a moment he walked over to Steve and whispered into his ear. Diana’s hearing was good enough to overhear the conversation. 

 

“What do you want to do,” Jim asked softly, glancing at Diana. 

 

“I don’t know,” Steve spoke quietly and the memory of a little Steve whispering to her when  **he** had been a bit too rough tried to tear into her thoughts, “I’m scared.”

 

Jim pretended not to notice the flinch Diana gave at that, “Do you want me to stay with you?”

 

There was a pause and then a shake of the head to which Jim nodded, “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

 

Jim walked away with a quick glance back before disappearing back into the kitchen and closing the window in. Steve watched him go for a moment then turning to his mother and awkwardly gesturing for her to come in. A moment’s hesitation until she took a step in and crossed the threshold of the house. There was nothing but the sounds of clinking bowls and chopping noises coming from the kitchen. Jim seemed to be careful with making too much noise and whether it was out of courtesy or eavesdropping neither knew. 

 

“Honey I,” Diana took a breathe to steel herself, “I’m...sorry I you had to see me like that.”

 

“You’re,” Steve narrowed his eyes in confusion,” sorry?”

 

“Yes,” Diana looked down, “I’ve done a lot of awful things in my past but I can honestly say you were- are- one of the best things to come out of it. I wish you never had to learn about this part of me and I understand if you’re disgusted by it…”

 

One blink, then two, then, “Wait, you don’t... hate me?”

 

“Hate you,” Now it was Diana’s turn to blink, “Steve why would I hate you?”

 

“Because I’m the Trollhunter,” The words tumbled out before Steve could stop them, “Because I’m a Changeling’s enemy. Because I’m a shit son and an even worse Trollhunter and it would make sense for you to be happy to be rid of me-” Steve could feel his eyes tearing up but he kept going- “because I haven’t done anything right my whole life and just kept blaming everyone else. Because I’m just like  **him** -”

 

“STEVEN ERIC PALCHUK,” His mother shouted but Steve could see tears in her eyes through his own, “You are  **nothing** and I mean NOTHING like him. You are far better than he is in every way and I...I’m sorry I didn't tell you this more.” 

 

Diana stared at the ground while Steve looked at her in shock. A million thoughts were racing through both of their heads that they didn’t even notice that the sounds from the kitchen had stopped. With a deep breath Diana walked over and gave her son a gentle hug. She made sure not to hold too tightly as she didn’t know if he would like that. Wasn’t that awful? A mother not knowing how to hug her own son. A new resolve flowed through her, she was going to be a better mother. She was going to be the mother she should’ve been this whole time. 

 

“Steve,” She held him close as he dropped his head into her shoulder, “I love you and I would never ever even dream of sending you off to Bular and his father. I’m sorry I haven’t been a good mother but I’m going to do  better, for the both of us.”

 

They stayed there for a few moments with Steve sniffling into his mother’s shoulder and she herself biting back tears. They were going to make it through this no matter what. Diana knew about the Trollhunter and his duties. She also knew that is a job to the death. Every step of the way she would be with her son and his allies because that’s what a mother does. 

 

“I’m part changeling,” Steve mumbled and Diana nodded with furrowed brows when Steve continued, “I… can do some things.”

 

Diana pulled away, “Wait really? Could you show me?”

 

Steve deflated and shook his head, “No, I don’t know how to do it… The one time it was an accident.”

 

A glance from Steve to the boy who was peeking over at them, “Well talk about this more at home. Burgers?”

 

Steve smiled, “Sounds good. Thanks mom.”

 

“I love you Steve,” his mom hugged him, “And don’t think I won’t talk to you about going off on a secret date. He needs a good ol’ shovel talk.” 

 

The blush on his face made him look so young and Diana had to bite back a laugh, “M-Mom! C’mon really?”

 

Not holding back her laugh anymore as she started to walk out the door, “I am your mother after all. Bye honey, see you for dinner.”

 

Once the door shut Steve felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Jim who had left the mixing bowl in the fridge, “Well?”

 

One deep breath and a smile, “That...went way better than I expected.”

 

Steve turned around to face Jim and pulled him close, “Thanks for everything.”

 

“It was no problem,” Jim leaned in a bit closer, “but you’re welcome.”

 

Just as the two leaned in to kiss there was a sudden bang of the door swinging open and the screams of Toby Domzalski could be heard.

 

“I DON’T WANT TO BE A FURRY GUYS.”

 

The rest of the day was eating the treats Jim had concocted, explaining what happened last night, and going over the homework and Eli’s potions. It seems he’s been working on some that are similar to modern medicine but without as many side effects. He left the book at home though as he forgot to grab it when grabbing all the potions.  One was for energy but instead of a simple boost it would help one with strength or thinking depending on what ingredients were used. Several others were for transforming and shifting forms but Eli said that you have to build up gradually to full transformations. The recipe for such potions were incomplete but Eli said he was working on it. Claire explained that, while magic was all around, most people had to have artifacts to be able to channel their magic. She said a few could use magic without an artifact from the get go but they have to be magically inclined, more so than the regular being. Humans were ones that almost always needed an artifact to use magic which is why it died off so quickly. 

 

“Wow humans suck,” Steve said with his mouth stuffed full of fudge.

 

“I would say you’re a human,” Toby promptly stole the fudge from Steve’s hand, “But I’d only be half right.”

 

Steve stared at his hand where his fudge had been, looking slightly betrayed and very lost. For a second Toby felt bad for the other but then shoved the fudge into his mouth while making direct eye contact with him. Steve understood this as Toby establishing dominance in a very strange way and simply nodded to him, unsure how to react or what else to do. Toby nodded back and went back to eating his fudge while Darci let out a controlled breathe as she was obviously used to and done with her boyfriends bullshit. Jim, Claire, and Eli were happily chatting away about the potions and spells. Soon enough it was time for everyone to leave and they all bid their farewells. Toby and Steve stayed behind to help clean up until Steve saw Coach’s truck outside. He gave Jim a peck on the cheek before running outside and getting in the vehicle. 

 

“So,” Toby gave the grin that Jim knew well, “You seemed to have taken my advice.”

 

Jim shot Toby a look, “No I haven’t stop doing the thing your eyebrows.”

 

“Whatever do you mean,” Toby asked while continuing to do the thing with his eyebrows.

 

“Shoo! Shoo! Begone heathen,” Jim made a shooing motion at his friend while going over to hold the door open for him.

 

Toby chuckled but then turned serious, “I joke but you guys...IF you did anything you both consented right?”

 

Jim flinched and Toby caught it but Jim managed to speak before he jumped to conclusions, “It was nothing like what you’re thinking of. Steve was trying something new and it surprised me. We’re good, he wouldn’t do anything like that Tobes.”

 

Seeming to accept the answer -not really- Toby nodded, and headed out to go to his house before turning around one last time, “You two make a good match. Seriously, it seems as if you two have been dating forever.”

 

The comment was supposed to be a compliment, praise even, but all it did was send a chill down Jim’s back. Guilt started to bubble up again and Jim shut the door with a forlorn expression. Packing away dinner for his mom he went upstairs, got ready for bed, and slept.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week went by without much issue aside from the new couple. Though the topic of the couple had shifted from gossip of their relationship to the accident from a few weeks ago and then them both missing a day. Jim and Steve were met with stares and some even glared at Steve as they still couldn’t look past his bully behavior from before. He didn’t blame them, he understood why and in a way it was his fault. No no he can’t think like that, he’ll prove them wrong and everything will be fine. He survived most of the day like that but nothing could prepare him for practice after school. Before most of his team had been indifferent towards him, aside from Seamus and Logan who helped him bully others, but now they seemed almost eager to see him. It was during changing that he found out why.

 

“Wait wait wait,” Steve waved his hand as if to get the to stop even though they had ceased aside from the assorted giggle here and there, “So let me get this straight-”

 

“-We’re not,” interrupted Marcus, a tall well built gentle giant of Native American descent (he was adopted and his parents were working on trying to find his family), “None of us are straight here.”

 

“Not straight as in both hetero and cisgender we mean,” spoke the new player Jamie, an openly trans boy who hadn’t tried out before because he thought he wouldn’t be able to play, “We all fall on the LGBT spectrum in some beautifully gay way.”

 

Steve blinked several times, “And none of you thought to bring this up at practice before…?”

 

David, a boy who had moved here from Italy 3 years ago and no will not speak Italian to you unless you want to be insulted, raised a brow, “Dude, you were mister Straight back then, you probably would’ve been all like ‘oh duuddDDEE doNT lOOK aT ME!!’ and shit.”

 

Steve opened his mouth to argue but sighed, “...You’re right.”

 

Another new trans player, Reese, jabbed his elbow into David’s side and hissed, “Dude!”

 

David winced and glared, “What? It’s true, we can’t just suddenly look over his dickish behavior just because he finally discovered he’s gay!” 

 

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Internal homophobia! It’s why he had that bet in the first place? Oh, David you owe like $120 now.”

 

“FUCK!”

 

A beat of silence as money is passed around.

 

“Wait yOU FUCKERS KNEW?”

 

Coach returned to the locker room to see it in utter chaos. David had Kevin in a headlock while Steve had him in a headlock where Jamie was screaming various obscenities in a horse mask that just appeared. The two players who had been silent during the conversation had finally pulled off their headphones as they had been zoning out the entire time but seemed to have regarded the chaos around them with little care. Reese was screaming in terror, somehow on top of the lockers, but in an overly extra way while Coach just took a deep breath, turned around, and walked out. Marcus just watched with a disappointed look on his face, the infamous disappointed Dad look that was slowly making the players stop their nonsense.

 

They were so going to lose this week’s game.

 

* * *

 

On the other hand Jim found himself with a new art teacher who seemed oddly familiar. She was quirky, putting it mildly, and was eager to teach everyone while also being respectful. The teacher put her name up on the board again, stating she was doing so to help remember, and told everyone they had ten minutes of free time for warm up sketching. Jim shared the class with Mary Wang and the two would often chat. Mary was more of fashion sketching while Jim took this more for doodling and an easy A. His mother was an artist so he had learned young the basics and such. 

 

“So did I miss anything yesterday,” Jim’s face quirked up in a smile.

 

“Not really,” Mary pulled out her sketchbook, “Ms. Alyss is just as strange as she was yesterday.”

 

“She seems fun,” He noted while pulling out his own sketchbook, “Way better than the last guy.”

 

“Oh yeah loads. She actually enjoys teaching and she loves trying to relate all the subjects to new things,” Mary opened her sketchbook to a semi filled page of gesture drawings, “She even lets us use our phones for reference or music.”

 

“Creepypasta binging?

 

“Creepypasta binging.” 

 

The two laughed when the teacher clapped her hands to alert everyone they had five minutes left. Jim found himself sketching out some shadow monsters while Mary worked on some new dress designs. 

 

“Time’s up kids,” Ms. Alyss called, “Let’s continue on our lesson on ‘Perspective’.” 

 

The teacher started to draw a simple one point perspective example on the board, “Now then, we are starting off with the one point perspective to ease are way into drawing more complicated views. One thing to note is that no two people can view the same perspective if they are together.” 

 

A student raised their hand, “What do you mean?”

 

Ms. Alyss turned towards the student, “Excellent question! Take yourself for example, you see this drawing differently than your neighbors correct? They have a different angle to this drawing than you do which obscures how they see it.” 

 

She turned towards the class and looked at the U shaped table set up and grinned, “Not even the students in the back, who are all in a line, see the drawing the same way. That is because not all of them are the same height. It’s little things like that that can really make or break a perspective drawing, especially in comics. Same concept for real life.”

 

“I thought this was art class not life lessons,” snickered two students.

 

The teacher took it in stride, “Art is life. It is lessons from generation to generation. From Van Gogh we learn of beauty through pain and the wretched truth that value comes in death. We learn from him to cherish what we have in life and honor what is left afterwards. What we view as masterful artworks were seen by the creator as expressions of pain and agony.” 

 

She looked over to the two students who had been laughing, “No two people will ever see anything alike. Sure you can be similar but it will never be exact, there will always be one bit of difference,” She spun and looked to the rest of the class, “All of you are formed from your actions and the actions of others. Your perspectives are formed from everything around you, even if you don’t realize it, and because of that you are unique. Not even a you from a parallel universe would be you because they cannot be. It is impossible to match every little thing that made you...well you.”

 

Mary seemed to only be half listening and Jim had been following suite when he heard the teacher bring up universes. His head snapped up at the mere mention of that and he caught the tail end of the woman’s tangent. The words made an impact as he thought about all he’s been through and all Jack’s been through. Both of the were the exact same person and yet so different personality wise. Jim had thought about it before but Ms. Alyss’s words made Jim think about what in Jack’s past made Jack, well Jack. The major difference Jim could think of was that Jack had been in a relationship with Steve for two years instead of the few days Jim had. It was then Jim realized he really didn’t know much about Jack or his past. He should fix that maybe…

 

“Isaac please don’t eat the glitter,” Ms. Alyss said, not even looking away from the board, “your insides will not be as gay as you are, you’ll just be sick.”

 

* * *

 

 

Strickler is a master of disguise and other various incredibly illegal skills. He has kidnapped plenty of children over his many years of life and has happily lied to the parents. If anyone should be able to kidnap a half brained Physical Education teacher at the high school he works at it should be him. This should be a simple cut and dry job of kidnapping Coach Lawrence. He didn’t care about school or missing work he was nearly immortal for Pale Lady’s sake. The issue was the man just never seemed to be alone! He was either in his classes, with the kids, or was secretly surrounded by either Janeth or Uhl. Uhl just seemed naturally suspicious when Strickler started chatting up the other teacher more and would often butt in just as he was about to strike. Janeth on the other hand was just flitting about with apparently an old friend. 

 

“It shouldn’t be this hard to kidnap the stupid neanderthal,” Strickler shouted in frustration, “I am one the heads of the Janus Order for Pale Lady’s sake.” 

 

Nomura, who usually gave him some lip, was quiet. She had been quiet since he failed mission to retrieve the amulet from the Trollhunter several days ago. Bular too had taken to being silent, still thinking about the words the Trollhunter had said to him. It resounded in him so deeply for some reason, as if he had spoken those words to him many times before. It was impossible though, Bular had only just met this Trollhunter now. Still it did not change how affected he was by the Trollhunter’s words and sometimes, in the moments he actually got sleep, he would dream of where he had already switched sides. They were fleeting fantasies of proper father figures and strange fleshbag customs. It often made Bular wake in shock at how he enjoyed them. He has been alive far longer than any current fleshbag, he has seen plenty a festival, and yet in these dreams it seemed as if they held so much more importance to him. The disconnect between dream and reality often made Bular lash out against the Changelings. The only issue was that he felt...bad about it. 

 

He really needed to kill that stupid halfling and soon...He -no,  **it** \-  was starting to get in his head. 

 

* * *

 

“Me,” All six of Blinky’s eyes widened in shock, “They are going to kidnap me? Why?”

 

“You’re important to the Trollhunter Blinky,” Jim answered while everyone listened, “They’ll use you to lure Steve out alone.”

 

“Master Steve, do not even dare,” Blinky cried out while giving a look to Steve that only he understood, “The amulet must never fall in Bular’s hands! No matter what.”

 

Steve’s lips formed a tight line but Jim spoke for him, “This is what we want Blinky. We let them  _ think  _ that Steve is alone while we secretly trail him. Surprise attack!”

 

“Oh brilliant,” called out another voice, “Let us bring all of Troll Market to the slaughter.”

 

“Hello Vendel,” Jim rolled his eyes. Blinky and AARRRGGHH!! seemed to still be reeling over the casual conversation the two were able to have. The other kids were as well since Jim seemed to be the only one to openly back talk to the elder of Troll Market.

 

“Seer, good to see you in,” Vendel pauses and glanced at the boy’s bandaged hands, “acceptable health.”

 

Everyone in the room felt the shift in mood and several eyes glanced at Steve who kept his eyes on the ground. Blinky glanced from the Trollhunter to Vendel, “Do you have some information for us Vendel?”

 

Vendel chuckled, “Eager to be rid of me Blinkous? No, I have nothing to share I merely wanted to inquire on whether or not the Trollhunter was adequately trained to fight Bular.”

 

Jim shot Vendel a glare, as did the rest of the kids, “He is.”

 

“Let him prove it,” Vendel finally looked towards the Trollhunter who still kept his gaze lowered, “Let him fight you Seer. You seem to have concerns over his abilities, is that not why you always try to do his job for him?”

 

All eyes were on Jim who bit back a snarl, “No, Steve is capable of fighting Bular without proving it to you in some dumb battle!”

 

“Truly you must be joking Vendel,” Blinky called out, “The boy has proven himself enough!"

 

“I won’t fight Jim,” Steve finally spoke up, “I’ll train, battle, do anything else but I won’t fight him.”

 

“So be it,” Vendel nodded but gave a split second look to Jim, “But be aware of your surroundings Trollhunter. The worst blows come from those close.”

 

Once they were sure Vendel was gone the kids all started talking at once.

 

“Was Vendel insinuating you were going to hurt Steve?”

 

“The fuck is that dude’s problem?” 

 

“Jim, what is going on?”

 

“Seer I must ask you if you could shed some light on this?”

 

“Guys! Stop,” Steve shouted, “We need to focus on Bular and the battle okay?”

 

It was then AARRRGGHH!! Decided to speak up, “Still save Bular?” 

 

“Oh AARRRGGHH!! don’t be silly,” Blinky gave a nervous chuckle, “There’s no way the Trollhunter would still be on such a fools mission right?”

 

Steve opened his mouth to speak but it was Jim who spoke up, “No, he’s right Blinky. We have to somehow get Bular on our side.”

 

“I-I beg your pardon,” Blinky snapped his head towards the blue eyed child, “We what?”

 

“I had a vision,” Jim looked down before looking back up at everyone, “I said it was a nightmare about Senior Uhl-”

 

“-Oh yeah we figured you were lying but we didn’t want to push you,” Toby smiled.

 

“-I assure you the meaning is lost on me,” Blinky looked wildly around as if the walls had the answers.

 

Jim held up a hand and resumed speaking “-but it wasn’t. It was a possible vision of the future…”

 

“Why hide it then,” Blinky cried out, “Your visions could mean the difference between life and death!”

 

Jim flinched and Steve went over to his side to comfort the other, holding his hand as grounding, “That’s because it seemed so impossible that I couldn’t even begin to think it could happen.”

 

“What was it Jim,” Claire asked, moving closer as well.

 

“It was a fight,” Jim started with closed eyes wincing at Steve’s broken look in the vision, “A fight between Draal and Steve-” Jim gripped Steve’s hand tighter when he heard the boy bit back a gasp- “But Steve wasn’t fighting back. Draal was charging and I don’t know why they were fighting, how Draal got in the school, or why Steve wouldn’t put on the armor but I know. I know that something bad was going on because…”

 

Jim shook his head lightly, trying to gather himself, “He looked so scared. I couldn’t see Draal but I could see Steve and he was so scared and heart broken,” He turned towards Steve, “That’s why I told you to always put on the armor no matter what! You weren’t going to- Draal was going to kill you if Bular hadn’t intervened!” 

 

Steve took a step back, letting go of Jim’s hand. It was Darci who spoke next, “There’s no way that could’ve happened. Draal wouldn’t attack Steve out of the blue like that!”

 

“I know, I know! I don’t know what happened I wish I did,” Jim’s brain started to replay the vision in exquisite detail, “I wish it was just a stupid nightmare but I know the difference between nightmares and visions. You guys were there! You know I wasn’t sleeping!” 

 

“Seer, with all due respect, your allegations could lead to Draal being in much worse trouble than before,” Blinky said in a grave voice, “Any troll set to kill the Trollhunter without first challenging them to a fair battle are considered well...It’s nothing good I assure you!”

 

“Then this never leaves this room,” Toby stood up straight, “We get Bular on our side just in case and we don’t say anything to anyone, got it?”

 

Everyone nodded and began to leave the room, hearts heavier and burdens worse. 

 

* * *

  
The next day wasn’t any better. Jim’s art class was still odd and to top it off he had to finish several one point perspective studies for critique on Friday. Mary seemed to be struggling so the two worked together to  try and figure something out. After school he spent some time with Darci, Toby, and Eli since Claire had to go to rehearsal and needed someone to babysit and Steve had practice. Luckily he managed to get the sketches done using some of Claire’s house and with NotEnrique’s help involving the camera. 

 

“So why’d you get me the rabbit,” He asked while taking an upside down photo of the ceiling.

 

“I saw that you’d like it,” Jim shrugged. 

 

“Right right,” NotEnrique nodded before crawling down, “You’re a seer ain’t ya? What do you see Seer? Do you see how this plan is doomed to fail?”

 

Jim took NotEnrique’s comments with little care, already used to his behavior, “I see that you grow very fond of this family-” NotEnrique flinched every so slightly- “And that you end up helping us protect the ‘fleshbags’.”

 

NotEnrique didn’t talk after that with Darci and the others coming in. 

 

* * *

 

Steve seemed to be handling the Hero’s Forge better than he had before with the battle with Draal. The only worries Jim had was he still was nowhere near where Jim himself had been when he battled Bular. They all watched as Steve dodged and jumped from the various training exercises Blinky had set up for him. Steve was holding his own very well it’s just he seemed to be unsure with each step. Maybe...Vendel’s challenge wasn’t such a bad idea but as a more training exercise and not an actual challenge. Plus it would allow Jim to bring out his sword again and warm up some old muscles. 

 

“Hey Steve,” Jim called out. 

 

Steve stopped and turned around to Jim, “Yeah?”

 

His answer was Jim stepping closer into the ring and bringing out his weapon, “Let’s train together. Give us some practice fighting together you know?”

 

“This doesn’t have anything to do with Vendel’s comment does it Seer,” Blinky watched the two boys carefully, mostly focusing on Jim.

 

“I’m not going to lie,” Jim could see how Steve deflated a bit, “It does a bit but also I want to train with him. It sounds kinda fun to watch Steve just try and kick my ass.”

 

Steve looked up to see a cheeky smirk and felt a little bit better but still didn’t want to fight Jim, “Are you sure?”

 

“Steve I’ve watched you train with Draal plenty of times,” Jim took a few steps forward, slides down, and swings a leg out to knock Steve off his feet, “I know you can’t beat me.”

 

Steve went down in a heap and blinked at his boyfriend who was now looking down at him, “...Oh you’re on!”

 

“Oh man I want to get in on this,” Darci shouted and hopped over the barricade, “C’mon let’s play keep away!”

 

“Darci,” Steve looked at her in shock when Claire and Eli jumped over as well

 

“Don’t forget me,” Toby struggled a bit to get over the wall as he was a bit shorter but he managed to do it, “I’m game.”

 

“I regret to inform you all that this is unorthodox,” Blinky put all four of his hands on his hips, “You cannot do this! This is where Trollhunter’s train to become masters and- AARRRGGHH!! Love, what are you doing?”

 

AARRRGGHH!! seemed to ignore his husband and walk over to the kids, “I can play too?”

 

Steve gave AARRRGGHH!! a big grin, “Sure!”

 

Jim smirked and walked over to Steve again, “Okay. Rules are you can only fight me but the others you get to chase. Like tag but I have a weapon that I can and will kick your ass with.”

 

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you, Babe,” Steve stuck his tongue out and Jim playfully rolled his eyes, “Of course not  _ honey _ .”

 

“I live for this,” Eli squealed along with Claire who were both watching the two.

 

Then they were off. All four kids ran in different directions as Steve picked which one to chase. AARRRGGHH!! had grabbed Toby and placed him on his back to help the other get away from Steve. To the surprise of no one he immediately went after Jim and easily caught up to him. Jim knew this and spun around while bring out his sword to prepare for battle. While Jim may have been more used to carrying Daylight he found that the lighter sword suited him far better. His body may not have remembered but his mind surely did and he dodged most of Steve’s attacks with ease. The only issue was that both of Jim’s hands were still damaged so there was a bit of a delay in Jim’s attacks. Steve caught on and, instead of feeling guilty, latched onto it and started to come at the other faster. 

 

Blinky seemed to have given in to the new training, “That is it Master Steve! Take no prisoners!”

 

Jim was having a hard time catching his breath but he managed to throw Steve off. A look behind to see AARRRGGHH!! and Toby slinking towards them gave him an idea. Sadly he hadn’t noticed that Steve caught Jim’s distracted look and saw AARRRGGHH!!’s reflection in Jim’s sword. With a smirk Steve quickly lunged towards Jim who dove to the side to dodge but felt something grab his foot. A quick tug had Jim sailing into the bigger body and getting smushed against a solid wall of muscle. Jim would be lying if he said he didn’t quite enjoy being this close to Steve, especially with how disheveled yet at ease the other looked. His blonde hair was no longer combed and gelled back instead it had flyaways and bits were falling into his face. There was an incredibly strong urge for Jim to run his hands through it but he realized that the other held him in a vice grip.

 

“Caught you,” Steve teased with a peck to the lips which made Jim groan, “Damnit, that’s cheating.”

 

“Jim’s out,” Darci called out, “But there’s still the rest of us Steve!”

 

Steve let go of Jim and raced towards Darci who turned on her heels to get away. Jim waltzed over to Blinky and hopped behind the wall he stood. 

 

“Quite an interesting training strategy if I do say so myself Seer,” Blinky commented, “Though I must say you did not last as long as I had expected.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on this but it’s a good idea,” Jim said as he watched Steve chase after their friends and dodge silly attacks such as rock throwing, “Steve is going to have to learn how to fight multiple moving targets-” Jim held up a hand to stop Blinky’s rebuttal- “ that can think for themselves, not just moving statues on a set path.”

 

Blinky merely shook his head with a smile, “While I want to argue I must agree with your statement Seer. Unorthodox training for an unorthodox Trollhunter makes sense and it helps build teamwork among them plus I haven’t seen my husband have this much fun in many years.”

 

Jim did a double take, “Husband?” 

 

Six eyes gave a questioning look towards Jim, “Yes, did you not know AARRRGGHH!! and I were mates?” 

 

_ ‘AARRRGGHH!! and Blinky weren’t married in my universe were they,’  _ Jim thought in confusion, careful to not let it show on his face. It was then that Jim began to notice several differences that hadn’t seemed so major before. 

 

* * *

  
  


Thursday is when it finally hit Jim that he  _ doesn’t  _ take art and he  _ doesn’t  _ draw. Suddenly Jim started to take note of other things that he had just come to accept as normal that  _ weren’t.  _ Claire trusting them all too easily, Darci and Eli joining in early on without much complaint, Blinky accepting a Changeling Trollhunter. He wasn’t friends with Mary since they barely even acknowledged each other outside of her calling him Jimmy Jam that one time. That was only because he was dating Claire and she was trying to be nice. Toby didn’t date Darci this early but that was because he had been helping Jim out with Trollhunting. Sure he knew there would be some differences to his own world but he thought he would notice. He  _ had  _ noticed before. 

 

He needed to talk to Jack.

 

“Thank god you’re back,” Jack exclaimed, “I have to tell you something!”

 

“Jack,” Jim looked at the other, “Something’s very wrong…”

 

“I know,” Jack grabbed the other by the shoulders and Jim could see the crazed look in his eyes, “There is only MY Steve.” 

 

Jim’s eyes narrowed in confusion, “What?”

 

Jack pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling slightly, “I had noticed it a few times in your world. My memories wouldn’t match up with everyone else’s because I didn’t do them! That was you, not me. The Steve that did  _ that _ was the same Steve that I dated.”

 

A step back, “What...what does that mean?”

 

“That the only thing different in this world is you Jim,” Jack said grimly, “And that your memories are going to change just like mine have.”

 

“What!” Jim’s voice was a whisper that grew louder with each word, “What do you mean? I don’t understand!”

 

“It means that we’re going to lose our memories of our original worlds,” Jack shouted, “It means that we’re going to forget who we really were, who we loved, what we did!”

 

Jim thought back to the art class, Mary, everyone just accepting things going on. He remembered Toby’s comment and how it seemed to hurt. Steve called him ‘Jimmy’ something that he only called Jack. His mom accepting Steve even though she had been so against it at first and Draal helping him out. God he couldn’t even ask Jack about any Trollhunting business because Jack had been kept in the dark. Oh god…

 

The Steve that Jim was dating.

The Steve that Jim had kissed.

The Steve that Jim had slept with, danced with, fought with…

 

That was the Steve that had asked Jack to marry him. God fucking damnit can’t Jim just catch one fucking break. Hasn’t the universe -universes?- just leave him be for one fucking second?

 

“I started remembering things that hadn’t happened to me,” Jack sounded so heartbroken, “I don’t remember how Steve asked me out, or even anything about Toby’s last birthday or..”

 

Jim spoke up through Jack’s terrified rambling, “...I.. Did you take an art class? With Mary Wang?”

 

“Yes,” Jack looked up at Jim with the hint of a smile from a memory, “Our teacher was terrible so we often made jokes about the class to get through it.”

 

Jack’s mouth turned into a frown, “You don’t take art.”

Jim shook his head, “My elective was theater with Claire, remember?”

 

“Anything else,” Jack asked frantically, “Are you losing anything else?”

 

“I don’t,” Jim shook his head, “I still remember everything from my universe.”

 

“You haven’t had memories that aren’t yours just appear in your head,” Jack looked over at the other, “Or know things you shouldn’t? Have two memories contradict but both are right and you don’t know which is which and you start freaking out because you don’t remember Darci’s birthday or camping out with Eli or-”

 

“No,” Jim shouted, “I didn’t do those things!”

 

“Why is this affecting me more than you,” Jack pulled on his hair again, “Why aren’t you losing your memories?”

 

Jim knew Jack meant it in desperation but it sounded like he was angry that Jim wasn’t suffering like he was, “I don’t know Jack…”

 

Unknowingly Jim played around with the amulet Steve had gotten him for his birthday. Steve had told him what the amulet and stones meant one time while they were texting. One of the stones had meant to help with memory but surely that was just superstition. There’s no way that Steve got a ten dollar amulet made that actually has magical properties. Where did he say he got the amulet from again?

 

Jim bit his lip, “I have to check something out Jack. It may or may not help us.”

 

Jack nodded but Jim could feel his fear, “Alright, I trust you.”

 

_ ‘You really shouldn’t,’  _ was the last thing that crossed Jim’s mind when he left the void to see Mary nudging him, telling him that class was going to end soon. 

 

After school seemed to have gone on normally with Claire going to rehearsal and Steve going to practice. The two often would leave their respective practices together to head down to Troll Market for training where Jim, Eli, Darci, and Toby would often be already waiting for them. Like yesterday the group of them began training together with AARRRGGHH!! and all things were going well. If only Steve had stuck around maybe it wouldn’t have happened. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Coach,” Strickler called out as he looked around the locker rooms, “I had wanted to talk to you, are you in your office?”

 

“Coming,” Coach said as he got up from his office to meet with Strickler in the locker rooms, “What do you need Mr. Strickler?”

 

“It’s about Mr. Palchuk,” Strickler gave a sickly sweet smile, “But before that I brought you some coffee. Shall we talk in your office?”

 

Coach had never been fond of the other teacher, a gut feeling, but Strickler had honestly not done anything to warrant the animosity so he decided to play nice, “That’s fine, thank you Mr. Strickler.”

 

Taking the drink Coach took a sip before setting down on his desk and turning to Strickler, “What’s wrong with Steve,” he asked, taking another sip.

 

“Oh nothing,” Strickler couldn’t contain his grin, “Nothing at all except that he is in terrible danger and YOU, Coach, will be the reason.”

 

In an instant Coach was on his feet about to tell Strickler to fuck off but the second he stood up he felt his world tilt. A glance to the drink and he knew what was going on. The fucker put a drug in the drink and was going to use him to hurt Steve. 

 

“You sick fuck,” Coach slurred, trying to come at Strickler but found it harder and harder to stay vertical, “Don’t you fucking hurt him.” 

 

“I assure you he will not be hurt, Coach,” Strickler still had the cocky grin on his ugly face as he leaned down close to the man who was now on his knees, “You can’t hurt the dead after all.”

 

And with that, Coach blacked out.

  
  


* * *

 

 

The next morning Steve walked into the locker rooms to head towards Coach’s office, “Coach? Hey Coach, I wanted to run some things by you for the game tonight?”

 

Steve poked his head into the office, “Coach,” he asked but saw no one was in there. 

 

“Hello Steven,” Spoke an old and annoying voice. Steve spun on his heel to see Strickler looking at him with a sick grin. 

 

“Mr. Strickler,” Steve tried to keep his voice even but failed to hide the hatred in it, “Anything I can help you with,  **Sir** ?”

 

“Playing with formality now,” Strickler chuckled, “Come now Steven I know you better than that. I know you have a child’s vocabulary at best and that you’re not even fully human.”

 

Brown eyes narrowed while the teacher simply took a step forward, “I know that you are not fully human nor Changeling. You’re a mix breed, a bastard creation that doesn’t even belong with the bastard creations. You’re no Trollhunter, I mean you couldn’t even protect the one you see as a father figure.”

 

Faster than a bullet Steve held up Daylight to the throat of the Changeling in front of him, “What did you do to him?!”

 

“Nothing Steven,” Strickler simply pushed away the sword with his index finger to the shock of Steve, “but if you, Trollhunter, do not meet me in the alleyway after school by the theatre  _ alone _ then my answer will change.  **Severely.** ” 

 

They stood there in tense seconds until Steve huffed but stepped away from the Changeling, “I’ll be there.”

 

“Alone?”

 

Steve growled and his eyes changed to bright yellow which only made Strickler smirk, “Ah ah, don’t want to let your anger get the better of you. You know how you get when you do, at least I know Mr. Lake does.”

 

Strickler turned and walked out, leaving Steve in a wake of guilt and anger. Coach was taken, it wasn’t Blinky Jim had been wrong about it. He couldn’t blame Jim because the visions weren’t a sure fire thing and they already hurt him so much he couldn’t be mad but- God why Coach? Steve felt worse when that little piece of him wish it had been Blinky instead of Coach. Why would strickler even take Coach? It would cause much more chaos since people knew him and there was the game tonight. Oh no the game- wait no the game didn’t matter he had to save Coach but how? Still use the same plan? How can he get the other’s attention without Strickler seeing him do so?

 

Then Steve got an idea. 

  
  


**Jim**

  
  


**Me:** meet me in the bathroom near the lab

 

**Me:** don’t do or say anything to anyone. Act normal

 

**Me:** please.

 

Jim was chatting away with Toby and Eli about a couple of new things in the spellbook when he felt his phone buzz multiple times. Without breaking the conversation Jim got out his phone and checked his messages only to feel his stomach drop. Quickly Jim fixed his expression to the casual one he just had but Toby and Eli caught on when the black haired boy dropped off the conversation. 

 

“What’s up Jimbo,” Toby asked.

 

A split second decision, lie or truth, “Nothing. I uh-” Jim put on his backpack and started walking backwards- “I gotta go, see you guys later okay?”

 

“Okay,” Eli and Toby both said in confused tones, waving awkwardly at their friend who accidentally ran into someone before running off. 

 

“He’s hiding something,” Eli looked over at Toby who just nodded, “Definitely.” 

 

Luckily Jim made it to the bathroom to find Steve pacing back and forth, “Steve? What’s wrong-”

 

Jim felt himself pulled into a tight embrace as the blonde haired boy put his face into the other’s shoulder. For half a second Jim thought back to his conversation with Jack and felt guilt worm it’s way through his intestines but he swallowed it down in order to comfort the other. He wrapped his arms around Steve and just held him while waiting for the boy to speak. 

 

“They took him,” Steve whispered as he bit back the tears, “They took Coach, Jim.” 

 

Blue eyes widened and he leaned back, “Wh-what? No, no they were supposed to take Blinky.”

 

“They didn’t Jim,” Steve shouted, clenching and unclenching his fists to try to control his outbursts, “Strickler said so himself.”

 

“Said…” Jim’s eyes squinted in confusion, “He didn’t leave you a message on the phone?”

 

“No,” Steve shook his head, “He was waiting for me when I went to go talk to Coach.”

 

_ ‘Crap now Coach is going to know about Trolls,’  _ Jim thought but brushed it aside. He couldn’t think about that he had to think about the best way to get everyone out of here alive. 

 

“We have to do the plan,” Jim said, “It’s the best one we have.”

 

Steve looked up at Jim with fear poorly hidden in those eyes, “...Do you think it will work?”

 

“It’s our best bet Steve,” Jim put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. If Steve noticed the change from the normally intimate action he did not voice it, “It’ll work.”

 

“Okay,” Jim knew what Steve was going to say and he hated it he hated that one fucking word, “I trust you.”

 

He really hated that word.    
  


 

* * *

 

“What do you mean you’ll be late to practice,” Marcus cried into Steve’s ear, “Dude the big game is today!”

 

Steve held his phone to his ear with his shoulder while he packed the things he would need for the meeting, “I know I know! Listen the girl’s team goes first then us I’ll make it by the time they finish I promise.”

 

“That’s good and all but we can’t play without Coach,” Reese called out and Steve could visualize him pushing Marcus away from the phone, “No one’s seen him all day!” 

 

“Something came up,” Steve bit his lip, he didn’t like lying to his teammates, “We’ll both be there before the other team is done. Please if we’re not there by the time game is called stall for as long as you can.”

 

“You don’t mean-”

 

“Yes, Reese you’re free to go insane,” Steve said seriously to the sounds of whooping and several crashing noises.

 

“Shit this IS serious,” Marcus whispered, “Alright dude but you better be alive or else we’re all coming to collectively kick your dead ass.”

 

A smile found its way to Steve’s lips, “Thanks man. You’re in charge until I get back.”

 

“I’m in charge even when you’re back,” Marcus laughed, “We all know who’s wearing the pants in this relationship.”

 

“Haha funny,” Steve zipped up his bag, “Alright I gotta go. See ya.”

 

“You better,” Was all Marcus said before hanging up to see Reese pulling out fireworks from his bag, “Dude why do you even ha- I’m not- nope.” 

 

“I don’t like this Trollhunter,” spoke a deep voice from the corner of his room. The weather had turned dreary with heavy clouds and the slightest of rain. For some reason Steve knew it would be worse. 

 

“I know but we have to trust the plan,” Steve put his bag on his back and started to head out of his room with Draal following close behind. Not even looking up Steve stepped into the living room only to see his mother, now in Troll form, tapping her clawed foot expectantly at him.

 

“M-mom hey,” Steve cleared his throat and tried to give a convincing smile, “Wasn’t- uh- wasn’t expecting you home. Right now. At this very moment.”

 

She raised a simple brow, glancing from Draal to Steve, to which Draal spoke, “I told her what has happened.”

 

Steve kept his obviously fake smile up and turned to Draal to hiss through gritted teeth, “Now what the fuck did you do THAT for?”

 

“Because my son wouldn’t,” Diana said in a stern voice.

 

A wince as Steve turned towards his mother, “I didn’t want to worry you.”

 

“WE-” Diana stopped and cleared her voice, “ We are far beyond worry Steve. Not only is my boyfriend kidnapped by a green avocado looking fucker, but my SON has to fight said avocado with the man who has killed a shit ton of Trollhunters. I am very much beyond worry.”

 

Neither troll nor boy could hide their snort at Diana’s description of Strickler but Steve shook his head, “Draal how did you even tell her?”

 

“We were chatting when you came home,” Draal walked over by Diana’s side, “She had gone to do something when you came in and told me everything. That moment you went to get ready I went and told her what was going on.”

 

“Your boyfriend’s plan better work out,” Diana took out one of her knives, “I’m not letting that asshole touch a single hair on your head.”

 

“I’ve dealt with worse-” The second those words tumbled out of his mouth Steve wanted to jump out a window. Why the fuck would he say that to his mother? She’s also been hurt and now he’s just going to make her feel worse. 

 

“That’s exactly why Steve,” Steve hadn’t noticed his mother coming closer, “I don’t want you to go through that ever again.”

 

A real, genuine, smile replaced the fake one with both mother and son looking at each other with familial love. The moment was cut short by Draal clearing his throat and nudging his head towards the door. Steve understood what the other was trying to portray and stepped back from his mother. 

 

“I’ll see you both soon,” Steve nodded as he took a step out to the garage. Draal followed him out but stood in the doorway. 

 

Steve got out his Vespa and was about to get on it when he stopped, “If it means anything...I think you should be the next Trollhunter.” 

 

“It will not come to that,” Draal said with certainty in his voice. 

 

Steve wished he felt the same. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m just saying humans, ‘fleshbags’ as you call us, and Trolls aren’t so different,” Coach spoke softly as he slowly spun around while hanging 20 feet in the air, “What you need to see is where you want to belong.”

 

“Silence fleshbag,” Bular barked out the order, “I will not listen to anymore lies coming from you or the Trollhunter. You will not sway me!” 

 

“I’m not trying to sway you,” Coach struggled against his binds, “I want you to see that there’s more to life than always trying to be the one on top. Humans have a very similar history to your ...Troll kind- is that the term? - with trying to steal and take from others.”

 

Bular growled but otherwise did not order the man to shut up in which he took it as a motion to keep going, “You’ve been hurt. You haven’t gotten the correct parental love and guidance you deserve.”

 

“What would you know of that,” Bular was now closer to Coach. 

 

“Because I know someone like you,” Coach confessed, “And he’s changing for the better, so can you.”

 

Nomura was the one to break the silence between Coach and Bular, “Bular, they’re here.”

 

Bular huffed and looked away as Coach glared down at the pinkish troll, “Who’s here?”

 

It was then Coach caught sight of…

 

Steve and Strickler walking through the curtain and into the room. Coach gasped when he saw Strickler march Steve in and had to bite back a growl. 

 

“Don’t you touch him you rotten avocado looking fucker,” Coach shouted from where he was bound up in the air. 

 

Nomura and Steve managed to hide their snorts but Steve quickly sobered up, “I’m here just like you asked. Let him go.”

 

“Open the bridge first and I will let him go,” Bular stared Steve down but Steve just snarled back, “How do I know you will? Cut him down, you don’t have to untie him.”

 

“You are not in any position to make demands Trollhunter,” Bular shouted from where he stood atop the bridge. 

 

“Neither are you,” Steve took a step forward, “You obviously need me to open the bridge which means that you can’t kill me. Let. Him. Down.” 

 

“Enough insolence out of you,” Strickler hissed as he kicked Steve down, “We have ways of getting you to do what we want.” 

 

“Don’t you touch him,” Coach struggled against the ropes, several beginning to cut into his body, “I swear the  _ second  _ I get to lay my hands on you Strickler.”

 

“You’ll what Coach,” Strickler added salt to the wound while kicking Steve again, “You’re the reason Steve’s in this position.”

 

Steve coughed, Strickler’s last kick knocking the wind out of him, and choked out, “D-Don’t listen to him, Coach.”

 

“Enough talk,” Shouted Bular. The room was silent for a moment before Bular looked from Steve to the man tied up.

 

“Nomura, guard him,” Was all warning Bular gave before cutting the rope that held Coach up. 

 

While uncomfortable, Coach landed on the bridge before toppling down to the ground with Nomura standing beside him. Seeing Coach fall made Steve cry out for him and rush to his side only to be held back by the pink troll. She did not meet his eyes and all Steve could do was step back and glare up at Bular. 

 

“I thought you’d change.”

 

Bular was silent for only a moment, “I held up my end, now you hold up yours Trollhunter.” 

Steve snarled and Coach saw the boys eyes change the same color as the other trolls that had captured him. He was speechless. What in the world was going on? Whatever it was Coach knew it was bad news. 

 

“Steve don’t you dare,” Coach yelled, “I don’t know what’s going on but I can tell that doing what the big guy is asking is a bad idea.”

 

The boy didn’t seem to heed his warning as he started to make his climb, “Stev- Palchuk I said get down from there!”

 

“Haha I knew you had it in you Steven,” Strickler laughed, “Even though you are only half you know where your loyalties lie! Or at least you know which side is the winning one.”

 

Steve did not listen, holding the amulet in his hand and watching it glow brightly at being near the bridge. He swallowed and took another step closer only to see Bular staring at him expectantly.

 

“Is this really what you want,” Steve whispered in a tone low enough that only Bular would hear.

 

The troll did not answer and Steve took another step, “Will this make you happy?” 

 

Silence. Another step, “Why didn’t you take it before?” 

 

Just as Steve was about to put the amulet in, despite Coach’s growing protests, he looked up at Bular, “Don’t you want to see what made AARRRGGHH!! change?”

 

Before Bular could respond several blips made themselves known from Steve’s phone. Nomura’s eyes widened as she realized that this was a trap.

 

“You said he was alone,” Nomura hissed at Strickler who growled at her. 

 

Steve chuckled, “You said the Trollhunter had to be alone. Well hate to break it to ya-” Steve called out the incantation and dodged Bular’s attack- “It’s TrollhunterS!” 

 

With that Eli, Toby, Darci, Jim, AARRRGGHH!!, Blinky, Draal, and Diana came rushing in. Diana raced towards Nomura and Coach, calling a quick “Sorry Mura”, before knocking the troll off her feet and kneeling by Coach. Draal rolled up the steps and over to Bular to prevent him from following after Steve and holding the troll back. Jim ran towards Strickler with a grin and held out his sword, eager for a rematch. AARRRGGHH!! stuck close to Toby and his husband but kept an eye out for Bular and Draal. He knew from experience that if anyone could overpower Bular by sheer strength alone it was him. Blinky followed with Eli and throwing several sticky bomb potions Eli had whipped up. They weren’t as potent as they could be since Eli was still a novice but they did the trick for creating some time. 

 

Draal held back Bular and spoke, “I am Draal, son of Kajingar-”

 

He had thought about this moment since news of his father’s demise. So many nights and days spent planning and fantasizing how this moment would go. For so many hours Draal spent agonizing over every little detail of his father to make sure he never forgot but didn’t want to think about little there really was. How many times had Draal fantasized about killing Bular to avenge his father? How many ways had he planned it? Yet now, in the midst of battle Bular could not recall any of them as the words of the Trollhunter echoed in his head. Steve, though how wrong he may be, saw himself in Bular and Draal knew he had to act carefully. Still the troll had slaughtered his father, and countless others, in the name of his own but it was that moment of hesitation when Draal mentioned Kajingar that made his choice.

 

“-And I forgive you for my father’s death.”

 

Bular’s golden red eyes widened in surprise at the words coming out of the other troll. This -he- should be furious at Bular, should want to kill him, but he  _ forgives _ him? It’s too convenient, too perfect, too sudden and Bular knows he shouldn’t trust it but the words of the Trollhunter have already broken through his armor. Why did they break through so easily? Why did he feel like he has already been through this, like he knew the others who stood here against him? Something in him was telling him to stop and that it was better on their side. Bular could see glimpses of being out in the sunlight, faint shadows of things that had not happened. Had this happened? Will it?

 

Jim managed to  block several os Strickler’s attacks while ducking behind the various pillars holding up the building. It seems that Toby was nearing him with his bat and Jim got a great idea, or a memory. 

 

“Tobes,” Jim called out and causing Strickler to nearly spin around, “Rule three!” 

 

Toby caught on quick and the second Strickler turned to face him he hit the Changeling right in the Gronk Nuks, “Take that you Fre Sha Va CA Do little bitch!” 

 

Darci was next to Toby with a big grin on her face, “Gimme that bat,” She held out her hand. 

 

Both eyed the wounded Changeling who looked up at them with slight fear and Darci laughed, “Time for some payback for failing me on that homework.”

 

“You turned it in late,” Strickler hissed and got up again but Darci was quick to knock him down, “My grandma just died you dick!”

 

Jim could see that his friends could handle Strickler but he just nodded towards Toby, “Don’t kill him...please?” 

 

“Lame but okay,” Toby nodded back and went back to helping Darci tie up Strickler. 

 

Nomura seemed to have abandoned Coach and Diana in favor of going after Draal. Steve managed to stop her before she got to him. 

 

“Hello half breed,” Nomura took out her weapons as Steve growled, “Care to move out of the way-”

 

Nomura was struck from behind by Diana who abandoned even attempting at grabbing her weapons just so she could beat Nomura’s face in with her own hands, “Don’t-” punch “-You insult-” Nomura managed to dodge and get out from under Diana “-my-” Diana lunged at Nomura and just barely grasped the other’s black hair and pulled her down “-SON!”

 

Nomura managed to escape the attack and slice at Diana’s leg. Steve watched in horror as his mother crumpled and rushed at Nomura. The Changeling stopped Steve’s attack with her hands and grinned at the Trollhunter. Not even a second later Jim appeared and knocked Nomura on her side before going over to Diana. 

 

“It doesn’t look to bad but we need to stop the bleeding,” Jim said while Steve knelt down next to him.

 

He looked over to where Coach had been, “Eli! How’s it going with Coach?” 

 

“Almost got it,” Eli lied as he tried to cut at Coach’s binds, “Gah why isn’t it working!?”

 

“Master Eli are you sure you are using the sharp side?”

  
“Yes Blinky I am-”

 

“Pepperjack I don’t think you are.”

 

“-I aM! Oh wai-” Eli flipped the knife around and started to cut at the ropes with ease, “- there we go.”

 

Diana limped over to Coach with the help of Steve once Coach was free of the ropes, “Coach can you help my mom get to safety?” 

 

Coach’s eyes widen and looked over at the troll, “Diana?”

 

Diana didn’t meet his gaze and Coach realized how he sounded, “No! No I don’t care- You look great- Greens a great color on you brings out your- Oh that looks bad we should uh- we should go.”

Even Blinky couldn’t hold back the chuckle that escaped his lips. Coach just glared at all of them while picking up Diana and muttering about how ‘if you live you’re dead in class on Monday.’

 

“Oh Coach,” Steve ran over and looked up ,”I have Marcus handling things but you need to get to the game.”

 

“What why,” Coach furrowed his brows, “I think evil trolls trying to kill us all has a bit more priority.”

 

“We can’t let anyone know,” Steve started to push Coach out, “Just get my mom to safety and get to the game.”

 

“Fine but you better be there,” Coach readjusted his grip, “Can’t play without the captain.” 

 

Steve looked over at Coach with a small smile before going back into the battle. Coach gripped onto Diana, who had turned back into her human disguise, and ran outside. With Coach and his mother out of harm’s way Steve went back into the brawl only to be caught by Nomura who held one of her blades against the boy’s throat. 

 

“Release Stricklander and put down your weapons or else the Trollhunter gets it,” She called out. 

 

“Don’t,” Steve shouted, wincing when Nomura tightened her grip, “She can’t kill me or else they lose the amulet, keep fighting!” 

 

Nomura held the blade closer and Steve could feel it starting to cut into his throat, “I can’t kill you but I don’t think your friends want to see you tortured now do they?”

 

The room was still as Nomura lead Steve up the side of the bridge. Everyone held their breath as they watched a small trickle of red go down the blonde’s throat. Strickler simple shook off his bindings and walked over to Nomura in a casually stance. He stopped just short of Jim and gave a smirk then knocking the sword from his hands. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Strickler said as he walked over to where the Trollhunter was held, “I’ll make sure to protect your mother when Gunmar rules.”

 

Jim growled, “Over my dead body.”

 

“Oh it will be,” Strickler took Steve’s hand and forced the boy to pull the amulet from his chest. With the boy crying out he forced his hand to place the amulet into the opening for the bridge. 

 

Suddenly the room was filled with bright blue as the amulet activated the gateway. A bright flash and then a soft glow while the portal opened to the Darklands. Everyone turned towards the bridge with the closest trying to move away from getting sucked in. Nomura had released her grip and in doing so allowed Steve to knock both her and Strickler off the bridge. Strickler started to run towards one of the pillars while Nomura tried to get back to the top of the bridge. Majority of the goblins were being taken by the powerful suction while NotEnrique, who had stayed hidden for most of the event, was moving towards it to try and stop the damn thing. The damn Seer was right, Not Enrique did grow to care for his fleshbag family. 

 

“Hey I could use some help here,” The small Changeling called out as he tried to pull out the amulet

 

Jim, knowing what the amulet does when one pulls it out, raced up the side of the bridge to grab at the amulet with his numb hand, “Here I got it, go make sure no one gets sucked in!” 

 

Steve tried to stop Jim, “Jim no! We don’t know what that’ll do.”

 

“My hand is numb Steve,” Jim gave Steve a steely eyed look, “Just help, what matters is closing the bridge!”

 

Together the two of them tried to remove the amulet but it was no use. Deep down Steve felt his anger and with that a new source of strength. The issue was Steve was pulling so hard that he was getting close to dislocating his boyfriend’s shoulder. Nomura finally got back up to the top and lunged at Jim only to be stopped by Steve. The only issue was that Steve knocked both of them off of the bridge in direct line of being sucked into the portal. A quick glance for Steve to make sure that no one is at risk of getting sucked in causes him to realize that he, himself, is getting awfully close to the portal. 

 

“Draal, help Jim!” Draal who had been battling Bular, abandoned the battle rush to the Seer’s aide. 

 

AARRRGGHH!! realizes that Bular has no guard and rushes over after making sure Blinky and the others are safe much to the surprise of Bular, “ Aarghaumont, why have you sided with these weaklings?”

 

AARRRGGHH!! made no response as he just kept pushing Bular back, “You were our strongest! My father’s best general-You had everything!” 

 

_ ‘Even my father’s love,’   _ goes unspoken between the two trolls who continued on this messed up game of keep away.  

 

“I had nothing,” AARRRGGHH!! says softly, “Here, I have everything.”

 

“What could they have possibly given you that my father could not,” Bular spits out.

“Love,” AARRRGGHH!! Moves towards a pillar and can see the Trollhunter struggling without his armor, “Warmth. A family.”

 

Bular is silent as the conversation with the Trollhunter runs through his head, “Th- He- Is  **that** really all there is?”

 

“Need nothing more,” AARRRGGHH!! Gives a soft smile as if that explains everything. 

 

Somewhere deep down the part of Bular that has been twisting his insides started to do so even more. More flashes and images of a world he has never seen go through his mind’s eye. He saw the outside world more clearly, no longer was the world in the blues and purples of nighttime, because this time it was in the bright colors of daytime. Sure, Bular has seen the world in daylight before but only from the shadows but these images, no, these images were crisp and clear and  _ not from the shadows _ . Bular could see, could feel, touch, taste the world in the daylight without being in the shadows. He saw himself watching the Trollhunter from a distance with that black haired boy. Somewhere inside him seemed to warm up at the sight though he knows not why. A yearning inside of him cried out to be returned to this world that he has never been in. He knows he’s never been out in the world in the daylight because he physically can’t so why does he have memories of being out there?

 

Steve’s had enough of this, he’s barely managing to dodge Nomura and keep himself from getting sucked in when he hears a booming voice call out, “Son.”

 

All heads turned towards the portal to see the faint outline of a terrifying troll that was easily recognized as Gunmar. Several voices rang out and echoed in Steve’s ears. 

 

“He’s free!”

 

“Nothing can stop his reign!”

 

“We have failed!” 

 

“Steve RUN!”

 

Hearing his name made Steve snap out of it and looked up to see Jim and…  _ The smoke coming from his hand _ , “Jim let go!” 

 

“No we have to close the portal,” Jim hissed when Draal reached over to take the amulet himself, “No you’ll lose your arm!”

 

“What about yours,” Draal shouted back, still trying to help pull the amulet free.

 

“It’s numb what worse can I do,” Jim went back to tugging with Draal’s help.

Luckily Steve managed to lodge himself against the bridge but Nomura had not been so lucky. Steve, despite logic, reached out to grab her hand and prevent her from falling in.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because,” Steve didn’t know why. He stopped and stared at the ground before looking back up, “I’m the Trollhunter, you’re still a troll even if you did try to kill me.”

 

The astonished look that crossed Nomura’s face quickly morphed into horror at the realization that both were losing their grip. Steve tried to hold on but Nomura saw that if the Trollhunter stepped out any further he would fall in as well. She should have known Diana’s son would be like this. With a sad smile Nomura let go and fell back into the Darklands, only slightly regretting her decision.

 

“NO-”

 

Suddenly a loud roar stopped everyone in their tracks and Jim looked over to see Bular coming right at them. He had pushed AARRRGGHH!! Out of the way and was nearly on top of them. Draal tried to fight him off but Bular caught him off guard and shoved him away before grabbing Jim and tossing him. All hope was lost, Jim knew that Gunmar was going to be free and he fucked up trying to stop it. Then Bular looked at Jim with a look of familiarity that Jim couldn’t understand. His head hurt and he was hit with memories, Jack’s memories, of Steve talking about his big brother they adopted named ‘B’.

 

B.

 

**Bular.**

 

No way that couldn’t be. Then again Jack didn’t know anything about Steve being the Trollhunter, he wouldn’t have known that B could’ve meant Bular. Steve had saved Bular early? How? There was no way that could’ve happened because Kajingar died only a few months, that was what was similar right? It was all too for Jim to think about right then because Bular was pulling out the amulet and-

 

Bular was pulling out the amulet

BULAR WAS PULLING OUT THE AMULET

 

**BULAR GOT THE AMULET OUT?!**

 

The bridge collapsed into itself with Bular still on it. The blast hadn’t sent Bular spiraling away as he was still holding onto the bridge when it happened. Nobody dared make a sound or move a muscle at what just happened. Jim came back to himself only to notice that he was being held in Steve’s arms, the blast having send them back several feet. Just as he was about to ask if Steve was alright another growl was heard, this one of anger. AARRRGGHH!! was quick on his feet and moved to make a quick exit for the group. 

 

“Seriously sewers,” Toby cried out, “There’s probably like a chicken surprise or two!”

 

“Can’t we just walk out like normal people-” Eli asked with hope in his voice that was quickly dashed when they turned to see Bular pissed off, one armed, and ready to kill, “...Race ya!”

 

Various comments as each kid jumped in with the two troll husbands. Of course they noticed Bular following after them. Jim remembered this is where he got separated from his friends and clung closer to Steve. As fate would have it Jim was still split up from the other when they turned past a rather harsh part of the sewer and jim hit the wall. Steve, his arm being hit by the wall and Jim’s body, let go and watched as Jim’s body floated away from him. Thankfully AARRRGGHH!! And Blinky were able to catch everyone. 

 

But him. 

 

He missed Eli and Darci’s outstretched hands with the current pulling him further away. A side current grabbed him and pulled Steve towards a gated opening. Steve didn’t even get a chance to think before Bular was on him and breaking the gate open into the water way where he originally found the amulet. For a second Steve thought this is what his English teacher meant when they talked about Poetic Irony in class last week. Pushing the thought from his mind Steve reached up and grabbed the bridge’s interwoven metal supports to get out of the rushing waters. He had forgotten about the rain when the battle had started but it showed that it had most certainly come down. 

 

“Another Trollhunter meets his fate under the same bridge,” spoke a deep and currently unwanted voice. 

 

Steve quickly got up only to see Bular better and saw what the amulet had done to his arm. Just the faintest outline of stone could be seen on the stump where a Bular’s arm had been. A million thoughts crossed Steve’s mind at that, one of the major ones being that if it took away a  _ trolls fucking arm  _  then what could it have done to Jim? Of course thinking about his boyfriend in the middle of a battle wasn’t the best decision especially since his mortal enemy was currently charging towards- oH SHIT HERE HE COMES! Steve just barely dodged Bular’s blow to land in the light of the fading sun. 

 

“You,” Steve could practically feel Bular spitting the words at him, “You made me take away the one chance to see my father where he belongs.”

 

Steve, still without armor, tried to put as much distance between Bular and himself as possible, “That was all you Bular, I didn’t do nothing.”

 

“Liar,” Bular charged again, “You got into my head! You made me see things that weren’t real and- and!”

 

Steve’s eyes narrowed in confusion, “Wh-what? I can’t do that Bular!”

 

“SILENCE,” Bular roared and with a quick jump nearly got Steve had the amulet not finally decide to come to his aid. The sound of metal clashing along with the burst of blue was enough to give away that Bular did not manage to kill the Trollhunter. 

 

“You did it because deep down you know you didn’t want your father here,” Steve spoke clearly since apparently having actual armor to protect you from dying helps build confidence, “Because you know that nothing will change. He’s going to still hurt you no matter what.”

 

Bular gripped his sword tighter but Steve did not stop, “You wish. God, you wish and hope and dream that he stops and actually acts like a real fucking dad. Like the ones you see on TV or with other kids at your school but-” 

 

He tries again and Steve dodges, jumping with slight grace to another beam, “-And he says he’s changed, he won’t do it no more but he’s lying! He does it again and again and again and you forgive him each time because he’s your father and you’re scared of him leaving you alone!”

 

The larger troll thinks he has Steve in his grasp and brings down his sword only for Steve to dodge last minute and run up and over Bular, “You’re afraid of being alone because even if it was bad attention it was  _ still  _  attention.”

 

The troll turns towards the Trollhunter with another attack ready but it dies at the look the other gives. He looks down, his body slumped, and for some reason it haunts him. That same piece of him that made Bular grab the amulet in the first place now urged him to comfort the boy. Something about this scene has happened before, another time, another place but it has happened. No, no he will not let the Trollhunter get to him again. He is Bular, son of Gunmar the Black, and has slain plenty of Trollhunters before. 

 

But none like this one. 

 

The sound of magical whooshing drew Bular from his thoughts to see the Trollhunter armorless once again. He seems to have little care for his own life and for some reason that did not sit well with Bular. 

 

“Will killing me make you feel better,” He asked while bringing his gaze up to the troll, “You know the amulet will just choose another.”

 

“There will always be more Trollhunters,” Bular wanted to spit it back, wanted his words to have bite but they  _ didn’t,  _ “You are not special.”

Those words seemed to twist something in the Trollhunter and Bular watched as the sad gaze turned hateful, “You’re right-” he summoned the armor “-I’m not.”

 

Bular barely had time to move when the sword of Daylight came flying past his head, “But then again neither are you!”

 

There wasn’t a second to lose as the Trollhunter resummoned the sword to his grasp and continued a frenzied onslaught on Bular, “I heard about AARRRGGHH!! And who he was to your father? Did daddy like him more Bular?”

 

Those words brought up a whole mess of repressed emotions. The feeling of jealousy, anger, of not being good enough even though he was the blood son not  _ him _ . Bular roared, instead of blocking, and began to meet the Trollhunter’s attacks with his own. How silly it was to think that the Trollhunter actually cared for him. That this Trollhunter saw Gumm Gumm’s as something more than just horrible monsters that needed to be locked away. No, the trolls only saw his kind as some blight on their history that need to be hidden away in the Dark lands. For a mere second Bular thought that this Trollhunter might understand due to his lineage but no he was a rotten fleshbag through and through. 

 

“Steve,” Several voices cried out that Bular recognized as the Trollhunter’s comrades. 

 

“How sweet,” Bular gave a sick grin, “They’re here in time to watch me gut you like the worthless being you are.” 

 

“It’s not me who’s going to be gutted Bular,” Steve growled and Bular saw the Trollhunter’s face start to look more trollish. 

 

Through the sounds of clashing swords and grunts from dodging and balancing neither had noticed nor heard the group call out to Draal who rushed towards the bridge, “Trollhunter! Bular!”

 

“Leave him alone Draal I was wrong,” Steve hadn’t turned around but kept moving towards Bular, “People don’t change!” 

 

The true weight of this battle hit Draal like a ton of bricks when he noticed the slightly pointed ears and patches of greenish red on the Trollhunter, “They do! You did.”

 

Steve sucked in a breath and for a second the light reflecting off the water let Bular see the shine in the Trollhunter’s eyes, “No I didn’t. I’m still the horrible person I was.”

 

Then that shine was gone and replaced with a look of pure rage, “But at least I can vent my anger towards you.” 

 

“Stop,” Draal jumped between the two, “That is enough! Trollhunter, you have spent weeks trying to convince me to save Bular but now you, yourself, wish to slay him?”

 

Steve just growled and Draal saw that greenish red patch grow, “Why not? I was wrong about him anyway.”

 

“Just as I was wrong about you,” Bular spat, “I thought you might actually be a worthy opponent.”

 

Draal felt something boil up inside of him. It was rage. Rage at Bular for calling Steve an unworthy opponent. Rage at Steve for changing sides so quickly even though Draal had wanted him too. Then there was the rage at himself for having said something similar to Steve himself not so long ago. It was almost like looking in a twisted mirror, this battle reflecting the one he had forced upon Steve in what seems like lifetimes ago. All three of them had been hurt by a father figure in three very different ways. For Draal it had been neglect but for Steve and Bular that line had crossed horribly into the realms of physicality. Draal could remember the days when he first started staying at Steve’s home and the boy would come in, sit down somewhere, and just stare blankly ahead. Sometimes he would stay like that only for a few minutes before getting up...Other times he would be there for hours, unmoving, unseeing.  In the beginning Draal didn’t do anything but wait, he could see the sun set and the moon rise high in the sky before the boy made any effort to move. Draal often tried to snap Steve out of it and it made him wonder how often did this happen? Before Draal came around how many times would Steve do this? How long would he sit there unmoving?

 

“I said enough,” Draal shouted, “Bular, I forgave you for my father’s death but I will not forgive you for his so make your choice.”

 

“My choice is with my father,” Bular growled and took a step forward only to jump back with a hiss. 

 

“Then why did you close the bridge,” Steve shouted, “You’re father was right there!” 

 

Bular was speechless, he had not figured it out why he had closed the bridge, “I- I…”

 

“Trollhunter,” Draal looked over to Steve, “You need to take a deep breath.”

 

There was something about the way he said it that made Steve stop. A glint of sunlight reflected from Daylight and Steve moved the sword away only to catch a glimpse of his reflection. He froze at the sight of what his face had contorted into. A monster, he looked like a godamn monster. 

 

“You will be safe with us,” Draal spoke again, “I can promise you that much.”

 

“Nobody is safe from my father,” Bular whispered.

 

“Yes,” Draal took a careful step forward, “If we ensure the bridge can never be opened again then we are.”

 

“Why should I trust you,” Bular growled but it was losing it’s bite again. 

 

“Because you want to know you can change,” A whisper came out from the boy who could not tear his eyes away from his sword, “You want to know you aren’t your father.”

 

“How do you know what I want!?”

 

“Because it’s what I want,” Steve finally looked up, his eyes a similar glow to Bular’s, “If you can change then there’s hope for me.”

 

Bular let his shoulders droop just a bit. “And why would that matter to me?”

 

“My father was a piece of shit too,” Steve confessed, “He broke me in so many ways, there’s some that even my own head won’t let me remember because it’s  _ that  _ bad, and I…”

 

“Trollhunter,” Draal reached out but Steve held up a hand.

 

“I hurt others,” Steve took a few steps forward, “For every bone that broke in me I broke in others. I fucking terrorized them, threw kids in lockers, I was just a bad person.” 

 

“But you are better. Both of you can be better if you just let yourselves do so,” Draal spoke with conviction while his glance looked over to the rest of their group who made it up to them.

 

“Steve,” Eli called out, “It’s almost dusk we have to go!”

 

“What’s his decision,” Toby asked, “Are we still fighting?” 

 

With his improved hearing he heard Claire’s whisper, “Wait guy’s something isn’t right.”

 

Darci blinked, “Are...Are his ears pointed?”

 

“Steve,” Jim carefully crossed the beams to where Steve stood, keeping an eye on Bular, “Steve are you al…”

 

The words die in his throat when he sees the patches of stone like skin on his boyfriend. He sees the slight beginnings of horns and the pointed ears. Honestly Steve looks like some sicko decided to play patch and stitch on him with a troll and a human. Was this how the first Changelings looked? Realizing that such thoughts wouldn’t help him, Jim shook his head and moved closer to Steve who only turned away. 

 

This didn’t sit right with Bular. He didn’t like seeing the Trollhunter so down and something in him told him to comfort the whelp. Those images flashed in his head again and they just seemed to get worse when he looked at the black haired boy. Something about the boy made Bular want to both push him closer and away from the Trollhunter. 

 

“It has been a long battle,” Draal spoke up once again but this time he looked at Bular, “You must be tired. You can stay with me and the Trollhunter and if you decide to go we will let you only if you promise not to bring harm to anyone.”

 

They were being too nice, this was a trick it had to be but Bular found himself nodding and following along. Something was wrong this doesn’t just happen he should’ve fought more. Maybe he’s tired? Tired of what though? Is he tired of always living in his father father’s shadow only to be let out to be used and abused?  

 

“Steve you’re going to be late for the game,” Was the last thing Bular fully heard before losing all his senses. It felt like he was wading through water with the only slight acknowledgement of being lead somewhere. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Holy shit dude you made it,” Marcus ran over to Steve who was rushing towards the locker room, “We were all- Hey are you okay?”

 

Steve, now looking fully human, just shook his head, “Don’t wanna talk. Let’s get ready and I’m sorry.”

 

Marcus nodded and followed close behind the other, giving their teammates a look so they knew not to ask about anything. The whole team got ready for the game with getting dressed and ensuring that everyone was wearing the proper clothing. It took David and Marcus several minutes to convince Reese to not wear their binder out. At this time a certain glasses wearing nerdy boy came rushing in.

 

“Steve!” 

 

“Eli,” Steve had just finished putting his shirt on and looked at the smaller boy, “Something wrong?”

 

“No,” Eli panted with his hands on his knees, “But I need you to do a very specific thing for me.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve trailed off raising a brow.

 

“One time during the game I need you to use the bottom of your shirt to wipe the sweat off of your forehead,” Eli spoke in such a serious tone that Steve couldn’t help but blink.

 

Several snickers could be heard which brought Steve back to reality, “Uh..What?”

 

“Just do it okay,” Eli squared up his shoulders, “Just lift up your shirt so we, especially Jim, can see your nice bod and give your boyfriend something to look at.”

 

“Why would he-”

 

“Don’t you question me Steve Palchuk for I am the almighty gay,” More laughter as Eli snapped his fingers and walked out, letting out a huge breath at how he held his cool around all those hot people. 

 

Steve blinked, looked around at his teammates who seemed amused at watching Steve reboot, and said, “What the actual fuck just happened?”

 

“Business,” came the unanimous response. 

 

Thankfully the game went by without a hitch with the help of Claire who had been using the play to help stall the game. Steve thought it was amusing but apparently Claire managed to rope Miss Janeth into helping out with the distraction. Apparently she owes Coach a favor and she does care for the sports team surprisingly. Still halfway through the game Steve could feel the sweat working up on his body and remembered what Eli had asked for him to do. Sneaking a peek over at the others in the stands he caught eyes with Eli who nodded and started grabbing onto Jim’s arm. Looking away, Steve brought up the bottom of his shirt to wipe away the sweat on his face and, for added measure, pushed back his sweat slicked hair. One more peek to see Jim red faced and looking away. He couldn’t help but smirk a little at that with the adrenaline working through his system he really didn’t think about anything too much. 

 

They win the game of course. Much to the shock of everyone, even the team, they win by 2 points scored by Steve in the last few minutes. There’s a huge cheer and the tea all gather in for a group hug before shaking hands with the opposing team as is common courtesy. 

 

* * *

 

The next day Jim found himself standing outside a place he said he would never enter. Earlier this morning he had texted Steve asking him where he had gotten the amulet made and groaned when he saw the name. Of course it would be the place the creepy lady was. That was just his life now, a bunch of convenient plot twists that he could see a mile away but ignored because he did  **not** want to deal with them. Still he wanted to see if he could have anything made for Jack to help with his memories, it was the least he could do. 

When Jim entered the door slammed shut and locked behind him. What Steve had described and what Jim was seeing were two very different things. The inside was dark, as if it was a rainy day, and looked dilapidated with the food all rotting. Jim took two steps forward when he saw a shadow move. 

 

“Took you long enough to get here,” The same woman who had given him the cupcake smirked, “And here I thought I wasn’t obvious enough.” 

 

“What? What do you mean,” One step back. 

 

“Seriously,” The woman rolled her eyes, “the creepy knowing it’s your birthday, the amulet, and of course opening up when you know there wasn’t a bakery here before.”

 

Jim’s eyes widened and he felt his blood run cold as the woman’s smirk grew wider, “Jesus, I thought you were smart but… Then again you did fuck with me.”

 

“I’ve never seen you before,” he found his words but not his courage, not yet.

 

“Duh,” The woman stepped forward and Jim could just see half her face, “Of course you haven’t. Most Gods tend to keep themselves away from humans.”

 

“Gods?”

 

“Oh my god,” She shook her head, “I’m Time you idiot, you fucked with my streams when you made that damn wish!”

 

His back was against the glass of the door and it was cold, much colder than should be possible in the warm California weather, “I-I didn’t mean to!”

 

“No you didn’t,” She sat down in a booth and gestured for him to join her, “It was understandable, really, but rules are rules and you gave me SUCH a headache.”

 

Despite everything in him screaming no he found himself sitting down across from the..God… “Well… No offense but you didn’t really do a good job.”

 

“You asked for ANY one else to be the Trollhunter,” She sneered, “The closest timelines to you that would’ve had the smallest impact were where Toby, Claire, and even your mother were the Trollhunters. I don’t think you would’ve appreciated that.”

 

A gulp, he couldn’t imagine his friends or even his mother as the Trollhunters. It was such a horrible duty and he wouldn’t wish it on anyone… But he had wished it on someone else. Technically, he just entered a world where it was someone else but still. This was getting much too complicated. 

“So this world was the best one,” She leaned forward and Jim swears he’s seen her face before, “I mean you didn’t even like your Steve so why would you care about this one? Seems like I got that bit wrong.”

 

“It’s not fair,” Jim closed his eyes and thought about why he had come here, “It’s not fair! They were happy.”

 

“And now you get to be that happy Jim,” She sounded like she had given Jim a million dollars, “Aren’t you happy Jim? Aren’t you glad Jim? Isn’t this what you wanted  **Jack** ?”

 

“No! Yes? I don’t know,” Jim shouted in frustration which only seemed to make the woman more amused. 

 

“Think about it Jim. You came into a world where ‘you’ had been dating Steve for two years. Not only that but Eli and possibly the others were in on Steve’s Trollhunting business which means,” a laugh, “That you came into a world that had to change for you, where as Jack entered a world that he had to change for.”

 

Blue eyes widened, “What? What do you mean?”

 

“Everyone here? They’re all Jack’s friends and family,” another fuckign laugh, “You’re the only one who’s different here and poor poor Jack is trapped in a world where not only is his  _ fiance  _ dating someone else? But a huge bully to them too?”

 

The true and final weight of what Jim had done started taking it’s toll on him, “No...no, no that’s not what I wanted!”

 

“The path to Hell is paved with good intentions,” The woman rested her chin on her hands, “You wanted your mother safe? Should’ve just asked for that.”

 

“You’re cruel,” Jim snarled. 

 

“Time’s a cruel mistress,” The woman bit back, “Isn’t that what they say?”

 

Jim felt defeated, he felt hopeless and worst of all, “Oh god...Steve’s not really in love with me is he?”

 

“No, he’s in love with who he  _ thinks  _ you are,” The room seemed to age several years in just seconds with the paint chipping and bits of the shelving cracking and falling, “Come now Jim, why not just embrace it?”

 

He held his ground, “Because it’s not fair to Jack!”

 

The room stopped falling apart, everything just stopped with the woman pursing her lips in thought, “Alright. I’ll give you an out.”

 

“Wh...what?”

 

“An out,” She repeated, “I’ll take away the connections to the other Jim and erase the left over feelings from him from you. You can go back to Clare, Steve can find someone else, Jack can get over his life, and you can hop skip right the fuck out of here-”

 

This was too good to be true.

 

“-If you tell Steve everything,” That fucking grin she had on was sickening, “Here, let me make things easier.” 

 

She waved her hands and Jim felt a small weight release, making it slightly easier to breathe. He looked up at her with questioning eyes, the words right on his tongue but she knew and she answered.

 

“I just took away Jack’s leftover feelings,” She shrugged, “Now you won’t feel as guilty telling Steve.”

 

That should’ve been mercy. Jim should’ve thanked her and fucked right out of that stupd bakery and gone on with his life. All he had to do was tell Steve the truth and everything would be semi okay. Would Steve probably hate him forever? Yeah, but at least he would get to actually mourn over his lost love and move on. He should’ve taken the deal but his mind just kept replaying the date to the fair. The way Steve handled the lost little girl and how he tried to help even when Jim was acting like a dick. He thought about how Steve relied on him so much for comfort and grounding when he found out he was a Changeling. Steve thought he could redeem Bular and he had and apparently twice which is two more than Jim could say. He thought about how Steve joked with his friends or how he was so affectionate towards him. The kisses, hugs, jokes and playful competition were so nice and now that Jack’s feelings were gone they meant nothing. They meant nothing so why did Jim hesitate.

 

“Oh my god,” Her voice snapped Jim from his thoughts and he looked up to see a wicked grin that was too wide and eyes too big and faintly he could hear a child’s voice when she asked, “You’re not actually falling for him, are you?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA   
> HA  
> HA HA  
> HA HA HA H A
> 
> fucking perish i hate myself


	14. Play Me like a Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eps...14-16?? Yeah I donlt know this chapther is 11,531 words long i can't not make them long i guess fucking end e this is stupid
> 
> The groups are wholesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:   
> -Vore joke (1)   
> -mentions of trauma due to drugs  
> -suicide mention   
> -scar mention  
> -angst

_"I'll let you play me for a while_   
_Play me 'till the sun rises_   
_Play me like a violin"_

**_Play Me Like A Violin_ ** _by Stephan_

 

 

_ “WHY WOULD THEY HAVE THE LEAST PHYSICALLY FIT PEOPLE BE A LURE?” _

 

_ “Can’t you lift like twice your weight,” Eli gave Toby a look while they ran for their lives, _

 

_ Toby ran a bit faster at the yowling, “Yeah but just cause I can lift doesn’t mean I can run! What about you mister Flips n shit?” _

 

_ “Okay I see your point,” Eli followed close behind as they lured the Luminaire away from the town and into the alleyway, “But seriously you had to bring that rock to school?” _

 

_ “It’s not a rock it’s volcanic slag and yes I did,” Toby stuck his tongue out while helping Eli get over the dead end they found themselves at, “How was I supposed to know there was a monster in it?” _

 

_ “Because you bought it from a troll literally called ‘Mervin the Monster Dealer’,” Eli screeched, “What did you think would happen?” _

 

_ “Master Eli! Master Tobias,” Blinky happily cried out, “So glad you made it here alive!”  _

 

_ “Okay I see your point,” Toby gestured towards Eli before bending over to catch his breath.  _

 

_ “What were you expecting us to die,” Toby crossed his arms with a pout. _

 

_ “Yes, honestly,” Blinky spoke with complete honesty.  _

 

_ Toby looked offended while Eli shrugged, “I mean that’s fair.” _

 

_ “Guys come on,” Claire stepped forward and looked at Blinky, “Do you have it?”  _

 

_ “Ah yes of course,” Blinky patted his shoulder bag, “The perfect way to handle a Luminaire.” _

 

“Of course,” Blinky said as he watched the kids fight in the arena with Jim on the sidelines due to his hands (again), “You were correct and it was a HellHeeti and not a Luminaire.” 

 

“I told you guys,” Jim chuckled as he watched his friends chase Steve around. He most certainly has gotten better at fighting but his confidence wasn’t all there anymore. Everyone had gathered around and told Steve that he was better and was not like his old self but… Well, Jim knows those feelings don’t go away. 

 

It didn’t help that Jim had a hard time facing Steve. What with the incident with Time and everything he just felt like he was lying to the other and it hurt. Time’s last words to him were what really shook him since this whole time Jim’s been trying to understand the sudden shift in emotions. The God had validated his thoughts in that his feelings had been influenced by Jack’s in some way but she took that away. Then it hit him like a ton of blocks, she might not have taken away those feelings. Perhaps she had only pretended to do so in order to get Jim to second guess himself. Ugh, this was starting to make his brain hurt. Of course, Steve thought that Jim was upset about how he looked so Changeling on the bridge which could not be further from the truth. 

 

“Oh hey Jimbo,” Toby raced over and slide up next to Jim, “Still healing up?”

 

“Yeah apparently even though I can’t feel it I can still damage it,” Jim tried to chuckle but it sounded forced. 

 

“Dude,” Toby scooted closer, “I’ve known you since we were like 5, what’s up?”

 

“Nothing,” Jim said in a way he hopes was convincing and would’ve been had it not been Toby he was trying to convince who could read him like a newborn’s ABC book.

 

Toby raised a brow at Jim and sighed, “Alright Jim enough with the secrets and shit. Tell us what’s on your mind, Steve told us how you get with some of your visions and it sounds terrifying!”

 

“It’s not that bad,” Jim tried again but failed as he looked to his horribly scarred hands, “At least not all the time.”

 

“Seer,” Jim looked up to Blinky who smiled fondly down at him, “You must trust the rest of us with your burdens. As Master Steve has said, it is not Trollhunter it is Trollhunters.”

 

“Yeah I guess you guys are right,” Jim leaned back against the Forge’s wall.

 

A smile as Toby and Jim watched their friends continue training, “So, Steve huh….How was ‘meet the parents’ night?”

 

“Pretty good actually,” Jim laughed to himself,  _ ‘Goes great when the parents don’t think you trashed their house.’  _

 

“Steve’s mom give you the shovel talk,” Toby leaned over again, nearly resting his head on Jim’s shoulder. 

 

“She wanted to but said she knows she can-” Jim bit back the bitter taste in his mouth and only hoped Toby didn’t notice the hesitance- “Trust Steve with me.”

 

“Wow got the parents approval already,” Toby whistled, “That’s big bro.”

 

Jim just frowned as he thought back to everything and Toby sighed, “What about your mom? She was there too right?”

 

“She’s accepting it,” Jim explained, “At first she was pissed at my hand but Coach covered it up that I burned it when trying to help him with a cooking thing.” 

 

“Didn’t you already use that excuse,” Toby tilted his head and Jim nodded but continued, “Yeah, but he gave a more convincing lie plus he’s an adult.”

 

Toby nodded as he once again moved to look over at their friends. Claire and Darci were doing some sort of tag team effect where Claire distracted while Darci attacked. What Steve found out, rather painfully, was Darci’s dad was a Detective who let his daughter train in any fighting style she wanted. While she may not look it Darci Scott was a force to be reckoned with and a good opponent to practice hand to hand combat with. Claire seemed to be great with surprise attacks and tripping up her opponent while Eli played support on the sidelines. Eli could fight, mostly self-defense, but he actually preferred to be more of the team medic as he put it. Normally Toby would be next to Darci with the combat but he had to take a break as he was worn out from school today. 

 

“Alright,” Blinky called out, “ That’s enough for today let’s stop!” 

 

Toby stood up and held out a hand for Jim which the latter gladly took, “Thanks.”

 

Steve walked over with a slightly nervous look to him, “Hey, Jim…?”

 

“Yeah Steve,” Jim tilted his head to put on his bag, “What’s up?”

 

“I know it’s kind of short notice but I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner maybe,” Steve avoided Jim’s eyes as he asked. 

 

Just as Jim was about to answer a surprisingly annoying voice popped in, “I like dinner!” 

 

“Tobes,” Jim rolled his eyes before frowning, “sorry, I can’t tonight. I have uh art homework to do.” 

 

Steve tried his best not to look heartbroken as Claire and Darci dragged him away to talk to him privately about something. Toby had wandered ahead with AARRRGGHH!! and Blinky with some conversation about sushi and cats. Eli, though, had dropped back to where Jim was with an unamused face.

 

“I take art class to Jim,” Eli walked side by side with Jim but didn’t bother to look up, “I know you don’t have homework this week.”

 

Jim tensed, “It-it’s make up work from when my hand was messed up.”

 

“You’re hurting him,” Now Eli looked up and Jim could see anger and disappointment in the hazel eyes, “We all see it.”

 

Eli didn’t give Jim a chance to defend himself. Instead, he went to catch up with Toby to chat about those transformation potions that Eli was still working on. Jim found himself alone as he kept his distance from the others since he didn’t belong here with them, especially not with Steve. Every time they went on a date or they kissed it would make Jim’s stomach twist in knots. He wishes he knew if Time had been true to her word and actually removed his feelings of Steve. If she had then he wouldn’t feel like this, right? Jim wouldn’t feel anything towards Steve because he hadn’t before… But then again, the Steve he knew wasn’t anything like this Steve. Or maybe he was and Jim just never gave him a chance? 

 

_ “She only cares because she has a crush on him,” Darci said in a stage whisper. _

 

_ “Had!” Mary yelped, “I had a crush on him! When I was like—eight!” _

 

Jim thought back to the conversation he had had with what seemed so long ago. Mary wasn’t the only one who had a crush on Steve in their early years but for Jim, it quickly died when he saw how Steve was. Hell, he’s even thought he had a crush on Toby before and now he knows for certain that their relationship is purely platonic. Deep down inside there was another reason Jim avoided going out with a Steve. It was a selfish terrible reason that he kept hidden because he hated that he even felt like that. It wouldn’t do anyone good to be jealous, especially not of yourself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Soooo,” The curly red mop of hair of none other than Reese popped into view, “Are you going to ask Jim?”

 

“Ask Jim what,” Steve didn’t even look away from changing back into his regular clothes after practice.

 

An overly dramatic scoff was heard when suddenly a slightly heavy weight drooped onto him, “To the Spring Fling, duh!”

 

Steve stopped and looked down at the blue-eyed freckled annoyance, “Spring Fling is coming up?”

 

“CaaAAAPP,” Reese whined which caught the attention of most of the team, “You didn’t forget did you? You’re on the ballot again this year you dumb ass!” 

 

“Sorry Reese,” Steve shrugged as if to offer an apology, “I’ve been busy.”

 

Kevin latched onto Steve’s back and wrapped his semi-muscular arms around Steve, “Busy or _busy_?” 

 

“Both of you quit it,” Came the voice of reason and second in command, Marcus, who pushed the two away from Steve with ease. 

 

“Aw let them have their fun Marcus,” David hollered from where he was in the locker room. 

 

“Then you deal with the Reese aftermath,” Marcus hollered back.

 

Silence and then, “Reese stop bugging the captain!”

 

Several minutes of laughter followed David’s comment when Steve felt a small hand on his back. He turned around to see the other new team member, Evan, smiling up at him. Apparently, Evan had taken to using sign language more as to help with his younger deaf sister. He often used it in the locker rooms and brought it on himself to teach the team how to sign. 

 

‘Okay,’ He signed with a tilt of his head meaning he was asking if Steve was okay. 

 

A shrug as Steve brought up his hand and shook it as a way of saying, ‘So-so.’ 

 

Evan seemed to nod at this before going to his backpack and pulling out a candy bar. The kid was quiet, being used to a signing family and such, but he was really kind. It seemed he had moved here just earlier this year what with dealing with bullying at his old school. One of the first things Evan had said to them as he was so happy how they all accepted him for who he is. He had not only been bullied due to his Vitiligo but also because he was trans. Steve thought it was strange but he’s felt like he’s been through some of these things before as if they were echoes of some other life. He usually shrugged it off to just being tired or overworked. 

 

“Thanks, Ev,” Steve ruffled the smaller boy’s hair before walking outside with the rest of the team. 

 

“Oh hey guys,” Reese spoke with a tone that sounded like his usual cheery self but the team could pick up on the hint of nervousness,  “Does anyone want to go dress shopping with me this weekend? Pick up an outfit for the Spring Fling?”

 

Almost everyone stopped as Reese continued to walk ahead but stopped a few feet ahead, “I’ve been questioning myself this past month and being with you all I just...I feel like maybe I can be more open about how I feel?”

 

David is the one who walked over to Reese and put his arm on their shoulder, “That’s cool. We’re all open this weekend, right?”

 

The whole team then walked over to where Reese and David were to also comfort their teammate with a chorus of ‘yes’ and ‘of course’ ringing out. There was a big team hug and everyone split off after that to go to their respective homes or places of meeting. For Steve that was meeting the crew over by Jim and Toby’s locker. Despite being the Trollhunter, though, he did not notice he had a little shadow following him. 

 

“Hey gu-” Steve was shoved out of the way via fist to the nose by the red-headed terror who rushed towards the group, Jim specifically, with a huge grin, “You guys wanna come clothes shopping with us this weekend?”

 

The four kids looked from one another to Steve who was nursing his hurt nose and then back to each other. They were going to say no, they couldn’t, but Steve recovered and placed a hand on the redhead. 

 

“Reese. It’s the team that’s going,” Steve leaned down so he was eye level to his teammate, “Got it?” 

 

Before Reese could respond Eli spoke up, “Jim’s free I think.”

 

All eyes were on Eli but each had different reasons. Toby, Darci, and  Claire looked at Eli in shock while Steve looked at Eli with a desperate look of  ‘no you dumbass’ and Reese just looked excited. 

 

“Shopping with Steve’s BF? Fuck yeah,” The redhead jumped in joy before shaking Jim’s hand and running off with a shout of texting Steve the deets later. 

 

“Dude Eli what the fuck,” asked Toby in a completely polite and kind way. 

 

“Eli,” Claire hissed while Darci shook her head at Eli’s meddling. 

 

Steve just gave a sad look at Jim, “You don’t have to come. Really.” 

 

Jim knew Eli had said that as a way to make him hang out with  Steve but, seriously, the team? Going shopping? What was Eli thinking? 

 

“I don’t mind,” The words tumbled out before he could stop them, “Might be fun.”

 

Jim wanted to take back the words but the rejection died in his throat at seeing Steve so hopeful. This shouldn’t hurt as much as it does. Yes, he is willingly lying to Steve when he knows he could be free from it but he knows deep down he is falling for this Steve. The Steve that asks if Toby wouldn’t mind if he takes Jim to school because Steve knows it’s a Toby and Jim thing. The Steve that usually shows up to practice with Claire and they’re just chatting about regular stuff. The Steve that play fights with Darci because apparently, she’s a secret spitfire. The Steve that hangs out with Eli and plays the willing guinea pig (within reason of course). Sure, the Steve that Jim remembers is still there what with Steve still being egotistical at times. Of course, the blonde idiot still screws up words or tries to fight with fists instead of words. Yeah okay, he still loves to rile Jim up like he used to but it’s all in a different sense, a different feel to it. 

 

God this just really fucking sucks.

 

* * *

 

 

“And you’re sure it’s here,” Spoke the prick who should’ve DIED or at the very least gotten arrested because like kidnapping is a serious crime.

 

“Yes Mein Freund, the old Tomes were,” the man responded with hesitation as he knew that they were purposefully trying to keep people from this place, “cryptic about his whereabouts.” 

 

Following the Goblin, Otto Scarbach leads the way for Stricklander through the dense jungle. Otto had come to America shortly to give his piece of the bridge to the Order but before he left he was stopped by Stricklander. Apparently, all had gone horribly wrong and news of Bular’s betrayal shook the Order. Stricklander had deemed himself worthy of taking Bular’s place as head of the Janus Order and Otto, who just wanted to be left alone, simply went along with it. Of course, he had not been expecting for the new leader to come to him personally to help him revive a long dead dangerous assassin. Otto winced, why couldn’t his flight had been one hour earlier? 

 

Soon enough, they found themselves at the opening to a long-abandoned brick building. The opening still standing somehow despite a majority of the roof being caved in. With a quick gulp and lighting of a torch that just happened to be around, they entered. Shockingly the place was straightforward with the one they’ve been looking for right down the hall. Otto felt like this was strange, they were so protective of the location of this creature and yet they made it obnoxiously easy to find him once they entered? No traps or even a fricken two-way hallway to make their job slightly harder? No? Just...Just a straight fucking path to the guy. Seriously, this is just ridiculous and really, just a bunch of rocks on the worst and most dangerous troll to have ever lived. Chains on a guy who was rumored to be able to teleport with his staff literally in grabbing distance. Who designed this place? Who is their interior dungeon/prison decorator? Otto would like to have several words with them.

 

While Otto looked at the trapped troll with the right amount of fear, Stricklander searched for what would release him.

 

He just so happened to sneak a glance at the other Changeling only to see a golden glow, “The Inferna Copula!”

 

With a chuckle, Stricklander pulled the lever that would loosen the chain’s grip on the Troll. The mechanisms activated and did just that but nothing happened. Both men were surprisingly smart enough to not go near the thing so instead, they sent the Goblin that looked like it wanted to be anywhere else. With a frown, it crawled towards the troll and tapped him on his hand. 

 

“Is he alive,” Stricklander whispered over to Otto who took a step back, “Don’t look at me.”

 

Shaking both men from their conversation was the scared squeal of the Goblin that was now trapped in a large white troll hand. 

 

Slowly the assassin, Angor Rot, stood too full height which toward over both Stricklander and Otto.

 

“Who has awakened me,” He asked in a deep gravelly voice.

 

“I did Angor Rot,” Stricklander spoke with only slight fear as Otto pointed at him to avoid dying hopefully. 

 

“You know my name,” Angor looked surprised before smirking, “A shame I will never know yours.”

 

Angor turned and grabbed his staff which had been placed rather close to him for some convenient reason. While he did so he plucked off the chains that were very much not made to hold someone like him. Otto was starting to think that this was less and less his prison and more of his place to take a fucking nap. Without thinking about it Otto snapped out of his thoughts to see Angor coming at them with his staff. Luckily the ring decided to kick in just in time to stop Angor from skewing Stricklander. 

 

“My ring,” Angor sounded like he was in genuine pain, “My flesh.”

 

Stricklander smirked, “That’s right Angor, yield to me for I wear the Inferna Copula.” 

 

The way Stricklander spoke to Angor didn’t sit right with Otto. Stricklander spoke as if Angor was nothing more than an animal to keep and hurt than another Troll. He said that Angor was his, his exact words were ‘You are mine’ and it just twisted something in Otto. He didn’t like this Stricklander at all and was worried what he may do to the Janus Order. Hopefully, things go according to plan and Otto can go back to not having to deal with any of this bullshit.

 

* * *

 

“Give me an A-R-C,” Coach shouted to the filled stands of the gymnasium since Arcadia Oaks had more than like 50 students who shouted back the letters, “Now give me an A-D-I!”

 

The students all shouted while many stomped their feet on the hollow seats, “Now give me an AAA!” 

 

The gym went absolutely bonkers and screamed at the top of their lungs, “Now what’s that spell?”

 

“ARCADIA,” Screamed the high school students who were all capable of spelling words longer than 6 letters amazingly. 

 

While the students quieted down and Coach went over the announcement Jim looked over at his friends. Steve’s teammates decided to sit with them, all sitting on the rows behind him, so they couldn’t talk too much about Trollhunter business. 

 

“So who is the new Mole anyway,” David asked as he leaned against his hand. 

 

“It’s Darci,” Jim opened his mouth to speak but Toby cut him off. 

 

Jim looked at his friend in shock and he simply shrugged back,  “She does a pretty good job right?”

 

Toby and Claire turned away and started cheering for the mole loudly which made said mole start dancing more. Eli joined in as did several members of the team while Jim simply looked over at Steve who seemed like he was trying to be excited. Despite his better judgment, Jim finds himself scooting closer to the other boy. He saw several of Steve’s teammates casually scoot closer to the other part of their group to give the boys privacy. 

 

“So,” Jim started off strong, totally knowing that he was going to try and fix whatever relationship he had with Steve, “how bout them… Sports?”

 

And that was Jim jumping off the cliff and falling into the void of awkwardness as Steve just raised a brow at him, “...uh good?”

 

Jim nodded as if this was a totally a normal conversation to have and he wasn’t fucking everything up, “Good! Good, yeah uh. Mhm.”

 

Steve sighed and went back to looking at Coach who gestured to the Mole to go on and get out of the hot suit, “...Is this because of what happened?” 

 

“No-” Jim turned towards Steve and gently grabbed his arms, forcing the other to look at him- “Trust me, that had nothing to do with anything. I don’t care about that Steve.” 

 

“It’s a bonus in his book,” Toby sneaked in with Claire who giggled,  “A big bonus from what Toby’s told me.” 

 

Jim literally hissed at the two, “Leave. Now.” 

 

Darci, bless her, had just returned from the changing room to drag the two troublemakers by the ear, “I don’t know what you two did but I know it wasn’t good.”

 

“So if it wasn’t that then what,” Steve started to sound a little frustrated and Jim tried his best not to look guilty, “Do you want to break up? Do we need a break? What is it, Jimmy?”

 

Here, with that one fucking word that always made Jim’s blood run cold. It was laid out on a silver platter. He could break up with Steve here and then tell him the truth and be on his merry way. He really could it would be easy and it would only hurt Steve for a bit then he would find someone else that’s not a complete mess. Jim would never have to hear Steve call him that every again but...

 

‘You’re thinking too much again,’ spoke a familiar voice. 

 

Within seconds Jim found himself in the white void he’s come to accept as a second home, ‘I showed you what happened. Tell me that wouldn’t confuse you either?”

 

Jack sighed, ‘Jim, I told you to just accept it. Is he really that bad?’

 

‘No! That’s the issue,’ Jim shouted before spinning around in a huff,  ‘Steve’s great and kind and thoughtful and! Ugh, it’s so different than when I dated Claire.’

 

‘Well I would hope so since he’s Steve and not Claire,’ Jack tried to joke but Jim just got more annoyed.

 

‘I know that’s the issue.’

 

For the first time since Jim’s known him, Jack’s smile dropped and the world turned cold, ‘Then tell him. Tell him and be free of everything.’

 

‘Jack I-’

 

‘No Jim,’ Jack hissed, ‘I get it. Life sucks but she’s giving you a pretty great out! You just keep lying to yourself and making half ass excuses because you don’t want to face the truth!’

 

‘What truth,’ Jim asked now matching up to Jack’s glare.

 

‘That you’re falling for this Steve,’ Jack spoke in a way Jim felt he could not fight, ‘That you’re falling in love with the Steve who is thoughtful and is affectionate and wants to try his damnedest.’

 

‘That’s only because he’s not anything like the Steve from my world,’ Jim tried to argue but Jack gave a tired laugh.

 

‘Did you even try to know Steve,’ Jack huffed and shook his head, 

 

‘Or did you just want to look past the bully facade? Ever notice how he always used your last name properly but never Toby or Eli’s?’

 

‘That doesn’t mean anything,’ It was a weak come back and Jim knew it.

 

‘Face it, Jim,’ Jack got into Jim’s face, ‘I mean, Steve is obviously in love with you so I don’t se-‘

 

‘-you’ Jim cut Jack off, ‘He’s in love with you.’

 

‘What,’ Jack turned around to look at his doppelganger.

 

Jim seemed to fold in on himself, ‘He’s in love with you Jack. Do you know how many times he’s called me Jimmy or got a funny look after I said or did something?’

 

The boy looked at Jim in confused shock as he continued, ‘I heard him talking to Eli. He said that since that battle with Bular our kisses haven’t felt right.’

 

‘Battle with…’ Jack looked down, echoing Jim’s words, thinking that the ground had the answer when it hit him. That was the time that he…

 

‘Oh no,' Was all Jack could say.

 

A dead laugh tore it’s way from Jim’s throat, ‘Oh no. That’s covers it all right.’

 

‘Jim I-’ 

 

‘He calls me Jimmy,’ Jim spoke suddenly, ‘Every time he does it feels like someone is stabbing me. What’s worse is that I- I’m jealous.”

 

White hot tears pricked at Jim’s eyes but he didn’t let them fall, ‘I’m fucking jealous that even though I’m supposed to be you in this world everyone still wants the real you. Do my friends even remember me? Probably not, you’re so much better than I am.’

 

‘Jim,’ Jack could feel his heart breaking at his other self but what could he say. Unlike in Jim’s world, Jack was the one who had to change himself but most of Jim’s friends had liked his new behavior. That’s when it hit Jack, oh god, his friends liked him but if they knew would they still? For some reason, Jack knew that in the world he’s in now it would be a yes but for Jim… It wouldn’t be. 

 

‘I should tell him,’ The boy sounded so heartbroken, ‘I have to tell him. It’s the right thing to do.’

 

The words came out faster than he could think, ‘No! If he doesn’t find out then there’s no reason too. Go out and have fun, Jim!’

 

‘HOW CAN I WHEN HE WANTS YOU,’ Jim roared at the other, ‘It’s you they all want! It’s you. No one wants me! Not dad, not Claire, not Steve, not even my mom if she knew.’

 

‘Jim don’t say that! Both our mothers would love us no matter what,’ Jack tried to comfort the boy while trying to avoid looking at the thing in the void. 

 

‘Jim! Jim!’

 

“Jim,” Steve shouted, shaking the other boy, “Jim, they’re announcing the Spring Fling candidates.”

 

Jim blinked back to reality, tears pricking his eyes that he quickly wiped away, with Steve looking at him with concern, “Do you wanna go? I can take you to the clinic if you need to.”

 

“No no,” Jim shook his head, slowly getting back his bearings, “I’m good.”

 

“You don’t look good Jim,” Steve seemed to glance up at his friends before looking back at Jim, “You went from talking to nearly crying in less than 3 seconds.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jim said with finality. Steve wanted to fight but then Coach asked for everyone to listen up. 

 

“Alright so this year we are allowing for there to be either a Spring Fling king and king, queen and queen, or king and queen,” Coach said with a grin to which the students cheered loudly for, “And our candidates for Spring Fling king are: Toby Domzalski-”

 

“Yes,” Toby cheered and fist pumped

 

“Eli Pepperjack-”

 

“Heck yeah! I have friends,” Eli shouted to which he got booed for but Steve’s team quickly looked threatening enough to stop that nonsense.

 

“Steve Palchuk-”

 

“All right,” Steve jumped in joy before sitting down, feeling sheepish. Jim thought it was funny how different the reaction was to the _‘That’s right, plebs’_ bit he remembered. 

 

“And Jim Lake Jr!”

 

Jim winced, he had forgotten that he had been chosen last time. His annoyance didn’t last long at the excited look Steve tried to hide. Well, maybe he could just pretend for a little bit longer. 

 

“Let’s have some friendly competition guys,” Eli gave a thumbs up while looking over at Jim and Steve.

 

“Yeah, right,” Steve gave a cheeky smirk, “Eat snack Pepperjack!” 

 

“Oh please I’m going to crush all of you,” Toby peeked past Eli and shot Steve an equally shit-eating smirk. 

 

Jim couldn’t help but smile at how this whole thing was going. It was so different from what he remembered, seeing his friends all joking and hearing the same phrases with different tones was just…

 

“Too bad Tobes,” Jim wrapped Steve’s arm around him and stuck out his tongue at Toby, “You gotta beat both of us.”

 

Toby’s mouth went agape, “Oh dude that’s not fair!”

 

Jim and Steve just laughed, leaning their heads together with Steve still keeping his arm around Jim’s shoulders.

 

“Damn you two are just so fucking wholesome,” Jamie whispered loudly for everyone but Coach to hear. 

 

“And the Spring Fling queens are,” Coach started as he got the kids to calm down long enough for him to speak, “Darci Scott-”

 

“YEAH,” Darci and Toby high fived, “We got this babe!”

 

“Mary Wang-”

 

“Me,” Mary shouted in happy disbelief, “YES ME!”

 

“Shannon Longhannon,” Coach winced, “Sorry Shannon I’ll get it.”

 

Shannon took it in stride and grinned over at the other contestants, “Let’s show them what a real royal couple looks like right, Mary?”

 

“And Claire Nunez!” 

 

Claire looked shocked, “Me? Well, alright then!”

 

“With that, you have your candidates. Remember all Spring Fling candidates must submit and present their theme at this Friday's pep rally,” Coach struck a pose, “I like disco and that is all. Dismissed!” 

 

Jim looked over at Steve and winked, “Wanna get a shake before we head to training?”

 

“Sounds great,” Steve smiled and stood to hold out a hand for Jim to take. Just as they were about to head out Claire stopped them.

 

“Steve? Can I talk to you,” Claire glanced away, nervous? 

 

The blonde looked at his boyfriend who nodded and walked a bit away, chatting with Toby and Eli, as Steve stayed around Claire, “What’s up?”

 

“I know we’ve been busy and everything but,” Claire bit her lip, “We are still going to rescue my baby brother right?”

 

Steve’s eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about Claire’s brother and the promise of getting him back. She had been so helpful with dealing with Not Enrique and even nearly destroying the play to keep the game on standby by for him. How could he have forgotten? 

 

“Claire I am so so sorry,” Steve started to apologize when Claire cut him off, “You forgot, didn’t you. You forgot about mi hermano.”

 

“Claire-” Steve tried again but Claire cut him off again with tears in her eyes, “I’ve been doing everything to help you guys! You’re going back on your word aren't you!”

 

Steve was taken aback, “N-No! Claire, we’ve been a little busy- I’ve been a little busy if you haven’t noticed. We will get your brother back but just-” Steve as frustrated as he hands itched to hit something- “We have to at least plan this out? Maybe? I don’t know!” 

 

Brown eyes looked hurt but not at the boy’s words, at how she had acted, “I..I know. I’m just frustrated and tired and Not Enrique's driving me mad!”

 

A sigh, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have accused you of breaking your promise I know you’ve been busy,” Claire crossed her arms and looked down, “Not Enrique showed me him, you know, he’s doing fine so maybe I can wait a little while longer…”

 

“We can talk about it at training today. All of us,” Steve took a deep breath to calm himself down, “Trollhunters right?”

 

“Yeah,” Claire looked up with a grin, “Trollhunters.”

 

Before Steve could say anything else Claire got up on her toes and ruffled his hair, “Wh- NUNEZ!”

 

Claire dodged Steve’s attack and laughed, “See ya later Palchuk,” she gave a salute and walked off with Toby and Eli who looked thoroughly amused. Darci had to go talk to Coach about the Spring Fling and how she was going to do both the costume and royal bit if she wins. 

 

Steve tried and failed, to fix his hair back to it’s usual perfect ‘not-a-hair-out-of-place’ style but Jim stopped him, “I think you look better when you’re hair is like this.”

 

Steve didn’t try to fix his hair.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve dropped his drink at what was going on in the Hero’s Forge. The line for shakes had been a bit long since there was a 2 for 1 deal going on today and the two had texted the others to go on without them. Big brown eyes stared in confused shock at how his friends were trying not to die as the training center seemingly was dead set on making sure they do. Vendel had stopped them before they reached here to talk to Jim so Steve was on his own. He looked over to AARRRGGHH!! And nodded to him. With a running start and summoning the armor AARRRGGHH!! Launched Steve as far as he could to get to the rotating levels. 

 

“Steve-O,” Toby tried to joke but Steve could hear the terror and grabbed the boy before he fell, “God, you and Jim make this look easy.”

 

“Steve,” Claire managed to climb up a little higher and stood on the edge but still was to close to the edge for Steve’s comfort. 

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky called out, “The kill switch!” 

Steve looked to where Blinky was pointing and understood. He ran and jumped off the edge to grab onto the geared edges of the center stand. Swiftly climbing up he managed to make it up and get to the switch before anyone else got hurt. Steve released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he watched the Forge return to its original calm state. The only thing was that the part Steve was on had not gone down. Before he could even question this the Soothscryer’s eyes glowed red and Steve vanished in a flash of light. 

 

“Steve,” Darci shouted as Eli looked to Blinky, “What happened? Where is he?”

 

“He has been summoned,” Blinky looked so proud despite the human’s concerned looks, “At last.”

 

Which is why Steve found himself in a dark version of the Forge that glowed with light blue instead of the bright oranges and yellows he was used to. Glancing around he did not notice the glowing balls of light floating behind him until he heard the whispered voices.

 

_ “Impure!” _

 

_ “Unworthy.”  _

 

_ “You do not belong.” _

 

Steve jumped back and tried to hit the balls of light with his sword only for it to pass right through them. Even though he knew it was useless he still kept trying to attack the orbs just to make them shut up. The words still hurt when he heard them whispered in Troll Market among the trolls he was sworn to protect. He tried not to show it but he still felt disconnected from both worlds he supposedly belonged in. Changelings hated him for being the Trollhunter, humans didn’t understand him, and the Trolls didn’t care for him. Suddenly a blue ghost of a Troll came at him in what seemed to be armor similar to Steve. He managed to block the attack just in time when his eyes widened in recognition.

 

“You’re Kajingar,” Steve whispered in disbelief.

 

The Troll in question raised a brow,  _ “You recognize me?”  _

 

Steve had half the brain to look sheepish, “Draal...He uh talks about you…”

 

Watching Kajingar’s face contort into something of pain made Steve try to backtrack, “It’s- IT’s all good things he thanks -thinks- highly of you!” 

 

_ “And is that why you brought his father’s killer into your home,” _ Kajingar bit back at Steve who took a step back, _ “WE have been watching you Trollhunter. There are no secrets here.” _

 

“Where is here anyway?”

 

_ “Here is the void,” _ Kajingar began, _ “The place between worlds where the Elder council of Trollhunters stay to aid the new ones.” _

 

“Wait,” Steve looked confused, “Void? I’m pretty sure void means nothing and this-” he gestured to space all around them- “Doesn’t look like a whole lotta nothing.”

 

_ “It is,” _ Kajingar stopped and looked to the other Trollhunters...He wasn’t wrong.

 

“Rayli. Define void,” Kajingar turned to see the Trollhunter hold a strange glowing device. 

 

“Oh Void,” a female with a heavy Scottish accent responded from the device, “If ye usin it in a legal sense it means null but otherwise it just means ahn empty space. Dunno why ye needed to know that but ur contact Super Cut-”

 

“ALRIGHT RAYLI THAT’S ENOUGH,” Steve quickly shut off his phone and hit it behind his back. 

 

Silence. A great big awkward silence before a nasal voice broke it,  _ “I told ya, idiots, that it was stupid to call this place the void but n0ooOOo don’t listen to Unkar! Unkar died his first night! Unkar is a loser, HA! Who're the losers now?” _

 

_ “Silence,” _ Kajingar bellowed before looking at the Trollhunter who was trying to sneak away and was kicking at the floor to get the Soothscryer back out.

 

_ “Come,” _ Kajingar gestured to an orb that exploded into showing Steve talking to Bular,  _ “We know of all your failures,” _ Steve saw the battle with the Stalkling,  _ “And your triumphs,” _ The battle with Bular repeated with several disgusted noises coming from other orbs. 

 

“He’s changed,” Steve glared at the other Trollhunters, “Just cause you guys never thought to look past who his father was.”

 

_ “How dare you!” _

 

_ “Vile Impure,” _ A female voiced hissed, _ “You are not even worthy enough to be near the amulet!” _

 

“Yet here I am,” Steve stood up straighter with a snarl, “Wearing the same armor Y'all wore. Holding the same sword and protecting the same Trolls. ALL of them.”

 

“ _ Ha, I like this kid,”  _ spoke that one nasally voice, Unkar, who’s stone glowed. 

 

_ “Enough! We are here to guide the current Trollhunter. Whether we like or not we must guide and help him,” _ Kajingar addressed each stone before turning back to Steve,  _ “We know what you plan to do but are you prepared to defeat Gunmar?” _

 

“We have to go,” Steve took a step forward, no longer scared of the ghosts of Trollhunters past, “and we will save Claire’s brother and defeat Gunmar.”

 

_ “Yes, you and your friends,” _ Kajingar looked towards another orb, _ “Are you prepared to bear the weight of their deaths should you fail?” _

 

“That won’t happen,” Steve growled but deep down his stomach twisted in fear.

 

_ “You don’t know that,”  _ Kajingar spoke with a curious tone as he slowly circled Steve, _ “Tell me how much to do you trust these ‘friends’ of yours?” _

 

Steve didn’t hesitate, “With my life.” 

 

_ “And the Seer,”  _ Kajingar had his back to Steve who turned to face him,  _ “You seem awfully fond of him.” _

 

“Is that a problem,” Steve raised a brow at the loaded question.

Steve blinked and suddenly Kajingar was in front of him with a look of twisted rage,  _ “You are courting Death.” _

 

“What...Jim,” Steve almost laughed, “Sure he can take me in a fight but that’s a little much.”

 

_ “Heed our warning Trollhunter,” _ Kajingar spoke sternly,  _ “For not all are who they seem. You should know that well enough.” _

 

Steve didn’t notice the Kajingar’s glance towards Unkar’s statue or the way the room started to fade away. 

 

“Steve!”

 

“Trollhunter!” 

 

“Master Steve!

 

“Steve, are you okay?”

 

Steve felt himself flung out of the ghost place and rolled over towards his friends who shouted in concern. It took him a couple of seconds before he got his bearings and looked up at the group. 

 

“How was it Master Steve,” Blinky asked with poorly hidden curiosity.

 

“Horrible,” Steve blinked several times, “They called me impure and were really rude.”

 

Blinky was disheartened to hear that, “Oh, I see.”

 

“They also said that we have to kill Gunmar if we go to the Darklands,” Steve still wasn’t looking at anyone or noticing Blinky and the other Troll’s sharp gasps, “Oh and that apparently Jim is going to be the death of me.”

 

“Holy shit what,” Toby looked at Steve who was still staring ahead.

 

Steve then burst out laughing before blinking two times, “I’m in shock.”

 

“That you are my dude,” Eli said with the utmost concern while patting Steve's back, “That you are.”

 

Just then Jim walked in, stopped short at the sight he was seeing and said, “...What did I miss?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey mom I’m home,” Steve dropped his bag at the door and plopped onto the couch, “Today sucked.”

 

“Oh sweetie what happened,” Diana came over and looked down at her son as Draal and Bular happened to enter the room as well

 

“Well, I got to meet the other Trollhunters-”

 

“Did you see my father,” Draal cut Steve off with the question and Steve felt his gut twist.

 

“-Yeah,” Steve sighed, “No offense but your dad is kinda of a dick.”

 

Draal was quiet for a few moments, “I am offended but you are not wrong.”

 

A groan, “They called me Impure-”

 

“They WHAT,” His mom screeched.

 

“-And said that we have to kill Gunmar when we go into the Darklands,” Steve held up his hand to show he was not done, “And that apparently my boyfriend is lying and going to kill me.”

 

There was nothing to be said but the stunned silence said it all. No one dared move a muscle as everything Steve revealed sunk in. First was the fact that the other Trollhunters would stoop low enough to call Steve an ‘Impure’. The second was that Steve had said ‘When’ and not ‘if’ about going into the Darklands (Diana’s poor heart). The third was about Steve’s boyfriend, Jim, which no one knew how to respond too.

 

The door opened to reveal a cheery Coach, “Hey guys, how’s ever-”

 

All hell broke loose as Steve covered his ears to block out the sound of three Troll screaming unintelligibly. Coach looked at Steve who just shook his head. Coach nodded and slowly shut the door, heading back to his apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is what the world has come to, Angor Rot.”

 

Meanwhile, on a cliff overlooking Arcadia, that is probably the same cliff that teenagers go to make out because that is a thing apparently stood Angor rot.  He looked over the town in confusion,  “This village…is on fire?”

 

“It’s called Arcadia Oaks,” Strickler sipped his coffee, “And no, those are called lights. The world has changed much since you were last awake such as indoor plumbing.”

 

“The Bridge to Gunmar,” Angor paused, speaking words still foreign to him, “is under this...Arcadia?”

 

“The bridge shall be spoken of no longer,” Strickler got off the hood of the car and walked closer to the edge of the cliff where people could probably see him, “Gunmar had his chance to rule. Now, it’s my turn.”

 

“Your turn,” Angor did not care for where this conversation was going, “For what?”

 

“Revenge,” Stickler paused dramatically because he’s extra like that, “And insurance. In this town, there is a boy who is even more wrong than even that of my half breed brethren who wishes to ruin everything for us.”

 

Angor raised a brow, “And I should care about this why?”

 

“He wishes to save a child from the Changeling nursery,” Strickler answered, “And if he saves one he’ll try to save them all and it’s my duty to protect my brethren and not let that happen.”

 

“How could this boy contemplate even doing so,” Angor took a step forward, “And how is he even more wrong than a Changeling.”

 

Strickler straightened up, “He is a child of a Changeling mother. Not completely human but not enough Changeling and damned by both worlds-” Strickler held up a finger to pause Angor’s response-  “He is also the Trollhunter. It’s a long story of which the moral is not to underestimate him or his friends.”

 

Strickler took started to walk towards Angor and spoke lowly, “He swayed the son of Gunmar to betray his father and join him. Obviously, I could do away with him but he has too many people  protecting him and it wouldn’t look good to kill a student.”

 

Angor did not like the way this Changeling spoke. It reminded him too much of another voice, another person who stole away his freedom. Still, the way he spoke made Angor realize that Strickler was afraid of the boy, or at least what he could do.

 

“You’re afraid of the whelp,” Angor used Troll terminology since the Trollhunter was still a Troll.

 

“No,” Strickler answered much to quickly, to be honest, “But I am not fond of another friend' of his. The boy he fancies is not normal and I know I heard the other Trolls call him ‘Seer’.”

 

Now that surprised him, “Are you saying that there is a true Seer here.”

 

“I’m not sure,” Strickler responded with a glance to the ground, “I never noticed anything strange about him before. It could very well be a trick.”

 

“Trick or not,” Angor plucked his staff from the ground, “A Seer makes this complicated especially if paired with this Trollhunter that convinced Bular to betray his kind. You are afraid of them.”

 

With a grin Angor leaned down to be eye level with the Changeling, “And that is why you require Angor Rot-”

 

“Just remember who’s in charge here,” Strickler held up the ring on his finger which still glowed a light gold, “I bear the ring so you answer to me. Finish off the two and you will have your freedom.”

 

“A half Changeling Trollhunter and a Seer,” Angor looked past Strickler to the town with wicked amusement, “I have never hunted such game. I will kill them but I will do so on my terms.”

 

With that, he backflipped off the cliff which honestly sounds like a shit post but no he actually did that. 

 

“I’m back Arcadia,” Strickler chuckled as he moved to go back into his car, “And I brought you a gift.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you even need me for,” Jim sighed exasperatedly.

 

“I need to write down your visions and such,” Vendel didn’t bother to look up from his book, “For posterity’s sake.”

 

“They haven’t changed from yesterday,” Jim groaned.

 

“No new ones,” Vendel raised a brow, “Nothing about your Trollhunter’s foolish wish to travel into the Darklands? I hear he is visiting the Elder Council again today.”

 

Jim flinched at the mention of the Darklands, he remembered how he never even got to attempt to save Claire’s brother, “...No.”

 

Vendel eyed the boy carefully, “Are you telling me everything?”

 

Jim stayed silent, unsure of what to say fully, “Yes.”

 

“You hesitated. You would be dead in a battle,” Vendel folded his hands together. 

 

“I told you all the visions I’ve had that aren’t from memories already,” Jim shouted in frustration, “What more do you want?”

 

“Your behavior has been repugnant as of late,” Vendel said coolly, “I fear I may know why.”

 

Jim looked down at the ground hoping it would swallow him up as Vendel continued, “You have met Time, have you not?”

 

“She’s,” Jim struggled to find words that weren’t inherently harsh, “Interesting.”

 

That got a chuckle out of the elder Troll, “That is certainly one way to put it.”

 

Now the boy sighed, “She gave me an out...Kinda.”

 

That got Vendel interested, “Oh, I have known Time to never do anything that doesn’t entertain him first.”

 

Jim’s fist clenched, “Oh no she was amused alright. She told me if I tell Steve what I did and who I really am she’ll erase all of Jack’s connections to this world.”

 

“Break your bonds,” Vendel said thoughtfully, “To form new ones… A fair but cruel gift.”

 

“Yeah,” Jim moved to lean against Vendel’s table, staring at nothing as if nothing would give him his answer.

 

“You do not want it,” Vendel asked curiously, putting down his tools.

 

Jim didn’t respond and Vendel felt his face twitch. He could be frowning for this fleshbag who had honestly brought this Hell upon himself. Still, he understood what it was the young boy was going through even if he had not been deemed a criminal of Time. Time was truly playing a horrible game on the child and it was even cruelly than what she had done to Vendel. What worried Vendel more was the boy’s behavior. It was becoming much to violate for it just to be Time’s fault but Vendel could not think of what could be the cause. His moods seem to shift as quickly as the sea and he has not been the only one to notice. Blinky has come to him more than once with worry over the young Seer. While Vendel knew the truth to the boy’s abilities he feared that something else much more dreadful was at play. There was no fact nor logic behind the feeling but he knew something else was tormenting the boy. 

 

“I really like him,” The boy confessed to the shock of Vendel, “And I know he only likes me cause he thinks I’m someone else but… It’s nice…”

 

He was not one to comfort though he wished he could, “Be that as it may Seer, the truth will eventually be revealed. It is best if it comes from you at the very least.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve figured it out,” Blinky shouted crazily as the kids and AARRRGGHH!! Just stared at him with deep concern and slight fear, “Now I just need to figure out where such stones lie…”

 

“If you’re talking about the Triumbric Stones then one is in Gatto, the other with the Quagawumps, and the third is Gunmar’s eye,” Spoke a familiar voice that was followed with a bag being carelessly dropped at the door, “We can take the Gyrosphere, yes  AARRRGGHH!! I know you hate it and get to Gatto so we can be over with this bullshit sooner.” 

 

Blinky was taken aback by the Seer’s harsh words but Steve gestured for him to wait, “Jim, is something wrong?”

 

“Talk with Vendel, not good,” AARRRGGHH!! Asked with concerned curiosity.

 

“It went spectacularly,” Jim spat before dropping into a chair with a huff, “Couldn’t have been more enlightening.” 

 

Steve walked over to his boyfriend and kneeled down next to the chair, “Was it because of the Darklands idea?”

 

“Kinda yeah,” Jim sunk more into the seat and didn’t look over at Steve, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Seer,” Blinky calmed down from his initial blow up and showed only care for the boys, “If I may, you seem to already know about the stones?”

 

“Yeah it shouldn’t be too hard to get them,” Jim had to stifle his grin at getting back at Gatto for the shit he pulled.

 

Blinky now stepped away from the desk and moved closer to the Seer, “But Gunmar’s eye? The Krubera Trolls had it stolen by Gumm Gumms years ago. How would we retrieve such a thing?”

 

Jim sighed, “Strickler has it. Oh, he also summons Angor Rot to kill the Trollhunter. He’ll test Steve out at the pep rally this Friday during our theme presentations but don’t worry I’ll handle it.”

 

Now Steve got annoyed, “Jim, we’ve talked about this. I’m the Trollhunter so let me do some Troll hunting!”

 

“I already know how to handle him,” Jim ran his hands down his face, “Besides he’s going to mark you and steal Daylight.”

 

Several confused faces to two horrified ones, “You mean he gets marked? Why are you nonchalant about this, it’s a fate worse than death!”

 

Jim’s head was starting to hurt, he just wanted everything to stop. Why did Blinky have to be so loud? It was annoying, he was annoying. The blue-eyed boy shut his eyes in frustration, unaware of the crystals dimming slightly. It caught the eyes of the rest of the group but not the boy who seemed to be getting more and more angry. 

 

“Jim,” Steve shouted, “Jim!” 

 

The boy blinked several times as the crystals resumed glowing at their regular brightness, “What?”

 

“Dude, what was that,” Toby had walked over and stood on the other side of Jim, “How’d you do that?”

 

“Do...what,” Jim glanced from Toby to Steve as if asking for help.

 

“You made the crystals all dim,” Darci shouted from where she stood. 

 

Claire nodded, “You had your eyes closed the whole time though.”

 

“Were you in pain,” Eli asked.

 

Jim took everything they said in and nodded slowly, “Yeah...my head uh- it was-” he looked down at the ground- “It was starting to hurt.”

 

“Wait,” Steve stood up as he started to connect the dots, “Your visions, your head hurt-ed last time you…”

 

The last vision Jim had was about Steve trying to kill him. The memory still made Jim’s blood run cold at the image of Steve’s blind white eyes. Steve also seems to not like the idea but because of how frightened his boyfriend had been of him after it. Darci and the others looked at the two in confusion but none wanted to speak due to the sudden change in atmosphere. Claire looked to Darci and then to Eli who then looked to Toby. Blinky and AARRRGGHH!! Looked at each other then back to the boys but still, no words were spoken. 

 

“Perhaps,” Blinky finally broke the silence, “We should speak of this another day.”

 

Everyone agreed and left the room intense silence. 

 

* * *

 

In the shade of the trees next to the soccer field opened a portal that one Angor Rot stepped out of. He eyed the landscape before him and nodded, this would be the place to lay his trap to test the Trollhunter. Just as he was about to place his staff down to use it to elongate the shadows he heard someone clear their throat.

 

He turned to see an unimpressed child leaning against the tree,  “Hello Angor, that’s not going to work.”

 

Angor only seemed to hesitate before chucking, “You must be the Seer I was warned about.”

 

“Strickler still kicking,” Jim pushed away from the tree to walk past Angor and stopped just short the sun, “Tragic.”

 

Angor gave the boy a once over and saw his damaged hands, “You have scars and yet the Trollhunter does not?”

 

As if shocked, Jim hid his hands behind his back, “I can get you back your soul if you just leave us alone.”

 

That got Angor to actually do a double take, “That is not possible.”

 

“Trust me,” Jim tried not to wince at the last time he had promised Angor his soul, “But I ask for one thing.”

 

The assassin walked to the side as if watching its prey, “If I agree what would it be?”

 

“You teach my friend how to use your staff,” Jim said, “She can do it but she’d do better if she had an actual teacher.”

 

“Bold promises from someone who can’t feel anything in his dominant hand,” Strickler smirked as he stepped out from the trees where he had been walking through, “But then again you do always seem to take on all of the weight right, Young Atlas?”

 

Jim tensed up at the name and the voice that uttered it, several memories flitting behind his eyes -she’s dead she’s dead- before he snarled, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Well from what I can see,” Strickler straightened his suit, “I’m here to introduce myself as-”

 

“-The new principal,” Jim finished, looking disgusted at both Strickler and himself for forgetting about the stunt Strickler pulled, “You really are a monster.”

 

“Much like your little boyfriend,” Strickler gave a smirk as his eyes glanced to something else behind Jim. 

 

Jim was about to turn around when he heard a voice that made him freeze, “Jim?”

 

Steve stood in the bright light of the sun but his face was anything but sunny at the sight of Strickler, “You.”

 

Before anyone could say anything the PA system came alive with Coach’s voice, “Lake! Palchuk! If you’re not here in two minutes you forfeit the challenge. One fifty-nine, fifty-eight…”

 

Jim finally took a step into the light and glared at the Changeling and Troll, “You don’t have to do this.”

 

“Your words don’t match your face Young Atlas,” Strickler bemused, “Oh and Steve...Say hi to Coach for me?”

 

Steve bristled at that and moved to attack but Jim held his arm out to stop him. Without a word, the two walked back into the school but Jim did glance back. He only looked to Angor who gave away nothing as to how he was actually feeling. 

 

“That Seer is not what he seems,” Angor spoke cryptically to which Strickler looked over at Angor in confusion.

 

* * *

 

 

The presentations went well.

 

The above statement is a complete and utter lie they went so horribly they were hilarious. Eli’s 1980’s performance was surprisingly a hit with the students. It probably helped that he had actually a performance planned and that the soccer team was hyping him up. Plus students love decade day themes and most were all for it because of the ridiculous clothes and phones. Toby’s theme was a royal space theme and he came for it in his own special way. His own special way meant green face paint, big ears, green hair dye, and a full-fledged green morpho suit where the fuck did he get that and how did he get it on in under 20 seconds. Toby’s entire theme was the “X-Flies” opening theme playing on repeat with him screaming ‘I want to Believe’ at the end of it. Darci’s theme was sea theme with her rocking some gorgeous mermaid makeup. Claire was magic themed with wizards, witches, and complete with Claire wearing a well-done witch outfit made to dance in. She certainly got a few rooting for her. Mary’s theme was Gods and Goddess but of any culture so she came in one of the fox spirit, complete with the mask. Shannon’s was fairy themed and she had some real fancy wings and also gorgeous makeup, courtesy of Darci and Mary, that stunned a lot of the students. Steve, thinking last minute, came out decked in the armor and suggested a medieval theme instead of the Luau one he had planned for. 

 

“School spirit,” Jim cringed at his awkwardness but even going through this twice wasn’t enough to quell is anxiety, “Go moles?”

 

Nobody said anything but luckily the silence was broken by Steve’s team who even hyped Jim up despite his kinda horrible presentation. It brought a smile to his lips at the chanting of  ‘Moles! Moles!’ going on in the gymnasium. 

 

The only difference was Coach’s sour face at announcing Strickler being the new principal. It was understandable, Steve had mentioned that Coach has a hard time trusting people now. Jim felt sorry for Coach since he couldn’t even bring this up to anyone but the kids and Steve’s mom. At least he had Diana, she was doing her best to help with the anxiety and makes sure he sees her make his drinks and even takes a sip before giving them. Still, it was probably horrible to think that Coach’s attacker was now his boss and he couldn’t even report him not without having to reveal Trollkind. Maybe he should make something for Steve’s family again? It was kinda fun to do that whole lesson with them and maybe it’ll cheer Coach up. It seems that the school was behind Coach, whether they knew it or not, as no one cheered for Strickler’s promotion. 

 

With that, they were dismissed from school and sent home. The six of them walking in a group as Eli chatted with Toby about maybe combining their themes for a true “X-Files” feel. Darci and Claire figured that a lot of the themes could be mashed together since they all seemed to fit under the realm of magic to which Darci rolled her eyes. 

 

“Hey Steve,” Jim kept pace with the taller boy, “After we go out shopping with your team, is it alright if I cook for your family again?”

 

“Again,” Steve narrowed his eyes in confusion for a bit before it hit him, “Oohh- Oh- **oh**.”

 

Jim had to stifle his laugh, “So..that a yes?”

 

Steve’s smile fell, “I don’t know…”

 

“Don’t worry,” Jim knew what Steve was worried about, “I can give you guys the ingredient list so he can buy them himself. That way he has control over it and then he can help us cook so he sees it being made.”

 

A nod, “That...That might work. I’ll ask him about it tonight.”

 

“Alright,” Jim leaned closer to Steve who wrapped his arm around the boy, “And remember, no going off on your own. Angor’s gonna want you alone to mark you.”

 

“Man,” Toby spun around and started walking backward, “You two are so lucky to have dates to the Spring Fling.”

 

 

Both boys stopped short.

 

 

“Oh my fucking god,” Darci blinked several times as if somehow reality will change when she does so.

 

“Oh that,” Eli winced, “That’s just sad.”

 

Claire started laughing uncontrollably as not even her “mom friend” powers could handle the sheer stupidity she is witnessing.

 

Toby’s mouth was agape. His best friend and his boyfriend -who is now his friend- were dating. They have been dating for a little over a month now. 

 

“wHAt thE FUCK GUYS?”

 

“Welp! I have to leave immediately,” Steve noped the fuck outta there and Jim just thought, _ ‘Oh so this is how Claire felt.’  _

 

* * *

 

 

They all traveled to the Gyrosphere with little incident. Which is a lie because Steve brought Bular instead of Draal, who was home to protect his family, and that just made a huge mess so they kinda ran to the Gyrosphere. Bular may not be a Bad Guy anymore but he’s still pretty well hated among the Trolls in Troll market. Still, Steve wanted to bring him along to at least get a taste of their adventures and help them find the stones since Gunmar is his father. When entering Troll Market Bular abides by the rules they have placed on him: no weapons, be in sight at all times and do not stray from Draal or the Trollhunter. Many Trolls tried to hurt or call him names, it did shake Bular a bit, but Steve kept them in line. Apparently the Trolls had reacted similarly to him not once but twice with him being a human and then Changeling Trollhunter. Bular didn’t know how to feel about the Trolls of Troll Market. He understood, on one hand, how they felt towards him but to be cruel to their own Trollhunter was unthinkable even if their fears were well placed. 

 

“Toby did you bring what I asked,” Jim looked at his friend.

 

“Right here Jimbo,” Toby barely had time to hold it up before Jim grabbed it and put it on.

 

“To Argentina,” Blinky said while properly saying Argentina.

 

Jim, having already been on one, sat comfortably in the sphere while everyone else around him screamed. Steve clung to him which Jim found he had absolutely no issues with at all and actually encouraged it. Claire and Toby held onto each other while Darci clung to AARRRGGHH!!. Eli was the only one to show as much glee as Blinky who was shouting in joy. 

 

One Gyrosphere trip later, and a lot of kissing the ground, the group traveled up to where Gatto lay, “And you’re sure he’s up there?”

 

“Oh yeah,” No one missed the manic grin on Jim’s face, “He’s up there alright.” 

 

Several Trolls turned away from their work to see Bular along with the humans and Trolls. Many stopped and stared and it made Bular want to shout at them but he knew he shouldn’t. He had to work on controlling his anger and not lashing out. Plus he wanted the Trolls to like him. 

 

At the top Gatto chuckled but before he spoke a word Jim laughed,  “Hello Gatto, you trick ass bitch,” and with that, he dived headfirst into Gatto’s mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No one moved. 

 

Gatto’s mouth stayed hung open as if expecting the child to reappear even though he felt the boy go down his throat. Blinky’s one hand stayed in its upright position since he was just about to bargain with Gatto for the stone. Steve felt himself going through the stages of acceptance because at this point this might as well happen. Of course, he was also fucking terrified that his boyfriend just straight up committed suicide. AARRRGGHH!! Felt like he didn’t know how to react so he just stared blankly at Gatto’s mouth. Darci could feel it in her bones. She knew what was to happen and she wished she could stop it.

 

Eli broke the silence, “Oh my god-”

 

“Please don’t say it,” Darci whispered.

 

"- Jim got _vored_.”

 

Darci winced as those words were uttered. Absolute chaos reigned once that cursed word was spoken aloud. Gatto summoned his workers to fight and Claire, in hysterics, helped fight them off with everyone else. Toby still was processing everything and ready to dive in but was stopped when he saw who actually did dive in. 

 

“Bular,” Jim shouted as he searched around for the stone, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Helping,” Bular tried to sound confident but he wasn’t really. 

 

Jim wanted to fight him on it but he couldn’t, not now, “Fine, look for the stone!”

 

The two searched while Bular kept an eye on the steadily rising lava. What was the Seer thinking? He had only known Steve’s companions for a bit but the Seer always seemed off to him. He knew there was no reason for it but he didn’t fully trust the black haired boy. Something in him told Bular that the boy wasn’t right. The flashes from before still hit Bular but he dare not speak of them. Too many things seemed off, the flashes felt right but they also didn’t and it caused Bular to lose sleep more than once. 

 

It was then he saw the faint purple glow, “I found it!”

 

Jim was by him in a flash, “Alright Bular! Let’s get this and head out of here.”

 

Bular looked over at Jim, “And how do we do that?”

 

Shrugging off the bag, “The back door of course.”

 

Bular blinked as Jim continued, “Start knocking stuff into the lava, we need to cause a reaction.” 

 

Again without thinking he followed the Seer’s orders and started to toss things into the lava. One of those things was a shelf of potions that hit him with a horrible puff of smoke. He coughed and shook it off, resuming his duty of causing an upset stomach. Had Jim noticed he would’ve warned Bular about what would happen but he hadn’t so Bular didn’t know. Continuing on Bular saw how the lava rose quickly and Jim ushered the Troll to follow him onto a floating rock. There he threw in the bag of tacos and texted Toby. 

 

“The back door,” Toby shouted as the group avoided dying, somehow making it back to the bottom, “What’s he mean by th- OH.”

 

“Oh ew,” Darci made a face.

 

“I mean-” Eli started before Claire quickly shushed him, “-No you lost speaking privileges.” 

 

All the Trolls that had been working under Gatto ran off in fear of what was to come. The group raced towards the Gyrosphere in time to see Bular and Jim shoot out of a hole that they didn’t want to think more on. They all met up and Jim showed that they got the stone needed before hopping on the Gyrosphere. With a blink, they were back home with only being gone a few hours at most. The kids gave their farewells and headed to their homes respectively. 

 

 

That is until Bular started to have...issues. Surely it was no big  deal.

 

**Right?**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end me i feel so bad i shoudl've had this out a while a g o


End file.
